<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to take every step with you by BabyBoomBoom0029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255716">I want to take every step with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029'>BabyBoomBoom0029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Everyone makes an apperance, F/M, Past Drug Addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to take the next step. I want to take every step with you for the rest of our lives."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lovers hearts are linked together and always beat as one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posvibonly/gifts">Posvibonly</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts">Jades</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pippa.">Pippa.</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a gift to the three people who have stuck with my very first Bathena story and who are still there 40 some odd chapters later(and it's still going. I don't ever want to end it, I love writing it and don't see an end in sight.). Posvibonly, Jades, and Pippa. You guys are amazing. I love you all! Thank you so much for the kind words and wonderful reviews. I read each and every one of them and it means so much to me to have such great dialogue with all of you. I can't say enough about how much I appreciate that you take the time to review each chapter and send such positive vibes and beautiful words in my inbox. I would not be churning out so much content if it wasn't because I had you cheering me on.</p><p>This is a collection of one-shots, missing scenes, prompts, etc. All Bathena. Please feel free to write prompts, dialogue prompts, suggestions for missing scenes, fix-it ideas for episodes, any ideas you have, or want to read for more Bathena content. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy each and every step of Bobby and Athena's love story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bobby and Athena's first time together-Season 2<br/></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Athena replayed the last few hours over in her head. After she blew up at Bobby over being ashamed and embarrassed about their relationship she knew things were tense between the two of them. She was afraid of looking like a tramp and being ostracized by her friends and family. After all, no one has ever been divorced in her family. She was the first. It wasn't like she had the support of her family. Her mother was ashamed of Athena and felt that the divorce was entirely her fault. That somehow it was a failure on Athena that Michael was gay. That Athena wasn't the wife or mother she should have been if her husband wanted to leave her for a man. She had spent most of the day thinking over what Michael had said last night after dropping off the kids. She cared for Bobby. She felt this was a serious relationship and understood his want to move things to the next step. He was only asking to go out on a date instead of hiding inside. It had been four long months of secret kisses, phone calls, text messages, Netflix, and take out. They hadn't been intimate because Athena was too scared to move forward. What if it failed? What if she got her heart broken? What if this was a mistake? What if Bobby left her? How could she maintain their working relationship and personal relationship if their personal relationship was out there for everyone to see? What would the kids think? Would she be labeled the tramp who hopped from man to man? At the end of her shift, she was still unsure of what to do. When she got in her car she expected she'd drive straight home. Yet, it was as if her car steered itself over to the 118. In the parking lot, Athena sat for a few minutes trying to figure out what she was going to do. Bobby was sweet, kind, caring. He was everything Athena never had in a man before and everything she dreamed of. If he could take a chance and face his fears of being in a relationship again then so could she. Athena had shocked everyone when she went upstairs and kissed Bobby in front of the team. she and Bobby had a few moments alone at the firehouse when she stopped by for dinner. She apologized to him again and told him that she was scared of what they may face in the future of their relationship. He assured her that they could take things slow. He just didn't want to stand still. After dinner and questions from everyone, Athena headed home for the night.</p><p>Michael had come to pick up the kids for the night leaving Athena all alone with her thoughts. She had tried to sleep hoping it would come easily but all she did was toss and turn. She finally decided if she wasn't going to sleep she was going to get out of bed and hope that a glass of wine would help her mind relax. Athena sipped her glass of wine as she sat in her living room wondering if she was making the right decision moving forward with Bobby. She wished they had more time to talk at the firehouse but duty called and she watched him leave on the engine before she left for home. She looked at the wine in her hand. It didn't feel as satisfying as it usually did after a long hard day. Athena walked to the kitchen to pour the glass out. She opened the fridge wondering if something to eat would settle the empty feeling inside of her. That's when her eyes landed on a half-eaten carton of ice cream. Her mind sparked. She checked the time on her cell phone. Bobby should be off shift soon. If she hurried she'd be able to surprise him when he got home.</p><hr/><p>Bobby closed the apartment door behind him. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor. He was preoccupied with his phone. He always texted Athena when he got off shift late and again when he got home. She did the same. It was something the two of them had started to do when they first started dating. Initially, it was to keep track of when they could sneak over to see each other and it had turned into a way of keeping in contact throughout their hectic days. It also made them both feel less anxious knowing the other was home safe and sound. She hadn't returned his text. He doubted she was asleep yet. She was usually up at this hour. Bobby wondered if he missed something while they talked during dinner. She had come and apologized for her outburst. He realized she was scared and wanted to make her feel comfortable as well as make his own feelings heard. Bobby wondered if she was still upset with him. It was late. She had mentioned that the kids wouldn't be home tonight. He thought about going to her house to talk. He didn't have much time to think about things when he heard a knock on his door. Bobby shoved his phone into his back pocket and pulled the door open.</p><p>"Athena? Wh-what are you doing here? Are you okay? Are the kids alright?" Bobby looked up and down the hall for any sign of the kids. He didn't expect her to stop by and with his text unanswered he wondered what was going on. She stood there in nothing but a pair of pajamas and her coat. She had thrown sneakers on her feet without a pair of socks on. Bobby just knew something was wrong. There was no way Athena would be here this late at night, dressed like this if things were okay.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. The kids are fine. It's just...I need to talk to you." Athena didn't wait for his invitation, she pushed past him and started pacing in front of his couch.</p><p>Bobby closed the door, following her path. He watched her nervously walk back and forth in bewilderment. He hadn't seen Athena nervous like this before. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or scared or both, "Are you okay?" They may be arguing and still on shaky terms but that didn't stop his heart from caring about the woman in front of him.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" She stopped moving and looked over at Bobby. The question had nothing to do with why she was there and everything to do with her stalling.</p><p>Bobby opened his mouth and closed it after realizing he didn't know what to say. She completely ignored his question, twice. Now she was asking if he was hungry. Bobby took a step closer to her, "Let's worry about if I'm hungry later. Athena, honey. Somethings wrong. Are you okay?"</p><p>Athena nodded, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm good. Great actually." Athena took a deep breath, "I know it's late and you worked late. And uh...I just...I couldn't sleep. And I knew you were just getting home and I had to come to see you. I needed to." Athena sighed, "I've had a whole day to think about things. And I'm sorry that I blew up at you. You didn't deserve that. You don't <em>ever</em> deserve that." Athena shook her head, "I thought a lot today. About you, me, us, my kids, everything. And I don't know why it's taken me this long to realize it. I think I knew it but I wasn't ready for it. I think I was so afraid of it that I tried to hide and that's not working for either of us and it's not fair to either of us. And I thought it was safer to hold things back but I see that no matter how hard I try to keep things quiet it's going to come out and I'm ready for it to be out there. And I'm scared of the million what if's that are out there. I don't know where this is going to go or what the future of us looks like." Athena ran a hand through her hair, "The other night you said that this is starting to feel real and serious. That divorce isn't a failure. That you see me as a survivor. That us having a relationship out there for the world to see is proof that I can trust and love again. You make me happy. You make me feel good inside. You give me faith in myself and hope for the future again. You are everything that I never knew I was looking for." Athena took a shaky breath. She was scared for the next few words. She knew she wanted to say them. She thought Bobby deserved to know what she felt. She paused for a breath to push away her fear, "Bobby. I love you." Those few words hung in the air between them Athena stood watching Bobby for a reaction.</p><p>Bobby had watched Athena pace back and forth. She was talking wildly, jumping around with her words, and nervously pausing between sentences. When she turned to him, looked him in the eyes, and declared she loved him Bobby didn't know how to feel. His heart burst and he felt the air leave his lungs. Time stood still as he tried to process her words, "Athena." He breathed softly, "I've loved you for a long time. From the moment we first met, I knew there was something special about you." Bobby took her hand in his, "Athena, I love you. I want to share that with the world. I want to walk around unashamed that you're in my heart and on my mind."</p><p>"You love me?" Athena was shocked at his confession.</p><p>Bobby cupped her face in his hands, "Baby I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. And I knew you weren't available so I kept my distance and respected your space. And that day I asked if you'd come to church with me and we talked for hours, I knew that if I didn't take a shot then, that I'd never get a chance. And every day since, I'm so glad we both took a chance on each other. I love you, Athena." Bobby dropped his lips to hers. Slowly her arms slid around his neck. He trailed his fingertips down her body, wrapping her in his embrace. Bobby traced the outline of her lips with his tongue, humming softly when she parted her lips for him. Athena's body tingled feeling something she hadn't felt before. She wondered what it was. She and Michael didn't have the best of marriages. He wasn't always the kind and gentle person he showed to others. She had heartbreak and what she felt was love before in her lifetime but now she wasn't so sure. What she felt for Bobby was so intense it overwhelmed her. She whimpered when he pulled back from her, "Athena." Bobby whispered. He couldn't think of anything other than her. She was soft and warm in his arms. He was desperate for her touch. His body reacting to the passion between the two of them was making it hard for him to think clearly. Bobby pressed soft kisses down her jaw to her neck. Inhaling the sweet scent of her body lotion. He had the urge to take her to bed. They hadn't made it that far in their relationship yet but with each passing day, it was harder and harder to push off. Bobby had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Athena. Athena tipped her head back as Bobby's mouth explored her neck. He nipped and licked his way across her skin pulling soft breathy moans from her lips.</p><p>Athena's body was on fire. The wet spot on her panties growing with each touch of Bobby's lips. They'd held off on sleeping together until they were both ready. Athena was the one that kept turning him down. Maybe it was the fear of the unknown, but here, now, standing in his living room with nothing but a pair of pajamas and a coat, she wanted nothing more than to bare herself to him. She shrugged off her coat letting it fall to the floor behind her. Athena ran her fingers down his back to the hem of his shirt. Tentatively she slid her hands underneath, fingers spreading across his lower back. She felt along his muscles noting that something felt off. Possibly scars from when he hurt his back all those years ago.</p><p>Bobby sighed feeling her hands on his skin. They were approaching dangerous territory. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest and his cock was growing harder with each touch. He was already uncomfortable in his pants and wanted to take them off. Bobby kissed a trail up to her lips before resting his forehead against hers, "We should stop." He panted heavily.</p><p>Athena slid her hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Grinning feeling his ass beneath the palms of her hands, "Bobby, I want you." She said softly.</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "Maybe just slow down."</p><p>"Why?" Athena ground her hips against his.</p><p>Bobby hissed as his arousal continued to rise, "We've had a...long day." Bobby was having a hard time concentrating, "I don't want to..take...I don't want to take advantage." He closed his eyes, trying to calm his body down.</p><p>"You're not." Athena swiftly caught his face in her hands before he could lower it away from her, "I want this. I want you."</p><p>"You're making it very hard to do the right thing here." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I've wanted you for so long."</p><p>"You have me." Athena grinned, "Take me." She pleaded. Athena kicked off her shoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm yours."</p><p>Bobby searched her eyes for any hesitation. Finding none he nodded his head. For the first time, that would soon become routine for him, Bobby bent down, swooping Athena into his arms bridal style, and carried her into his bedroom. He gently laid her in the center of the bed before laying next to her. They lay on their sides facing each other sharing small kisses and gentle caresses. Bobby trailed a finger down the side of her face, down her jaw, to her lips, to her neck. He pulled her closer, pressing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. He put his heart into his kiss, laying it out for Athena to feel his love surround them.</p><p>Athena hooked a leg around his waist pulling him close. Up till now, they'd been so close barely a breath separated them. Now that they were on his bed he seemed to push away from her. It was definitely not what Athena wanted. He was hard beneath his jeans. Athena knew he must be uncomfortable. She wanted to feel him in her hands but was unsure of where to start. She'd never felt like this before and didn't know what to do with the feelings.</p><p>Bobby felt Athena pause for a long minute. He ran his thumb over her cheek, "Still okay?" He didn't want to pressure her in any way. He could wait if that's what she wanted.</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "Feels different. I haven't felt like this before. Not with anyone but you."</p><p>Bobby could relate to her feelings, "It's been such a long time since I've been here with someone." Bobby kissed her lips, "Athena, I haven't..." He paused not knowing the best way to broach the topic, "I haven't been here with anyone. Not since my wife."</p><p>"It's been years for Michael and I. I just chalked it up to being married and busy and having kids." Athena shrugged her shoulders. She thought for a bit, "Well..." She bit her bottom lip. She should tell Bobby about the guy she dated between Michael and Bobby. After all, this wasn't the time to keep more secrets. Bobby said nothing. Just waited for her to continue, "There was a quick fling. It wasn't serious and it didn't last long." She started to defend herself immediately.</p><p>"No judgment here." Bobby kissed her to stop her from worrying, "You don't need to feel bad about anything you did that you wanted to do."</p><p>"It was a while back, and I haven't done anything since. I realized I didn't want to be in that kind of relationship." Athena explained. She dropped her eyes in shame.</p><p>Bobby pulled her closer, "Hey." He rubbed her back in small circles, "One fling or a hundred. As long as it's what you wanted at the time, then it doesn't matter. Because it served its purpose. It showed you what you weren't looking for."</p><p>"I wasn't looking when I found you. And if I was you're what I never expected and what I'm grateful I have." Athena smiled softly.</p><p>"I love you." He kissed her lips.</p><p>"I love you," Athena replied. she wondered how long they'd be <em>that</em> couple. Always saying they loved each other any chance they got.</p><p>Bobby's fingers fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. Hesitantly feeling the soft skin on her waist. He felt Athena shiver in his arms, "Athena?"</p><p>"I'm nervous." She confessed, "There's no backward step after this." She flashed a small smile, "I don't want to disappoint you."</p><p>"You could never," Bobby assured her.</p><p>Athena nodded her head. She ran her fingers down the front of his T-shirt stopping at the waist of his pants, "Take this off?" She tugged at his shirt. Bobby happily obliged tossing his shirt to the floor. Athena's fingertips ran softly over the lines of his muscles. The ridges and valleys they created near his abs. Up to his pecs where she could see his strength. She moved closer, her lips pressing against his collarbone. Bobby kept his hand toying with the bottom of her shirt as he let her explore his chest with her mouth. She moved down his chest pressing a long warm kiss to the center of his chest. It drew her in like a force pulling her kiss. She kissed and licked his pecs. Swirling her tongue around his nipples, leaving each one with a kiss before exploring further, "Wow." She breathed out seeing his body up close for the first time. He oozed strength and passion as well as love and understanding. He was patient with her as she touched every part of him.</p><p>Bobby's fingers edged up her side, under her shirt. He groaned when his fingers hit the bottom of her bra. Athena's movements paused along with Bobby's breathing. She sat up slightly, pulling away from his chest. Bobby watched wordlessly as she pulled her pajama shirt over her head. She tossed it onto the floor beside the bed and turned to Bobby. Her hands went behind her back to unfasten her bra. Bobby's hands were faster. They hovered over hers, stopping her, "Let me." He requested softly. Athena nodded her head and dropped her hands. Bobby sat up on the bed in front of Athena. He slid a finger under one of her bra straps tugging it over her shoulder before pressing a soft kiss to her bare skin. He moved to the other shoulder repeating the action. Bobby's lips never left her skin as his hands slid behind her back. He lifted his head to read her eyes as he unhooked her bra. Once he felt it loosen he slowly peeled it away from her breasts. He let the bra drop to the floor before turning his focus to her chest, "Perfect." He whispered. Her breasts weren't large yet weren't small. They were the perfect size for Bobby to nibble on and hold in his hand. Slowly, methodically he kissed down her chest bringing his hands to her sides. He watched her closely as he slid his hands up her body, cupping her breasts in each of his hands. He watched the reaction when he drifted a finger over her nipple. The gasp he heard slip from her mouth encouraged him. Bobby dipped his head kissing the tops of her breasts. He moaned softly as he tasted her sweet skin. He licked a circle around her nipple watching the small bud harden to its peak. He took a second to pause before opening his mouth and filling it with her breast.</p><p>Athena gasped as Bobby's mouth surrounded her breast. With one hand massaging her other breast and his mouth skillfully working on one she was dripping wet. She knew she wasn't going to last for long if he kept doing that with his tongue. And if he was so good at this what else was he good at? Athena felt Bobby laying her back on the bed before straddling her waist. He used the new position to press their bodies together. He was so hard he pressed into her belly, "Bobby." She panted. Bobby switched from one breast to the other with his mouth and hand. No one had ever pleasured Athena like this before. This was new and amazing. She felt like she was flying high and never had to come down. She shifted her hips wiggling to get out of her pants. Her hands flew to Bobby's jeans popping the button.</p><p>Bobby felt her hand on his pants. He sighed in relief when he felt her unbutton them. Bobby sat up, shedding his jeans and socks. Not wanting to overwhelm her in some way he kept his boxers on. He watched in amazement as Athena pulled her pajama pants down tossing them over the bed. A brief moment of silence passed between them when Bobby felt Athena's hands on the waistband of his boxers, "Bobby. I want to make love with you." She said open and honestly.</p><p>Bobby nodded his head. He shed his boxers letting her take as long as she needed to peel back the thin cotton panties that were soaked with her arousal. Athena's jaw dropped seeing how large Bobby was. Larger than she expected. He was rock hard. Leaking. Desperate to feel her touch. Athena hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties, letting Bobby take over pulling them off her body. She lay in front of him completely naked. Her body hot, wet, turned on. She watched as his eyes raked over her body. Up and down. All over. Bobby didn't say anything for a beat or two. Athena started to feel self-conscious about her body. She started to close her legs together and cover her body when Bobby's hand on her knee stopped her, "You're...gorgeous." He said trying to find a word that would compliment her the way he saw her, "Absolutely stunning. Wow. Athena." Bobby pressed a kiss to her lips, "I've never seen anything so beautiful."</p><p>"Oh, Bobby." Athena sighed. She put a hand to his cheek, kissing him deeply.</p><p>Bobby tore his lips from hers slowly moving down her chin to her neck. He nipped at the pulse he felt beneath his lips leaving a small mark in his wake. Bobby's hands explored her body. Feeling every part of her. He cupped her breasts before taking them into his mouth, one at a time. He sucked her nipple between his teeth listening to her moaning and withering beneath him. Bobby took his time slowly working down her body. His hands caressing every inch of her skin. His mouth and tongue licking and kissing her body. Listening for the spots that made her moan the loudest and finding the most sensitive areas on her body to touch. He felt her freeze when he started to move lower, below her belly button. He slid his hands down the inside of her thighs pushing them farther apart. He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach before looking up at her, "Okay?"</p><p>"You don't have to." Athena shook her head. Michael had never really liked oral sex, he didn't hide how much he disliked it and would always make comments on how she tasted so she stopped asking him for it. Even when she tried to satisfy him he routinely told her she wasn't very good. She'd never had anyone who wanted to do what Bobby was about to. She saw the worry flash through Bobby's eyes, "I-I..." Athena didn't know how to say that to him.</p><p>Bobby kept his hands on her thighs and his eyes locked on hers, "It's okay. Take your time." He encouraged her to take a bit of time if she needed some.</p><p>"No one's ever really...uh..." Athena squeezed her eyes closed, "Michael never liked to and..." She trailed off.</p><p>Bobby nodded in understanding. It made sense that if she never felt satisfaction from oral sex or that she felt like it was a chore for her partner she'd be wary of trying it again. He rose above her, his lips finding hers. His hand slid from her thigh to the front of her stomach just above her pubic bone. Bobby pulled back from their kiss, "I want to taste you. But only if you want me to." He said emphasizing the last part. He wanted her to know her opinion and decisions in bed were valid and going to be honored.</p><p>Athena had heard about how it could feel so good. She wanted to feel good during sex instead of feeling used. She nodded her head, "I trust you." She kissed him slowly.</p><p>Bobby smiled against her lips. With her permission, he worked down her body again. He settled between her legs slowly running his fingers up and down her thighs. Bobby pressed soft, slow, kisses and long, deliberate licks on the insides of her calves, up to her thighs. He inhaled deeply. The sweet smell of her cream heading straight for his cock. Bobby looked up at Athena as he licked his lips. If she tasted as good as she smelled Bobby would be in Heaven. He dipped his head between her legs taking in the sumptuous sight before him. Athena lay open and bare to him. Glistening in the light of the moon. Her juice shining around her. She was so wet for him. The heat from her pussy making the air thick as he breathed in the scent of her body. He'd never seen anything more arousing than her wanting pussy wet and ready for him. Bobby softly kissed her opening. He buried his head between her licking her body. He lapped up the juice covering her. Bobby's moans grew louder as he got more intense.</p><p>Athena had never experienced anything like it. Bobby's mouth and tongue danced across her pussy as if he knew every part of her body. His name tumbled from her lips over and over. her jaw dropped when she felt him slip two fingers inside of her. His mouth focused on her clit. Bobby's tongue flicked her clit back and forth while he pumped his fingers in and out of her, adding a third fairly quickly. Athena rocked her hips in time with his fingers. Her body tingled, her nerves fired. She felt his teeth lightly scrape her clit before sucking it hard. Then Bobby hooked a finger inside her finding that small spongy spot. Rubbing it as fast as he could with her clit in his mouth, "Bobby!" Athena knew she was going to cum hard. Her toes curled and her fingers balled up the sheet. She felt it in her whole body, "Oh! Bobby!" She shouted his name. The climax hit Athena like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her walls clamped shut around his fingers. She gushed warm and sticky cum that was instantly lapped up by Bobby. She was sweet and tart while still tasting like something that reminded him of Athena. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that was what her soul must be like. He felt her body quake beneath his. He vigorously licked her body, making sure every drop of Athena made it to his mouth.</p><p>"So good." He mumbled against her skin. He pressed soft kisses through the soft tuft of curls that sat on top of her pussy, as he pulled his wet fingers out of her. Bobby saw the fire in Athena's eyes as he licked his fingers clean. He slowly worked his mouth back up her body pausing at her chest to suckle her breasts. He pinched her nipple while sucking the other into his mouth. Athena's long low moan made Bobby do it again. He wanted her to feel the most pleasure possible while he made love to her. Bobby's hands squeezed her breasts as his mouth traveled up her neck to her lips. He groaned feeling her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands circled his cock pumping it up and down. His moans were swallowed by her kiss.</p><p>Athena felt how large he was. He was long, thick, hard. He curved slightly near the tip. And he was already leaking precum. Her thumb circled the head around, squeezing gently. Bobby trailed kisses to her neck where he buried his head murmuring incoherently against her skin. His hands massaged her breasts, tugging and pulling at her nipples. She knew how biology worked but for a quick flash, she wondered how he was going to fit inside her. He was so much longer than her fling and he was much thicker and larger than Michael. She grew wet at the thought of his cock inside her. Athena shifted her hips slightly, moaning when she felt Bobby's tip at her entrance. She felt Bobby's hand on her wrist pausing her movements.</p><p>"Top drawer," Bobby said through clenched teeth. He was having trouble controlling himself. He wanted so desperately to sheath himself inside the beautiful woman he loved. The rational part of him forced him to pause long enough to grab a condom.</p><p>Athena pulled the small box out, "Unopened." She commented.</p><p>Bobby smirked, "Bought recently." He saw the question behind her eyes, "For us. I told you. It's only been you. Always you." Bobby smashed their lips together in a hard, needy kiss.</p><p>Athena ripped open the foil packet, pulling the condom out. She slowly rolled it down Bobby, leaving room at the tip. She pumped her hand up and down as she repositioned them. Bobby felt like his whole body was on fire. He hadn't had sex since he was married and it felt nothing like this. He wanting nothing more than to thrust into Athena and let go. Bobby's cock pressed against her pussy, the tip just touching her. Athena hooked a leg around his waist, sliding her arms around his neck. She pulled him close. Bobby's hands wrapped around her, lowing his body on top of her, bringing their lips together. He slowly slid inside of Athena. She was so warm. He pushed in a little at a time going slow to give her time to adjust as needed. Bobby felt Athena pull her head back to moan as he pushed in further. Her body was tight and wet. He felt like he was being sucked into her. Bobby continued filling her body. Athena's back bowed as he pierced through her. Once he was fully inside her Bobby paused letting her catch her breath. Truth be told, he needed a minute to catch his own. She was so tight, slick, warm. He knew the instant he started to move he was going to cum. He hadn't had an orgasm in so long. He wasn't going to last.</p><p>"Oh, God! Bobby!" Athena panted. He was so big. It stretched her so wide. She felt full in a way she had no idea she could feel. It was a feeling of completion, "I love you." She said her pussy clenching around his cock.</p><p>"Love you." Bobby kissed her lips, "Athena." Her name fell from his mouth like a plea.</p><p>Her body felt like pins and needles. She needed Bobby to move, "Don't stop." She begged him.</p><p>Bobby nodded. He dropped his mouth to her neck. His hands cupped her ass, squeezing each cheek. He pulled almost completely out of her and slid back in, all the way to the hilt. Again he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, "Oh God please!" Athena cried out. Hooked her legs over his shoulders and leaned over her body. He crashed his lips to hers before snapping his hips. With a quick change of pace, Bobby had Athena moaning in his arms. He jackhammered into her body harder and harder. He pushed her to the edge of the cliff only to pull her back with his kiss.</p><p>Moans filled the room, the sound of wet skin slapping against each other. Athena's high pitched screams mixed with Bobby's growls. His body pressed hers into his mattress. Athena felt as if he was going to split her in two. He pierced her body again and again. Her hips met his at a frantic pace. Both of them chasing their own climax. Bobby slipped a hand between them to pinch her clit. Athena's nails scratched Bobby's back as her whole body convulsed. She bit his bottom lip, then sucked it into her mouth. Bobby was curved just enough that with his finger on her clit and in this position she could feel him ramming her g-spot with each thrust. She came hard around his cock. Coating the condom in warm sticky cream. Bobby was quick to follow. He blew inside the condom quickly filling it with thick creamy white cum. Though blowing his load inside her without the latex would undoubtedly feel wonderful, nothing could beat the feeling Bobby had right now. Athena was squeezing his cock tight. Her nails dug into his skin. Their mouth tangled together as they tried desperately to stay connected as they came down from their high. Athena felt her body tingle in a way she never did before. She screamed when a second smaller orgasm shot through her body clamping down on Bobby's cock. That had never happened before. Two back to back orgasms was a whole new experience for Athena.</p><p>Bobby laid on top of Athena as the two caught their breath. Reluctantly he pulled out of her, "Be right back." He kissed her slowly and retreated to the bathroom. Once the condom was disposed of Bobby walked back to the bed. He laid next to Athena pulling her body close to his.</p><p>"That was incredible." Athena panted still trying to breathe normally.</p><p>"You're incredible." Bobby nuzzled her neck, "Sexy. Amazing. Attractive." He rattled off superlatives to describe how he felt about Athena.</p><p>Athena laughed softly after a full minute of Bobby complimenting her, "If I could think more coherently at the moment I could say the same for you but I think you scrambled my brain. Sex has never been that intense or felt so good. Noone had ever.." Athena felt her eyes fill with tears at the powerful emotions running through her.</p><p>Bobby's head picked up at the sound of her voice cracking, "Athena." He put a hand to her cheek, "Sweetheart."</p><p>"No one has ever made me feel like that Bobby." She took a deep breath holding the tears at bay, "Thank you."</p><p>Bobby kissed her softly, "You never have to thank me for making love to you."</p><p>Athena shook her head, "Thank you for loving me." She clarified.</p><p>It took Bobby a second to hear the unsaid words behind her statement. No one had ever made her feel loved? He gently pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes, "I will love you till the end of time." He vowed. It was in that quick second he knew he would never love anyone like he loved Athena Grant. There was no way it was possible. Even if this relationship didn't last, she'd always have a place in his heart.</p><p>The two shared lazy kisses and soft touches until Athena started to doze off, "I should go." Athena sighed. She didn't want to leave but she wasn't exactly prepared to spend the night.</p><p>"You don't need to." Bobby pulled her closer, "Stay."</p><p>Athena yawned. She didn't want to go. Sleeping beside Bobby sounded amazing and she was exhausted, "I have nothing to wear if I stay."</p><p>"We're both off tomorrow and if Michael has the kids tonight then he's bringing them to school in the morning, right?" Bobby thought about their schedules. Athena nodded, "Then I think you can stay here and be naked tomorrow." Bobby smirked.</p><p>"Then how are we supposed to go out for a lunch date if I'm naked all day?" Athena smiled at him.</p><p>Bobby grinned, "Right. So we'll swing by your place before lunch." He kissed her sweetly, "We're going out tomorrow?"</p><p>"It's about time you take me on a proper date, Captain," Athena said cheekily.</p><p>Bobby responded wordlessly. Rolling them over, kissing her deeply. They spent the night exploring each other's bodies, making love, and talking about the future. Neither one had any idea how quickly and how deeply they'd fall into one of the greatest love stories of all time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Always welcome"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're going to place this in season 2. After everyone knows they are dating, Bobby's met the kids and spent time with them, and it's close to them getting engaged.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 118 jumped out of the engine as soon as they rolled up on the scene.</p><p>"SOMEONE HELP!" A woman screamed from the arms of a man. Bobby and Eddie were the first to reach her, "MY KIDS!"</p><p>"How many?!" Bobby looked towards the burning house.</p><p>"Two." The man said trying to remain calm, "Kelly and Jason. I couldn't...I couldn't get to them! Oh, God!" He was slowly losing all composure as his wife sobbed in his arms.</p><p>"Please save them!" The woman cried.</p><p>"How old are they?!" Eddie shouted over the noise.</p><p>"Eight and twelve." The father answer, "Please get them out!"</p><p>Bobby nodded his head. He and Eddie were quickly joined by the rest of the crew, "We got two kids, Kelly and Jason are eight and twelve. Parents say the kids should be in the back bedrooms." Bobby gestured to the house, "Hen and Chim, Eddie and Buck. Let's get these kids!" He pushed aside all fear that started to rise in his chest. The house was engulfed in flames. The parents looked like they barely made it out alive. Dad was bleeding from burns and Mom was coughing uncontrollably. According to the 9-1-1 call they'd both tried to go back in when they realized the kids weren't outside with them but the fire was too much. They couldn't get through it. Two kids. So close to Bobby Jr., and Brooke's ages. Close to Harry and May's too. Just a few years between them all. Bobby couldn't let that pull his focus right now. He had to find these kids and get them out safely. The heat from the fire was something you thought you got used to. So was the darkness. Yet every fire was different. Every house, every call, every feeling. Bobby led Buck and Eddie through the house as they searched for the children. With how far gone the house was Bobby didn't want to think about the truth. This was a recovery mission. There was almost no way two children were still alive and if they were, they'd be in serious condition.</p><p>"Kelly! Jason!" Bobby shouted, "LAFD! Fire department! Call out if you can hear us!"</p><p>"Kelly! Jason!" Chim shouted from the other side of the house. They split up taking the house from two different sides in order to clear it quickly.</p><p>They reached the two back bedrooms. Bobby pushed open the door to the left. The sound of wind chimes shattered through the roar of the fire. "Kelly! Jason!" Bobby shouted. He could make out a small form lying on the floor, face down. Buck grabbed the lifeless little girl. He and Eddie backtracked through the house as quickly as possible while Bobby burst across the hall to the room Chim and Hen were in. He said a prayer that the children would be alright. Hen was kneeling on the floor picking up the small boy when Bobby walked into the room.</p><p>"Got him, Cap!" Chim shouted. Bobby cleared the room, making sure his team was out before following Hen and Chim out of the house. An ambulance with the little girl had already taken off to the hospital and grabbed both parents with them. Bobby jumped in back with Hen while Chim jumped into the driver's seat. They found no pulse. No breath sounds. The boy's heart wasn't beating anymore. Instinctively Bobby started CPR. Bobby kept his arms locked, pumping up and down in even compressions. Making sure to keep them at a steady pace.</p><p>"I'm getting nothing." Hen shook her head.</p><p>"What's our ETA?!" Bobby shouted to the front cab.</p><p>"Five minutes out," Chim replied.</p><p>Bobby continued the chest compressions. He hated the sickening crack of the boy's ribs. He had to remind himself that ribs heal. The heart needs to pump blood. The compressions continued. Over and over. Bobby prayed that this time, this little boy would live. That he'd be able to save someone else's son. That he wasn't going to die. The boy was so small. Bobby would have never guessed he was eight years old. Wearing Jurrasic World pajamas. Bobby had to refocus when he swore he saw Harry on the gurney. He blinked hard for a moment. His arms never stopping. It wasn't Harry. It was the pajamas. Harry had the same ones. Bobby prayed with every fiber of his soul that this little boy would come back. That his heart would start beating. Only he never did.</p><p>They made it to the emergency room in record time. Though Bobby did all that he could in the ambulance, the boy was pronounced dead on arrival. Suffering the same fate as his older sister. Bobby felt his heart bleed when he heard the parent's blood-curdling scream from the family room. He knew how they felt. He felt their pain. His own personal wound ripping open. He clenched his hands to keep his composure in front of his team. He needed to finish this shift. Then he could stop the pain. He had to stop it.</p><hr/><p>Bobby was never more thankful for the end of their shift having no more calls. Not after losing two children in a preventable house fire. Mom left the stove on by accident. Next to the stove was the plastic bin she kept pot holders in. She didn't notice it was so close to the burner. The burner melted the plastic bin, set the potholders on fire which reached the cabinets, then the kitchen curtains and from there fire ravaged the house. He knew that feeling. He knew it well. That feeling that he caused the death of his own innocent children. Bobby didn't stick around after his shift. He jumped into his truck and drove off as fast as he could.</p><p>Bobby sat in the parking lot of the bar. He needed to stop the pain. Everything hurt. He remembered their faces. He remembered the fight with Marcy. Being locked out of the apartment and then figuring out he was locked out of his private apartment. He felt the bitter cold from sleeping on the roof and sheer terror when he realized the building was on fire. His whole body ached. His soul wept for the lives lost. Far too young and too quickly. Bobby hated that he knew they'd died of carbon monoxide poisoning rather than burning to death. At least that was a silent killer. Though it seemed as the girl knew something was wrong and had tried to make it out. The boy was on the floor in a sleeping bag. Not completely abnormal for an eight-year-old boy. He was probably pretending he was camping or maybe he was practicing for an upcoming trip. Bobby remembered finding out Brooke and Bobby Jr. were asleep in their beds when they were found. Marcy was burned and alive but there was nothing they could do for her. She had fought to get to their babies while Bobby slept off the pills and the alcohol on the roof of the building he was responsible for burning down. Bobby walked into the bar and took a seat in the corner.</p><p>"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked when he spotted Bobby.</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath, "Uh...can I just...can I-I get a water for right now?" Bobby cleared his throat.</p><p>The bartender nodded, "Sure."</p><p>Bobby sat at the bar, the smell of booze all around him. He watched as people drank and laughed. How could they be happy? When there was so much pain in the world, how could they be out enjoying themselves right now? Bobby didn't notice the bartender dropped off his water. He stared at a couple that were on the dance floor together. She had a shining diamond ring on her hand and was showing it off to everyone that walked by. Bobby figured they probably just got engaged. They were so full of life. His thoughts turned to Brooke. He'd never see that smile on her face. He'd never walk her down the aisle or scare her boyfriend. He'd never get to see her pregnant with his grandchild. And Bobby Jr. He'd never learn to throw a curveball or how to ice skate backward. He'd never bring home a girl for Bobby to share embarrassing stories with. He'd never call Bobby and ask how to potty train his little girl. The weight of the world was crushing him. Bobby looked at the offending glass of ice water. The condensation beading up on the coaster. He couldn't stop his mind. He thought of May and Harry. How he could lose them too. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Athena and the kids. They were in a serious relationship. They loved each other. If Athena wasn't at Bobby's house, he was at hers. Even with the kids there. He just hadn't spent the night over there. They were inseparable. He'd taken Harry and May out to have fun, spoiled them rotten, he even convinced Athena to take the kids to Disney. He bought them anything they wanted, rode every ride, let them eat all the sugar and ice cream they wanted. When they got home he helped settle them down and get them ready for bed. It was a long night but they finally crashed in the living room where Bobby had them all set with movies and popcorn. He smiled when he tucked Harry into bed that night. Harry was half-asleep and told Bobby it was the best day of his life. The pain of losing them? Bobby could barely handle the thought. God. How would he ever face Athena again if something happened to her children? And if Bobby was the cause of the accident like he was with Bobby Jr. and Brook? She'd hate him. She'd kill him. Though maybe he'd deserve her hatred. He hurt just thinking about living without her. He thought it was hard when Marcy and the kids died, the split second that he thought about losing Athena and the kids too? It was unbearable. He stared at the water as if he wished it was something stronger. He needed something more. He needed the pain to go away. He needed to stop his heart from hurting so much. He couldn't breathe. He felt everything and nothing at the same time. The world was dark, cruel, and evil. He couldn't live like that anymore. He had seen the light. Only a few times but he knew it was there. It seemed that knowing it was there and keeping it was completely separate and Bobby had no idea how to connect the two. Bobby looked around the dimly lit bar. There wasn't any light in here. He needed to get some air so he could breathe. Somehow he had to get this weight off his chest. He felt like he was suffocating. The ice water sitting in front of him felt like a mockery of his masculinity. As if it was saying he wasn't a real man because he was too weak. He ran his hand through his hair. He was so desperate. He knew what he'd always done in times like these. Bobby looked up at the bartender to get his attention. He could only think of one way to make the pain go away.</p><hr/><p>Athena was sitting at home in her bedroom reading. The kids had gone to bed and she'd taken a long hot bath. The day she had was filled with back to back calls. She was finally ready to relax and unwind when she thought she heard someone knocking on her front door. She paused for a moment to look at the time. It wouldn't be Michael. First, he still had his key, second, he'd have called. Bobby was coming off a long shift. She didn't think it could be him. He would have called or texted her before just showing up. Same with Hen or anyone else for that matter. She listened again to see if maybe she was just hearing the wind but the knocks were louder this time. Moving quickly Athena grabbed her cell phone and her gun. With no idea who was at the door and not willing to take any chances with her children's safety, she wasn't going to see who it was without being prepared. Either something was wrong and someone was here because it was an emergency or it was a danger. She peeked into the hall, noting that Harry and May's bedroom doors were still shut. Most likely still asleep. Good. She'd rather they stay that way. Athena walked to the door peeking through the peephole. She breathed an audible sigh of relief.</p><p>Athena put her gun and phone on the nearby entry table before unlocking the door and pulling it open, "Bobby!" She said in surprise, "What's wrong?" Immediately she saw his red eyes. He looked as if he'd been crying. Actually, it looked more like he was sobbing but she didn't want to say anything. His hair was a mess from him running his hands through it. His breath was shaky and he couldn't look her in the eyes, "Come in. What's wrong?" Athena grabbed him by the elbow pulling him into her home. She locked the door behind him unsure if she should expect more visitors. Bobby hadn't spoken a word. She saw the tears shining in his eyes, "Bobby." She put a hand to his cheek, "Hey." She was starting to panic, "Bobby, talk to me." Athena looked him up and down for any signs of obvious trauma, "Robert!" She tried his full name to get his attention.</p><p>It was almost as if he snapped out of a trance. Bobby looked around for a moment, "God, Athena." He ran his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry." He turned for the door.</p><p>Athena was too fast for him. She grabbed his hand, spinning him around to face her, "Woah. You're not leaving." She wrinkled her nose at the smell of booze and smoke on Bobby's clothes. She wondered where he had come from. Her worst fear was that he was at a bar. She hated that she couldn't think of another place with alcohol and cigarette smoke, "What happened?" She knew something was wrong. She'd never seen Bobby like this and had no idea what could have put that look on his face. It was the look of panic, fear, and hopelessness mixed into one.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I-I...Shouldn't be bothering you. You have the kids and I...uh...I wasn't thinking." Bobby's whole body shook as he spoke. He didn't even notice how his body trembled with each word.</p><p>"You are always welcome here. Kids or not. At any time. You are never a bother. You are always welcome in my home." She said sternly leaving no room for argument, "Now, please. Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Bobby sighed heavily. He rubbed his hands over his face, "Oh God..." He held back his tears, "Can I see the kids?" He asked seemingly out of the blue, "Uh...I know they're sleeping but can I just...peek in on them? Please?" Bobby looked at Athena, "I-I just...Please? I just want to see them and see they're okay."</p><p>The begging tone of his voice caught Athena's heart. There was no way she'd deny him. Not with that desperate plea coming from him. She nodded her head, "Yeah. Sure. Go ahead." She watched her boyfriend disappear down the hall to her children's bedrooms. While Bobby checked in on the kids Athena plugged her phone back into the charger in her bedroom and slid her gun back into the locked drawer of her bedside table she kept it in when she slept. She had enough time to make a cup of tea for each of them and set it in the living room before Bobby walked out of the hallway.</p><p>Bobby sat beside her on the couch knowing he owed her an explanation. No one shows up at their girlfriend's house in the middle of the night asking to check on her kids without a reason. Bobby folded his hands in his lap, "Thank you." He said with a breath of relief. It helped to see May and Harry, safe and warm in their beds. Healthy and sleeping soundly. Bobby felt tears stinging his eyes.</p><p>"Of course. You can always check in on them." Athena nodded her head. She knew how hard some days were on the job. She wasn't sure exactly what happened but she could deduce it was something to do with children. Maybe Bobby had a flashback to his own kids and had an urgent need to check on Athena's. Maybe something happened on his shift. There were a million possibilities but the way he practically begged her to look in on her children she knew it was from a place of love and caring. She'd never stop someone from caring about her kids. She meant what she said. Bobby was always welcome in her home. At any time, for any reason. She put a hand on his knee, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "Yeah...no." He closed his eyes, "Not really." He tried to clarify. He took a few deep breaths, "It hurts so much Athena. Like, all the weight in the world is crashing down on my chest and I can't breathe. And everything hurts from trying to hold it up. I don't know how long I can keep doing it. It's going to fall and when it does it's going to hurt even worse." Bobby's voice cracked, "And I know how to make the pain go away. It's so easy. One pill, one drink. It won't take much. Just enough to take the edge off. I want it so bad I can almost taste it." He looked up at Athena, "It hurts so much. I need it to stop hurting. Because I don't know how long I can live with it." He dropped his head unable to keep eye contact, "I was at a bar, Athena. I-I just came from it." Bobby bounced his leg up and down nervously, "I knew it would make everything stop. It would make the pain go away." He felt a tear fall down his cheek, "I uh...I ordered a water. You know. Trying to stay strong and not throw it all away. But everything hurt and I couldn't stop it. Before I knew it there was a shot in front of me." Bobby put his head in his hands. He hated feeling so much pain. He wrestled with himself as to whether or not he should even have bothered Athena with this.</p><p>"Bobby," Athena whispered. She knew when she got into a relationship with him that he'd always struggle with his sobriety and addiction. She knew and understood it. Even after he told her how it hadn't been long since he was found in his apartment, drunk out of his mind, with Hen and Buck at his side. She accepted it. Told him that he could count on her and that she'd be there every step of the way with him. She knew this was a possibility. She didn't judge him for his actions. Did she wish he'd taken different ones? Of course. But she'd never judge him.</p><p>"I didn't drink it." Bobby shook his head, "I didn't. I swear to you, Athena. I promise I didn't drink the shot. I got up and left. I drove here." Bobby looked up at her, "I needed to see the kids, I needed to see you. I need you." Bobby knew he was crying but couldn't stop the tears, "I know I don't deserve you. You deserve so much better than me. But I had to come here. I need..." Bobby shook his head unable to finish his sentence.</p><p>"I'm here." Athena was relieved to hear he didn't drink but terrified because he was so close to it tonight. What stopped him? What sent him there? Questions she still had no answer to. She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him close, "The kids are okay. I'm okay. You're okay. We're all fine. We're safe." Athena promised him, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She soothed.</p><p>Bobby held onto Athena as his one and only lifeline. He breathed in her clean scent. Desperate for anything to help calm him enough to tell his story, "Last call of the shift." Bobby closed his eyes, "We got there but the house was already engulfed. The parents had tried to go back in but they couldn't get past the fire. The kids..." He took a deep breath, then cleared his throat to hide his sobs, "They didn't make it." Bobby cried, "I tried. I tried my best. I did CPR on that boy from the second we were in the RA unit until we were in the emergency room. And he still didn't make it." Bobby shook his head.</p><p>Athena started to piece things together, "Oh Bobby." She reached for him again.</p><p>"I just keep losing kids." Bobby admitted, "Brooke and Bobby Jr. They weren't much older. And I swear...He's got the same pajamas. The little boy was wearing them. Same ones Harry has." Bobby brought his eyes to meet hers, "I know I'm not..." Bobby trailed off unsure of his place in Harry and May's life, "I can't lose them too Athena. They're you're kids. I can't-I can't lose them too." Bobby shook his head, "I love them, Athena. I do. They're amazing and wonderful and I feel such a strong bond with them. I love them and I want to be with them and watch them grow up. I saw those pajamas and for a second. Half a second. I s-saw Harry there." Bobby wiped his eyes, "And the pain of that. I won't be able to live through it." He admitted, "I can't do that to you. To them. I can't imagine a world without them. And it hurts to even think about it."</p><p>Athena watched as the man she loved spoke of how important her children were to him and how much he loved them while talking about his own children. Athena watched him sob at the thought of her children being hurt, "Bobby." She pulled him into her embrace, "Baby, it's okay. I'm so sorry for the day you had. It's going to be alright." Athena rubbed his back, "Harry and May are okay. They are safe. I can't imagine how tonight felt for you. How hard it was to face the call tonight."</p><p>"I want the pain to go away, Athena," Bobby said as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, "Please. Make it go away."</p><p>"I know, Baby, I know." She held him close, "It's going to be okay."</p><hr/><p>Athena wasn't sure how long they sat there. Long enough for the tea to get cold. Bobby eventually shifted, lifting his head up, "I should uh...I should go home. Take a shower. get some sleep. Something." He shrugged his shoulders, "I-I don't know." He rubbed his red eyes.</p><p>He looked so lost and down Athena knew there was no way she was letting him go, "Do you have a shift tomorrow?" She asked not recalling one but between their schedules, the kids' school schedules, and the visitation schedule she could easily have forgotten if Bobby had to work or not.</p><p>"No. This was the end of my forty-eight-hour shift. I'm off tomorrow." Bobby sighed deeply. He was so drained he wanted to crawl into bed and never get out again.</p><p>"Good." Athena nodded her head, "You can sleep in tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah." Bobby agreed half-heartedly, "If I can sleep at all." He took a slow breath, "I'm sorry. You should get some sleep. You work tomorrow. I'm keeping you up." Bobby moved to stand from the couch only for Athena to pull him into her arms.</p><p>"Stay." She held him close, "Stay here. With me."</p><p>"Athena. I don't think that's...The kids are home." He reminded her. He'd yet to stay over for the night when the kids were here. Always leaving after dinner or just after getting them ready for bed, "I don't want to force you in that position. It's fine. I'll try to sleep. I should be okay."</p><p>"Bobby. It's fine." She cupped his face in her hands, "I know your duffel is in the truck. Take a shower, lay with me and you'll get some sleep. The kids have school tomorrow and I'll be off to work so you can sleep in and no one will be here to wake you up." She explained, "Then we can have dinner together when I get home. The four of us."</p><p>Bobby wanted to stay. He was so hurt and confused. He wasn't sure what to do. "The kids..."</p><p>"Love you." Athena finished his sentence, "They love you. They love when you're here and talk about you when you aren't here." She smiled, "Please stay with me." She waited while Bobby scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>"If you're sure." He nodded his head. Though he was still unsure if it was the right thing to do or not he knew that being under the same roof as Harry and May would help calm his nerves and fears and Athena was right, he'd be able to get some sleep.</p><p>"I'm sure." Athena pulled him close, kissing him sweetly, "You go get undressed and in the shower. I'll grab your bag from the truck and bring it in." Bobby looked like he was going to argue for a moment. Athena fixed that with one look at him, "Go on." She held her hand out for the keys to his truck before pushing him towards her bedroom.</p><p>Athena grabbed the duffel bag, locked up his truck, then locked up the house. She was so proud of Bobby for not drinking when it seemed he had every reason in the world to drink. She knew she could never feel his pain but she wanted more than anything to shoulder some of it with him. If loving her kids and having that special parental bond with them was helpful then she wasn't going to stop in the way of that. What more could she ask for in the person she was so in love with? He loved her children so much that it pained him to see a child in a horrific accident that had the same pajamas as her son. Athena sat on her bed waiting for Bobby to come out of the shower. Hopefully feeling a little bit better now that he didn't have the smell of the bar stuck to him. She'd changed her pajamas and tossed his dirty clothes in the laundry with hers making a mental note to run a load in the morning. While she leaned back against the pillows she thought about their relationship. Maybe it was time she cleared out a drawer in the dresser for him. Maybe they moved into the next stage of the relationship where he could sleep over here sometimes and the kids were okay with it. Hell, maybe he should just move in. She caught the thought as it filtered through her mind. Part of her wondered if it was too soon to be thinking about that and the other part of her already knew she'd never love anyone as much as she loved Bobby Nash.</p><p>Athena looked up as Bobby walked into the room. He had his boxers and a T-shirt on. He leaned against the doorframe. This was new territory for both of them. As much as he wanted to slide into bed with her he knew she might still have some reservations or questions. He'd never let himself be this vulnerable before. The old Bobby would have drunk that shot and many more to keep the nightmares at bay. This Bobby. Well, there was no game plan to that. This was different. He wasn't sure how to explore it.</p><p>"Come to bed."</p><p>That was all it took. Three simple words. Bobby nodded his head. He walked over to the side of the bed he usually slept on when the kids weren't home. The second he was close enough Athena latched onto him. Practically pulling him into her arms.</p><p>"You're sure about this? I can still go home. I'll be okay." Bobby searched her eyes for any inclination that she was unsure of them spending the night together when her children were just down the hall.</p><p>Athena smiled at him, "I'm sure about this." Athena brushed a lock of his hair away from his eyes, "I love you."</p><p>Bobby pulled her close, "I love you. Athena, I love you so much." Bobby pressed their lips together softly. It was the slight nip at his bottom lip that made him blush. Athena tilted her head to deepen the kiss. As much as Bobby wanted to make love to her, show her how much she meant to him, tonight was not the night. He was emotionally drained and it was his first night sleeping over with the kids in the house. Best to keep himself under control. Bobby pulled back, gently leaving small kisses across her cheek, down her neck, kissing his way back to her lips.</p><p>"You think you'll be able to get some sleep?" Athena asked as she snuggled into his embrace. She laid her head on his chest not knowing that this would become her most comfortable way to sleep in the next few years.</p><p>"I will. With you here." Bobby nodded his head, "Knowing that Harry and May are alright. Yeah. I can sleep." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her as if he was afraid she'd disappear in the darkness.</p><hr/><p>The following morning Athena woke up to an empty bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at the time. Her alarm hadn't even gone off yet. She sniffed the air as the scent of blueberries lingered. Confused she grabbed her robe and padded out of her room into the kitchen. She couldn't stop the smile on her face from reaching ear to ear. There in her kitchen in a pair of sweatpants, an LAFD T-shirt, and barefoot stood Captain Bobby Nash. Next to him sitting on the counter stirring something in a mixing bowl was her son, who, coincidentally, was also barefoot. Bobby was laughing at something Harry said while Harry mixed what smelled like blueberry pancakes. By the looks of her kitchen, Bobby was pulling out all the stops for breakfast this morning.</p><p>"Hey, Mom!" Harry grinned when he noticed her.</p><p>Bobby looked over his shoulder, "Good morning." He grinned.</p><p>Athena walked over to her two guys. She kissed Harry's cheek, "You're up early." She commented. Harry was usually the last to get up, especially on a school day.</p><p>"I woke up to pee and I heard a noise from your room." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Bobby snores."</p><p>"I wasn't snoring." Bobby smiled.</p><p>Athena wrapped an arm around his waist, "Oh he was huh?"</p><p>"Yeah. And then I accidentally woke him." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "But he said it was fine because he wanted to make breakfast anyway and he's letting me help him cook!"</p><p>"How did you accidentally wake him up?" Athena wondered how her son woke her boyfriend.</p><p>"I sneezed." Harry looked to Bobby. Athena knew there was more to the story than a simple sneeze.</p><p>"He sneezed about three inches from my face." Bobby laughed and shook his head.</p><p>Athena stifled a giggle, "Harry." She tried to reprimand him and not laugh at the circumstances.</p><p>"What? I was just looking to see why he snored so loud." Harry shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"For the last time, I don't snore." Bobby smiled at Harry's insistence that he snored.</p><p>"Okay. Then." Harry shook his head, "Then what's this?" He closed his eyes and pretended to snore causing both Athena and Bobby to giggle.</p><p>"Look, I know I can't hear myself sleep but I know I don't sound like that!" Bobby flipped the pancakes.</p><p>Athena laughed, "Not like that but if you're really tired and sleeping really deeply, you do snore." She reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "It's more adorable than that though." She pointed to Harry who was laughing at Bobby and his mom.</p><p>"Why is everyone loud this morning?" Grumbled May who just rolled out of bed, "Isn't it too early for loud?" She sat at the table with her head down, "Do I smell food?" She picked her head up looking to the kitchen. It took her a minute to figure out what was going on, "Are you making breakfast?" May looked to Bobby.</p><p>"Yeah. I thought it would be a nice way to send you kids off to school and your Mom off to work." Bobby smiled at her.</p><p>May paused for a moment, "Okay then. I guess I'll go get dressed." She stood from the table, "Can I have whipped cream on mine?"</p><p>"Of course." Bobby nodded his head as May left the kitchen to get ready for school.</p><p>"You should do the same." Athena looked to Harry.</p><p>"But Mom!" Harry started to complain. Bobby took the mixing bowl out of Harry's hands and winked at him, "Okay. Fine." Harry hopped down from the counter and walked out of the kitchen without another word.</p><p>Athena watched him go, then eyed her boyfriend, "What was that?"</p><p>Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you mean Darling." He pecked her lips.</p><p>"You know what I mean. That wink between you two." She leaned her back against the counter.</p><p>Bobby flipped the last pancake off the pan and put the rest of the batter aside. He took a step towards Athena, "I might have told him that we might make pizza for dinner tonight." Athena tried to look irritated but the warmth in her heart wouldn't let her, "He said he likes cooking with me. Pizza is fun to do. The kids can do their own and I can make ours."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not included in the prep work?" Athena slid her arms around his waist.</p><p>"I'd be too distracted by you. Besides. Tonight the kids and I will cook and clean up the kitchen while you come home and relax. You deserve it." Bobby said honestly. He glanced towards the hall before pulling Athena close, "Thank you." He put a hand on her cheek, "For letting me stay last night. If I went home..." He trailed off.</p><p>"I meant what I said. Kids home or not. Hell, I'm home or not. Doesn't matter. You are always welcome here." Athena kissed his lips slow and sweetly, "I always want you here. Especially if you need support or are having a bad day or just can't sleep and need a warm body to hold. I'm available." She teased him.</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "You're taken." He grinned, "I love you and I'm not letting you go." He rested his forehead against hers.</p><p>"Good because I've decided not to let you go either. I love you." She said softly.</p><p>Bobby held her tight, "I promise you, Athena. I'll do everything I can to not throw this away." Bobby kissed her slowly at first becoming bolder by the second. Two snickers behind Bobby caught his and Athena's attention. Harry and May bolted from their spot around the corner.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Athena hollered for them.</p><p>"We were hungry but we can brush our teeth first!" Harry shouted from the hall.</p><p>"Yeah. You two are busy!" May laughed.</p><p>"I don't want the ones you kissed over!" Harry yelled.</p><p>Bobby looked back to Athena trying not to laugh, "How many minutes do you think we have?" Bobby asked her.</p><p>"Kiss me again and we'll find out." Athena grinned as Bobby pulled her into his arms, once again kissing her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. She could get used to mornings like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Holding hands isn't about saying 'this is mine' it's about maintaining contact, 'I want you with me' and don't go.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is set in the AU I've created with my other Bathena fic. You don't need to read the other one first but if you want to you're invited to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they first started dating Athena was always happy any chance she got to be with Bobby. They juggled odd schedules and time with the kids but it was worth it. She didn't notice anything until one night they went on a double date with Hen and Karen. Bobby had excused himself to use the restroom when Hen looked at her best friend.</p><p>"Girl." Hen smiled, "You two are ridiculous." She teased.</p><p>"What?" Athena had no idea what Hen was talking about.</p><p>"Oh stop. It's cute." Karen laughed.</p><p>Athena was dumbfounded, "What?"</p><p>"Seriously? You don't see it?" Hen shook her head.</p><p>"Of course she doesn't see it. It's that new relationship love." Karen told her wife.</p><p>"One of you going to let me in on it or do I have to guess?" Athena sipped her water.</p><p>"That man has not kept his hands off you all night." Hen grinned, "If this was a drinking game I'd be under the table by now." Karen snorted a laugh at Hen's joke, "You've noticed it too." Hen tried not to laugh.</p><p>Karen nodded, "She's right." Karen put her arm around Hen, "He has sat like this for most of the night."</p><p>"Or he's had one hand under the table and if that's the case maybe we don't want to know what he's touching but I'm assuming it's PG." Hen giggled.</p><p>"First of all, it's been my thigh or my hand and second of all, it's not like you two haven't touched each other all night." Athena pointed out, "And it has not been all night." Athena tried not to laugh at her friends who were still giggling at her, "I'm not that person. I don't always need to touch the person I'm with. I mean honestly, look at Michael and I."</p><p>Karen shook her head, "That's comparing two different things."</p><p>"No, it's not." Athena tried to reason, "Michael and I hardly ever touched out in public. There were times we'd be out and go our separate ways until it was time to go home." Athena thought about her past relationships, "I don't always have to be around my man just because we are in a relationship."</p><p>"Michael and Bobby are vastly different. 'Thena, you ate one-handed." Hen lifted her wine glass, "You skipped over having wine with dinner when all of us know you'd have had one otherwise. You are sitting closer to Bobby than Karen and I are to each other."</p><p>"You got it bad." Karen nodded.</p><p>"You two are going to be that couple." Hen smiled, "You know that couple. Always together and ain't no one going to get between them because there ain't no damn room."</p><p>"We are not that bad." Athena shook her head. She tried not to give in to the giggles from her friends lightly teasing her and Bobby. She never imagined that Hen and Karen saw what was her future long before Athena did.</p>
<hr/><p>Athena stood in her kitchen looking down at her engagement ring. She was still in shock that Bobby had proposed. Christmas had come and gone. The kids were over the moon happy that Bobby was going to be part of their family. May had already started showing her Mom all the gorgeous things she found on Pinterest. Anything with the hashtag wedding was getting saved to a board May created. Harry had a much more subdued response of 'cool' and asked Bobby if this meant they could play video games together more often. To which Bobby responded with 'absolutely'. It was New Year's Eve and by some miracle of God, Athena and Bobby had the night off. They worked a shift during the day but Bobby was off in less than an hour and Athena intended to make their first New Year's Eve a good one. She was setting a few candles around the living room when her cell phone rang. She smiled seeing Bobby's name flash.</p><p>"Hey, Babe." She answered, "You on your way?"</p><p>"I wish," Bobby replied. He sounded exhausted, "Still on scene. Ten car pile up on the 405." Athena knew what was coming next, "It's going to be a while."</p><p>"You can still come by when you're done." Athena smiled. She was disappointed but understood that was the life when in a relationship with a first responder. Being a police officer helped her to be more understanding of the situation.</p><p>Bobby sighed, "I think I'm just going to crash in the bunks at the station. I've got a shift in the morning and this is going to take a while to get through. And then we've got clean up. Engine fluid, oil, gas. It's leaking out of multiple cars. It's a mess right now." Bobby hated having to cancel like this. He always felt guilty or that he was wrong. Marcy never understood how the job had to come first.</p><p>"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll stop by for lunch." Athena grinned.</p><p>"Looking forward to it." Bobby sighed in relief.</p><p>"Take care of my Captain out there," Athena said sweetly.</p><p>"Always. And you should get some sleep. The house is empty so it should be nice and quiet. I'm sorry about this Athena."</p><p>Athena shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Make sure you get some rest too. You sound so tired."</p><p>"I will. Love you." Bobby smiled into the phone.</p><p>"Love you too." Athena ended the call. She looked around the room she had started to set a soft mood to know that it was all for nothing. Tonight she'd be spending the night alone.</p><p>---</p><p>When the 118 finally got back to the station they were all exhausted. Bobby told them all if they can't drive home safely they were to sleep in the bunk room for the night. He wasn't going to get called out because one of his team didn't make it home tonight. He checked in with the other crew and told them he'd be asleep in his office in his private bunk. He was irritated with the circumstances. He was supposed to be at Athena's by eight so they could spend the night together. A date night and their first New Year's Eve as an engaged couple. It was already nearing midnight and he just got back from the call he'd been on since calling her and breaking their plans. He wondered if she was still awake. It wasn't as good as in-person but maybe they could celebrate over the phone. Bobby unlocked his office door while pulling his phone from his back pocket. He frowned as the table lamp was still on. He must have forgotten it in his rush to the last call. That's when his eyes came to rest upon his couch. Athena was asleep, laying on her side curled up with a blanket. Bobby locked his office door not wanting a single interruption for the night. Trying not to wake her Bobby quietly made his way to his private shower to get cleaned up before finding out why she was sleeping on his couch in his office. Ten minutes later Bobby was in a pair of sweatpants and an LAFD shirt. He walked out of the bathroom and towards where Athena lay sound asleep. Bobby knelt in front of the couch, sweeping his knuckles down the side of her face.</p><p>"Hey." He smiled when her eyes fluttered open, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Athena yawned, "I wanted to see you. And if you couldn't come to me, I'd come to you" She explained easily, "What time is it?"</p><p>"About eleven-thirty." Bobby smiled at her.</p><p>"Good." Athena stretched her arm over her head, "Then we still have time." She sat up with a smile. Athena threw the blanket over the back of the couch.</p><p>Bobby stared at his fiance as she ran her hand through her hair, "Time for what."</p><p>"We have plans." She grinned. Athena grabbed the duffel bag she'd stuffed under the couch, "To the roof!" she declared.</p><p>"Okay." Bobby nodded his head. He had no idea what Athena had in mind but he knew he'd follow her anywhere. Bobby slid his hand in hers as they walked out of his office. The two of them made their way to the roof access door not noticing Buck and Chim as they stood in the kitchen.</p><p>Buck stared at Bobby and Athena as they headed for the roof, "Wonder what they're doing." He muttered out loud.</p><p>"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Chim put his mug in the dishwasher.</p><p>"Nah." Buck shook his head. He needed to be able to sleep tonight not have nightmares of his pseudo parents having sex on the roof.</p><p>Bobby made sure the door to the roof was shut behind them as he led Athena up. Though there was a chill in the air it was still warm to Bobby. He wondered when he'd ever get used to the weather in LA. He watched Athena hunt for a certain spot on the roof. Pausing to look over the horizon, then moving again.</p><p>"Right here." She smiled. Athena dropped the duffel bag on the ground and pulled out a soft blanket for them to sit on. She set it on the ground then kicked off her shoes to sit down.</p><p>Bobby sat on the blanket beside Athena, "What are we up here for?" Bobby watched as she pulled out two bottles of water and a lunchbox. Inside the lunchbox, still warm, was two containers of Chinese food.</p><p>She handed one container to Bobby, "I thought you might be hungry."</p><p>"I was just going to skip eating and go to sleep," Bobby admitted. He kissed her cheek, "Thank you." He still had no idea why they were on the roof instead of in his office. He opened his mouth to ask when he heard a loud <strong>BOOM</strong> in the distance. Bobby turned his head to the noise.</p><p>"We can see the New Year's Eve fireworks from here." Athena leaned her head on his shoulder, "And when it hits midnight we'll be together."</p><p>"You're incredible." Bobby wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. For a moment they sat in comfortable silence wrapped in each other's embrace, "How did you know we can see them up here?"</p><p>"Henrietta." Athena opened her water, "She and Karen were up here one July Fourth to watch the fireworks with Denny when Hen was on shift."</p><p>Bobby set his container to the side, "That's better than what I've caught Buck up here doing." Bobby sighed.</p><p>Athena laughed, "He's the only one because that ain't happening up here tonight."</p><p>Bobby slid one arm around her waist as he shifted his weight. Before Athena could react Bobby was laying her down on the blanket. His arm under her head keeping it off the ground. Bobby straddled her torso, "No sense of adventure Sergeant?" Bobby teased. </p><p>"Bobby!" Athena laughed while trying to reprimand him, "We are <em>not</em> doing this up here."</p><p>Bobby's fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, "No one can hear us." He slowly kissed her neck.</p><p>Athena leaned up on her elbows, "What happens when they see us?" She giggled.</p><p>"That's not going to happen. No one comes up here." Bobby tried to hold back his laughter. He unbuttoned Athena's pants, "Why'd you wear pants?" He huffed at the difficulty of undressing her one-handed.</p><p>Athena couldn't deny she wanted Bobby. Her panties were wet with desire. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her core, "Hold on." Athena reached over for the duffel bag pulling out the sweatshirt she'd stuffed in there for herself. Balling it up she shoved it behind her head, "Continue." She grinned, "No one finds out about this."</p><p>Bobby leaned over her, kissing her long and slow, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you." Athena whispered, "You better be quick before someone decides to pop up here."</p><p>"Baby. No one is coming up here." Bobby pulled her pants down along with her panties. Athena kicked them off her legs letting the pants hang from one ankle. Her legs fell to the side as they always did for him. He could see her shining in the moonlight. She was so wet, "You're already so ready for me." Bobby slid his fingers through her folds. She was so slippery. He quickly found the little bundle of nerves that set her on fire. His lips crushed hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Bobby didn't waste any time. He rubbed, pressed, flicked her clit over and over.</p><p>"Yeah well, I've been..." She gasped when he pinched her clit, "Wanted you all day." She needed to feel his skin. Athena pulled at his shirt, "Off." She commanded. Bobby ripped the shirt over his head quickly. Athena raked her nails up his chest, over his pecs to his shoulders, and down his arms. Bobby leaned over her capturing her lips once again. Athena's juices leaked onto Bobby's hand as he continued to push her closer to the edge.</p><p>"Oh. Athena." Bobby groaned. He nipped at her neck as he traveled down her body. Feeling her chest through her thin shirt. He was delighted to see her nipples harden. The small sensitive buds perked up. He slid his hands up her shirt to feel them. He growled when he realized she had no bra on. Her thin cotton shirt did nothing to hide the shape of her breasts. Bobby pushed her shirt up to latch onto one of her breasts. Athena felt her body heat up as he covered her breast with his mouth. He licked and sucked her nipple between his teeth. Bobby kept one hand kneading her breasts while the other dipped below her belly button. Bobby's lips made quick work of her body. Leaving a trail of scorching kisses down her torso. Tasting every part of her. Bobby pumped his fingers inside of her hooking them to hit her g-spot with each thrust. Athena lost her breath when she felt his mouth surround her clit. Bobby moaned as he tasted her cream. It was always perfect. Bobby had never tasted anything so rich, so beautiful, so sweet. His tongue licked long strips up and down her pussy. Licking between her folds. Dipping into her to taste. He swirled his tongue feeling for that small spongy nub inside her. He rutted his hips as he felt himself getting harder. His fingers circled her clit. He was so hard he was sure the second he touched him he'd blow. He wanted nothing more than to slid himself into her body. Feel her warm, wet, tight around his thick, aching cock.</p><p>"More." Athena panted. She reached for his head, running her hands through his hair. Bobby licked every drop of his fiancee not wanting to miss a drop of her sweet cream. He felt her walls start to shake. She was so wet and ready for him. He'd never experienced sex as he did with Athena. Her body responded to his touch as if they were made for each other. Bobby rolled her clit between his teeth sending her over. Athena shouted Bobby's name as the orgasm took hold of her. She gushed with a force Bobby wasn't prepared for. He worked faster and harder, licking, sucking, nipping. He lapped up her cream as his name tumbled from her lips, "Bobby, Oh! Bobby." Bobby drank her in until he heard her breathing change. He knew she was coming down.</p><p>Bobby couldn't hold back any longer. He was leaking precum. He needed to feel her. He bit her leg leaving a mark behind as he climbed over her body. Athena grabbed his face with her hands pulling him down to her. Their lips met in a blistering crash. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Athena slid her hand between their bodies, dipping into Bobby's pants feeling for him. She curled her fingers around him pumping up and down. He was so hard, thick, and dribbling. She pushed his pants over his ass, freeing him from the confines of his boxers and sweatpants</p><p>"Shit," Bobby swore.</p><p>"What?" Athena paused her movements. She glanced towards the door.</p><p>"I don't have a condom up here. " Bobby said trying to stay rational for a moment. He knew what he wanted to do. It wasn't what he should do. It wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do.</p><p>Athena searched his eyes, "Do we need one?" Athena asked. As much as she wanted Bobby and wanted to make love to him she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Bobby thought for a moment, "Do you think we need one?"</p><p>"Oh, no Baby I asked you first." Athena slid her arms around his neck. She kissed him slowly, "Make love to me Bobby."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Bobby asked waiting for confirmation, "Here?"</p><p>"It's New Year's Eve. We're together. I love you. I want this." Athena knew he'd do nothing without clear consent from her.</p><p>"You're sure? Because I don't want to put any-" Bobby's words were cut off when Athena's hand circled his cock. She slowly squeezed as she pumped tip to shaft. Bobby covered her hand in his as she pumped up and down.</p><p>"Bobby." Athena whimpered. Together they shifted position slightly. Bobby could feel the heat coming off her. She was more than ready for him. She'd been thinking about him all night. All the things she wanted to do with him, all the places she wanted to touch, all the spots she wanted to feel his lips. Bobby was so hard. Knowing nothing was going to be between them he was sure he wasn't going to last. He leaned over her body, pressing their foreheads together. He carefully studied her reactions as he slowly slid into her. The feeling of Bobby's raw cock sliding inside her was almost too much. Athena dug her nails into his back. She locked her legs around his waist allowing him to press in deeper. Moans and grunts of pleasure filled the air. Bobby pushed in until he was fully seated inside her.</p><p>"Okay?" He paused making sure she was still alright. He needed to make sure she was alright.</p><p>"Okay." Athena nodded after taking a breath. She had never felt so full. It was different than having a condom on. Sex with Bobby was always amazing and wonderful. But this. This! Oh God this was so good Athena couldn't put it into words. The feeling of his cock being coated in her juices as he pulled out of her then thrust back in. She could feel every vein and the slight curve of his cock hitting her g-spot with each thrust. He was careful with his movements making sure he wasn't hurting her. He listened to her mumble nonsense as he played with her clit and thrust in and out of her body. Bobby had never felt like this. He felt like he was meant to be here. That his body was made perfectly for Athena's. They fit together so well. He felt her walls tighten around him. Her wetness increasing with each thrust. Deep groans ripped from his chest as he pounded into her. Her body was on fire. She could feel it in every part of her, "Oh! Bobby!"</p><p>Bobby's lips found hers swallowing her moans. His tongue tangled with hers as his cock slid in and out of her. Athena felt it rumbling inside her. Bobby knew she was close. He shifted her hips to push in so deep Athena swore he was hitting her belly. Bobby hammered into her faster and faster. He flicked her clit between his fingers. Her name fell from his lips in prayer. Athena arched her back. Curled her toes. Marked his back with her nails. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Athena came harder than she ever had before. She squeezed Bobby's cock as he pounded into her pussy. Warmth flooded around his cock. It was so wet Bobby felt her cream dribble out of her with each thrust. She squirted around his cock. Bobby didn't stop. He kept his hard and fast pace. The noise of her shouting his name he could hear. Like lightning, Bobby felt his orgasm rip through him. Jets of thick hot white rope covered her insides. He shouted her name into the night sky.  As his body went rigid his fingers twisted her clit sending Athena into a second orgasm just as the first started to fade. Athena squeezed Bobby's cock, milking every drop from him. The two clung to one another as they tried to breathe again. Bobby laid atop her for a moment with his eyes closed.</p><p>Athena smirked. The sounds of a massive fireworks show going off in the distance filtered through the air, "Happy new year, Bobby."</p><p>Bobby lifted his head, "Oh Athena." He panted, "Happy new year." He peppered her face with kisses before wrapping her in his embrace. Bobby rolled so he was on his back with Athena on top of him. He kissed her long and slow, tracing her lips with his tongue.</p><p>"Bobby." Athena sighed.</p><p>"I'm so lucky," Bobby admitted.</p><p>"We're both pretty lucky." Athena grinned, "And not just because we haven't been caught." She winked. Athena shifted to pull her panties and pants back on. This pair of panties would be ruined but it was worth it.</p><p>Bobby fixed himself and pulled his shirt back over his head. He took her hand in his, kissing the back of it, "I can't wait to marry you." He smiled, "I thank God every day that I have you." He pulled Athena into his lap, wrapping his arms around her middle. The two of them fell into a comfortable lull. Kissing slow and sweet while watching the end of the fireworks before sneaking back into his office for another round of sex before they both fell asleep in his bunk. Only to wake up in the morning to Hen pounding on the door telling them if they didn't hustle and come get breakfast Buck was going to eat it all and Hen would be forced to turn the hose on them.</p>
<hr/><p>A year into their marriage they were hosting a get-together at their home. Bobby was in the kitchen checking on dessert baking in the oven when Athena walked in. He was bent at the waist pushing the rack back into the oven. Athena waited until his hand was away from the rack to walk up behind him, placing her hands on his ass giving him a light squeeze. Bobby carefully shut the oven door and tossed the potholder to the side before turning around to face her. Athena slipped her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.</p><p>"Like what you see?" He wrapped her in his arms.</p><p>"I love what I see." She kissed him slowly. She laid her head on his shoulder lost in thought for a moment. Bobby frowned. Athena had been having a great time talking with their friends. He wondered what she was thinking about that put that look on her face.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>Athena sighed, "Michael." Usually, her ex-husband wasn't much of a bother. He was around a lot because of the kids and Athena had talked about how they didn't have the best of marriages but it felt like more was under her one-word answer, "He's outside complaining about how this isn't done outside and the grass is too high and whatever else he thinks isn't right. Same things he'd complain about when he and I were married. Only now I can't tell him to do it his damn self if he thinks it's not right." Athena kissed Bobby sweetly, "I needed a break."</p><p>"I'm always happy to provide a distraction. Also, you could remind him that it's not really..." Bobby thought of how to word his response. What he wanted to say was to tell Michael to mind his business but he didn't want to cause a rift in the family by pushing Michael like that.</p><p>"I should just tell him he doesn't live here anymore so he doesn't need to worry about the grass." Athena let the comfort of Bobby wash over her.</p><p>"That works too." Bobby nodded his head with a smile, "Want me to say something?"</p><p>Athena shook her head, "I just want a few moments with you."</p><p>Bobby kissed her cheek, then her lips, "That you can always have."</p><p>"You know we might just be able to get the kids to go home with other adults tonight. I heard Denny and Harry talking about having a sleepover and if May goes home with Michael that means you and I will have the house to ourselves." Athena grinned.</p><p>Bobby smiled, "Does that mean I can spend an hour trying to beat Harry's record on Mario Kart?" Bobby teased.</p><p>"I guess you could do that. But I was thinking of something with fewer clothes on. You, me, a little night swimming." Athena smiled feeling Bobby's reaction, "But if you want to play video games I guess I'll just have to swim alone."</p><p>"How soon can we kick everyone out?" He whispered.</p><p>Athena laughed, "I can fake a headache."</p><p>"Honey, that is the opposite of what I want tonight." Bobby kissed her, "I love you." The words rolled off Bobby's tongue. He said them often and meant them every time. It was never a ploy to get a response. It was just Bobby feeling the need to share his feelings with his wife. Athena had never been good at sharing feelings. Her parents weren't the most loving growing up and she didn't have very many good relationships to use as examples. Things with Bobby were different. New. Exciting. She finally felt like she mattered. She had told him she felt guilty that she didn't reply to him when he said he loved her. It bugged her all day until they were finally home and she apologized. Bobby pulled her into his arms and told her he didn't say it because he was looking for a reply. He knew she loved him. She showed it in everything she did for him and the way she treated him. The other words she said and the way her eyes looked at him. He loved hearing those words from her but it wasn't necessary to always reply back to him. It made him feel good to constantly say them. He made Marcy's life a living hell and took advantage of her for so long, then she lost her life because of him. He vowed he'd never do that again. And with life over in the blink of an eye, he never wanted his loved ones to ever doubt his love for them. Athena melted in his embrace as they swayed softly in each other's arms to music only they could hear.</p><p>Their few quiet moments were up a lot faster than either one of them wanted when Harry came stomping in the house mad at May for something she said. Bobby kissed the back of his wife's hand before interlacing their fingers together. They followed Harry outside to mediate the disagreement between both kids. She squeezed Bobby's hand. A silent sign of her love and affection. The gesture saying more than words ever could between the two of them.</p>
<hr/><p>At first, Athena wasn't sure when it happened. It just did. She tried to think of who started it. She was sure it was probably Bobby. Not that she minded. In fact, it was one of the things about their relationship that always put it above any other relationship she had. It was something so small yet so intimate. A tiny gesture that not many would even bat an eyelash at. If they noticed they never said anything. She briefly wondered if it was something normal for other couples as well but as she looked around she realized it was just her and Bobby. Even after five years together, four if you count only the years they were married, they still did the same thing they did when they were first dating. Athena felt Bobby shift beside her, scooting closer if that was even possible. A warm comforting bubble of love surrounded them. Her cheeks heated up when she felt him press a small kiss to them.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked, keeping his voice low.</p><p>Athena turned her head and smiled, "I couldn't be better." She squeezed his hand.</p><p>"You're thinking loudly." Bobby shifted his body, turning into her. He put a hand on her thigh giving them as much privacy as he could. His back was turned to the ones around them and his hand on her thigh closed them off to anyone passing by.</p><p>"Sorry." Athena tucked close to him, "I was thinking about you." Bobby smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Not that." Athena laughed, "I was thinking how different our relationship is than anyone else's. You know that no one's ever made me feel the way you do. I've never felt so loved and wanted. But it's more than that."</p><p>Bobby rubbed his hand on her thigh, "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure what brought this to her mind at the moment.</p><p>"Look at Hen and Karen. Opposite sides of the room. They are completely devoted to each other and love each other. They can be apart and still have that strong connection. And Chim and Maddie are together but it's more because of the pregnancy. He's always taking care of her, getting her something to drink, putting his hand on her belly. May and James are always together but also with Buck or Eddie or Chris or Harry or even Denny. And then if you look at us. I can sit here for an hour and notice no one else in the room but you." Athena tried to explain, "You're always here. You always hold my hand or put your arm around me. You're always right next to me so I never wonder where you are. And when we do stray our separate ways it's only for a short time until we are side by side again. You know how when you first start a relationship, you're so overwhelmed with the fact that this person you want in your life is actually there. So you're inseparable. And as the relationship grows you move apart but still stay together. Like Hen and Karen are. And that's okay. They are forever for each other and there's no question there." Athena explained, "But for us, we've never moved past that inseparable part. Nothing is going on right now that I'd rather be doing than just sitting here with you. Even when we are home. Not an hour goes by without us holding hands or cuddling on the couch or sneaking kisses when the kids are busy. There's always a source of physical contact between us. And when it's been too long without one I find myself seeking it out, looking for you just because I want to feel you. And when you're not home. I don't think I've slept in a pair of my own pajamas when you've been at work in years." Athena closed her eyes for a long moment, "I always felt those couples who always held hands or were always together at a social gathering, that it was a possessive thing. That a husband who was always next to his wife or taking her hand or holding onto her was about him saying 'this is mine' or otherwise forcing her to stay with him at all times because he didn't trust her or it was linked with some form of abuse going on. And that's the case with a lot of relationships. I know it is and it works both ways. But I was thinking about us and I was thinking that's so far from what it is for us. It's not a possessive or controlling gesture. It's more 'I need you', 'I want you'. It's knowing that we are together and no one is as important as you are so I want you to stay." Athena searched his eyes, "We can be married for another fifty years and I'm sure this is still all I'd want. Just to be here with you."</p><p>"I think a part of it might also be that you and I both know how quickly life can change." Bobby smiled at her, "I'd rather spend every second of every day with you. With our kids. Athena, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't kiss you goodbye and tell you I love you and God forbid, something happens. To either one of us. Even if we're arguing about something. I'll always tell you I love you and kiss you goodbye. That's more important than anything we could be fighting about."</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "That too. That's different too. It's good different. And I know five years on this should feel normal but it doesn't. It still feels special and amazing and I am always surprised by how much you make me feel complete." Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, "I am incredibly lucky to be married to you." She kissed him slowly.</p><p>"Athena," Bobby said softly. She wasn't one to get emotional or talk about her feelings, especially in public. Though being together for so many years Bobby could tell he was rubbing off on her. She was much more affectionate in public now than she was when they were first married. He couldn't help but feel so much for her at this moment that his heart swelled with love, "Sweetheart, what brought these thoughts on?" Bobby asked. He cupped her cheek with his hand. They were sitting in the loft at the fire station while everyone around them celebrated the holiday. Tables were covered with food and treats. Carla and Kim were there with their respective husbands. Though neither of them were on the clock they couldn't help but be drawn to the younger children running around. Spouses and kids were there to celebrate and have a good time while the 118 was on shift for the day. It wasn't the first time they'd spent Christmas at the station. Bobby kissed her gently, "Is this what you've been thinking about all night?" </p><p>"Not all night." Athena admitted, "You held my hand." Athena smiled. She saw the question in Bobby's eyes, "That was it. You took my hand in yours. The only time you haven't held my hand tonight was when you hugged our children. Otherwise, our hands have been together for the entire time. You haven't left my side. We've been inseparable for the entire party. And I was just sitting here with you. Just looking around at everyone. And I thought about it, and you, and I thought about us, and got lost in the thought."</p><p>Bobby brought her hand to his lips, lacing a soft kiss to the back of it, "I will always hold your hand." He flirted. Their bubble burst when the alarm sounded sending the 118 into action. Quick hugs and kisses to spouses and kids were shared before they raced to the engine. Bobby was no exception. He pulled Athena close, kissing her sweetly, "I love you."</p><p>"Love you. Be safe." Athena kissed him again. She said a silent prayer that the team would be safe and return home uninjured. It was the nature of loving a first responder.</p><p>"Always," Bobby promised before running down the stairs. Athena watched as he jumped into the Captain's seat and the engine rolled out of the bay. She looked down at her empty hand with a soft smile. Her wedding ring a bright reminder that a piece of him was always with her. That was enough comfort for the moment. It was enough to tide her over until she could feel his hand in hers again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A man doesn't protet his woman because she is weak. He protects her because she is important.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took this prompt from ItsPippa : (Can you describe their first meeting, Athena immediately feels attracted to him but she doesn't even want to admit it, she even pretends that she doesn't like him and that he is too bold and totally not her type?! But the reality is different and keeps her awake most nights. ) I also had a quote prompt: "You're hurting me". I meshed them together and made this</p><p>**Trigger Warning: Detailed Sexual Assault/Rape. Michael is the attacker. Athena is the victim. Please take care of yourself and skip this chapter if this content will be difficult for you to read.**</p><p>I played with the cannon timeline a little bit. And this is totally AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I mean the man handed me a rooster!" Athena sipped her glass of wine. She was finally home and out of uniform for the night. Harry and May were tucked safe and sound in bed while she and Michael discussed their day, "A rooster! I can't believe he just handed it to me and walked away. I don't know who he thinks he is. This new Captain over at the 118." Athena huffed.</p><p>Michael sat beside her on the couch nursing another beer. He was disinterested in what his wife was talking about. He didn't care about her day but he knew he should at least be cordial enough to let her talk to the air. He ignored her when she asked him a question. Instead stumbling to the kitchen to toss the empty bottles. Michael leaned against the fireplace, "Are you done?" He said curtly, "Get in the bed."</p><p>"Michael. Please." Athena tried to stay strong. She was a cop for God's sake! She could do this.</p><p>"Now Athena." Michael gestured to their bedroom.</p><p>Athena took a deep breath. The look in his eyes meant he was getting angry. She set down her wine glass, "Not tonight. Please not tonight."</p><p>Before she could say another word Michael was across the room. His hand around her throat, "Get in that fucking bed. Now!" He barked in her face causing her to flinch.</p><p>Athena refused to let the tears fall. She nodded her head. The second Michael let go she was off the couch and headed towards their bedroom. Where she knew exactly what was going to happen. Her hands shook as she pulled off the pajama shirt she wore. She knew what he wanted. She tried to breathe through the fear and pain. She untied her pajama pants and slid her panties down. Leaving everything folded in a neat pile on top of the dresser. She turned down the bed and laid on her side. Always her side. Never his or the middle. She lay with her hands folded behind her head to prevent her from touching him. She waited in silence. she knew Michael was toying with her. That he was making her wait to prolong their coupling. Athena watched as Michael slowly closed the door behind him. Tearing his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Leaving them for her to pick up. She wanted to close her eyes. Pretend she wasn't there. But it would only make things worse. Michael stood over Athena, stroking himself, and watching something on his phone. She knew it was porn. She couldn't compete with whatever he found on those websites. Michael waited until the end of the video to put his phone down. He roughly pulled her legs apart, pressing her thighs away from him. Athena whimpered as he stretched her muscles too far.</p><p>"Don't make noise." He roared at her. He was angry that she broke his concentration for a second. Michael kneeled between her legs. He didn't touch her or speak to her before stuffing himself inside of her. He grunted as he pumped into Athena. Over and over, "Come." He commanded.</p><p>"I can't." Athena shook her head.</p><p>"Now." He ordered her. Michael raised his fist.</p><p>Athena knew what he was about to do, "Please. Michael. I can't." She felt the sting before it happened. Michael brought his hand down with all his might slapping her breasts.</p><p>"I'll get my belt." He threatened.</p><p>Athena wanted to sob. She had to do as he said. She clenched her jaw and closed her eye. Allowing her mind to take her away. She imagined the person between her legs wasn't her abusive husband. She imagined it was a man who loved her. Cared for her. Protected her. She could see him softly make love to her. Hold her close. caress her body. She could touch him and make him feel good. He wouldn't take what he wanted, he'd ask and wait for permission. Athena was slightly shocked when the face came into focus. It was that arrogant Captain from the 118. The guy who laughed after handing her a rooster. Him?! She couldn't deny he was hot. But sexiness didn't always mean the person was worth it. Yet his face and body seemed to be doing it for her so she continued to imagine him. What did he say his name was? Nash? Yeah, that's right Robert Nash. Athena felt her body finally come to a climax. She felt Michael push harder and faster. Until he pulled out. He stroked himself over and over until he let out a deep moan. He let himself spill on top of Athena's torso. When he was done he climbed off her without another word and stepped into the shower. Athena knew the drill. She Wasnt allowed to move until he returned from the shower. Then she had to clean up his clothes and mess on her body. She lay in the bed with tears sliding down her cheeks. How did she let things get this bad? When would they stop?</p><hr/><p>A week later Athena lay in bed after Michael had used her for his own sexual satisfaction. She lay awake wondering about the fire she'd been dispatched to earlier in the day. Things didn't make sense. It didn't add up that if the sprinkler system was just serviced, why didn't it go off? She thought about asking that Captain from the 118. Bobby Nash. He was closed off and never talked to anyone about anything other than work. He was too bold and thought he knew it all. Athena thought to herself. He was nice to look at. She could admit that much. She thought back about how many times she'd fantasized Michael's touch was Bobby's. He'd never know how much he helped her. It wasn't as if she could pop over and tell him she thought about him when she and her husband were having sex, if that's what you could even call it. It was more like Michael used her body to get off. She turned her thoughts back to the case. Wondering if there was something they missed. Knowing she'd never be able to sleep, Athena tried to quietly climb out of bed. She was able to put on clothes and get dressed without waking Michael up. She prayed she'd be able to slip out unnoticed.</p><p>"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Michael glared at her.</p><p>"I got a call. From work. I have to go. It's about the case from earlier today." Athena half-lied.</p><p>"You step out on me and I'll break your neck." Michael's eyes pierced through the darkness of their bedroom.</p><p>"I promise." Athena took a deep breath, "It's work."</p><p>Michael rolled over without another word. Athena took her opportunity to get out of the house.</p><p>When she pulled up she wondered whose truck was parked outside. After running the plate she frowned. Robert Nash. What the hell was he doing here? Maybe he had the same hunch she did. Knowing he wasn't a threat she kept her gun holstered as she walked into the building. Someone was standing by the wall. She could tell it was Captain Nash immediately. She'd know his silhouette anywhere.</p><p>"Step away! Put your hands in the air!" She said using her authoritative voice. Just in case she was wrong she wanted to take control of the situation.</p><p>Bobby turned around slowly as he complied with her commands, "Sargent Grant. It's just me. Captain Nash."</p><p>"I know who you are." Athena nodded her head as he lowed his hands.</p><p>"Still upset about that rooster?" He smiled.</p><p>God, he had a great smile, Athena thought, "What are you doing here Captain?"</p><p>"Following a hunch." Bobby stepped closer to her, "You?"</p><p>What a loaded question. Athena wished she could tell someone. Instead, she went with the safe answer, "Same. Laying in bed trying to sleep. They started thinking. When it rains it pours. But not in here. The sprinkler system never went off. They said it was just serviced last month. Seems the water valve out in the back was shut off. You have the same hunch?" She wondered what he was thinking.</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "No. Mine is about the source of the fire. Typically these things are electrical. but the breaker is untouched and everything else was powered down. I followed the burn patterns here. This is where I found the father." Bobby pointed to the spot with his shoe.</p><p>"Man runs into a burning building looking for his son and runs to the worst of it all?" Athena wasn't sure what to make of that. But she appreciated Bobby's insight.</p><p>Bobby stared at the ground, "Only how would he knew where that is." He crouched down, "Unless..."</p><p>"What do we got here?" Athena asked as she took a look at Bobby's ass. She knew she shouldn't look but she couldn't help herself. She was never going to have anything more than a professional relationship and she didn't even like the man. He was like Superman. Untouchable in the real world but she could fantasize till her heart's content.</p><p>Bobby stood, "What is left of a nine-volt battery. Shee there?" He pointed to the end, "Steel wool."</p><p>"An improvised incendiary timing device." Athena frowned.</p><p>Bobby nodded, "Probably set it before he left. Didn't expect his kid to come back in."</p><p>"So he runs inside. Doesn't see his son. Tried to put out the fire but it was too late." Athena crossed her arms.</p><p>"This was arson." Bobby shook his head.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean what man sets his own place on fire?" Athena scoffed not seeing Bobby's face break, "I need to get to the hospital." She sighed, "Thanks, Captain."</p><p>"Sure." Bobby didn't know what to say. He couldn't come clean to her. He couldn't defend the father. He silently followed her out to his truck following behind her until they broke off at the highway. Her on the way to the hospital and him on the way to church.</p><hr/><p>Athena was so glad Henrietta asked her to come to dinner. She needed someone to talk to and Athena would use any excuse not to be home with Michael for too long. Only now she had May to worry about too. She sighed when Hen asked her about May, "It feels like we're back on solid ground. If we ever were." Athena shrugged. They talked for a few more moments. Athena wondered if something was going on at home.</p><p>"No no. Not at home. Not yet." Hen frowned, "It's Bobby."</p><p>Athena smiled, "Clark Kent?" She'd summoned him up in her mind so many times she wished he was Superman. He could take her away from all of this and be the hero she needed. Yet, she knew it was impossible. It would never work. She didn't like him. They'd never be able to have anything. True, Michael had finally come out with divorce papers and came out saying he was gay. Which wasn't a total surprise to Athena, but the fact that he was sleeping with someone outside of their marriage was. That she was a failure. A failure of a mother and a wife. She prayed that this meant he'd leave her alone. Once and for all. She and Henrietta talked for a few moments about Bobby. She wondered if she should do a background check on him. Just in case. But at her friend's insistence, she decided it was better to back off. After dinner, they went their separate ways. Athena to a home she knew held too many painful memories.</p><p>When she walked into the house the first thing she noticed was her husband. Standing in the living room staring at her. Athena gulped.</p><p>"Michael. W-what are you doing up?" She hoped he'd be asleep when she got home</p><p>"Who were you with?" He asked. Athena frowned. He was obviously upset about something.</p><p>"I told you. I had dinner with Henrietta today." Athena stood on the bottom step keeping her distance.</p><p>"I have needs." He told her, "Get your ass in the bedroom. Now."</p><p>Athena shook her head, "Michael. I don't understand. You're gay."</p><p>He ripped his belt through the loops of his jeans, "Now!"</p><p>Athena couldn't stop the flinch at his raised voice. She quickly walked into the bedroom and stripped. Folding her clothes neatly on top of her dresser. Just the way he liked. She laid on the bed with her hands behind her back. She had prayed this wouldn't happen anymore. Not now. Not after he filed for divorce and came out of the closet. Athena was scared when he walked into the room. Michael threw his clothes around the bedroom floor before walking to the side of the bed.</p><p>"On your stomach." He ordered her.</p><p>Athena was confused. He'd never asked her to be in a different position, "What?" She wasn't sure she heard him properly.</p><p>Michael grabbed a fistful of her hair, "On your stomach."</p><p>The second he let go, Athena rolled over. She wasn't sure where to put her hands so she put them under her cheek as she laid her head to the side, "What are you...What are you going to do?" Athena hated how she could hear the tremble in her own voice.</p><p>"I thought I'd give you a going-away present." Michael stroked his cock, "I'm going to fuck you in the ass. So anytime you ever feel like you want to have sex you'll have the knowledge that I took you everywhere first." He folded his belt in half then in half again, "Bite on this." He ordered her. Athena did exactly what he told her to do. She was shaking in fear. This had never happened. They'd never explored anything other than straight vanilla sex. Not even her on top. She felt him yank her ass cheeks apart. The bulbous head of his cock pressed against her hole. She was terrified. She didn't want to do this.</p><p>"No. Please. No." She said with the belt in her mouth, "Don't do this."</p><p>Michael ignored her pleas. Without any hesitation he jammed himself into her, ripping through muscles and forcing her to open up. Athena screamed in pain as she bit down on the leather. Tears rushed down her face as her body exploded in pain. She felt like she was being spliced in two. She started to arch her back only to have Michael's hand come around her neck from behind and force her face into the mattress. She couldn't breathe. Between the belt between her teeth, the pain, and the mattress her air supply was dangerously low. Her lungs screamed for more air. She felt Michael rut into her pulling himself out and ramming himself back in while she sobbed. It hurt so much. She didn't want this. it hurt. She closed her eyes trying to conjure up any image she could to help soothe her. She felt as if she was on the edge of a panic attack. The only image she could think of was Captain Nash. She focused on his strong arms. She'd hugged him in a friendly companionship way before. Nothing different than any other male college she knew how much she liked being in his arms. She tried to focus on his voice, his body, his face, his eyes. Soon the searing pain dulled to a throbbing ache. She felt something hot and wet inside her. Judging by the grunts Michael was making she knew he'd cum inside her ass. Michael pulled out. When he did, Athena gasped sharply. Everything hurt. She laid on her stomach as he showered, waiting for him to finish. She felt like she was going to die. When she was finally allowed to clean herself up she wasn't surprised by the blood mixed with water as it all swirled down the drain.</p><hr/><p>What a difference a year made. Athena thought to herself. She and Bobby were dating. Things were going well between the two of them. They had been open and honest with the 118 about their relationship. She'd tried to convince herself since the day she met Bobby that she didn't like him. She didn't want to like him. She stayed awake at night thinking of why she shouldn't like him. But every time Michael hurt her, it was the image of Bobby that saved her. When Michael finally left it was Bobby that invited her to dinner at the firehouse. When she felt unloved and unworthy, it was Bobby that asked her to dinner and made her feel whole again. She was lucky. Tonight she was hanging out with Hen for ladies' night out knowing she was going to Bobby's apartment later tonight.</p><p>"Okay. You know you can tell me anything. Even though Bobby is my Captain and friend, you're my best friend. You're happier than I've ever seen you. What is the deal?" Hen grinned.</p><p>Athena sipped her wine, "He..." She sighed, "He makes me happy." Athena couldn't keep the smile off her face, "I thought because Michael is the kids' father that I should stay. And I know, I know. We tell women to leave all the time. And there I was. The hypocrite."</p><p>"Athena." Hen straightened up, "Michael hurt you?"</p><p>Athena didn't want to lie. She dropped her eyes to the table, "Uh...It's not like he really hit me. And we were married so...He just needed to have his needs tended to. I guess now I know why I wasn't enough. Wrong gender." Athena frowned.</p><p>Hen put her hand on top of Athena's, "It doesn't matter if you were married or not. If it wasn't consensual or he hurt you, then it was wrong." Hen had no idea Athena was being hurt in her own home. It made sense now. She was so much happier. So full of smiles and life. She had so much love to share. It was because she wasn't trapped in a loveless and possibly abusive marriage anymore. She wasn't being hurt anymore. Hen wondered if Bobby knew.</p><p>"It's in the past." Athena shrugged, "It's fine. I'm fine."</p><p>Hen nodded, "It's not fine. But I'll agree with you because I can tell you're not ready to talk about it. But when you are. Know that I'm here for whatever you need." Hen squeezed her hand. Hen didn't want to ask the next question but knew she'd kick herself if she didn't, "What about Bobby? He's not..."</p><p>"No. God, no!" Athena shook her head, "He's the complete opposite. Michael never asked and Bobby checks in all the time to make sure I'm okay. I'm comfortable, that I want to continue. He's gentle and sweet and Michael..." Athena took a deep breath, "Was a monster."</p><p>"Then I'm damn glad you two got together. You deserve someone that will love you and cherish you. You are a strong woman. You deserve a man that sees you for that and doesn't want to knock you down. He wants to stand beside you and is proud of everything you accomplish. A strong woman like you can do it all herself. But a man like Bobby is there because he won't let you. He is there for whatever you need. Even if it's just having someone in your corner." Hen squeezed Athena's hand, "I'm sorry I didn't know about Michael. I wish I could have helped."</p><p>Athena blinked away a few sentimental tears, "You wouldn't have been able to. I don't think I was strong enough to push back. I just accepted that this was the way life was. And then Bobby Nash handed me a damn rooster." Athena laughed, "You know I thought about him all the time. Tried to get him out of my head but he just stayed there. Like that one meeting burned his image into my brain. I tried to think of reasons not to like him. Night after night I'd lay in bed. Michael would be asleep and I'd think about why I didn't like Bobby. I had a whole list. But as time went on the list got smaller and it got harder to not like him. Then one night..." Athena paused, "Michael was particularly horrible. And the only thing that kept me from losing it was the image of Bobby. Knowing that someone was out there that wasn't Michael and imagining him keeping me safe." Athena wiped her tear away, "After that, I stayed in bed every night wishing I wasn't with Michael. That I was with Bobby. I tried thinking of other men I could be with but even Denzel Washington didn't beat out Bobby." Athena smiled.</p><p>"Denzel from "The Preachers Wife" or Denzel from the "Equalizer".? Both very different sides of the same man." Hen asked.</p><p>"Equalizer." Athena grinned, "I couldn't get him out of my head. It was like I had imagined him as my safe spot and nothing and no one was going to take his place."</p><p>"Girl you got it bad." Hen laughed, "You are smitten!"</p><p>Athena rolled her eyes, "You do know that's not the reason I started dating him. We had a very nice dinner and things progressed from there."</p><p>"Smitten kitten. Have you told Bobby about this? How he was your imaginary safe place when you were with Michael?" Hen asked, "Have you told him any of this about Michael?"</p><p>"No. I haven't." Athena got quiet.</p><p>Hen pressed further, "Why not?"</p><p>"I've told him a few things. About how Micahel always said I wasn't any good in bed, that I've had a lot of issues surrounding sex but I haven't gone into detail about what Michael was like. What my marriage was like." Athena sighed, "How do I say that? Hey hun, thought you'd like to know that when my ex-husband was hurting me I thought of you so that I could live through the pain of what he forced me to do." Athena threw her hands up in the air.</p><p>"No. But you could sit him down and tell him that Michael was a horrible person behind closed doors and that he's always been your safety net." Hen suggested.</p><p>"I don't know." Athena contemplated what Hen said. Her phone buzzing in her pocket caught her attention. Athena didn't recognize the number but that wasn't always unusual, "I'm waiting on a call back from the hospital with some medical records for the case I'm working on. This might be them. I'll be right back." Athena stepped away from the bar top table she and Hen were sitting at inside of the bar. She walked towards the restrooms where it was quieter, "Hello?" She said into the phone. She could hear someone speaking but not well, "Just a minute. Let me just step where it's a little quieter. The back door to the bar was propped open and one of the bartenders had just walked in from taking out the trash. Athena flashed her badge, "Can I step out there and come back in through here?" She asked. The bartender nodded her head and put a wooden door stopper between the door and the frame to keep it propped open so Athena could get back in. She stepped outside into the back ally, "Hello?" She tried again. She sighed after realizing the caller hung up. Athena started to call them back when someone came up from behind her.</p><p>"Athena." Micahel slurred her name, "You're sexy tonight."</p><p>Athena spun on her heel, "What are you doing here Michael?" She spun on her heel, ripping her arms away from him.</p><p>"I miss you." Michael stumbled towards her.</p><p>"Are you drunk?" Athena asked, "You need to go home."</p><p>"It's not home. Not without you baby." Michael tried to grab her.</p><p>Athena shook her head, "No Michael. I'm not your baby. Not anymore." She turned to pull the door open only to see it had been closed. sealing her off from inside the bar. The only way to get out of the alley was past Michael and around the building. Athena tried to walk around him but Michael grabbed her elbow, "Let go of me!"</p><p>"OH! I see how it is. A little sex with Bobby and you think you're top dog." Michael threw her against the exposed brick facade.</p><p>Athena flinched as her head hit the bricks, "Micahel please." She begged, "You're hurting me!"</p><p>"Did you wear that slutty top for him?" He pointed to the red lowcut top Athena wore. Partly yeah she wore it knowing she was going to Bobby's later and she wore it because it made her feel good. But Michael didn't care. He held her throat and squeezed, "Whore." He said simply.</p><p>"Michael please. Go away," Athen begged. He crowded into her space. She was scared, uncomfortable, afraid.</p><p>"I want our family back." He reached around her neck, squeezing just enough to see the fear in her eyes, "We were so good baby. I want that. I want you."</p><p>"You're gay. You said so yourself. You don't want me. You're drunk." Athena hoped her words would register with him, "Please." She whimpered when she felt one of his hands push her skirt up, "Michael. Stop. I don't want this."</p><p>The slap across her face was a surprise. Michael backhanded her so quickly Athena choked on her own breath, "I didn't ask you what you wanted." He held her neck, effectively her head, still as he bashed their lips together. Athena tried to keep her mouth closed but Michael started to cut off her air supply forcing her to open her mouth, gasping for breath. He used it to his advantage forcing his tongue into her mouth. He pushed his way between her legs with his knee. Athena was in fight or flight mode. She tried to push him off her. Tried to get away but he was stronger and would crush her throat every time she tried to push him, "Have you fucked him yet?" Michael sneered. He ripped at her shirt trying to pull it from her skirt but only succeeding in ripping it. Her bra came next. Pushed over over her breasts letting them bounce in the open air. He unzipped his pants and pushed them to his knees. He shoved her skirt up to her waist.</p><p>"No! No! Michael! Stop!" Athena kicked her legs out.</p><p>"I'm going to remind you how good it was," Michael told her. He licked her ear making her shudder, "So good baby. We were so good."</p><p>Athena sobbed at the sound of her panties being ripped from her body. The thin dainty fabric being torn away from her most private areas, "Please! Stop Michael! Just stop!"</p><p>"You want it so bad." Michael slapped her breasts watching them bounce, "Look at those. Men don't have those." He dipped his head taking a breast into his mouth biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks. Athena yelled in pain only for Michael to take the hand around her neck and pull her head forward. He thrust it back smashing it against the brick. Athena felt dizzy. Something warm and wet trickled down her head. She knew it was blood. Michael didn't listen to her cries or how she begged for him to stop. He thrust himself into her filling her with one move.</p><p>Athena's spirit broke. She thought she was away from this. She thought this had ended. She was stupid. This would never end. He would always come back and take what he wanted which was just a body he could screw when he wanted to. She cried in pain as he thrust so hard he pushed her up and down the brick wall. Her back scraping against the exposed brick with every thrust. Her skin tore open as the jagged edges dug into her every time he moved. He squeezed her neck so tight she thought he was going to strangle her. The more she tried to fight him the harder he screwed her. His other hand mauled her breasts, slapping, pinching, and punching them. It was as if he was determined to hurt her as much as possible. When she tried to push him away he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. Her arms were quickly becoming bloodied by how much pressure he put on them when he pinned them to the wall. Athena couldn't fight anymore. She didn't have it in her. Every time she tried to move her legs and kick him away he'd punch her in the chest, in the stomach, in the face. He wasn't going to let up. Michael left bite marks all over her skin, "You're mine. Every time anyone sees you. They'll know who you belong to." He growled at her, "Do. You. Fucking. Understand. Me" He bashed her head against the wall with each word. With a roar, Michael came inside Athena. She was only half-conscious when he pulled out of her. He dropped her to the ground where she curled up ina ball. Michael laughed as he tucked himself back into his pants, "See if he likes sloppy seconds." He spat on the side of her face, "You're nothing." He swung his foot between her legs kicking her with the heel of his boot. Micahel strolled away as if nothing happened leaving Athena on the ground, bleeding heavily from her back and head. Her arms were full of cuts and her body with bite marks as well as fingerprints around her neck.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Too much time had passed since Athena took her phone call. Hen went to the bartender to ask if she'd seen Athena. She pointed to the back door saying she told the officer she could talk on the phone in the back to speak quietly. Hen nodded her thanks and headed the way the bartender instructed. When she got to the back the door was open and a small crowd was outside. It looked like a few employees as well as a few bystanders. Hen had a bad feeling.</p><p>She stepped outside, "What's going on here?"</p><p>"Someone did a number on this chick." One of the bystanders, who was extremely drunk pointed to the ground.</p><p>Hen couldn't see who it was, "Did anyone call 9-1-1?" She pushed through the crowd, "I'm a paramedic. Let me through." When she got to the front of the crowd she gasped. There on the ground, nearly naked was Athena. She was muttering and crying, "Tell 9-1-1 we have an officer down and a paramedic from the 118 on the scene. Both off duty!" She shouted at the kid who was talking to the dispatcher, "Athena? Look at me. What happened? Who did this?" Hen used all her training as she tried to stay calm, "I need clean towels. Something to help stop the bleeding." She looked up to one of the employees.</p><p>"Here!" Someone thrust white bar towels into Hen's hands.</p><p>Athena was in so much pain. She couldn't move. Her body was exposed for everyone to see. Her back was on fire and her arms throbbed. She had balled her knees to her chest, trying to cover with the scraps of fabric that once was her shirt. She shifted her skirt to cover her ass but it only did so much with no pantie underneath. During the altercation, she'd lost a shoe. She couldn't think about anything other than pain.</p><p>"Stay with me 'Thena. Who did this?" Hen hated that she couldn't do much other than comfort her friend at the moment. Not until an ambulance arrived. She was trying to stop the bleeding ut there was so much. It was everywhere. Athena started to shake, "I need a blanket or a jacket. Something! She's going into shock!" Hen shouted to the crowd that was standing around doing nothing.</p><p>"Take this!" A man shrugged off his suit jacket handing it to Hen, "I'm a med student, what do you need?"</p><p>"I need you to hold this." Hen gestured to the towel she held on the back of Athena's head, "Keep pressure." The young med student nodded. Hen tucked the jacket around Athena trying to keep her warm, "Just a little longer Athena. We'll get you to a hospital."</p><p>The sweet sound of sirens blared through the night. The lights cut through the darkness of the alley. Hen was unspeakably relieved when help arrived on the scene. She climbed into the back of the ambulance, thanking the med student for his help and apologizing for the blood-stained jacket that he promptly tossed into a dumpster. While they rode to the hospital she tried to talk to Athena.</p><p>"Was this Michael?" Hen asked. When Athena slowly nodded her head, Hen knew.</p><p>"He-he-he..." Athena tried to speak only sobs took place of words, "R-rrrr-aped me." Athena didn't think she could cry any more tears yet she defied herself by sobbing harder than she ever had before.</p><p>"He's not going to hurt you again." Hen swallowed the lump in her throat. She jumped out of the back of the ambulance and raced into the ER beside Athena.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>Hen paced back and forth in the waiting room. Shortly after they brought Athena into the ER she had a panic attack and started to fight the doctors. She kept saying they couldn't keep her. She was terrified Michael would find her. She begged them to let her go. When they couldn't get her to calm down and she started to hyperventilate they sedated her. Hen sat by her side while they examined her body and did a full rape kit. Athena was moved to a private room in the ER while they waited on the test results from her MRI. Hen stepped out to call the only person she knew Athena would want there.</p><p>Bobby had been terrified when Hen called him. He was sitting at home waiting for the text from his girlfriend to tell him she was on her way. He never imagined he'd get a call from a scared Henrietta telling him Athena was in the emergency room. It was even odder that Hen refused to tell him why. She just told him to get down there as soon as possible. When he exited the elevator he noticed Captain Maynard was there as well. Bobby jogged over to Hen.</p><p>"What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Bobby put a hand on Hen's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, Bobby." Hen hugged him tightly.</p><p>Bobby hugged her back. He felt every worst fear creep into his mind, "Where is she, Hen?" He looked to Captain Maynard, "Why are you here? She wasn't on duty."</p><p>"I'm here because I took the police report along with Detectives Briggs and Solomon. We're just waiting on some evidence." She pointed to the two female detectives standing nearby, "Captain Nash, Bobby, you should probably sit down."</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "No. What's wrong? What evidence?" He looked to his friend, "Hen?"</p><p>"Bobby." Hen's voice cracked, "Athena was assaulted." Bobby prepared himself for the worst, "She was raped." Those three words blew him away. He thought he'd prepared himself but nothing could have hit him as much as that.</p><p>"What?" Bobby gasped, "Who?"</p><p>"We can't tell you." Captain Maynard said softly.</p><p>"Why not? You already know who it is? Why can't you tell me?" Bobby clenched his fist.</p><p>"Athena needs you calm." Hen put a hand on her friend's arm, "You have to stay calm for her."</p><p>"Who did this to her?" Bobby's blood boiled. His vision went red, "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."</p><p>The two detectives whipped their heads around only for Captain Maynard to tell them to stand down, "I'll ignore that because I understand the feeling." She said calmly, "We know who it is. We have officers already dispatched out to the location and other measures in place to be sure we catch him."</p><p>"Who?" Bobby seethed with anger.</p><p>"You need to promise me you'll be calm when you see Athena. She needs you to be calm." Hen said firmly.</p><p>"Who hurt her? Please Hen. Please tell me. You know who, don't you?" Bobby took a deep breath. He wanted a drink. He wanted to get high. He wanted to kill someone. He needed to tamp down his feelings and focus on Athena.</p><p>"Michael." Hen said softly, "It's not the first time bobby. He's abused her while they were married."</p><p>Bobby's world crumbled around him, "Oh my god."</p><p>"Excuse me?" A nurse walked into the private waiting room, "Is there a Bobby Nash in here? Mrs. Grant keeps asking for him."</p><p>"That's me. I'm her boyfriend." Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, "Is she going to be okay?"</p><p>"I don't have her chart. I'm just helping out but I can bring you to her and then have her doctor come in to talk to you both." The nurse said apologetically.</p><p>"Thank you." Bobby took a deep breath.</p><p>"Remember. Stay calm." Hen reminded him. Bobby nodded his head before following the nurse.</p><p>Only a few doors down and to the left was where Athena lay in a hospital bed looking more terrified and scared than Bobby had ever seen her. Bobby stepped into the room not wanting to scare her even more.</p><p>"Bobby?" Athena was sitting up in the bed. She had IVs for fluids, pain medication, and wires all over keeping track of her vitals.</p><p>"Hey, you." Bobby took a deep breath.</p><p>Athena saw him shift from one foot to the other. He wasn't moving any closer. She saw the way he avoided her eyes. He knew. He knew and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She understood. Though she desperately wanted him to stay with her and she knew he would if she asked. He was that great of a person. She had to make it okay for him to go. He had been through enough trauma and hurt in his life. He didn't need to stay with a person like her. Someone that attracted chaos wherever she went.</p><p>"I uh...I just wanted you to know I'm okay." Athena folded her hands in her lap, "And I get it. It's okay."</p><p>Bobby was confused, "What's okay?"</p><p>Athena sighed. She didn't want to talk about this. Not only was she in pain from what Michael did, losing Bobby was going to hurt even more, "For you to go. I get it." Athena nodded, "You don't have an obligation to stay. I'm a mess. I know. It's okay. I won't hold it against you."</p><p>Bobby's jaw dropped, "An obligation? Is that what you think you are?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer, "Athena." He stepped closer to her carefully watching her reaction, "I just don't want to scare you. I wanted to run in and grab you into my arms and never let you go. I want to pull you into my lap and hold you forever." He stopped a few feet shy of the foot of her bed, "I don't know the details and that's okay. But I know you were hurt and there's nothing I won't do to make sure you're okay. Even if that means keeping some distance until you're comfortable."</p><p>"I need you. I can't be comfortable without you. I need you, Bobby. Help me." Athena felt tears in her eyes, "Bobby. I'm scared." Her head fell into her hands as she sobbed.</p><p>Bobby was at her side in less than a second. He gathered her into his arms, mindful of the wires and her injuries, "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm right here. I'll protect you. With every breath. I promise Athena. I'm here. It's going to be okay."</p><p>"He caught me off-guard." Athena cried into his chest, "He raped me. I tried to push him off. I tried to hit him. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "This wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>"Why did he do it? Why?" Athena whimpered.</p><p>Bobby held her close, "I don't know sweetheart." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, "I don't know why." He held her with all the love he had, "I love you. There is not a day that will pass when I won't love you. No matter what. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives." He had no idea how true that promise was. Yet at the moment he didn't think twice before making it.</p><p>Athena shook her head, "I'm damaged. Well beyond normal." Large fat tears rolled down her cheeks, "You deserve better than me."</p><p>Bobby wiped them away with his thumbs. He frowned seeing the marks on her neck, "I love you, Athena. And you can try to push me away and I'll do whatever you want. But that won't stop me from loving you. Friend, girlfriend, lover. It doesn't matter. Whatever you want. I will always be there to love and support you."</p><p>"Kiss me." Athena requested, "Bobby."</p><p>"Are you..." Bobby didn't get to finish what he was asking when she bit her lip. He heard her breath hitch in her throat.</p><p>"Please." Athena practically begged him. Bobby nodded his head pressing their lips together in a soft gentle kiss. He kept his eyes open watching her for any negative reaction. when she pressed into him he moved his lips to her cheek, "Thank you." Athen cried, "I need you so much. Don't let me go. Please don't go."</p><p>"I will always kiss you." Bobby smiled, "I will always love you. I will always protect you I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you alone. I promise." It was a promise made while he feared the worst. A promise made when scared of everything. A promise he made long before he knew the love of his life was in his arms. A promise he'd keep until his very last breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little by little we let go of loss but never of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is when Bobby/Athena are newly married.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Bobby Nash was happily married to the love of his life. The marriage was still new but he knew it was perfect. From the moment he saw Athena there was something about her. Something that pulled him in and didn't let go. He happily thought about his wife as he cooked dinner for the team. Tonight was an easy pasta meal. They had gotten back from a call late and everyone was starving. Bobby knew he could whip it up in no time. He had just seen Athena on the call they worked. Car accident with several injuries. A drunk driver ran through a red light and plowed into oncoming traffic. It made Bobby sick to think of how many times he'd driven home from a bar just as plastered as the guy who missed the red light. All because he didn't see it or didn't care. Athena had cornered Bobby behind the firetruck to make sure he was okay. She saw the look in his eyes and his steps falter for just a moment before he was back to work. He promised her he was alright. Just had a momentary flashback but he would be okay. He asked if she was coming to the station to eat but she had reports to file and too much work to catch up on. She told him to make sure he ate something and she'd see him at home later that night. Bobby wished she had the time to stop by. There was nothing like a hug from his wife to pull him out of a crappy attitude. Bobby plated everyone's food and set it on the counter. Once everyone was seated conversation quickly turned to the video game competition between Buck and Eddie with Eddie's son Chris deciding the winner. Though Eddie had more points Chris had declared the person with the best style while racing was getting bonus 'Chris' points.</p><p>"I'm telling you he's going to let me win." Buck smiled, "He'd never let me lose."</p><p>"Yeah except that time you lost against him." Eddie laughed.</p><p>"That's because your kid cheats." Buck took a bite of his pasta, "He took my controller away and tried to give me a hug while I was playing. Not fair. I can't play one-handed."</p><p>Hen rolled her eyes, "You could have waited to hug him."</p><p>Buck shook his head, "Never."</p><p>Hen smiled. She knew Buck loved that kid as much as he'd ever love his own, "I forgot. Chris shall never be denied a Buckly hug." She teased him.</p><p>"Hey now, you've seen Chris. He tells everyone his best friend is Buck." Eddie smiled. It was nice to have family around. People that loved and cared about him and Chris. In some weird way that's what he had with the 118.</p><p>"I think it's some weird Buckly family quirk." Chim grinned, "If I come home and Maddie is in the middle of something she'll drop it for a hug."</p><p>"We like to hug the people we love." Buck smiled at his sister's boyfriend.</p><p>Hen grinned, "Here I thought you got it from Bobby." She pointed to their Captain, "I don't think there's any of us that hasn't been on the receiving end of one of those hugs."</p><p>Bobby smiled, "One of the only times I think I'll ever say this but Buck is right." Buck beamed with pride, "I'd good to hug the people you love." He pointed to Buck's plate, "Now wipe the smile off your face and eat up before that bell rings again and you complain you missed a hot meal." Bobby teased.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, Pops." Buck laughed.</p><p>A loud whistle from below brought their attention to the door. A young woman with blonde hair walked into the firehouse. She smiled politely at the firefighters downstairs before asking them a question. One of them pointed up to the loft. She made her way up the steps. When she got to the top she paused for a moment. Everyone at the table looked towards her.</p><p>"Hey, Bobby." She let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>Bobby was shocked to see her here. He had no idea what she was doing at the firehouse let alone even in LA. He rose from the table, "Wha-what are you doing here, Molly?" He walked over to her.</p><p>"Got a second? I need to talk to you. Privately." She could feel all eyes staring at her.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure. Yeah. We can uh...let me...we can talk in my office." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to his office.</p><p>Hen started at him, "Who the Hell is that?" She looked to the rest of the team at the table.</p><p>"No idea." Chim frowned.</p><p>Buck shook his head, "You don't think..." He trailed off, "I mean she's hot but Cap would never..."</p><p>"No, not Bobby. He's faithful to a fault." Hen wouldn't even entertain the idea that Bobby was cheating on Athena.</p><p>"Then who is she?" Eddie wondered.</p><hr/><p>A half-hour later Bobby still hadn't emerged from his office. Luckily the bell hadn't rung since they returned from the last call. Speculation ran around the firehouse as to who the tall, leggy blonde was and why or how she knew Bobby. When Bobby finally left his office he had his arm around her waist. He hugged her close and kissed her cheek before making sure she got in her car alright. He didn't expect four sets of eyes stuck on him as he walked back up to the loft.</p><p>"What?" Bobby looked around.</p><p>"Anything you want to share?" Chim asked him.</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "No."</p><p>"Going to tell us who that was?" Hen wondered.</p><p>"Nobody. Don't worry about it." Bobby frowned as his phone rang. He immediately picked it up, "Molly. Yeah...Yeah...I know..." Bobby walked away once again leaving the group with more questions than answers.</p><p>Hen watched as Bobby paced taking his phone call, "Anyone else really confused right now?"</p><p>"Yeah. Bobby doesn't take guests to his office." Chim said, "I don't think I've ever seen him do that."</p><p>"Guys, come on. We're talking about Bobby here." Eddie couldn't believe their Captian was doing something shady.</p><p>"Yeah. He's in love with Athena. There's no way he's going behind her back. Maybe it's an old friend?" Buck suggested, "Doesn't he have a brother? Maybe that's his sister?"</p><p>Hen sighed, "One brother. No sister."</p><p>Chim shrugged, "Maybe a sister-in-law? Is his brother married?"</p><p>Hen was about to speak when Bobby walked back to the table. The silence was deafening. He looked around, "What?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Buck put a hand in the air.</p><p>"So her name's Molly?" Hen had overheard her name when Bobby picked up the phone.</p><p>Bobby took a deep breath, "It's nothing. She's just a...friend."</p><p>The bell rang loudly in the firehouse pulling them away from the table. Bobby got into the engine visibly relieved, hoping this would take the attention off him. Little did he know the other four members of the fire-fam were brainstorming a way to figure out who she was and why she was there.</p><hr/><p>Bobby didn't go straight home from work. He called Athena and said he'd be late. He needed to go to a meeting. While that wasn't a lie, it wasn't entirely true. After his meeting, he went to a hotel to meet up with Molly. Bobby stepped into her hotel room, "Hey." He smiled giving her a tight hug, "I didn't expect to see you today."</p><p>Molly sat next to him on the couch, "Yeah. I didn't know if I should show up or not."</p><p>Bobby put an arm around her shoulders, "You can always show up." He side hugged her, "You're important to me."</p><p>"Thanks, Bobby." Molly sighed, "I was worried I'd cause trouble." She smiled at him, "I know you're married and I didn't want to make waves."</p><p>"I haven't told her." Bobby knew he'd have to come clean at some point. But it had only been few hours since Molly showed up at the fire station. He hadn't had the time to talk to Athena about Molly.</p><p>"Are you going to tell her?" Molly asked. She wondered how Bobby was. After all this time, had he changed? He seemed better, happier. She didn't want to bring him down and push him back when he was finally moving forward.</p><p>"I'll talk to her tonight." Bobby kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. It's going to be okay. She'll understand."</p><p>"I hope so." Molly frowned not believing him.</p><p>Bobby spent an hour in Molly's hotel room before taking the elevator to the main floor. He was looking down at his phone when he bumped into someone.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Bobby looked up. His eyes went wide seeing Karen and Hen, "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Dinner reservations." Hen pointed to the restaurant attached to the hotel.</p><p>"Hi, Bobby." Karen smiled unaware of what happened earlier.</p><p>Hen looked him up and down. He was dressed casually but she got the slight scent of women's perfume. She was pretty sure it was coming from Bobby, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Nothing. Just stopped to see a friend who is in town for a few days." It wasn't that Bobby was keeping Molly a secret. He just needed to talk to Athena first. Besides. Molly came with a lot of baggage and he wasn't ready to unpack it all.</p><p>"Is this friend a blonde woman with legs for days?" Hen blurted out her question.</p><p>Bobby opened to say something then closed it when he thought better of his next comment, "She is a woman. Yes." Bobby confirmed, "Look, it's not what it looks like or what you think. She really is just a friend and she's in town for a bit. She just needs a little help right now."</p><p>"Does Athena know about this 'friend'?" Hen put a hand on her hip.</p><p>"Not yet, but she will when I get home." Bobby promised, "Let me talk to Athena before you call her. I know she's your best friend but I swear, I'm not doing anything. Molly is a close friend and that's it."</p><p>Hen contemplated if Bobby was sincere or not. Choosing to trust him she nodded her head, "Okay. But you better tell her what the hell is going on here."</p><p>"Thank you." Bobby grinned, "Enjoy dinner." He rushed out of the hotel feeling like the walls were closing in around him. He needed to get air to breathe and get away from the memories that threatened to pull him under.</p><hr/><p>Bobby walked into the kitchen of his home with a smile on his face. He leaned against the counter watching his wife pull a dish out of the oven. The kids were at Michael's house so it was just the two of them home. Athena must have been home for a while. She was barefoot and in an old t-shirt of Bobby's with a pair of panties that peeked out from underneath the shirt. The bottom half of her ass still not covered by the shirt.</p><p>Athena turned around and smiled at her husband, "I was wondering when you'd get home." Athena walked over to him.</p><p>Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands drifting down to cup her ass, "Hello beautiful." He kissed her slowly, "Missed you today."</p><p>"Yeah. Paperwork never stops." Athena grinned knowing Bobby completely understood how she felt. She leaned into his chest, "I made dessert. Dinner is in the microwave for you."</p><p>Bobby's arms tightened around his wife, "I'm going to shower and change real quick." He kissed the top of her head, "Love you."</p><p>Athena didn't think much that she smelled perfume on her husband. Though she didn't like it, there were often times he had to carry a woman or she was so thankful she'd jump up and hug him or the other firefighters. She stepped out of his embrace and watched him walk away. He rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped his chin to his chest. Something he only did when he was bothered by something. Athena wondered if there were any bad calls he took today that were still in his head. Maybe that was the reason for the last-minute meeting. She sat on the couch with a book wondering how to ask him and not push him too hard.</p><p>Bobby stepped out of the shower feeling much better than before. It helped clear his head. He was able to think clearly about how to tell Athena about Molly and not worry her. Bobby walked into the bedroom, slipping a pair of boxers and sweatpants.</p><p>Athena walked into the bedroom, "How was your day?" She couldn't see his face but she was sure he was thinking hard.</p><p>"It was okay. Uneventful." Bobby turned around to her, "I wish you were there for lunch." Bobby sat on the end of the bed.</p><p>"Oh?" Athena took his hand, "Is that because you had a pretty young lady stop by? Or something else happen at lunchtime?" Athena's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She trusted Bobby. But there was something about this that didn't feel right. She knew Bobby wasn't Michael. But the feeling of betrayal sat at the corners of her mind reminding her that if her first husband could cheat on her, so could her second.</p><p>Bobby's jaw dropped in surprise. He sighed. Someone must have called her, "Who called you?"</p><p>"I'm not divulging my source." Athena shook her head. she squeezed Bobby's hand, "Who is she?" Athena held back her fear as she watched Bobby sigh heavily</p><p>"Her name is Molly. She's Marcy's sister." Bobby sighed, "She's in town for a few days and stopped by the firehouse. It's not a big deal." Bobby explained.</p><p>Athena nodded, "What's she doing in town?" Athena knew Bobby would never lie about this. Though she felt comforted that it wasn't something suspicious she knew there was more behind just a friendly visit.</p><p>"She came to the firehouse and asked if we could talk. I haven't seen her in years." Bobby sighed, "She didn't really say much. Asked how I was, how things were going, kind-of caught up with everything." Bobby shook his head, "Asked if I was sober. If I was happy. She and Marcy looked so much alike and Brooke looked just like her mom. It threw me off. I didn't...when she walked up the stairs I almost thought I was seeing things."</p><p>Athena wrapped her arms around her husband. She could hear the pain in his voice, "Bobby." She whispered his name.</p><p>"Our family makes me happy." Bobby leaned into his wife, "You make me happy." He took a deep breath, "I love you. And I love May and Harry. I love our family."</p><p>Athena rubbed his back, "And it's okay to feel pain when you miss the ones you love even when you have loved ones right beside you." Athena said gently. There was never a question about Bobby's love. He showed it in many ways, every day. She knew he would give her the moon if he could lasso it. And that didn't stop painful memories from being pulled to the surface that made him mourn for the family he lost. Grief came and went throughout life and she couldn't imagine how hard it was to live after losing the ones you loved most. But she knew how strong he was to be able to find the faith to love again. Athena sat with Bobby in her arms as the two curled up together. Bobby needing the quiet contemplative time to let his mind think and Athena being the silent support for whatever he needed at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Two days later Bobby felt more on edge than ever before. He and Athena were arguing over everything. It was getting to the point that he didn't know what to do anymore. They were currently in the kitchen of their home arguing over what happened earlier while on shift.</p><p>"What was I supposed to do Athena?" Bobby crossed his arms.</p><p>"Let me do my job!" She hollered at him.</p><p>"It had nothing to do with your job!" Bobby frowned, "The guy made a nasty comment and I stood up for you!"</p><p>Athena shook her head, "I can handle myself!"</p><p>"I'm your husband! I'm supposed to stand by and let someone speak to you like that?!" Bobby slammed the oven door shut.</p><p>"You had no right to say what you did back to him! You're lucky everyone knows you're my husband or you could have been charged too!" Athena glared at him, "Handling that isn't your job, Captain."</p><p>"I'm not sorry I care about my wife more than my damn job. Sergeant." Bobby felt his blood burning. He was so angry that she was mad at him for this. How could she be mad when he did something to defend her?</p><p>"I didn't say that!" Athena put her hands on her hips. Who did he think he was? Did he think she needed him to take care of her? She has never needed anyone to baby her and it wasn't going to start now.</p><p>Bobby took two steps away from her, "But you did say that." He took a deep breath, "You're right. My job as Captain isn't to take care of a field sergeant. That's my job as a husband. Which I always thought was the more important one." He turned his back on Athena as he walked out of the kitchen and headed for their bedroom. Athena flinched when the door slammed shut behind him.</p><hr/><p>That night Athena rolled over in bed to find Bobby missing from beside her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Where are you going?" She saw him getting dressed.</p><p>"I can't sleep." Bobby sighed. Athena nodded waiting for him to elaborate, "I called my sponsor. We're going to meet for coffee." He explained.</p><p>Athena looked at the clock, "It's two in the morning." She frowned.</p><p>"Yup." Bobby nodded. He sat on the bed to slip on his sneakers.</p><p>Athena hated fighting with him. She still didn't like how he acted earlier and it needed to be talked about but if he was struggling with his sobriety everything else could wait. She put a hand on his shoulder, "Bobby? Are you okay?"</p><p>Bobby put his hand over hers and squeezed it, "If I can get some of this off my mind I think I'll be able to sleep. I'll be home soon." He turned to kiss her softly, "I love you." He said before grabbing his keys. He heard Athena's soft 'I love you' as he walked out of their bedroom wondering how he was going to fix things between them.</p><hr/><p>"I don't know what you want from me, Athena!" Bobby was tired of having the same fight over the past few days with his wife. Ever since Molly had surprised Bobby it was like he and Athena were on opposite wavelengths. She didn't understand and he didn't know how to explain it any better.</p><p>"I want you to talk to me, Bobby!" Athena crossed her arms. She was getting ready to leave for a shift and didn't understand why Bobby couldn't figure out why she was so upset with him.</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about!" Bobby sighed. Why wouldn't she just let it drop?</p><p>"You didn't tell me about it! I had to find out by hearing it from Hen!" Athena finished putting her uniform on. She knelt in front of the safe to retrieve her weapon, "How do you think I felt hearing it from her? Why didn't you just tell me?! Did you think I wouldn't understand? That I wouldn't care?" Athena secured her weapon to her belt and picked up her cell phone.</p><p>"It wasn't a big deal. There's nothing to talk about. Do you think I just wouldn't say anything if it was bothering me?" Bobby shook his head.</p><p>"I don't know what you would do Bobby." Athena frowned, "I'm going to be late." She shoved her phone in her pocket, "We'll talk about this later." She moved to walk out of their bedroom, "I love you."</p><p>"I love you. Come home safe." Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated fighting with her. He watched her leave the house in a hurry as he tried to figure out what he was going to do about the current state of their marriage.</p><hr/><p>The tension between Bobby and Athena was so thick lately it could be felt by anyone around them. They worked on scenes together and barely spoke to each other unless it was professional. Athena hadn't been to the firehouse in days. No stopping in for a meal or just to say hi. Bobby was barking out orders to everyone. Demanding everything be perfect, clean, and calm. He reprimanded Buck and Eddie for horsing around when they should be working. Gave Hen a list of things to get done and ordered Chimney to oversee it all. He denied Eddie's request for a day off to spend with Chris when he normally would have scheduled it. He gave B shift an earful when he came in and they hadn't restocked the engine.</p><p>Athena was no better. Grumbling about the audacity of officers who dared ask her stupid questions. Harshly pulled them off scenes for minor mistakes. She was curt and short with witnesses getting frustrated with them easily. When she pulled over a mom who was speeding and had a child in the car without a car seat Athena threw the book at her. Their fight was blowing up in their faces and both of them refused to see it.</p><p>At home May and Harry noticed the shift. Bobby was always so gentle and kind. That hadn't changed when it came to the kids. Yet they heard Bobby and their Mom arguing. They saw Bobby coming home late and their Mom being frustrated with him. They watched as their Mom vented on the phone to her friends and how Bobby looked sad and angry lately. Harry and May were coming up with their own solutions as they tried to figure out what the problem was and how they could help fix it.</p><hr/><p>Things came to an explosive head on Friday evening. Bobby and Athena were in their bedroom with the door shut arguing as May and Harry stood at the top of the stairs listening.</p><p>"I can't believe you!" Athena yelled.</p><p>"Me?! What about you!?" Bobby yelled back at her.</p><p>May put her arm around Harry, "It's going to be fine."</p><p>"Why are they fighting so much?" Harry asked his sister. He hated hearing them argue. He remembered when his Mom and Dad argued. Then their Dad left. He hoped Bobby wouldn't do the same.</p><p>"I don't know. Sometimes adults argue." May shrugged her shoulders, "But it's okay. I bet they'll kiss and make up soon."</p><p>"I haven't seen Bobby kiss Mom in forever." Harry frowned. It was gross but Bobby and his Mom always kissed each other. Harry shuddered, "You know how he always walks by and kisses her cheek." Harry rolled his eyes, "He hasn't done it at all for days."</p><p>"I know. It's weird. But it's going to be fine." May promised. Her words were cut off by her Mom's loud voice.</p><p>"I thought you were done keeping secrets!" Athena's voice was loud and rang through the whole house.</p><p>"It's not a secret if it's nothing that matters!" Bobby argued with her.</p><p>"It does matter!" Athena's anger was prevalent in her voice, "Look at what it's doing to you!"</p><p>"Can you just drop it?!" Bobby seethed, "If it doesn't matter to me then why should it matter to you?"</p><p>Harry dropped his chin to his chest, "He's going to leave, isn't he? Just like Dad?"</p><p>"No." May refused to believe it. She'd seen the way Bobby looked at her Mom. It was different than the way her Dad looked at her, "He's not going to."</p><p>"I don't want him to. I love Bobby." Harry told his big sister, "Maybe if we do more chores and stuff then Mom and Bobby won't have to do it and they'll be able to not fight all the time because they won't have all that stuff to do?"</p><p>May shook her head, "I don't think that's what the problem is. You know how Mom can be. Maybe she's mad because Bobby did something she thinks is wrong but it's not." She frowned. Being a teenager meant butting heads with her Mom almost all the time. Maybe that was the problem with her Mom and Bobby right now. Bobby was so nice all the time. It couldn't be him.</p><p>"Maybe," Harry said sadly. Both kids sat quietly listening to the argument continue when the door to the bedroom swung open.</p><p>"This isn't finished." Athena stomped out of the room with Bobby behind her.</p><p>Bobby was about to speak when he caught the sight of Harry and May on the stairs. They both were staring intently at the duffel bag in his hands. Tears were in Harry's eyes as he hugged his sister, "Athena." Bobby said knowing she didn't see them.</p><p>"What, Bobby?!" She spun on her heel. Her irritation dissipated seeing where his gaze landed, "Kids." She sighed.</p><p>"What is wrong with you!" May yelled at her Mom, "First Dad and now Bobby?! God! Why do you always have to be so...so...you!?"</p><p>"May!" Athena was shocked by her daughter's outburst.</p><p>"You lied to me!" Harry yelled at Bobby, "You said you'd always be around. But you're not going to be." He pointed to the duffel bag, "You're leaving!" Harry sounded heartbroken.</p><p>"Are you going to try again after Bobby? Maybe you should think harder before you push away your third husband!" May yelled repeating words she'd heard her grandmother say to her Mom.</p><p>"Hey, guys." Bobby shook his head trying to get them to calm down.</p><p>"I can't believe I thought you were cool." Harry frowned, "I hate you." He sniffled. Before tears could fall Harry turned and ran into his bedroom.</p><p>"Good job. You made a kid cry." May tried to keep herself from crying along with her brother, "You guys are the worst. I hate you both." She turned around and walked into her brother's room to comfort him.</p><p>Bobby felt like his heart was ripped out and stomped on. Not only was he arguing with his wife over something that didn't matter, now the kids were mad at both of them. Bobby pulled out his cell phone and dropped his duffel to the ground.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Athena asked.</p><p>"Calling out of work." Bobby put the phone to his ear. Athena watched in awe. Bobby had never called out of a shift. Ever. He was going to call out now? She overheard him talking to the chief and then Chimney. Telling them both he wasn't feeling well and couldn't go in. While the Chief probably believed Bobby she knew Chim wouldn't. Bobby silently walked back into their bedroom, dropping the duffel bag inside their closet.</p><p>Athena quietly shut the door behind her, "Bobby?"</p><p>"They hate me. I ruin every family I have." Bobby put his head in his hands, "I'm so sorry Athena."</p><p>She knew this conversation would be a minefield but she had to get him to talk to her, "Bobby. They don't hate you. They're upset." She sat beside him, "You don't need to be sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, I do. You saw the look on their faces. I put that there." Bobby shook his head, "What am I doing Athena?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe I'm not meant to have a family."</p><p>"Robert Nash." Athena cupped his face in her hands. She waited until he focused his eyes on her, "You are a good person. You are kind, courageous, brave, determined, caring. You are loved. You belong in our family. You are the husband I never thought I'd have. The great love of my life. That one that you see in those cheesy romance movies. You are the role model for Harry that I've always hoped for. The man that will show May how a husband and father is supposed to treat his wife and children." Athena said softly yet with such passion Bobby didn't have any reason to doubt her words, "You are everything to me. I know we've had a rough week. The kids must have heard us arguing. And we'll have to talk to them about it. But I think you and I need to talk about it."</p><p>"I need to just let this go. I know you're mad on my behalf but please just let it go. Drop it. Because hashing this out with you is killing me and having to relive it over and over isn't doing me any favors either. Please. Can we just let it go?" Bobby dropped his eyes to the floor, "I don't want to argue with you anymore. I hate arguing with you. It makes me sick to know that we are fighting with each other. I never want to be the reason you are upset or cry. It kills me to see you upset."</p><p>"I'm not trying to keep arguing with you. I don't like it either." Athena frowned, "I just can't see you hurt like this. They are hurting you, Bobby. And that's not okay." She looped her arms around his neck.</p><p>Bobby nodded his head, "Maybe that's part of my penance." He shrugged sadly, "Punishment for what I did."</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Athena wasn't sure how this was going to make Bobby feel but it was the only way she felt she could get through to him that what Molly was doing wasn't acceptable.</p><p>"Anything." Bobby sighed heavily.</p><p>"What would Marcy say about it? How would she feel if her sister and her mother were excluding you from a memorial for her and the kids?" Athena asked softly.</p><p>Bobby looked up at Athena, "She'd be upset and tell them that it was too bad. I was going and that would be the end of it." Bobby felt tears in his eyes, "Athena. I can't do that. It hurts too much. I...." Bobby's breath caught in his throat, "I hurt her family when I lost them in the fire. I don't want to hurt them even more. So if they don't want me there, I won't go."</p><p>"And in the meantime, you're in pain. You're hurting." Athena trailed a finger down the side of his face, "Baby, it's okay to be upset and hurt."</p><p>Bobby felt a tear slip down his cheek, "It always hurts. But having you and those two kids makes it hurt less. And I don't focus on that every second of the day. Instead, I focus on you, May, and Harry. Our family. And I've screwed that up too."</p><p>"You haven't screwed anything up." Athena kissed him softly, "I'm not blameless in all this either. I haven't made things easy this week. I'm so mad that they would do something like this to you. I'm angry that you're allowing it. I see it hurting you and all I want to do is stop the pain. I want to stop whatever is hurting you and fix it." She pulled him into a tight hug, "It's so frustrating that you're letting them hurt you. Bobby, I love you. And I will always protect the people I love. And I feel like you're pushing me away."</p><p>Bobby slid his arms around her waist, "I don't mean to. I don't have an excuse. I love you, Athena. God, how I love you. I'm so lucky I get to love you. I'm so sorry." Bobby said honestly, "I’m sorry that I've made you feel like that. I never want to push you away. I always want you." He tightened his embrace, "I know I haven't been the husband you deserve lately. I'm not the parent they deserve. Harry and May heard and witnessed us arguing. I never want that for them." Bobby frowned, "They deserve better. You deserve better." He closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p>"And you deserve so much more than what I've been giving you this week." Athena admitted, "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. And I can admit that it's been a hard week. But that hasn't changed the way I feel about you. It never will." She pecked his lips, "You're not alone. It's okay to mourn the past while you find joy in the present and hope in the future." She peppered soft kisses down his jaw to his neck, "I will be right beside you. Every step of the way."</p><p>Bobby held his wife close, "As much as we love each other we still don't agree on this." He sighed.</p><p>"Then we agree to disagree. And I drop it. Because in the end, it's your decision." Athena nuzzled the crook of his neck.</p><p>"Thank you." Bobby took a deep breath. The feeling of his wife in his arms calming and soothing him, "We have to talk to Harry and May. I owe them an explanation."</p><p>Athena looked up at Bobby, "And that right there is why you are an incredible step-father." Bobby looked at her quizzically, "Because you love them so much that you are okay with being vulnerable with them to make sure they understand the depth of your love for them." Athena took his hand in hers, "Come on. We'll bring them out to the living room."</p><p>Bobby nodded. He followed his wife to the living room and sat on the couch. Athena called the kids downstairs before sitting beside Bobby. Harry and May walked down the stairs with their arms crossed and angry looks on their faces. They were both so mad at Bobby and their Mom. They both squished together in one chair.</p><p>"What?" May glared at her Mom.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you two for a minute." Bobby said to them, "I know you're both upset. I'm sorry. Your Mom and I haven't had the best week."</p><p>"What did you do?" Harry asked, "Did you do what Dad did? Did you go out with someone else?" Harry only knew the small details of his parent's divorce. When he asked May about it she said their Dad cheated and that meant he was dating someone while he was still married and that wasn't okay to do. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason Bobby and his Mom were fighting.</p><p>"No. Not at all. I love your Mom. And I love the two of you. With all of my heart. I'd never hurt your Mom like that." Bobby shook his head.</p><p>"Then why are you arguing?" May put her hands in the air, "Did you do something." She looked at her mom.</p><p>"No." Bobby answered for Athena, "Your Mom didn't do anything wrong. We both have different opinions on a serious topic and don't agree" Bobby explained.</p><p>"There's a very grown-up reason Bobby and I have been arguing." Athena squeezed his hand.</p><p>Bobby sighed. The lump in his throat grew and he choked, "You two know that I had a family that died." He waited for them to nod, "It's coming up on the anniversary of their death." Bobby explained. His voice shook, "I got a visit from a family member and they asked that I not attend a memorial service they are having for my family."</p><p>"But that was your wife and your kids?" May was visibly confused, "Shouldn't they want you to be there?"</p><p>"That's how your Mom feels. And that's most of the argument. Your Mom is pushing for me to go because it's not right that they are excluding me and I just want to let it go. I miss them. A lot. I wish my kids met you two. They'd have loved having more siblings." Bobby blinked away tears, "I have found so much love and happiness and joy with you two and your Mom. I never thought it would be possible. Every day I wake up and realize how lucky I am to have found this family. To be a part of his family."</p><p>"So you're not leaving?" Harry asked, "Why did you have a bag then?</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "Never. I promised you I'd always here. That's a promise I intend to keep forever. I was headed to work but I called out because I felt I needed to talk to you two. " He got up from his spot on the couch to kneel in front of the kids, "I love your Mom with all my heart. There is nothing I won't do to keep you three in my life."</p><p>"I'm sorry I said I hate you." Harry threw his arms around Bobby's neck, "I don't hate you. I was just really really mad." He promised, "I love you, Bobby."</p><p>May was quick to follow Harry's lead. Joining in a group hug, "I love you too."</p><p>"Me too." Athena wrapped her arms around the family, embracing all of them.</p><hr/><p>The day of the anniversary that he lost his family was always a hard day. This year felt exceptionally hard as he knew Marcy's family was having a service for his family and pushed him away from it. It was also the first anniversary he was spending with his new family. Bobby had taken the day off and instead of getting drunk or high and wasting the day away Bobby woke up that morning, made his family breakfast, then went to church. Athena had asked if he wanted her to join him and he told her he needed to spend some time alone. Bobby spent most of his day in church. He attended an AA meeting where he spoke about the great loss in his life and how he wished more than anything he could turn back time. He talked about how thankful he was to have a loving, supportive wife and two amazing kids. How his family was the most incredible thing in the world. It was dark by the time Bobby came home. He sighed heavily wishing he could have been at the service to remember Marcy and the kids. When he walked in the door the house was suspiciously quiet. Bobby walked through the house out to the patio where the lights were on. He noticed the table set for dinner, candles in jars lined the brickwork, and a small wrapped gift sat on one of the chairs at the table. Bobby looked over to where Athena stood behind Harry and May.</p><p>"What's all this?" Bobby asked.</p><p>May took a step forward, "We wanted you to be able to still have a memorial service even though you weren't invited to the real one."</p><p>"We got you something." Harry picked up the gift and handed it to Bobby, "I hope that's okay."</p><p>"You guys didn't have to do this." Bobby got down to one knee to be eye level with Harry and not have to look down at May. He held the gift in his hands.</p><p>"We didn't want to let the day pass and not acknowledge how hard it is for you. And we wanted to remind you that you're not alone." Athena said, "Your family loves you and is here for you."</p><p>Bobby felt like he was going to cry, "Thank you." He hugged Harry tight, then May. Bobby stood to face Athena, "I don't know what to say." He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."</p><p>Athena smiled, "I love you." She kissed him softly, "Sit down and open that. The kids wanted to get something." She led Bobby to a chair at the table.</p><p>Bobby pulled the wrapping paper carefully so as not to make a mess. He wasn't sure what he was given when he revealed a plain white box. Bobby popped the box open and pulled out a picture frame. He felt a wave of love rush over him. The silver picture frame had a small engraving of Winnie-The-Pooh and Piglet. It held four wallet size photos. One of Marcy, one of Brooke, one of Bobby Jr., and one of all four of them. The quote engraved at the bottom said '<em>If ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll be there</em> <em>forever</em>." Bobby slowly traced over each letter while staring at the pictures of his family.</p><p>"Guys. This is..." Bobby couldn't find the words, "Thank you." He put the frame on the table gently before pulling Harry and May into a tight hug, "I love you two. Thank you for this. You have no idea how much it means to me."</p><p>May hugged him back with one arm around Bobby and one around Harry, "We wanted you to have something nice."</p><p>"Yeah and we can put it out next to all our pictures." Harry squeezed between May and Bobby.</p><p>"You're amazing kids. I'm so grateful to be in your lives." Bobby kissed the top of May's head, then Harry's cheek, "I love you both so much."</p><p>While her husband doted on her children Athena brought dinner out. She set it in the center of the table and plated the children's meal. After another tight hug, the kids took their seats and Bobby turned to his wife, "Athena." He breathed. Bobby got out of his chair, pulling her out of hers to stand in front of him. He put a hand on her hip and brushed her face with his knuckles, "I love you. Thank you. Not just for tonight. For every night." Bobby pulled her into his embrace, pressing their lips together in a long soft kiss that left her speechless. He rested his forehead against hers, "You're amazing."</p><p>"I love you." She whispered in his ear as she held him close.</p><p>The family of four sat down to eat Bobby's favorite dinner. They spent the evening asking him about his kids and let him remember his family, talk about them, remind him that they weren't a dirty secret he had to keep hidden. That it was okay to feel sad for a few moments even when he had a family that loved him and that he loved more than anything in the world. At the end of the night, the picture frame found a home on the mantle next to Bobby and Athena's wedding photo, photos of Harry and May, photos of Bobby and the kids together, and family photos that radiated love with just a picture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Almost losing you was worse than if I lost you. You're still here. Yet your goodbye still haunts me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena sat in the stopped traffic. Today had been a long day. She was more than ready to get home and soak in the tub. She had thought it would be a great idea to take the kids out and let them skip school for her day off. She took them out to the amusement park for the day and had a great time. Until they started to go home. Harry was upset that May commented on him not being able to ride one of the rides because he was too short but she could go on it. Harry called his sister a name who in turn fired back at him. They'd argued non-stop since they got back in the car. Now they were stuck in traffic. Red brake lights for miles upon miles. All three of them were grouchy and hungry and to top it off it started to pour. Heavy winds whipped the rain across the car making it hard to see the next car ahead. Athena knew this meant Bobby would be staying at work. With as many accidents that were bound to happen, she was sure the team would be pulling a double shift. She was hoping he'd have been home with a hot meal waiting for them but that plan was shot when she looked at the time. It was already past six in the evening and Bobby still hadn't texted her to ask if she was home. Chances were that he was still working. Traffic wasn't letting up but there was an exit coming up. Athena knew it would take them longer to get around by taking the exit but with traffic at a standstill, that still seemed like it would be faster than sitting on the highway. So she swapped lanes and exited the highway opting for more backroads to get home.</p><p>"I'm hungry!" Harry complained from the back seat.</p><p>"Yeah, Mom. Can we stop for food soon?" May sighed, "I'm starving to death."</p><p>"We'll stop somewhere soon. Let's get closer to home first." Athena told them both.</p><p>"I'm so hungry!" Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "I think I could eat a whole elephant."</p><p>"No, you can't." May shook her head, "Stop whining! Mom just said we'd get food somewhere soon. Right, Mom?"</p><p>Athena sighed, "In a bit. Let me get us situated and we'll stop somewhere." She glanced to Harry in the back, "Drive-thru. I'm not making this day any longer than it has to be."</p><p>"Well if May wasn't such a butthead we'd have been fine." Harry kicked the front seat.</p><p>"Don't kick my seat!" May looked over her shoulder. Harry kicked it again and stuck out his tongue, "Stop!" The two argued back and forth until May shrieked, "Mom!"</p><p>Athena gripped the steering wheel trying to concentrate on the road, "Both of you stop it! Now!" She yelled at them.</p><p>Both kids knew their Mom didn't yell often and when she did they listened. The voice of Sergeant Grant-Nash was a powerful one. Unfortunately, that only lasted for a few moments before both kids were back at each other's throats again. Athena bit her tongue. If they continued this way she was pretty sure they give her an aneurysm. Athena paused at the stoplight waiting for it to turn green. When it finally did she proceeded through the intersection hoping that by the time they were grabbing dinner they were close enough to home that the eating and chewing would keep her kids from arguing. The flash of yellow and green out of the corner of Athena's eye barely gave any time for her to notice let alone any time to react. In an instant glass shattered, metal crunched together, Harry and May screamed in fear, Athena's body exploded in pain. Her car was rammed across the intersection and onto the grass before going up and over the guardrail. The car somersaulted down the hillside before getting caught in the trees and jagged edges of the cliff, landing upside down, suspended in the air between large trees and a sheer rockface of the mountain. Looming overtop of them still on the top of the cliff was the cab of a tractor-trailer. If it fell it would hit Athena's car sending it further down if not to the bottom. Athena faded in and out of consciousness. Her vision was blurry, her head was in so much pain it hurt everywhere.</p><p>"Mom?! Mom?!" Harry yelled from the back, "May!"</p><p>"Don't move, don't move, don't move!" May repeated over and over to her brother, "Sit still." She tried to keep her voice calm but was freaking out inside, "Mom? Mom? Mom, can you hear me?!" May panicked.</p><p>"Oh, God." Athena groaned, "Noone move." She took a deep breath. She had to stay awake. Her babies needed her to stay awake, "Harry, Baby you okay?"</p><p>"I think so." Harry sniffled. He was terrified when he saw ground and trees outside his window.</p><p>"May?" Athena was having a hard time breathing. The steering column was jammed into her chest.</p><p>"Yeah." May's breathing was short and rapid. Athena knew they were all seriously injured.</p><p>Athena searched the car with her eyes, "Shit." She swore, "My phone's gone."</p><p>"Mine's in my pocket." May very slowly moved, "I don't know...if I can...reach it." She grunted as she tried to move her arm without jostling her body too much, "I almost got it." She cried, "OW!"</p><p>"Leave it." Athena snapped at her, "Yell for Siri to do it."</p><p>It took May a moment to process her Mom's words, "Hey Siri!" She waited for the telltale beep to play, "Call 9-1-1 on speakerphone! Volume max!"</p><hr/><p>"I am not going out with you and Chimney as you try to set me up with a friend of a friend." Josh laughed at Maddie's offer, "I am not that desperate."</p><p>"It's not desperate. It's how you meet people." Maddie stirred her coffee, "Besides, you'll like Tomas."</p><p>"Tomas. Not Thomas. What is he trying to prove with that name?" John rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Probably the fact that his parents gave him a crappy name?" Maddie shook her head. She sat down at her desk, "Think about it. We'll even buy dinner so you can get drunk on us." She smiled as she put her headset on. She clicked her line open for the next call, "9-1-1 What's your emergency?"</p><p>"We were in a car crash. I'm not exactly sure where we are. We fell off the cliff and are hanging in the air. And there's a truck above us." May shouted through the phone.</p><p>"How many people are in the car?" Maddie started to ping the cellphone to get a location.</p><p>"My little brother, my mom, and me. My mom keeps going out of it. Like fainting or something. I-I don't know." May watched her Mom's eyes close again.</p><p>"Just try to keep breathing. What do you mean the car is in the air?" Maddie typed furiously sending teams of LAPD and LAFD out as soon as she had a general location.</p><p>"I think the truck hit us. We went over a cliff and the car is like stuck in the air. Upside down. I see the mountain on one side and trees on the other and the truck is like kind-off the cliff but kind-a not. We'll die if it hits us and falls." May cried, "You gotta help us. We can't die. I don't want to die."</p><p>"Stay with me. Just keep breathing. Don't move. Is your little brother awake?" Maddie relayed information to the crews already en route.</p><p>"Yeah. I told him not to move. I can't tell if he's really hurt. He's behind me." May explained.</p><p>"And what about you? Where are you?" Maddie asked.</p><p>"Passenger seat." May sniffled, "We're not gonna die? Right?"</p><p>"I've got a lot of people coming to you. Help is on the way." Maddie said calmly, "I'm going to stay with you okay. Can you stay with me?"</p><p>"Okay." May cried. She tried to be strong and brave but it was too much. She was petrified and now her Mom had stopped talking.</p><p>"Okay good." Maddie hoped they'd get there in time to save this family, "What's your name?"</p><p>"May Grant." May said, "My mom is Sergeant Athena Grant-Nash. LAPD. And my step-dad is..."</p><p>"Captain Nash from the 118." Maddie finished her sentence, "May it's Maddie."</p><p>"I didn't recognize your voice. I can’t hold my phone. You're on speaker in my pocket." May sobbed, "Is Bobby on his way?"</p><p>Maddie nodded, "He's coming. He's not going to let anything happen to you guys." Maddie knew better than to promise things would be okay but in this instance, she knew Bobby would die before giving up on his family. She quickly typed into the computer who was in the car, sending all available units to the scene. This wasn't a normal rescue. Bobby was going to need the moral support of everyone out there and the more hands working together, the better chance they had to save Athena, Harry, and May.</p><hr/><p>The 118 had just pulled back into the firehouse from two back-to-back car accidents. Luckily they were both minor but the arguing and yelling between motorists as to whose fault it was, kept Bobby's nerves on edge. He hated when it rained this bad. It was as if everyone forgot how to drive and started skating around. It reminded him of winters in Michigan. The first snow or ice storm was always the worst for car accidents. Less than five minutes of being in the firehouse the bell rang again. Back on the engine and with the RA unit behind them they headed out to a severe crash. Dispatch relayed that a semi-truck slammed into a family car. The car was thrown over a cliff and hanging in mid-air balanced on a slippery rockface and large trees. They pressed on as fast as they could knowing at any second the wind could rattle the car loose and the family could perish in a horrific fiery crash.</p><p>"When we get on scene and we'll need everyone on their A-game. Chim, you and Eddie go down, assess the family, and figure out the best way to extract them. Buck, you're on the hook. Secure the car. We gotta do this fast and safe. That car isn't going to stay around with the winds as high as they are. Hen we'll tow the tractor-trailer back onto the road then you can check on the driver. It needs to move before we get to him. Too much movement could cause it to slide off the cliff and take out the car below." Bobby called out orders. When they arrived on scene police lights already flooded the area. Bobby hopped down from the engine when his radio crackled to life, "Dispatch, this is Captain Nash, go ahead."</p><p>"Captain we are patching in the caller to your radio on a secure channel." The dispatcher said.</p><p>Bobby didn't think much of it. If the person on the call was conscious they could assist in letting the team know what was going on where they couldn't see. Bobby was pulling the winch out to hook up the trailer of the truck when he felt the world stop spinning.</p><p>"Bobby? Bobby?" May sniffled, "Bobby?"</p><p>"May?" Bobby's head turned to the cliff.</p><p>"Mom won't wake up." May cried, "I'm really scared."</p><p>Bobby dropped what he was doing to walk to the edge of the guard rail. The mangled mess below was unrecognizable but he knew. It was Athena's car. Bobby felt like he was going to be sick or pass out. Possibly both. He put a hand to his radio, "Don't be scared." Bobby tried to stay calm, "I'm going to get you guys out of there. Okay? I'm here. And nothing's going to happen to you. We're going to get you out and up here and to the hospital, then we'll all go home."</p><p>"Will you make hot cocoa? With the marshmallows?" May asked trying to think of the picture he was painting.</p><p>"All the marshmallows you and Harry want." Bobby took a deep breath, "How's Harry doing?"</p><p>"He's really quiet. But he's awake." May said, "Mom's kinda awake but she keeps passing out again."</p><p>"Okay. Listen to me sweetie, you keep talking to me okay? Tell me anything you want. Just keep talking to me. I'm going to work on getting you three out of that car but I want to hear you talk to me while I work. Alright?" Bobby breathed in a shaky breath.</p><p>"Okay." May agreed.</p><p>"Cap." Buck sighed.</p><p>"Secure the car." Bobby patted him on the shoulder. He ran to the winch to drag the truck back onto the road and ensure it didn't fall on top of his family.</p><hr/><p>In the car, May was rambling away to Bobby about anything that she thought of. The things they did during the day. How Mom had yelled because they wouldn't stop complaining and arguing. How she was sorry for everything wrong she'd ever done in her life. How she was doing in school. Anything and everything that came to mind. It was a good distraction from the situation and when she saw Chim at her window she felt relieved.</p><p>"My mom!" May's eyes were wide and scared.</p><p>"We know. We got her." Chim said quickly, "Can you move your fingers and toes?" He reached in carefully to check her pulse.</p><p>"Yeah. I can." May nodded her head. The wind howled outside the window, "How are we getting out of here?"</p><p>"I think we're going to go with the same way you came in." Chim looked over to Eddie who was checking on Harry in the back.</p><p>"I can get Harry out. Nothings pinning him down. Jest need to harness him up and go." Eddie said to Chim.</p><p>"Do it." Chim nodded.</p><p>"Am I gonna fall?" Harry shook with fear.</p><p>Eddie reached in the car and put a helmet on Harry's head buckling the chin strap, "Nope. I'm going to slip this harness over you. Cut the seatbelt and you'll be anchored to me. Then I need you to hold onto my neck, give me one of those really big hugs I know you can do and we'll get pulled up to the top in no time. Bobby's up there waiting for you." Eddie smiled trying to keep Harry calm. It was much more complicated than he made it sound but he knew the young boy was already terrified.</p><p>"What about Mom? And May?" Harry cried. The car started to shake with the wind, "We're gonna fall!"</p><p>"You're not falling. It's okay." Eddie sliced through the seatbelt, "I got you." He carefully guided Harry through the window, "Be careful. Watch out." He successfully extracted Harry from the car, "Alright. Hold on tight Bud." Eddie smiled as he tugged the rope line like he was supposed to when he needed to come back up.</p><p>"Alright May. You're coming out next." Chim told her. He carefully slipped a helmet on her when he heard Athena moan.</p><p>"May? Harry?" She groaned in pain.</p><p>"We're going to be okay Mom." May cried, "Bobby's here. He's going to get us out. Eddie took Harry and Chim is here to help me."</p><p>Athena lolled her head to the side, "Chimney. Where's Bobby?" Athena was confused. If she saw Chim then why didn't she see Bobby?</p><p>"He's up top. Here." Chim handed Athena his radio, "You can talk to him."</p><hr/><p>Bobby waited with bated breath as Eddie was pulled up with Harry in his arms. The second they were clear Bobby sprung Harry from the harness attached to Eddie. He clutched the young boy tightly, "Thank God." Bobby breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you hurt? Did you break a bone? Are you okay?" Bobby's hands roamed over Harry's body checking for major injuries.</p><p>"I'm okay. I think I am." Harry frowned.</p><p>"Let's get you checked out at the hospital." Hen walked over to Bobby and Harry, "Your Dad will see you when you get to the hospital so you're not alone.</p><p>"What about Mom and May?!" Harry looked wildly at Bobby.</p><p>Bobby got to his knees to be at Harry's eye level, "I promise you. I'm going to get them out too." Bobby hugged Harry tightly, "Go on. Your Dad will meet you at the hospital. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too Bobby." Harry took a deep breath trying to be brave as he let Hen help him onto a gurney.</p><p>Bobby turned back to the cliff. One down, two to go. He thought. His radio crackled again.</p><p>"Bo-Bobby, Bobby?" Athena's panicked voice filtered in his ears.</p><p>"Athena." Bobby tried to hold himself together, "Harry's okay. On his way to the hospital." Bobby was sure she'd be wondering about him.</p><p>"Okay." Athena's breathing sounded labored. Bobby knew there was something seriously wrong with his wife, "Bobby."</p><p>"I'm here, Athena. I'm right here." He saw Chim climb up and over the cliff with May harnessed to him, "We got May up here."</p><p>Athena felt tears in her eyes. She heard Chim tell her May was going to be fine and they were coming back for her. But to hear Bobby's relief that May was back on solid ground she knew it was true. Bobby hugged May tightly but gently as she was rolled into an ambulance. She was bleeding heavily from a head wound and kept saying she was dizzy. Bobby left her with a hug and a kiss promising her that he'd get Athena out of the car too. He stood at the edge of the cliff where his wife's car hung in mid-air. Time wasn't on their side. The rain and wind had picked up shaking the tops of the trees.</p><p>"The kids are okay?" Athena asked again.</p><p>"Yeah. They're okay. They're going to be fine." Bobby told her.</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "Good. You make sure that they stay that way."</p><p>"And you're going to be fine too," Bobby said to her.</p><p>Athena hated the fear that crept into her heart. Now that the kids were safely out of the car all the worst thoughts flooded Athena's head. The steering wheel was pressing into her chest. The whole steering column had dropped onto her lap pinning her body. She was in and out of consciousness. The taste of blood sat in her mouth and it was all she could smell. She could wiggle her toes and fingers but that seemed to be the only thing she had going for her. She had no idea how she was going to get out of the car. Not while dangling in the air during a rainstorm. She held the walkie-talkie like a lifeline, "Bobby. I need to tell you something." She shivered. From cold, shock, fear, she wasn't sure but her body wouldn't stop shaking.</p><p>"You can tell me when I see you." This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. They were getting her out. He heard the team throw around ideas on how to pull her free and stabilize the car enough to get her out but so far none of it looked like it would work.</p><p>"You..." Athena swallowed a hard lump, "You are an amazing person." She cried. Bobby ran a hand down his face, "Those kids are going to need you."</p><p>"They need you too." Bobby countered, "We'll be there for them. Together."</p><p>"Promise me you won't let them go. You need them and they will need you." Athena coughed hard. She was horrified to see blood on her hands that she had coughed up, "You're so strong. And brave. I have faith in you. That you can be strong for our kids. They need you, Bobby."</p><p>"And I'll be there. So will you." Bobby knew he was crying but he didn't care. He couldn't stop the swell of emotions rushing through him.</p><p>Athena cried, "I love you." Athena continued. She knew he was trying but she had to say what she needed to, "The happiness and joy you've brought to my life. Is something I have been grateful for, every second of the day. Bobby, I love you. It's always been you."</p><p>"You don't need to do this. It's going to be okay. You're going to fine. We're going to get you out of there." Bobby swatted tears from his eyes, "Just hold on. Hold on for me."</p><p>"I love you. I-I love you." Athena's breaths were coming faster and faster. She couldn't breathe. She wheezed loudly.</p><p>"Give me that." Bobby grabbed a harness and secured himself to a line, "She can't wait any longer." He walked to the edge of the cliff and started to repeal down.</p><p>"Cap!" Buck yelled after him.</p><p>Eddie was already on his way down after Bobby. Buck and Chim followed after the two of them. With no idea how they were going to get Athena out, they wouldn't let their Captain do it alone.</p><p>Bobby reached the driver's side of the car. Athena was only semi-conscious. Blood trickled from her mouth. Bobby saw how she struggled with every breath. Her chest barely moving as she wheezed. He looked at the situation in front of him, 'Send me a cage!" He yelled into the radio. There was no way they'd be able to harness Athena and pull her up as they had done with the kids. She needed to be on a backboard and pulled up. In her semi-conscious state, Bobby strained to hear her voice. His heart twisted and bled hearing her repeating his name over and over again, "I'm here. I'm right here. Stay with me." Bobby looked over at his crew, "We got one shot at this!" He yelled over the deafening wind, "Eddie, we need the airbag in over here to push the steering column up." Bobby pointed. Eddie quickly got to work on his assigned task, "Buck you get on the frame here and hook the wench through the steering wheel. We'll have Hen slowly pull it up so we can pull Athena out."</p><p>"Won't that shake the car too much?" Buck asked.</p><p>"That's why we have one shot. And I'm not letting her go." Bobby buckled the harness around her then attached it to himself. He knew, if the car went with Athena still trapped inside, he'd be pulled down too.</p><p>"Got the cage ready," Chim said his faith in his Captain unwavering. If anyone was going to pull off a miracle it would be Bobby.</p><p>Bobby nodded, "Okay Athena, time to get out of here." He cut through her seatbelt supporting her weight as she shifted slightly, "Now!" He yelled.</p><p>Bobby knew the plan was risky. He knew it could have devastating consequences. Yet he needed to get Athena out of the car as quickly as possible. The sound of the wind whipping past and the metal crunching together filled his ears. Bobby held onto his wife's lifeless body yanking her from the vehicle with only a moment to spare before the tree's bent with the wind, dropping the car to the bottom of the cliff with a terrifying boom that echoed up the facade. Bobby watched Chim carefully strap Athena to the cage before all four men scaled back up the mountain keeping Athena as comfortable as possible.</p><hr/><p>Five hours and a surgery later Bobby sat next to his wife silently. He held her hand, his thumb rubbing back and forth on the back of her hand. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He watched the numbers on the monitors as they barely changed. He supposed it was good they stayed the same but he wished her eyes would open. Bobby closed his eyes and prayed. He didn't speak to anyone. He had checked on the kids but they were at the children's hospital with Michael. Bobby couldn't pull himself away from Athena. The kids were staying overnight to be watched seeing as how they both had trauma to the head but if all went well they'd be discharged in the morning. Athena had suffered major injuries and was bleeding internally. She was taken by helicopter to the hospital and immediately brought in for emergency surgery. Now Bobby sat by her bedside. He had cried until he had no tears left. Told her how much he loved her until he ran out of words. The only thing he had left was soft gentle kisses and caresses while she slept. They told him the worst wasn't over for her. To complicate his feelings Bobby was angry. She said goodbye to him. Sure she never said the word goodbye but that's what she had been doing. She knew her time was almost up. How could she say goodbye to him? He wasn't ready for that. Bobby pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love you." He sat in the chair watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest praying he'd see her beautiful brown eyes in the morning.</p><p>Hours passed with Bobby steadily focused on his wife. Watching her, praying, touching her, talking to her. Promising her the world and more. He wasn't giving up. Even as the nurses looked sadly at him throughout the night. The silent stares they sent his way. Even while he knew the halls were lined with officers who knew Athena. Standing for her in solidarity and silent support. He refused to give up on her knowing that his team was tired, broken, battered, exhausted yet still in that waiting room. They were there for him and Athena. Bobby wasn't giving up on her. The thought crossed his mind that maybe she had given up. She said goodbye.</p><p>He left butterfly soft kisses to her eyelids, moving down her face being mindful of her injuries. He left a kiss on her lips taking solace in the fact that they were still warm and he could feel her breath softly as she exhaled. He ran his fingers through her hair as a tear slid down his cheek, "It's morning sweetheart. Oh, my love. It's time to wake up." Bobby's voice caught in his throat, "Time to open your eyes my darling." He pressed his lips to her cheek, "I need you." Bobby closed his eyes tightly.</p><p>Athena groaned in pain, "Bobby?"</p><p>Bobby felt his heart jump, "Athena." He smiled at her. He watched as her eyes fluttered open, "Athena."</p><p>She looked confused for a moment, "Bobby." She sighed happily. Athena grasped his arm, "Hey you." She frowned putting her hand to his cheek. Bobby looked like he hadn't slept for days. He definitely hadn't shaved in a while and his eyes were bloodshot, "Hi."</p><p>"Oh, God." Bobby felt everything come crashing down. All the walls he'd put up to stay strong for her crumbled with one look. He wrapped his arms around his wife, "Thank God you're okay. Oh my God. Oh, Athena. Oh, God." Bobby held her close, "I thought I'd lost you."</p><p>"I thought you were going to lose me too." She admitted. Athena let herself be swept into his embrace needed to feel him safely surround her.</p><p>It would be another two days before she was released from the hospital. She had only succeeded in getting Bobby to use the shower in her private room while Hen was there to keep an eye on her so Bobby could step out of the room. There was something in his eyes that Athena couldn't put her finger on.</p><hr/><p>A week and a half after she was home from the hospital Athena still saw that thing in Bobby's eyes whenever he looked at her. She knew they hadn't been intimate lately yet she was still recovering. Bobby was always cautious with her so she didn't think anything of it when he cuddled her close but didn't push beyond that. It wasn't until almost a month had passed since the crash that Athena finally decided she was going to figure out what was going on with her husband. She'd been cleared by her doctor to return to work and resume normal activities yet Bobby treated her so gently it was as if he was afraid she would break. He stuck to cuddling and kissing his wife but stopped any advances that required them to be naked. Athena wondered if the close call brought up painful memories of Marcy and the kids. At any rate, she was going to figure it out. The kids were staying at Michaels for the weekend. Bobby and Athena had the rare weekend off work at the same time. She was going to use it to her advantage. Bobby was at his meeting while Athena prepared everything. She put fresh sheets on the bed, changed into a rich, vibrant, red nightie with lace panties. One of the sets she knew was Bobby's favorite. She made sure there were no chores to be done around the house, lit the fireplace. Then she waited. When she got his text saying he was on the way home she turned out all the lights in the house except for the few candles she had lit in their bedroom. The fireplace would be safe overnight so she kept it going. She couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face when she heard his key in the door.</p><p>Bobby assumed Athena had gone to bed. The lights were off as he walked inside their home. He walked to the top of the steps before noticing her. Bobby's jaw dropped. There she was in a simple yet very sexy nightie that hovered just a bit too high showing off the tiniest peek of her panties. Bobby paused for a moment while his brain tried to catch up with the fact that his wife was leaning against the wall staring at him.</p><p>"You're gorgeous." Bobby breathed out when his brain finally started to work again. He walked down the steps shrugging out of his jacket, tossing it on the couch, "Athena." Bobby's hands slipped around her waist.</p><p>Athena grinned, "Kids are gone for the whole weekend." She kissed him slowly, "It's been so long." She sighed.</p><p>Bobby nodded, "Yeah." He agreed. He was still having a hard time with the knowledge that she had said goodbye to him. He didn't know how to get around it. Though he knew what he should do. At his meeting, he talked to his sponsor who reminded him that the best way to have a healthy relationship was with communication. Seeing his wife clearly communicating her needs, Bobby felt he should do the same. Bobby nuzzled her neck, "You're so beautiful, Athena. I love you. With every second." He pressed his lips to her skin, "I want you."</p><p>Athena sighed in relief, "I was beginning to wonder."</p><p>Bobby pulled back looking at her curiously, "What?"</p><p>"I just mean that yeah. It's been a while. I was wondering if there was something bothering you." Athena tried to explain, "You haven't really wanted to do much lately. even after I was cleared to return to normal. So I started trying to figure out why." She searched his eyes, "It's still there. Isn't it? Whatever's holding you back?" Bobby dropped his gaze. She was too perceptive sometimes, "Bobby. Don't hide. Tell me. What is it?" Athena pushed, "I can't help if I don't know what the problem is."</p><p>Bobby pulled her close to him, "You said goodbye." He frowned. Now it was Athena's turn to be confused. They said goodbye every day to each other. Surely there had to be more, "Athena." Bobby sighed, "When you were in the car. Over the radio. You said goodbye. The last goodbye." Bobby felt choked up, "And I keep replaying it in my head and it's all I hear. You were so sure it was the end. I was so close to losing you. I can't get past it." Bobby held her in his arms, "And you're perfect. Look at you. You're stunning. You make me forget how to breathe because I'm so full of love for you that it overwhelms me sometimes, in the best way possible." He tightened his grip, "And I'm scared that one day I will lose you and we might not get a goodbye. But I've already heard yours and I wish more than anything I could take those moments away. Get to you quicker, get you out of that car faster. I don't want to lose you, Athena."</p><p>Athena cupped his face in her hands, "You're not losing me. You got me. Right here." She kissed his lips, "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Bobby nodded, "But one day..."</p><p>"Is not now." Athena interrupted him, "Now is the day I want to make love to my husband because it has been far too long since I've been able to wrap myself around him and get lost in his arms." She looped her arms around his neck, "Bobby." She said softly, "Make love to me."</p><p>Her gentle request pulled at Bobby's heart, "Yes." He nodded his head. Bobby's kiss started out gently becoming more urgent as the moment passed. He slid his hands under her ass lifting her into the air. Athena's legs hooked around his waist. Bobby pressed her back into a wall pinning her between that and his body. Her nipples hardened feeling Bobby's hands on her cheeks. Kneading them and pinching them. He was already straining against his jeans. Bobby pulled them off the wall, walking towards their bed. he gently deposited Athena in the center of the bed, crawling atop her almost immediately. Bobby wasted no time. His shirt and jeans were off in seconds followed by his boxers. Finally feeling the warmth of his wife's embrace. Bobby moved his lips up and down her neck, nipping, sucking, licking. Bobby straddled her waist as his lips tasted her skin. His hands found the strings tied together at the front of the cups to the nightie. Bobby slowly pulled the tie open knowing the top would spread open. He licked his lips as her breasts spilled out. Bobby pushed the fabric away from her chest. His hungry mouth descended on her breast as if it was a feast. He sucked her nipple between his teeth rolling it to a hard point while the other was being massaged by his hand. Athena's moan filled the room as Bobby suckled her breasts. He swapped breasts and started all over again she gasped when he bit her nipple. Bobby licked down her body, licked a small circle around her belly button,</p><p>"Baby," Bobby murmured against her body. He pushed the nightie up and over her head, throwing it to the floor. He stared at her beneath him. The small patch of curls just under the red lace. His fingers dipped below her waistband through her tuft of hair and inside her, "You're so wet." He hummed.</p><p>"I want you," Athena commented.</p><p>He hooked his fingers through her panties yanking them off. Bobby gave Athena no time to adjust when he pressed his face between her legs. Bobby's tongue swept against her clit making her jump at his touch. Bobby thrust his fingers inside her amazing at how wet she was for him. He knew it had been a long time. He could feel it in his hard cock. He was desperate to plow inside her. He curled his fingers hooking them to find that one spot he knows would drive her crazy. He sucked her clit between his teeth. Athena was already so far gone she was teetering on the edge. She moaned his name when she felt him thrust his fingers in and out of her. He flattened his tongue against her clit before vigorously licking and sucking. Athena felt her body fall. Her orgasm hit her through every part of her. Bobby kept up his movements thrusting in and out with his fingers. His lips drinking up every drop of her juices. Bobby spread her legs further apart. Normally he'd take his time making love to her. They'd explore each other's bodies and gently touch one another. Not this time. This time Bobby was desperate with need. He needed to feel her velvety smooth walls as he sunk into her body. He needed to feel her body around him. A reminder that she was there. She was okay. Bobby was so hard it was painful. He slipped inside his wife with one thrust. He buried himself to the hilt.</p><p>"Fuck." Bobby moaned. Athena hooked her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. Bobby's tongue slipped past her lips taking over her mouth as he pounded into her. He knew this would be over soon and he'd make it up to her next time but right now he needed to feel her clench her walls around him. Bobby hammered in and out of her body faster and faster. With a hand slipped between them he flicked her clit before taking it between his fingers and pinching it. The action was enough to send Athena flying. Her nails raked down his back. Her toes curled in a climax that stole her breath.</p><p>"Bobby! Ah God!" Athena shouted his name, digging her nails into his skin.</p><p>Bobby's kiss bruised her lips as her warmth surrounded him. Within moments of her body exploding, Bobby emptied his seed inside her. Thick, white-hot, creamy ropes coated her walls. Her name tumbled from his lips over and over as he filled her. He leaned over her body, bracing his weight to keep it off her, "I love you." He peppered her face with kisses, "I love you." Bobby whispered. Later in the night, he'd slowly touch every part of her body with his lips and fingers. He'd take hours making love to her, worshipping her body the way it was meant to be worshiped. But for this moment. This was what he needed. To know that his wife was in his arms. She was alive. And to know that though goodbye would be inevitable, it wasn't going to happen until they were both ready to say it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Watching the person you love fight a battle alone is like holding your breath until it burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Suicidal thoughts and some dark stuff going on in Bobby's mind in the beginning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He ruins everything he touches. Bobby shook his head. He was so drunk and drugged out of his mind that he killed his wife and children. He felt it as if it was happening all over again. The heat from the fire burning his skin. The smoke in his lungs slowly suffocating him. Making it hard to breathe. He felt his body struggling to reach his apartment. The noise filled his head. Between the screams of people dying around him, him yelling Marcy's name, the firefighters shouting as they pulled him back. Everything hurt and there was no sign it would ever stop. The pain stabbed through his heart. A wound that would never heal. He saw smoke and fire. It burned his eyes causing tears to flow.</p>
<p>"Marcy!" Bobby screamed as loud as he could, "Marcy! No! My kids! My kids are in there! NO!" He fought against the firefighters who were dragging him down the hall. Away from his family. Away from saving his kids, "STOP! NO! NO!" Bobby screamed until his voice was hoarse. He was pulled outside of the building into the bitter cold night. All he could feel was pain. He screamed for his children and wife. He watched every person be carried out of the apartment complex. Then it was bodies. So many bodies. He had tried searching for his children. Begged people to help him find Bobby Jr. and Brooke. Told them what they looked like. He hated that he couldn't remember what they were wearing. He finally found a woman with a clipboard of names. Everyone that was being triaged. That's when he realized the most devastating news. His children were gone. They died in a fire he caused. He killed them. He murdered his children. He watched through the plastic curtain as he lied to his wife. Told her their children were okay. His last words to her were a lie. She died painfully and alone while he broke down.</p>
<p>Worthless. Pathetic. Useless. Nothing but a drunk. A druggie. An abuser. Murderer. All the things Bobby Nash was. He drank away his pain. Took so many pills he lost count. He couldn't keep the days straight. He lost time between one shift to the next. Made errors that could have cost not only his life but the lives of others. He'd already made so many mistakes. Maybe he wouldn't screw this one thing up. This one small thing. He could do it. Just take more pills. His hands shook as he took another swig from the bottle beside him. Another handful of pills down. Onto the second bottle now. More pills and more alcohol. The room felt like it was spinning. It was time. Bobby picked up the gun with shaky hands. He forgot where he got it from. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was going to see his wife and children again. He held onto the picture of his family with one hand. He tucked it inside his shirt pocket, above his heart. One more drink. A little more courage was all he needed to hold the gun in his mouth. Bobby wouldn't remember what happened next. But he'd know he failed once again.</p>
<p>Failing. That's what he was good at. He screwed up so many times he was surprised he was still alive. Maybe this was his punishment. He had to live in pain and suffering for the rest of his life. He had to live with being alone and hurt. Live with the knowledge that nothing he ever did would be good enough to undo the horrific things he'd done. Nothing would ever make him not be a murderer who killed his own family. He could save lives every day and it still wasn't good enough. He still felt that knife wound in his heart twisting around. Every second of every day he wished he was dead. He went to bed every night wishing he was dead and woke up every morning sorry he was alive. Bobby chased Percocet with vodka. Drank whiskey as if it was water. Took half a bottle of Tylenol when the mood struck him. He passed out on his couch not caring if he ever woke up again. He pushed everyone away and kept them from finding their way in. No one needed to see the darkness that was in his heart. No one needed to be subjected to the horrors that he saw in his head every time he closed his eyes. The nightmares of his children screaming for help. Knowing they died scared and afraid. Knowing that Marcy died and the last thing she heard him say was a lie. Bobby closed himself up and refused to let anyone near him. For he was a walking disaster and everything he touched would fall apart. He tried to patch the needle prick holes that found their way, poking light into his heart. Only every time he patched one hole two more opened up. What was happening?</p>
<p>He was pathetic. A grown-ass man sitting on the floor of his bathroom sobbing. Pill bottles scattered around him. A bottle of whiskey in his hands. He let his addictions take hold. They preyed upon him. Tugged at his mind and heart. Twisting the truth. Reality and fiction melded together to create a new reality in which he wasn't sure was real. He wanted to end the pain. Stop it from killing him. Maybe if he killed himself the pain would stop. He hoped it worked that way. He couldn't deal with it anymore. Everything hurt and he was bleeding. Bleeding? How was he bleeding? When did that happen? Bobby looked at his hand as the blood dripped down to his wrist. He stared at the small river wondering how he felt no pain in his hand yet felt so much in his heart. He dropped his hand to the floor not caring that blood was dripping onto the white bath mat. He wasn't going to be here long anyway. Just a few more pills and he'd be blissfully asleep.</p>
<p>When his eyes opened he was standing on the roof of the firehouse. Watching Brooke float away in a rainbow. It was so colorful. She was so full of life. Laughter. Smiling at him. God how he wanted to be with her. She begged for him to fly with her.</p>
<p>"Please Daddy!" Brooke giggled, "Fly with me!" She swooped over his head, "Jump Daddy! I want you to play!"</p>
<p>The step never came. He never jumped. Something pulled him back to Earth and broke through the darkness. The light shined through small cuts and jagged holes. Bobby tried to repair them. He tried to stay in the dark where it was comfortable. The light was scary. He'd been in the dark for so long he didn't know how to be in the light anymore. It terrified him. Out there with everything and everyone else. Here. In the dark it was him. He was perfectly content being alone, in the cold, in the dark, for the rest of his miserable life.</p>
<p>He took a leap of faith. Stepping into the light one day. It hurt more than anything he felt in the dark. He felt his heart be ripped from his chest. Hearing how he failed again. How he wasn't able to keep someone he loved safe. How he wasn't there for her. Again. How no matter what he was never there when someone needed him. He failed. He didn't deserve to live anymore. He should have done this a long time ago. He knew his touch ruined everything. Now he ruined another family with his callousness. With his inability to care for anyone. He ruined everything. He was going to end it all. Finally. He was going to let go and stop the pain for good. He knew the drugs and alcohol stopped it for the moment. That wasn't good enough. He needed to stop the past and present pain as well as protect the rest of the world against the future pain he would bring. Bobby looked at his hand. The wound was deeper. He still didn't know how it happened. But he knew it was going to help when it was time to go. He swallowed another handful of pills and finished the bottle of whiskey praying it would stop soon.</p>
<p>He thought about how hard he tried to live and what he got from life. Nothing but pain, regret, and sadness. He had tried to be happy. Thought he was for a while. Yet, he brought horror and tragedy wherever he went. He was a murderer and would always be one. He was going to leave this world behind and he didn't give anything to it. He didn't do anything good with his time on Earth. He created chaos and insurmountable sadness wherever he went. He begged to be back in the darkness. He wanted to get out of the light. It hurt so much. It was painful and he wanted it to stop hurting. Yet the light surrounded him. Refused to let him go. Even when he yelled and screamed. The light stayed.</p>
<p>*BANG!* That sound made him jump. He felt time stand still. He wanted to throw up and scream at the same time. He remembered grabbing an ax. He didn't know what he was going to do with it but he grabbed it as he charged into the building hearing officers yelling at him to stand down. It was the first time the light dimmed. Everything changed. The darkness that was once so familiar was terrifying. The light he so desperately tried to get away from had dimmed and he prayed for it to glow again. He watched with terror-filled eyes as Athena lay, broken, bloody, bruised, yet calling for him. He needed her to stay with him. If she went the light would go too and he couldn't survive that again. He couldn't spend more time in the dark without the light keeping the darkness to its own corner.</p>
<p>The light grew stronger with each day but so did the darkness. Both sides dueling for dominance. He was scared of losing another family yet scared of living. He already lost one family. He couldn't bear to lose another. Was this Karma's way of history repeating himself. If he stuck around would the light go out once and for all? Did he want to stay to see that happen? Maybe he should just take himself out of the equation and let his family live their lives in peace. They'd get over it. He wasn't in their lives for long. Just a few more pills and another bottle of whiskey. When did he get more whiskey? He thought it was gone. Bobby shrugged his shoulders, pressing the bottle to his lips he washed the pills down.</p>
<p>He felt like he was going to be sick. His head throbbed, his stomach twisted in knots. His body ached. He was going to throw up. He couldn't see in front of himself. It was too dark. It was cold. He felt his whole body shivering from head to toe. Somehow he'd lost his shirt and pants and was in the cold in nothing but a pair of boxers. It was wet now too. He was going to hyperventilate if he didn't start to breathe properly. He couldn't. His breath came in short spurts without him being able to inhale properly. He was terrified. The darkness had taken over and he wanted it to end. He bled down his arm and onto the floor. Though he couldn't see it, he knew it was true. Bobby bent at the waist. It hurt so much. He tried to get up only succeeded in getting on all fours before he hurled.</p>
<p>God, he was an embarrassment. No man was ever as pathetic and useless as Bobby Nash. He lay in the dark. Shivering, wet, the smell of vomit filling his nose. He tasted copper in his mouth and suspected it was blood. He hugged his knees to his chest as the room spun uncontrollably. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for life to end. He popped more pills and chased it with vodka. Vodka? He swore it was whiskey.</p>
<p>The throbbing in his head got louder and louder. He hoped the alcohol would make it go away. If anything that made it worse. He saw her before his eyes. Marcy. She looked just as beautiful as the day they were married. Suddenly her image melted and he saw her on her death bed as she screamed in pain begging to know what happened to her children. The image of Bobby Jr. and Brooke flashed before his eyes. So sweet and innocent. Until fire consumed both of them. Tiny white coffins relaced his children. He saw them turn and pop open only for Harry and May to be inside. What the Hell were they doing there? How had he hurt them? Oh God, he hurt them too! He was devastated. How could he take someone else's family just as he took his own? The picture of Athena lying bleeding on the ground surrounded him. He couldn't save her. Just like he couldn't save Marcy. He couldn't save anyone.</p>
<p>"Bobby!" Athena's voice sounded so far away. Why was she so far away? Bobby wanted her near. She was the light. She could bring the light back, "Bobby!"</p>
<p>"Athena?" Bobby looked around trying to see her but saw nothing but darkness. He felt like he was floating. Maybe he was gone and this was part of leaving the world. He let his body slide deeper into the water he floated in.</p>
<p>"Bobby!" Her voice sounded scared. Was she afraid of the dark too? Was it because she was light? Did that make Bobby dark? Bobby just wanted the pain to end. He needed to spare Athena from being hurt again because of him. He closed his eyes tight. His chest burned. He couldn't breathe. He felt himself slipping further away from her. He was finally finding comfort in the dark again. Until the light burst through. It shined so brightly it burned his skin. His body flinched at the intrusion. He tried to close his eyes but the light permeated through everything. It shined through him. He felt the cold ripped away only to be replaced by warmth. He finally felt like he could breathe again. The pain was thrown away to make way for something else. He didn't know what it was but it was something he clung to as if it was the only thing he could hold.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Athena Grant-Nash never thought she'd see the day that her husband almost died. Not because of a tragic accident on a call. Not because of a car crash or some other act of God. But because he ate cookies. When she got the frantic call from Maddie, she could hardly believe it. The entire 118 crew had been drugged. When out on a call to help an elderly woman who called after she fell down the stairs she returned to the firehouse with cookies her grandson had baked. However, her grandson had a knack for making cookies of all types. Ones that were simple chocolate chip for the fire department and ones that were laced with a few drugs of many varieties for his less than great circle of friends. Grandma mixed up the two containers and delivered the wrong one to the 118 where no one tasted anything different and it wasn't until later when the side effects hit them at home.</p>
<p>Athena ran with her lights and sirens all the way home. She was terrified of what Bobby would do while high. She knew how bad it was the last time the firehouse was dosed and you'd have thought they'd learned their lesson. At least this time it wasn't a 'good samaritan trying to help. This was a true accident that was still being investigated however it looked like it was a mistake. She sighed in relief when she saw Bobby's truck parked in the driveway. Quickly turning off her cruiser she ran into the house.</p>
<p>"Bobby?!" She glanced in the kitchen and out back, "Bobby!?" Her next stop was their bedroom. She saw the bed still made from that morning but his duffel bag was in front of their closet. Athena frowned. Where the Hell was her husband? She noticed the bathroom door was closed. Athena banged on it, "Bobby?!" She heard nothing. She tried the door handle only to find it locked. He was definitely inside, "Bobby!"She shouted, banging again on the door with a closed fist. This time she heard the soft moan of her name. Bobby sounded hurt or injured. She wasn't sure, "Bobby! Open the door!" Athena shouted for him again. She heard him groan as if in pain, "Bobby!" She started to panic. What if he was hurt? Athena frantically looked around the room for something to open the door with. She heard a splash of water and then what sounded like choking. She needed to get into that bathroom.</p>
<p>With two hard kicked the door swung open. Athena barely had time to register what she saw before her brain responded on autopilot. Bobby's clothes were thrown around the bathroom. The cold tap on the tub was running with Bobby on his side, face in the water. Athena ran to the tub. She put her arms underneath Bobby's shoulders turning him over. She jumped into the large jacuzzi-style tub they had, pulling him towards her. She was in full uniform not caring about getting wet. He was so cold, his lips were turning blue. She immediately pulled the plug on the bath and turned the tap as hot as it would go. Athena held him in her arms as she desperately searched for a pulse. She almost broke down sobbing when she felt it still going strong. His breathing was shallow but he was so cold she was sure that was the cause. Bobby continued to moan in pain as if he was hurt. Athena tried to look over him but found no visible wounds. Whatever was hurting him was in his mind.</p>
<p>"I'm here. You're okay." She put a palm to his cheek, "I'm here. I got you." She felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched him fight a battle she couldn't see. Athena pressed her lips to his cheek. He was freezing, "I'm here Bobby." She held him tight praying the water would warm up faster, "I'm here. I've got you." With strength, she didn't know she had Athena was able to get Bobby out of the bath and dried off. She somehow got him to stumble to their bed. She attempted to help him dress but found him struggling against her. Forgoing clothes she soothed him again until he laid back down. She locked her weapon away unsure of exactly what was going on. He was still so cold. She covered him with an extra blanket and left him for a moment to lock the house and call her boss telling her there was an emergency and she needed to be home with Bobby. Athena slipped out of her wet uniform and under the covers. Bobby was so cold Athena's first thought was body heat. She knew he'd warm up faster if she used her own body to help him. Bobby fought and whimpered still not knowing what was going on. Athena tried to get him to focus on her but it was no use. He was so far gone he might as well be asleep. Instead, she curled around him, held him close, and did her best to soothe him.</p>
<p>It felt like hours until he finally fell asleep. It gave Athena a few moments to scan his body for any injuries. He sounded like he was in so much pain she expected to see something. But no matter where she looked he wasn't injured. She shifted to her back pulling him close. Bobby nestled his head on her chest between her breasts. His arms around her waist clinging to her as if he was afraid she'd go away. Athena kept a tight hold of the blankets keeping them covered as she ran her fingers through his hair, "It's alright my love. It's okay. I'm here now." She said softly, "I've got you, Bobby. I got you."</p>
<p>Athena wasn't sure what to expect when Bobby woke up. Would he still be feeling the effects of the drugs? They still didn't know what was in those cookies. They were being tested by the LAPD's lab but so far she hadn't heard anything back. Athena talked to the fire chief who told her that Bobby was going to have to come in for a review tomorrow morning. He changed his mind after Athena let him have it. Reminding him that Bobby didn't do anything wrong and if anyone was in the wrong it was the Chief for not making sure he took care of the members of the 118 and that if he wanted to discuss the incident with Bobby it would be when he was feeling better. Then she asked if he'd ever been drugged without his permission before and when he answered he hadn't she told him that he had no right to make a demand about being okay after an incident like this without having a clue about what it felt like. She stayed in bed with Bobby until she finally felt he was warming up enough. She didn't know what she would have done if she found him any later. It didn't look like he was even capable of lifting his own head out of the water. He could have drowned in their bathtub if she hadn't made it home when she did. He was so close to death it terrified her.</p>
<p>Athena ran her hand down his back, "I love you." She whispered, "Bobby." She sighed heavily, "I love you so much. But this was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another hour passed and Athena had shimmied out of bed and into a nightshirt. She made tea for both of them in case Bobby woke up as well as called the drug lab to see what the tests said. Still nothing. Athena frowned. She knew Bobby was going to ask and she so desperately wanted an answer. She was in the kitchen placing her mug in the sink when Bobby's pained moan startled her. She quickly walked into their bedroom where Bobby was sitting up in bed with his head in his hands. He looked like he had started to try and get dressed but stopped at just a pair of sweatpants. Athena walked over to his side of the bed sitting in front of him.</p>
<p>"Bobby?" She whispered. She put a hand to his shoulder, "Honey?"</p>
<p>Bobby looked up at her with red eyes, "Oh God, Athena." He felt tears in his eyes, "Oh Athena." Bobby's heart pounded in his chest.</p>
<p>Athena wrapped her arms around him, "It's alright. It's okay." She rubbed his back.</p>
<p>"I feel like I was hit by a truck." Bobby took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" He felt scared and confused. He wasn't sure what happened.</p>
<p>"I'm alright. Everything's okay." She kissed his cheek. Athena felt marginally better now that Bobby was speaking to her and having an actual conversation as opposed to his incoherent ramblings from earlier.</p>
<p>"I don't know what's going on." He admitted, "I think I had a nightmare or something. It felt so real and was I...swimming or something?" Bobby tried to grasp the small snippets he recalled.</p>
<p>Athena shook her head, "Baby, what's the last thing you remember clearly?"</p>
<p>Bobby searched her eyes, "End of the shift. Buck and Eddie messing around instead of working as usual. And Hen restocking the ambulance. Oh, and Chim and I were talking..." Bobby thought for a moment, "I don't remember what it was about." Bobby shook his head.</p>
<p>"Okay." Athena nodded her head, "That was a while ago." She told him. She knew Bobby was confused, "Do you remember a woman coming by with cookies for everyone?"</p>
<p>"Sort-of." Bobby had a very blurry memory of someone stopping to drop off treats but that happened so often he didn't recall every person that came by the fire station.</p>
<p>Athena nodded her head. She wanted to be gentle with her next words, "The cookies were laced with something. A hallucinogen or something. The lab isn't sure what."</p>
<p>Bobby felt like he was going to be sick, "Drugs." He breathed deep, "We were drugged." Athena nodded her head, "None of it was real?" He looked at her desperately.</p>
<p>"Whatever it was, it was in your head." Athena placed a hand on his cheek, "But you're okay now."</p>
<p>"Oh, God." Bobby bolted from their bed to the bathroom. He retched into the toilet bowl, "No. This can't be happening!" When nothing came up Bobby moved to stick a finger down his throat.</p>
<p>"No!" Athena grabbed at his wrist, "Bobby! Stop! Stop!" She tugged his arm.</p>
<p>"I have to!" Bobby pulled out of her grasp. He dry heaved into the bowl. His whole body shuddering as it tried to evict anything it could.</p>
<p>Athena didn't realize she was crying until she sniffled, "Bobby! Stop! Please!" She gripped his hand.</p>
<p>"You don't understand! I have to get the pills out! All those pills! Oh, God Athena!" Bobby said still not figuring out what was real and what wasn't.</p>
<p>"What pills?!" Athena hadn't seen any pills laying around when she found him. That didn't mean they weren't there. Just that she didn't know about them.</p>
<p>"All the pills I took!" Bobby sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! They have to come out!" He clenched his eyes closed, "Oh my God and all the alcohol! Oh, fuck." He broke down crying, "Athena."</p>
<p>Athena pulled him into her arms, "What pills Bobby? Where'd you get them?" She started to think rationally. He couldn't have taken many. They don't keep much in the house other than a few over-the-counter medications. She hadn't seen any alcohol bottles in the bathroom. Maybe he stopped at a bar on his way home?</p>
<p>"They were all there." Bobby looked around the room, "On the floor. They were...they were...everywhere." He shook his head, "This doesn't make sense." Everything muddled together confusing him even more than he was, "My hand." Bobby looked at it in astonishment. There wasn't a blemish on it.</p>
<p>"Bobby?" Athena took his hand in hers.</p>
<p>"I-I cut my hand. It was bleeding. It was bleeding all over. It was..." Bobby looked at the white bath mat still a pristine white color, "Athena." Bobby started to shake, "I cut it. I know I did."</p>
<p>Athena squeezed him tight, "It wasn't real."</p>
<p>"It felt real. It felt so real." Bobby pulled away from her, "As real as you do." He scrambled to his feet, "This isn't real either." He said shaking his head. Bobby walked out of the bathroom with Athena hot on his heels.</p>
<p>"Bobby!" Athena followed him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"It's not real. It's not real." Bobby mumbled to himself, "None of this is real. I just need to wake up."</p>
<p>"Bobby. What are you doing?" Athena watched in horror as he picked up a knife from the knife block.</p>
<p>Bobby shook his head, "It's okay. It's not real. If I die in a dream. I'll wake up, right? And if I die in a dream and don't wake up then it's fine too." Bobby tried to reason with her.</p>
<p>"Bobby. Put the knife down." Athena was terrified of what was about to happen, "Please. Just put it down."</p>
<p>"It's fine Athena." Bobby dismissed her words.</p>
<p>She took a few steps closer to him, "Please. Put it down."</p>
<p>"I just need to wake up first." Bobby contemplated where he was going to stab himself. He rested the blade across his neck. Then moved it to his wrist before settling it against his belly.</p>
<p>Athena pulled every ounce she had of training and it still wasn't enough to stop her tears, "Please Bobby." She was horrified at the events unfolding in her kitchen, "Put it down. Please. I'm begging you. Put it down."</p>
<p>Bobby studied his wife. He put two hands on the hilt of the knife pressing the tip into his torso, "I just need to stop this nightmare." He raised the knife before plunging down.</p>
<p>"No!" Athena screamed. She rammed into him knocking him to the ground. The knife went flying out of his hands. Athena sprawled out on top of her husband pinning him beneath her, "I'm real! You're real! Bobby! This is real! This is me! I'm here and I'm sure as Hell not letting you pull yourself away from me!" Adrenaline pumping through her veins, "Believe me, Bobby. Believe me." Athena sobbed.</p>
<p>Bobby seemed to take a few minutes and come back to her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Athena. I shouldn't have..." Bobby shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Baby."</p>
<p>Athena hung her head as she tried to reel in her tears, "Please trust me. I'm here. I'm real." She laid atop his chest on the floor of the kitchen, "Please don't leave me." Athena lost track of the time they spent on the floor of the kitchen. It wasn't until Bobby shifted beneath her that she moved off him, "Come back to bed?" She asked.</p>
<p>Bobby let her tug her back to their bedroom and lay down with her, "I'm scared." He admitted as Athena snuggled beside him.</p>
<p>"It's alright." She held him close, "I'm here. I promise. Not going anywhere." Athena watched as Bobby's body started to slowly fall into a deep sleep she hoped would help him get some rest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Athena spent the rest of the night unable to sleep. Every time Bobby tossed or turned she was wide awake. Gently talking to him, holding him close, keeping him from hurting himself in an altered reality she wished she could pull him out of. While he slept Athena tried to stop her tears. She was truly scared for her husband. She remembered seeing him and helping him through the time he was dosed with LSD before they were married. It was nothing as scary as this. This time she was so scared he'd kill himself and not know what he was doing.</p>
<p>Athena held him close, running her fingers through his hair. He groaned in pain and tried to pull away from her, "It's alright." Athena said softly, "It's okay. I've got you." She pressed her lips to his cheek, "Bobby. It's alright. You're safe." She hooked a leg around his waist pulling him closer as he whimpered, "Shhh. It's okay." He started to quiet down again. Athena hoped he'd sleep for a little longer. She looked down at the man she loved in her arms wishing she could take the pain away. She knew he was fighting a battle with the monsters in his head. She prayed her presence was enough to help him win the battle.</p>
<p>The sn was just starting to peek over the horizon. Athena watched the sunrise while she lay in bed with Bobby. He had curled into her embrace, clinging onto her as if she was his lifeline. She supposed she was in one way or another. Just as he was hers. Bobby shifted in her arms.</p>
<p>"Athena." He breathed softly.</p>
<p>"I'm here." She whispered, "I'm right here."</p>
<p>Bobby started to open his eyes only to slam them shut, "Oh my God. My head hurts." He moved his hand to his head wondering why she was holding onto him so tightly.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it does." She mused, "Are you alright?" She prayed the worst was over by now. It was a new day and had been over twelve hours since he'd eaten the cookies.</p>
<p>"I had the worst nightmare. It felt so real. I don't even remember going to bed last night." Bobby rolled to his back, taking Athena with him. She laid her head on his chest. His heart beating strongly beneath her ear, "Did we argue last night? In the kitchen?"</p>
<p>Athena took a deep calming breath before lifting her head, "Bobby." Athena shifted to sit up. She needed to see him while she spoke.</p>
<p>Bobby saw the look on her face, "Why do I feel like I was on something or took something. I know that post-high feeling. I've felt this. What the Hell happened?"</p>
<p>"Oh Honey." She took his hand in hers, "You were drugged. Someone laced some treats sent to the firehouse and you were pretty out of it for the whole night." She said giving him the gist of how their evening went.</p>
<p>Bobby could tell there was more to just being 'out of it' as his wife put it, "What do you mean?" He asked her to clarify. Everything was blurry and he couldn't figure out what happened first. It was like a movie that skipped scenes and froze multiple times during playback.</p>
<p>Athena debated telling Bobby what happened. She was afraid of his reaction but also afraid of his reaction if he found out later on. Deciding to try and tell him everything she started off slow, "I came home and found you in the bathroom. You were in the tub. The water was freezing and you were face down." Athena squeezed his hand, "I'm sure if I didn't get home as fast as I did, you could have..." Her breath shook, "Your lips were blue. But you were breathing and had a strong pulse. I got you out and dry and started to warm you up. You were so far gone at the time."</p>
<p>"Athena, I'm so sor-" Bobby started to speak but Athena put a finger to his lips.</p>
<p>"You were high. You didn't know what you were doing. Don't apologize for that." She shook her head, "You slept a bit, and then when you woke up I tried to tell you what happened and you got sick thinking you had drank whiskey and taken pills only you hadn't. It was all part of the trip. You couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't." Athena quickly wiped away the tears that started to fall. she didn't want Bobby to feel responsible for what they did when he wasn't capable of making a simple decision, "You went to the kitchen and tried to hurt yourself."</p>
<p>"A knife." Bobby sighed, "I held a knife." He remembered dreaming about her.</p>
<p>Athena nodded, "Yeah. You thought nothing was real and were going to prove it." She dropped her gaze to his wedding band, "I wasn't letting you go. Not without a fight."</p>
<p>"It's all so fuzzy." Bobby shook his head, "It doesn't make sense."</p>
<p>"Because you were really gone by the time I got home. You barely slept through the night." Athena pulled him close, "It's okay. You're alright now."</p>
<p>"Are you?" Bobby asked her, "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Athena nodded, "I'm alright. Worried about you but I'm okay. I promise."</p>
<p>"I thought I hurt you." Bobby tightened his embrace.</p>
<p>"No. You could never hurt me." Athena cupped his face, "You'd never do that."</p>
<p>"I don't remember." Bobby dropped his lips to her shoulder, "Athena." He breathed in her name, her soul, everything about her. It kept him sane and calm, "I need..." Bobby sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"What is it? What do you need, my love?" Athena started to pull back to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>Bobby kept his hold on his wife, "I need to go to a meeting." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I need you."</p>
<p>"You have me." Athena gripped him tight, "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his cheek, "Do you want to get dressed and go to a meeting right now?" Wordlessly Bobby nodded his head, "Okay. Let's get you up and dressed. I'll make you a cup of tea and something light to eat. So you have something in your stomach." She shifted to slide out of their bed when Bobby caught her wrist.</p>
<p>"I love you." He said with all the love and sincerity he had flooding his eyes.</p>
<p>"I love you too." Athena kissed him sweetly before making her way out of their bedroom to get him a light breakfast. She picked up the forgotten knife on the floor of the kitchen placing it in the sink. Praying that she'd never see her husband that close to the edge of life and death again. She didn't know if she'd live through it a second time. She wasn't even sure how she survived it this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vacation sex is the best kind of sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>100% smut. No plot. Just lots and lots of sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena couldn't help but stare at her husband. She sat on the porch of the ranch house in Texas sipping an ice-cold glass of tea while Bobby worked. He was fixing a fence that broke in the storm a few days ago. She and Bobby had taken a vacation in the middle of the summer leaving the kids with James, May, and the 118 rotating through to help out. It was sweltering out. Athena was used to the heat being from LA but this was different. It was so hot and humid. She was sweating just sitting on the porch in her shorts and a thin tank top. Bobby had long ago abandoned his shirt instead, working in just a pair of jeans. Not just any jeans. Jeans that hugged his ass in all the right places. Athena watched as his muscles flexed with every swing of the sledgehammer as he banged the posts into the ground. She drooled over his biceps as he lifted his arms high. His was so damn sexy it was all Athena could focus on. His hot sweaty body on top of hers. She watched him turn enough for her to see his chest while he grabbed more wood. She didn't know how he was able to eat so many sweet and delectable creations that he expertly cooked and still keep himself in such good shape. His abs were deliciously carved from his body. She wondered if there was a Greek God associated with the name Robert. He had to be some type of world wonder. She wasn't sure if it was the heat or her that was suddenly making her even hotter. Her panties grew wet as she fantasized about her husband. Sometimes they played rough. Bobby used her handcuffs on her and they'd recently started to blindfold her as well. Athena loved giving up control in the bedroom. She was so used to having to be in control and handle everything that giving it up to Bobby meant she could let the stress and anxiety melt away and allow herself to just feel. That didn't mean she didn't take what she wanted. But it was easy knowing Bobby never left her unsatisfied and if he had his own way he'd stay between her legs for days. Athena bit her lip to hold back a moan as she ogled her husband. She watched him bang the last post into the ground before gathering his tools and spare wood. Bobby turned around and smiled. He knew she was watching him but he didn't anticipate his body reacting to just the thought of his wife. Bobby grabbed the shirt he'd tossed to the ground when it got unbearable hot outside. He put the tools on the side of the house near the steps to the porch where his wife was sitting.</p>
<p>"Thirsty?" Athena held up her glass of iced tea.</p>
<p>Bobby took the glass from her hands, "Thanks." He chugged half of it down in one sip, "I think the fence will stay this time. I hope it will. We're lucky it didn't uproot a tree." Bobby frowned.</p>
<p>Athena nodded, "I thought for sure something was going to come through a window."</p>
<p>Bobby laughed softly, "Nah. Just the fence." Athena looked up at him as he drank her glass of tea. She let her mind drift as she stared at her hot, sweaty husband. She imagined all the things she wanted him to do to her body. All the places he could touch. The feeling of his rough hands on her body. Spreading her out. Her eyes zeroed in on his pants. He was so close to her. It would only take a few quick movements to pull him out of the confines of his jeans. She tilted her head to the side. She wasn't sure if it was her mind or the Texas heat getting to her. Liquid pooled between her legs as she sat memorized by every inch of her husband's body. Bobby smirked as he stopped talking. Instead, noticing his wife was otherwise occupied. He shifted his stance, stepping closer to her. Purposely flexed his muscles as he set the glass down beside the book Athena was supposedly reading while he fixed the fence. Bobby placed his hands on the armrests of her chair before leaning over to her ear, "You look distracted." He pressed his lips just under her ear, slowly kissing down her jaw and neck. Athena moaned in response. Bobby smiled, "Something got your attention?" He teased.</p>
<p>"God yes." Athena tipped her head back giving him easier access to her neck, "You." She breathed softly.</p>
<p>"Me?" Bobby nipped at her skin, "What about me?"</p>
<p>Athena's hands slid from his wrists to his shoulders, "Sexy." She tried to make a coherent sentence but she was so far gone only one or two words made it out before turning into soft breathy moans that drove Bobby wild, "Want you."</p>
<p>Bobby held his lips just above hers, "God you're beautiful."</p>
<p>Athena's hands locked behind his neck pulling him closer. Her lips fell open the second they touched his. Moaning in satisfaction as he slipped his tongue inside. She was so hot. She needed to get her clothes off. They were sticking to her body and uncomfortable. Athena arched her back as Bobby's lips crushed hers. Bobby had unbuttoned his jeans feeling too tight as the bulge in his boxers grew. Athena was practically clawing at him to get closer to him. She was so desperate to be touched. Having been fantasizing about her husband for what felt like hours Athena was more than ready for him. Bobby lifted his wife in his arms. Their lips not parting as he walked them into the house. He kicked the door shut behind them. Pressing her up against the wall. Bobby steadied her on her feet for just long enough to tear off her shorts and panties. He lifted her ass, pinning her against the wall. With one thrust he slipped inside of his wife. She was so wet he gasped in surprise.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Athena." Bobby breathed, "You're soaked."</p>
<p>"You...no shirt...oh God yes!" Athena clung to Bobby as he pounded into her, "Bobby."</p>
<p>The moan of his name in his ear pushed him to move faster. Bobby was careful not to hurt his wife as he slammed his hips harder and harder, "I want to feel you." Bobby carefully slid one hand between them, finding her clit.</p>
<p>Athena's nails dug into his shoulders. She felt like she was never going to catch her breath. Bobby's pace was punishing as he pinched and flicked her clit. He was unrelenting in how hard he hammered into her body. And God she wanted more. Athena's toes curled as the tingling sensation filled her body. When Bobby took her clit between his thumb and forefinger, twisting his fingers, Athena felt it. Her walls collapsed around his thick cock. His name shouted into the air. Bobby felt her body suck him harder trying to pull him in deeper. A flood of her warm juice coated his cock as his hands sped up on her clit. He didn't let up until he pulled a second orgasm from his wife. This wasn't making love. Bobby thought to himself. Athena was so desperate for him she wanted a quick hot fuck and that's what he was determined to give her. Athena tipped her head back still begging him for more. Without a second thought, Bobby captured her lips with his before thrusting his hips so hard Athena slid up the wall. His fingers pressed into her ass so hard he was sure there'd be bruises.</p>
<p>"Harder!" Athena begged him. Her head fell back against the wall. Bobby's mouth nipped and bit her neck leaving marks behind. He moved down her chest grumbling when her tank top was in his way. Bobby shoved the tank top over her breasts and pulled her bra cups down. He attacked her breast sucking and biting. He bit her nipples drawing out a hiss from her lips. Bobby snapped. His body wildly used his wife's for his own pleasure. He brought her nipples to hard stiff peeks as he slid his mouth from one to the other. Their hot sweaty bodies writhed against each other as Bobby filled her. Thrust after thrust he bottomed out inside his wife. He felt his balls tighten. He wanted her to come again and again until she screamed his name so loud the neighbors would hear. Athena took the pain with pleasure. Her back scraped against the wall but she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel him lose himself inside her. She tightened her muscles around him, pulled him impossibly closer with her legs. Her hands scrambled to hold onto him, "Yes! Yes!" Athena's eyes closed while her head tipped back.</p>
<p>Bobby nuzzled her breasts. Licking long wide strips before sucking her breast into his mouth. Between the overstimulation of her clit. The rough slamming of his cock inside her, hitting her g-spot, and Bobby's mouth attacking her breasts. Athena couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out her climax. Cream squirted around Bobby already dribbling out of her. She shook in his arm as her whole body convulsed. Bobby came with a roar from his chest. Thick streaks painted her walls, mixing their juice together. He emptied his seed deep inside her. Athena felt like her climax wouldn't stop. Her pussy squeezed her husband tight refusing to let him go. Heat bloomed from inside her as she felt him shoot his cum into her body. His name rambled off her lips as the only word she could say. It felt like she stopped breathing as her body and mind tried to slow down. Athena felt their mixed cream leaking from her body. Dripping down his cock, onto her thighs, and over her ass. Bobby held himself inside her while his tongue explored her mouth. He stole her breath until he wasn't sure who was breathing in who. He wasn't ready to let her go. It felt so good to hold her in his arms. To be inside her. She was warm, wet, inviting. Bobby kept her wrapped in his arms as her whole body shook. He peppered kisses on her face, down her neck, licked her pulse point noting how hard her heart was beating. He held her close while she fought to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"Breathe," Bobby whispered softly. He slowly kissed and licked every inch of her exposed skin. He pressed his weight against her heartbeat continued to skyrocket, "Athena." Bobby slowed his breathing down, "With me." He pressed their chests together hoping she'd be able to match his breathing.</p>
<p>"Bobby." Athena moaned. She was shivering from the earth-shattering climax.</p>
<p>"I got you." Bobby nuzzled her neck. Bobby stayed like that until he felt like he could walk with her up the stairs. Kicking off his pants and boots, Bobby carried his wife to the master bedroom where he walked directly into the shower with her. The warm water cascaded over the two of them. Bobby waited until he was sure Athena could stand on her own before letting her go. But only for a moment. He quickly turned her around pressing his front to her back.</p>
<p>Athena moaned as Bobby ran a wet soapy cloth over her body. He took his time washing her back, then trailing kisses down her spine. He carefully washed her ass inspecting the fingerprints he left on either cheek. He didn't miss the giggle when he nipped at them lightly. Down the backs of her thighs and up between her legs. Washing away the sticky mess they'd made. On his knees, he turned his wife around. Her eyes flared with desire as he pressed a kiss to the top of her mound, through the dark tuft of curls. Bobby nuzzled close inhaling the sharp, tangy scent of his wife. Knowing she was far too sensitive for the moment he pressed a soft kiss to her body before moving up her abdomen. He gently washed her breasts, thumbs strumming over her nipples before licking them clean. The soft washcloth following the path of his mouth. Bobby moved up her body paying attention to every inch of her skin. Her head rolled from one side to the other as Bobby gently loved her body.</p>
<p>With his lips hovering above hers he called her name, "Athena." She smiled hearing him so desperately say it, "I love you."</p>
<p>"Love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Love you so much." She hummed happily.</p>
<p>She attempted to take the washcloth from her husband and care for his body just as he'd care for hers but he refused to let her do more than stand in the tub and pepper kisses onto his face and neck. Once Bobby washed himself, he pulled the two of them out of the shower and dried them off. Athena let Bobby shift her around and dress her knowing he needed to take care of her. After pushing her so hard, Bobby always felt the need to make sure she was okay. He did this by caring for her. She never complained. It was nice to just sit back and bask in the afterglow of a rough round of sex and know that she could let go of everything. Just float in the post-sex haze and know she was okay. Once dressed in one of Bobby's t-shirts Athena stretched out on their bed, waiting for Bobby to climb in. The second he hit the mattress she was on top of him. Her head on his chest and her body curled around him. Bobby smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. His fingers combed through her hair and down her back. Up and down the arm she'd wrapped around his body. He hooked one of his legs around her keeping her pinned to him. He lazily rambled about how he felt about her. From the moment he laid eyes on her until just now. Bobby's voice talked slow and quietly until Athena was fast asleep in his arms. Bobby didn't bother worrying about the time. They were on vacation. It had been a long day already. And with the vigorous round of sex, he could use a nap as well. Bobby pulled Athena impossibly closer, tugged the blanket up around the two of them to keep out the chill from the air conditioner, and drifted off to sleep with the most important person in the world, wrapped in his arms.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobby wasn't sure what came over him. He couldn't get enough of his wife. When he woke up alone in bed he glanced at the time. It was just after seven in the evening. He's slept longer than he anticipated. Bobby glanced over to the ensuite bathroom noting the light was off. He set out in search of his wife. He found Athena in the kitchen. Barefoot and in just his t-shirt he could see the swell of her ass as she reached into the cupboard above her head. Bobby watched as she stirred a pot on the stove. He followed her tongue as it licked her lips. He felt his body start to pay closer attention to the soft curves of his wife. He waited until she was far enough away from the stove to walk into the room.</p>
<p>"There's my sexy wife." He smiled at her.</p>
<p>Athena spun on her heel, "Hey you." She stalked over to him, sashaying her hips as she walked. Athena pressed her palms to his bare chest, "Sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Mmmm." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I should be asking you that."</p>
<p>"Other than waking up starving, I slept incredibly well." Athena slid her arms around his neck. She hummed in content, "You hungry?"</p>
<p>Bobby gripped her waist, "Always." He said suggestively.</p>
<p>"I meant for food." Athena rolled her eyes at his double meaning.</p>
<p>"I could eat food too. Does that mean I get you for dessert?" Bobby wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Athena bit her lip, "Only if you're good."</p>
<p>"I think you mean only if <em>you're</em> good." Bobby teased, "Don't forget who likes to be spanked in this relationship." Bobby whispered in her ear sending a shudder down her back. He lightly tapped her ass.</p>
<p>Athena opened her mouth to come back with another smart remark but found nothing come to mind. Her brain froze when Bobby's hand connected with her ass. Instead, she smiled at him and turned back to the stove. She gave it another stir before turning it off, "Pass me that potholder?" She asked gesturing to the one she'd left on the other side of the counter. Bobby handed it to her watching as she placed their dinner onto the counter.</p>
<p>"Go sit. I'll bring over dinner." He offered. Athena kissed his cheek before grabbing both their glasses of water and walking to the kitchen table. Bobby walked over with plates for both of them, placing Athena's down first, "Smells incredible." He said before kissing her softly. He sat across from her moaning as he took the first bite, "I love your cooking." He smiled.</p>
<p>"It's not half as good as yours Captain Nash." Athena shook her head, "It's all that practice you get at the firehouse."</p>
<p>"I might have more practice but I'd rather see you in the kitchen wearing  that exact outfit any day of the week." Bobby grinned knowing his shirt barely covered her body.</p>
<p>"So is this a mandatory uniform when cook for the 118?" Athena teased him.</p>
<p>Bobby snorted a laugh, "If you want them all to have a heart attack sure. But I'm thinking more like a mandatory uniform for the rest of the week. No panties, barely any clothes. And in exchange, I'll just wear boxers around the house."</p>
<p>"Now that's a deal I can get behind." Athena raised her water glass to his, "Or we could just stay naked. It's not like neighbors are really close by." She shrugged.</p>
<p>"Naked vacation. Let's do it." Bobby raised his glass to hers.</p>
<p>Dinner was filled with suggestive flirting and sweet kisses back and forth. At one point Athena had shifted and put her feet in Bobby's lap. Her foot pressing gently between his legs distracting him from eating. When they were done eating Bobby took both plates to the kitchen sink while Athena sat at the table. She was taken by surprise when Bobby lifted her out of her seat and placed her on the table.</p>
<p>"Wha-?" Athena was soon cut off by his hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm having dessert." Bobby sat in the chair between her legs, pulling them apart. Bobby pushed his shirt up over her ass, licking his lips. He pressed kisses to her inner thighs, "Beautiful."</p>
<p>Athena leaned back on her elbows as her husband dipped between her legs. Heat pooled in her belly as Bobby took his time staring at her. He grinned seeing her wet and needy. Bobby looked up at Athena as an idea struck him. He fished an ice cube out of his water glass. Placing the cold cube on her belly watching it start to melt. Athena shivered at the cool sensation then moaned when Bobby's warm tongue licked the spot the ice had been.</p>
<p>"Bobby." Athena breathed his name. Bobby continued experimenting with ice on her body. He carefully kept an eye on her reactions as he moved the ice closer to her pussy. Her breath coming shorter and faster as he got closer and closer. He circled her hot core with the cube watching it instantly melt into water. Her eyes flew open when he pressed the ice to her clit, "Jesus!"</p>
<p>Bobby laid his tongue flat against her clit to warm it. He sucked the ice cube into his mouth before pushing it into her pussy followed by his tongue. Athena shivered feeling something so cold and something so warm deep inside her. The two different sensations shorting out her brain. Bobby covered her mound with his mouth. He held her body as close as possible as he started to lick and kiss. The ice quickly melted allowing Bobby to drink her in. Athena dropped her elbows letting her body fall back against the table. Bobby's mouth on her pussy was perfection. She was already aroused just being near him. This was a whole new sensation. Bobby kept up his game with the ice as he watched her to be sure she was alright. Athena loved the feeling of Bobby's mouth on her body. His tongue slid through her folds tasting every inch of her wet pussy. He thrust two fingers inside of her, shoving the ice cube in further. Athena felt her body shiver yet she felt so hot. Bobby's fingers slid in and out. Hooking them to find her g-spot with each thrust. He circled her clit with his tongue teasing her by not directly touching it. Athena shifted her hips. She needed more of him. Bobby's fingers held her in place at the waist with one hand while the other slid a third finger inside his wife. PUmping in and out he could feel her juice start to drip down his palm. He lapped up the running cream moaning at the taste of her. It was indescribably beautiful. Something he never thought he'd experience yet was infinitely glad he was able to do so. Bobby built Athena up pushing her closer and closer to the edge only to back off when she got close.</p>
<p>"Yes. Bobby." Athena gripped his hair as he sucked on her clit. The way his tongue stroked her sensitive nub was driving her crazy. As was the temperature change from ice cold to roaring hot. She was so wet. She wasn't sure if the main cause was the melting ice cubes, Bobby's mouth, or her cream that was between her legs. It was a mix of all three that she found erotic. Bobby took his time slowly eating her pussy. Little licks and sucks here and there. Open mouth kisses and his fingers stroking her from the inside. His fingers thrust in and out of her stretching her and keeping her open for him. His tongue traced the folds of her pussy. His cock getting harder with each passing second. Bobby stroked her with his tongue moaning as he pulled his own pleasure from being between her legs. He thrust his tongue inside of her. Rolled her clit between his fingers. Athena needed more. Bobby's pace was torturing her. He was purposely keeping her on edge pushing off her climax. She pushed her shirt up over her head throwing it to the floor. She groaned when her hot back touched the cool wooden table.</p>
<p>Bobby's eyes watched her every move. Athena cupped her breasts with her hands. He watched her move a hand to her nipple pinching and pulling it. Bringing it to a hard peek. Bobby scraped her clit with his teeth, taking care not to hurt her. Her mouth fell open and a soft mumble fell out, "Bobby. Oh!"</p>
<p>With his mouth otherwise occupied Bobby moaned against her skin. He licked across her pussy loving every second of tasting her. He could pleasure her all day. Sit between her legs and bring her to new heights. He traced patterns with his tongue through her folds, against her clit, inside her body. His rough fingers flicked the small nub of nerves back and forth knowing exactly what he was doing to the goddess that lay before him. Bobby could hear the hitch in her voice. He wasn't going to be able to hold her back much longer. Bobby wrapped his arms around her thighs, pressing his face between her legs. His fingers moved faster, harder. His tongue licked aginst her g-spot, running back and forth over it. He knew exactly what buttons to push. He watched as she squeezed her breasts hard. Her nipples pinched between her fingers. He rubbed his finger against her clit as fast as he could before hearing the sweet sound of her voice shout his name. Bobby's finger kept its rapid movement even as she flooded his mouth. His tongue chased every drop, being sure to love every inch of her skin. He pulled a second orgasm from her. Her back bowed as the powerful climax ripped through her.</p>
<p>"Fuck me!" Athena screamed. Cream ran down Bobby's chin as she squirted into his mouth. Bobby's cock was rock hard, precum dripping down its length, "Bobby! Bobby! Bobby!" Athena panted. She twisted her nipples as she begged her husband not to stop. Bobby licked her pussy clean before kicking the chair out from under him. It clattered to the floor behind him. Bobby stroked his cock with his wet hand, soaked with his wife's juice. He circled her core with the head of his cock. Teasing her, taunting her, barely touching her until she begged.</p>
<p>He leaned over her body taking her breast into his mouth. He sucked on her erect nipple before moving to the other breast. His cock still teasing her entrance. Sliding in just an inch and moving out again.</p>
<p>"Please. Baby. Oh!" Athena pleaded with him. She tugged on his hair pulling his lips off her breast. Bobby had nearly half a second before his wife's mouth was on his. Her tongue in his mouth and her arms around his neck. Bobby slid the tip of his cock into her, holding himself back with every ounce of restraint. He wanted to draw out her pleasure for as long as he could. Bobby carefully slipped his arms around. He pulled her close, crushing their bodies together. Athena lifted her hips trying to draw him in deeper only to be taken by surprise. Bobby flipped her around, planting her feet on the floor, bending her at the waist, pressing her down to the table. He made sure her hands were under her head to keep it cushioned from being hurt. He kicked her feet apart. Athena moaned already knowing what was coming. If you ever told Athena ten years ago that she'd enjoy being spanked by her husband in the middle of sex she'd have told you, you'd lost your mind. Yet here they were. Bobby's hand cracked over her ass. The slap reverberating around the room.</p>
<p>Bobby leaned over to her kissing her neck, "Do you want to count?" He asked knowing she got off on him exerting dominance over her when they played rough.</p>
<p>"One." Athena breathed softly.</p>
<p>Bobby kissed her sweetly, "How many? Ten?"</p>
<p>"More." Athena moaned. She was so wet just thinking about it she wanted more than ten.</p>
<p>"Fifteen." Bobby was always more cautious than careless. If he ever hurt her when they played, he'd never forgive himself. She trusted him to take control and push her to her limits. She didn't give him a pass to hurt her, "Don't move." He reminded her. It was more of a safety reminder. If she shifted he could hit her where he didn't intend to. Thereby actually hurting her.</p>
<p>Bobby rubbed her gorgeous ass appreciating the view. He loved the trust and faithfulness his wife had in him, in their marriage. He brought his hand down on the other side of her ass.</p>
<p>"Two." Athena breathed in.</p>
<p>Bobby carefully placed swats around her ass, keeping track of how her skin looked and felt beneath his hand, checking in with her as the number got higher. He slid his fingers between her legs feeling her pussy. She was so we Bobby wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself back from ramming into her just to reach his own pleasure, "Two more." He grumbled as he tried to control himself. Two loud slaps later and Bobby lost it. He sheathed himself inside of his wife, "Athena!" He leaned over her back. He snapped his hips back and forth, pounding into her. She was so tight and wet, "God Baby." Bobby moaned. His lips met the back of her neck as he jackhammered into her. His pace was relentless. His cock was so hard he felt like it was going to split open. He wanted to feel her collapse with him, "I fucking love you." He mumbled against her skin, "So sexy. Fuck, you're so hot." Bobby only half-listened to the words tumbling out of his mouth. He was lost in the feeling of his wife's body swallowing him up. Athena pushed her ass back to meet his hard thrusts. He circled a hand around her waist finding her clit.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Athena shouted. Bobby's fingers rubbed her clit back and forth pushing her over the edge.</p>
<p>"Athena!" Bobby hollered her name as she started to quake around him. He burst inside of her with a loud moan. His white creamy ropes of cum flooded her pussy. Bobby felt her gushing around him and squeeze him tight. He came hard inside his wife. He was so wired up it felt like every ounce of strength he had shot out of him as he filled her body. God, he swore if it was possible he'd have impregnated her right then and there. Bobby carefully laid over her as they both came down from their climax. Her body still trying to milk every drop from him. Bobby twitched inside his wife, "You're amazing." He panted.</p>
<p>Athena's eyes closed, "Mmmm...Bobby." She sighed in complete satisfaction. Bobby pulled out of his wife with a wet 'plop'. He carefully lifted her into his arms bridal-style and carried her upstairs. He laid her in the center of the bed, leaving only for a moment to get a warm washcloth. After cleaning them both up enough for the night Bobby went to lock up the house. He didn't bother with the mess in the kitchen. That could be done in the morning. Right now all he wanted to do was climb into bed with his wife.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Athena stared at her husband who was sound asleep beside her. He was her everything. She was so hopelessly in love with him. She didn't even have words to describe how much she loved him. This trip had been perfect. Multiple rounds of sex followed by romance followed by more sex. She couldn't get enough of his body touching hers. They played more this time than they had in a while. Working and kids, she supposed. Kept them from being too adventurous in the bedroom and from having long-drawn-out sexcapades. It also, unfortunately, meant always having to wear clothing to bed. They hadn't had the opportunity to sleep in the nude beside each other since Wendy was in a crib. At least Harry and May were old enough to knock. Wendy didn't have that sense of privacy and neither did Charley or Posy who routinely climbed out of their cribs to climb into their parent's bed. Athena made a mental note to swap the cribs to toddler beds so they wouldn't be climbing over the railing and possibly getting hurt trying to flip over.</p>
<p>"Athena." Bobby moaned in his sleep.</p>
<p>His voice pulled her attention from routine thoughts to his body. She eyed his sculpted chest and torso. Down the solid 'v' and to the light trail of hair leading under the sheet. With a slight smirk on her face, she pulled the sheet down to see her husband's cock, hard and standing straight up. She tilted her head to look at him. She never thought of that part of the body as particularly good-looking. Arousing. Yes. Good looking, not so much. So when she and Bobby first started dating and started sleeping together it blew her mind. Bobby was able to bring her pleasure she'd only dreamed about. Now, as he slept and moaned her name she couldn't help but study his body's reaction. He really was perfect. His eyes held everything she loved. They saw deep into her soul and down to the real her. His lips brought her insurmountable pleasure. From the simplest most chaste kiss to the sweet words he'd whisper in her ears. His heart was so kind and caring. She couldn't think of someone who loved more than her husband did.</p>
<p>"Ah. Athena." Bobby's hips moved while he slept.</p>
<p>She wondered what exactly he was dreaming about. She could guess the general type of dream. She shifted closer to him, "Bobby." She whispered. She pressed her lips to his chest as it rose and fall with his soft breath. She spread her fingers out running down his side, over his hip. Athena grinned as she curled her hand around his cock. He was so big. In the right position, it felt like he filled her so completely he hit her cervix. Bobby moaned in his sleep as she fisted his cock. She smiled feeling how thick he was in her hands. She stroked him from base to tip, twisting her hand around the tip.</p>
<p>Bobby's eyes opened a bit, "God. 'Thena." He groaned.</p>
<p>"Morning." She flashed him a smile. Athena bent her head placing kisses on his thighs. Her hand kept its slow stroking of his cock, "You seemed to be having an interesting dream." She muttered.</p>
<p>"Nothing compared to reality." Bobby sighed as her mouth touched the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>Athena licked down the underside of his cock. She cupped his balls with her hand, gently pulling and tugging on them. She smiled hearing Bobby moan as she sucked his cock into her mouth. She felt herself grow wetter the deeper she sucked. Athena felt Bobby's cock hit the back of her throat. She bobbed her head up and down. Her thighs were wet as her pussy dripped.</p>
<p>"Athena." Bobby ran his fingers through her hair, "Oh God you feel so good."</p>
<p>Athena's tongue swirled around. Her teeth lightly grazed the length of him. She took her time licking him, shaft to tip and back down again. Bobby's breath quickened as he felt closer and closer to exploding. Her mouth was warm and wet. She knew exactly how much pressure to use and what made him feel good. Bobby gasped as her head moved up and down, bobbing on his cock. His body tingled while he watched as his cock disappeared into her mouth. She pressed open kisses to his cock before sucking him into her mouth again. Athena hollowed out her cheeks as she slowly torturously descended on his cock. She relaxed her throat to swallow him down. Athena pressed down until her nose hit his skin. She hummed while she sucked hard.</p>
<p>Bobby knew he couldn't last. It was too early and he was too close when he woke up with his cock in her hands. Athena squeezed his balls gently. Bobby choked on a breath, "A-Athena!" Ropes of cum splashed down her throat. Bobby watched his wife as she swallowed every drop he filled her with. It was incredible watching her take him into her mouth and make him feel so satisfied. He watched as she popped off his cock wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She grinned at him circling her fingers around his cock. Bobby was nowhere near finished. He was still hard even after being sucked off.</p>
<p>Athena straddled his waist before he could move and sunk onto his cock. He filled and stretched her in ways she could never replicate, "Oh Bobby." She moaned. Bobby's hands found her breasts. He tugged her nipples, twisting them and pinching them. His hands squeezed her breasts grinning at the gasps he heard fall from her lips.</p>
<p>Bobby's hips bucked up, "Athena." He groaned.</p>
<p>She leaned over him bringing her lips to meet his. Bobby wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he started pumping his hips up and down. She met him thrust for thrust. Athena pulled back bracing herself with her hands on his chest. Bobby watched her breasts bounce up and down as she rode him. His mouth dropped open when he watched as she moved a hand between them fingering her clit. Bobby reached for her only to have her push his hands back. She sat up straighter palming her breast with one hand and flicking her clit with the other. She bounced up and down on his cock taking her own pleasure into her hands. Bobby watched as his wife used his body to get herself off. He didn't know what was hotter. Knowing he could bring her to climax with just his mouth or the fact that she was using him the way she wanted to. He put his hands on her hips. He needed to touch her. Needed to feel her body with his hands.</p>
<p>"Bobby." Athena tipped her head back as she pinched her nipple. She impaled herself onto his cock again and again. Bobby watched in awe as her face fell. Her climax washed over her. Her finger rubbed faster on her clit as she came with a shout. Her body trapped his cock inside. Bobby watched his wife bring herself to completion. Unable to be passive any longer Bobby flipped her on her back. He pulled almost completely out of her before slamming back in. The headboard of the bed rattled against the wall as Bobby lost control. Her moans and screams were drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. Bobby stretched her legs out as wide as possible while he pounded into her. His hips slammed so hard into hers that they'd both be bruised later. Athena clawed at his back, her nails leaving scratch marks behind.</p>
<p>Bobby hammered into her pussy. The only sounds in the room were the banging of the headboard and the sound of the two of them screaming for each other. Athena begging for more and Bobby giving her everything he could.</p>
<p>"Yes, Baby!" Bobby dropped his head to her shoulder biting her skin. Her nails drew blood on his back as her body seized around him. He didn't stop. Bobby pushed harder and faster.</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh!" Athena moaned feeling his fingers move to her clit. Bobby was relentless. His fingers twisted and flicked while he filled her. A deep guttural roar ripped from his chest as he burst. His cock exploded with cum, deep within her womb. Just the act of knowing he came pushed Athena through another orgasm. This one harder and faster. Her pussy sealed around his cock as he came so hard he thought he was going to blackout for a moment. Athena gushed around him, warm liquid dripping out of her, creating a wet spot on the sheets beneath them. Bobby's lips touched every part of her face, neck, and chest he could reach as his ball emptied. He couldn't recall a time where he'd come so hard and he didn't think it would ever happen again. Athena was so over-sensitive that every tiny touch caused her body to jolt with electricity and contract around her husband.</p>
<p>Bobby almost collapsed on top of Athena. Bracing himself he was able to keep most of his weight off his wife, "Oh God, oh God." He panted, "Athena." Bobby closed his eyes for a moment, "Holy fuck."</p>
<p>Athena smiled at her husband's nonsensical rambling. It was like he couldn't think of anything and his brain was running on autopilot. She ran her hand up and down his back, "Bobby. Baby?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, love?" He took a deep breath, "I think you almost killed me." Athena snickered, "Christ Athena." Bobby rolled to his side taking her with him. He kept a leg around them helping to keep himself inside her, "In fact, I'm sure you killed me."</p>
<p>"Take a nap. Then you won't feel dead anymore." She laid her head on his chest.</p>
<p>"If I recall, I was asleep. I woke up to you having fun without me." Bobby pointed out.</p>
<p>"Are you complaining?" She grinned.</p>
<p>"Never." Bobby held her close. He felt his heart beating so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.</p>
<p>Athena frowned hearing how fast his heart was going and how he was trying to catch his breath. She started to lift her head, "Bobby?" Her tone was slightly concerned.</p>
<p>Bobby laughed softly, "Just need a minute. Lay with me." He sighed, "Let's start the morning again in a few hours."</p>
<p>"Good morning?" Athena pressed her lips to his chest.</p>
<p>"Best morning." Bobby held her tight. He closed his eyes, "I love you. More than anything in the world. Athena, you are my world."</p>
<p>Athena flushed, "I love you, Bobby." She snuggled deep into his embrace. She frowned when her shift caused her husband to slip out of her.</p>
<p>"Nap first. More sex later." Bobby promised. Athena couldn't hide the yawn. Instead, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. Three more days of nothing but sex and romance before they had to go back home. She had decided she was going to appreciate every last second of their vacation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Find your fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is when Bobby and Athena are newly engaged.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not a big deal." May sighed.</p><p>"It's a very big deal!" May's friend, Celeste, rolled her eyes, "It's the biggest news ever!"</p><p>May moved her backpack from one shoulder to the next, "It's whatever. No one cares what Tracy has to say anyway." May frowned. The problem was, people did care what Tracy said. She was one of the popular girls and of course, everyone listened when she talked. May was tired of hearing her pick on everyone else just so she could look better than them. So when people found out that her Mom and Dad divorced and her Dad was gay it started a slew of hateful comments thrown towards May. Once that died down someone started a rumor that May slept with two guys from the football team. It spiraled into a nasty rumor about her being a whore. May knew her parents would flip if they heard about it so she didn't tell them. She rolled her eyes and didn't antagonize the group of kids who started the rumor.</p><p>"Everyone cares what Tracy said. That's why she's the way she is." Celeste said.</p><p>"It's fine. She can say whatever she wants to. I know it's not true. I went to the dance with Marcus and we decided we're better as friends." May shrugged her shoulders. The two walked from their lockers to their next class. Before they could sit down the fire alarm went off.</p><p>"Seriously? It's raining!" Celeste grumbled.</p><p>"C'mon. I have an umbrella in my locker." May and Celeste slipped away from their class making a beeline for May's locker.</p><hr/><p>Athena Grant smiled as she walked into the firehouse. She heard the bustle of activity upstairs where Bobby was making lunch. Buck and Chim were counting how many reps Eddie could bust out before the timer Chim held ended. Henrietta was sitting off to the side rolling her eyes at the menfolk. Athena waived at her best friend before making her way upstairs to where her fiancee was cooking.</p><p>"Smells good up here." Athena grinned. She walked over to the counter, "What are you making?"</p><p>"Stirfry." Bobby carefully adjusted the heat on the stove, "Hi honey." Bobby turned around to kiss her sweetly, "How was your meeting with Captain Maynard?"</p><p>"Infuriating," Athena grumbled. She reached around Bobby to take his coffee cup, "She actually asked me if it would be a conflict of interest for us to work on the same calls." Athena sipped Bobby's coffee, "Like we're the first two people to be a couple and work together?" Athena shook her head, "It's not as if we're partners riding in the same car all day where they'd have to worry about one of us putting the other first and not doing our job."</p><p>Bobby rested his hand on her hip, "Well, I'm sure she just wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be a problem."</p><p>"It's ridiculous." Athena pointed out.</p><p>"That you or I would protect each other before a citizen?" Bobby asked. He couldn't deny that if Athena was in danger and he could save her, he'd make sure she was safe first. There was no way anyone could make him let the love of life get hurt if he could prevent it.</p><p>Athena sighed, "That we wouldn't do our jobs."</p><p>"I'd save you before myself. If you were in danger and I could get you to safety I'd put you first and then go back for someone else if I needed to." Bobby said honestly, "My job as your fiancee comes before my job as a fire captain."</p><p>"But I can handle myself." Athena sipped the coffee in her hands.</p><p>"Yeah and if it's a situation where you need someone to help you and I can do that then I will. Not as some chauvinistic man thing but because I love you and that's what you do for the people you love." Bobby kissed her cheek, "You're a very strong woman Athena. I know you can handle yourself, but a very smart woman once told me that you don't always have to carry the weight of everything alone."</p><p>Athena blushed, "Wonder who that was."</p><p>"The woman I can't wait to marry." Bobby pulled her close. He glanced around the room before pressing a hard kiss to her lips.</p><p>"Damn girl!" Hen shouted from the stairs. Someone's sharp whistle followed Hen's catcall.</p><p>Athena dropped her chin to her chest with an embarrassed laugh. Bobby looked up at his crew that started to sit around the table, "What?" He let his fiancee go to turn his attention back to lunch.</p><p>"I thought we were supposed to put the fires out. Not start them." Buck tested his pseudo parents.</p><p>"Just because you can't get some doesn't mean everyone else has to dry up as well." Hen shook her head with a smile, "Hey 'Thena what happened to your 'Bobby and I can be responsible and not jump each other at work' talk you gave me last night?"</p><p>Bobby's head turned when Hen said his name. Athena sat next to Hen, "I'm not at work." She replied, "I'm on lunch."</p><p>Eddie laughed, "Loophole."</p><p>"At least it's better than sex in one of the engines." Chim elbowed Buck.</p><p>"Hey! I have grown since then." Buck put his hands in the air.</p><p>Bobby passed plates out to everyone before sitting down, "And we're all happy to see the new more mature Buck." Bobby smiled, "And I never agreed to not jumping her while at work." Bobby looked over to Hen who burst out laughing at his admission.</p><p>Athena playfully slapped his shoulder, "Bobby!"</p><p>"What?" Bobby smiled, "I can't help it."</p><p>Athena shook her head, "Incorrigible." She muttered under her breath.</p><p>Banter flew across the table as the fire-fam teased Bobby and Athena about their budding relationship while Bobby didn't deny anything about how long he could stare at her or how much he loved being near Athena while Athena fired back teasing the rest of them about their own love lives. It was a small miracle that they'd finished lunch before the tone went off.</p><p>Athena watched as Bobby jumped into action. He kissed her quickly, "Love you."</p><p>"Stay safe." She told him as he climbed into the engine.</p><p>"Always." Bobby winked at her. Athena stood back watching the 118 pull out of the firehouse before calling in that she was off lunch break and back in her car.</p><hr/><p>May stood outside with Celeste as the whole school evacuated. She watched as Tracy and her gaggle of friends laughed and pointed to her. Probably for some other stupid lie Tracy told them. May rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You know it's not going to stop," Celeste said to May.</p><p>"It will if I ignore it." May hated that she thought Celeste was right. If Tracy kept up her lies then it could make the rest of May's year suck even more than it already did being junior year. May groaned in frustration when Tracy walked over to her.</p><p>"Hi, May." Tracy flashed her a fake smile, "I have something for you."</p><p>"Tracy I don't want anything from you." May started to walk away only for Tracy to grab her arm, "Let go."</p><p>"Wait. Really. It's nice." Tracy's eyes were wide and innocent.</p><p>Celeste shook her head, "Nothing about you is nice."</p><p>"Oh, I just want to give May something. It's in my bag. Hold on." Tracy put one finger in the air. She dug through her backpack and pulled out her phone, "Here it is." May wondered what Tracy was doing with her cell phone, "I wanted to show you something." Tracy pulled up a video. It was a photo of May's face superimposed on a cartoon of a woman in a skimpy red bikini. She was wearing a fire helmet and siding up and down a fire pole while being sprayed with water. The noise on the video was moaning and groaning to simulate sex sounds, "Someone posted this all over the internet and sent it to everyone in the school. I guess they found out your new Daddy's a firefighter." She snickered. May felt like she was going to be sick. This was disgusting, "It gets better." The video showed the cartoon woman's legs open to show a black hole, and cartoon doodles of guys they went to school with popped out with smiles on their faces while hot dogs rained down from the top of the video. It didn't take a genius to understand what the video meant.</p><p>"Everyone has this?" May's jaw dropped.</p><p>"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Celeste was disgusted at what Tracy showed her friend.</p><p>Tracy smiled, "I didn't do it." She feigned being hurt, "I just wanted you to see what someone else did."</p><p>May closed her eyes. They could talk about her and call her names but it was mostly Tracy's group of friends that picked on her. This went to every kid in the school. May looked around. It seemed like everyone was looking at their phones and laughing or looking in her direction. Some of the boys pointed to their pants and licked their lips. May felt tears burn her eyes. She was humiliated. She wasn't going to give Tracy and her friends the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She dropped her umbrella and took off running in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't sticking around.</p><p>"Why are you such a bitch, Tracy?" Celeste frowned at her.</p><p>"Why do you hang out with her? She's nobody." Tracy laughed as May ran from them, "She can't even take a joke! What a loser!"</p><p>Celeste sighed, "Take a look at the things you do just to get attention." Celeste picked up May's dropped umbrella, "Then you'll see who the real loser is." She held her head up high as she walked away from Tracy and her friends.</p><hr/><p>Bobby was happy the fire alarm at the school was a false alarm. He heard the address and the name of the school over the radio. Immediately he felt a pain in his heart. It was May's school. He kept his head while the 118 and other responding fire company's made sure everyone was safe. Some kid pulled the alarm in an attempt to get out of class. He succeeded only in getting himself an in-school suspension. As they were packing up the engine Bobby thought he saw someone inside the truck. Thinking one of the high schoolers was playing a prank Bobby set his jaw. They'd get a stern lecture on leaving city property alone. Bobby opened the back door. He was taken aback by what he saw. May was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. She had tucked herself into the corner with her backpack stuffed next to her. It looked like she had tried to hide.</p><p>"May?" Bobby said softly. That's when he heard it. The slight hitch in her breathing and the sniffle, "May, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Bobby worried about his soon-to-be step-daughter. May shook her head, "Are you sure?" Bobby climbed into the engine pulling the door closed behind him, "May, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Please don't call Mom," May whispered.</p><p>Bobby nodded slowly, "Why? What's wrong?" May's body shook with sobs. Bobby scooted next to her. He pulled her into his arms hugging her, "Okay. You know what, how about we just sit here for a few minutes?" He said softly, "Whatever it is. We'll figure it out. You can tell me anything. I promise." He gently smoothed her hair, "You take your time."</p><p>"Don't make me go back to school. Please?" May looked up at him with sad eyes, "Bobby, I only have one class left and it's a study hall. Please. I can't go back." Bobby could tell something was really bothering her. She didn't want her Mom called and was upset at the thought of going back to school. Bobby had signed both her and Harry out of school early before when surprising the two of them with a fun day out so he knew he could do it. He took one last look at May and nodded his head.</p><p>"Okay." He kissed her forehead, "You stay here and I'll go find the principal to make sure they know you're not in school." He hugged her, "Will you be okay for a few minutes?" May wiped her eyes and nodded her head. Bobby climbed out of the engine and waved Buck over, "May's in the truck. She's upset about something so she asked if I can get her out of school for the rest of the day. I'm going to sign her out. Stay here in case she needs something."</p><p>"Got it Pops." Buck nodded his head. He wondered what had May so upset. 'Women'. He thought to himself.</p><hr/><p>May sat in the engine sandwiched between Buck and Hen as they rode back to the firehouse. Bobby took May up to his office to talk to her. He wanted to tell Athena what was going on but May was insistent that her Mom not be called. Bobby closed his office door behind him as May sat on the couch. Bobby sat across from her on the coffee table. This wasn't the first time one of the Grant kids would go to him instead of their parents. Harry had snuck out of school and taken the city bus twice when he tried to ditch school. He not only got in trouble with Bobby and his Mom. He got into trouble with his Dad and at school.</p><p>"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked gently.</p><p>May took a deep breath. Her tears had long since stopped while riding in the truck. She stared at the floor, "It's stupid."</p><p>"Not stupid if it bothers you," Bobby said to her.</p><p>"But it is though." May closed her eyes, "It's so stupid and it's a lie and it shouldn't bug me but it does." May hugged herself.</p><p>Bobby's heart broke for the young girl. She hurt so much and all he wanted to do was make it better, "Talk to me."</p><p>"Mom's going to get so ticked off." May bit her lip, "You all are." She sniffled, "And no one can do anything anyway."</p><p>Bobby put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, "May, I know you and I are still getting to know each other. And it's hard for you to trust someone you don't know very well. But I promise you. No matter what it is. You can tell me anything. I won't be mad if you have a problem and come to me for help. Even if it's something that's your fault. I want to help you correct it or learn from it." Bobby's voice was gentle yet firm. He meant every word of what he said, "I will never be mad at you for needing help or telling me something that is hurting you to keep inside. I promise you. I will never be mad at you for that."</p><p>May looked up unsure if she could believe him. She knew her parents would be mad. They'd be mad that she didn't tell them there was a problem sooner than now and her dad would be mad that she had a bad reputation at school. He was always telling her she needed to be careful of the way others saw her. May took a breath hoping she could trust Bobby, "There's this girl in school." She said, "One of the popular girls. She started this rumor, like a while ago, that I uh.." May stumbled, "You know that I like...uh...She said that these two football players and I ya know..." May sighed, "You know...that like we did <em>it</em>. But I swear I didn't I never even went out with them anywhere or anything. Like never ever ever." May panicked.</p><p>Bobby took her hand she waived in the air, "I believe you. I believe you." He squeezed her hand, "What happened next?"</p><p>May tucked her hair behind her ear, "So like I just ignored it for a long time because whatever, you know. I know it's not true and it was just this stupid thing between her and her friends. No big deal. I mean like they call me stuff like a whore but whatever it's fine." May wrapped her arm around herself again, "So today outside when the fire alarm went off she comes over to me with her phone and is like 'oh I want to show you something.' And I tried to walk away but she wouldn't let me. I really wish I did though." May clenched her eyes closed. She started to cry.</p><p>"Sweetie." Bobby reached for her shoulder, "It's okay."</p><p>"But it's not okay." May sobbed, "She had this video and it was nasty. She put my face on this cartoon that made it look like I was sleeping with a bunch of people. Guys from school and she made it so I was like wearing this tiny bikini and stuff and there were like...sounds and stuff. It was perverted and gross and everyone in the school was sent it. They were all laughing and pointing at me. It was humiliating Bobby."</p><p>"She made this video?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"I don't know. But she had it and showed it to me but everyone in the school has it." May closed her eyes, "I was so embarrassed. I can't go back to school. Ever again. I can't." May shook her head, "She even put in a sick joke about being like a hot firefighter or something." May shuddered, "It was horrible. She ruined my whole life!"</p><p>Bobby watched as May crumbled into pieces. He pulled her into a tight hug, "Sweetie. I'm so sorry." He held her while she cried on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay though."</p><p>"How?" May rubbed her eyes with her fists, "How is it ever going to be okay again?" She threw her hands in the air.</p><p>"Because you're a lot like your Mom." Bobby smiled, "You are stronger than anyone could imagine. You're smart, pretty, and loved beyond measure."</p><p>May sniffled, "Mom and Dad will freak out. Dad will get mad and yell about it and not do anything. Mom will flip and go to the school screaming that they do something. And she'll go in uniform and everything and it will be even more embarrassing."</p><p>"What do you suggest we do?" Bobby asked gently.</p><p>"I change schools, my name, and my identity." May frowned.</p><p>Bobby smiled, "As neat as that might be, I don't think it will work." He looked at how upset May was, "How about we talk to your Mom tonight and tell her what happened. She needs to know you're not at school and are somewhere safe."</p><p>"But can I stay here?" May asked softly, "I'll be really quiet and do my homework and you won't even notice I'm here."</p><p>"I think I can get her to agree with that." He nodded his head. Bobby pulled out his cell phone and called his fiancee.</p><hr/><p>Bobby held the front door open letting May walk in first. She'd stayed at the firehouse doing just as she promised. She finished her homework and even got some extra study time in for a test she had coming up. Initially, Athena wanted to come by and bring May home with her but Bobby convinced her that May was okay at the firehouse and he could keep an eye on her. She needed some time alone to process what had happened and she could do that under the watchful eye of the 118. Athena agreed that if May went to Bobby she had a reason. Instead, she finished her shift, picked Harry up from school, and went home to make May's favorite meal. It was almost done by the time Bobby and May got through the evening traffic. May went to her room to drop her backpack while Bobby walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, Bobby." Harry looked up from where he was setting the table.</p><p>"Hey." Bobby gave him a fist bump then a quick hug, "How was your day?"</p><p>"Awesome!" Harry bounced up and down with excitement.</p><p>Athena looked over her shoulder, "He got a ninety-five on that science test you helped him study for."</p><p>"Great job!" Bobby praised him, "I'm proud of you!"</p><p>Harry set the last glass on the table, "I would have never been able to remember all that stuff if you didn't help me study last night." He smiled wide, "Thanks, Bobby!"</p><p>"Anytime kiddo." Bobby ruffled his hair before moving to Athena's side, "And how was your day, Sergeant?"</p><p>"Same old, same old. Chase the bad guy, shoot a taser, drive around and remind people that arguments between neighbors are civil matters and no one cares if a rose bush is planted one foot over the property line." Athena grinned. She kissed Bobby's cheek, "You had an exciting day."</p><p>Bobby shrugged, "She just needed someone to talk to."</p><p>"You were pretty vague on the phone." Athena frowned.</p><p>"She wants to talk to you herself. She'll be okay." Bobby promised. He kissed Athena's lips, "She's a lot like her Mom." Athena raised an eyebrow, "Strong, resilient, brave." Athena smiled at Bobby's words, "I'll finish up in here. She's in her room."</p><p>"Thanks, love." Athena placed a hand on the small of his back as she passed by him. She started to walk to May's bedroom only to see May walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Dinner smells great Mom." May plastered a fake smile on her face, "Hey Harry." She sat next to her brother, "What did you do in school today?"</p><p>Harry started rambling to his sister about his day in school and how he scored high on his science test. Bobby handed them their plates and kissed Athena's cheek, "After dinner, I guess." He said softly.</p><p>Athena nodded her head and took her seat next to Bobby keeping the conversation light and happy all while wondering what May was going to talk to her about.</p><hr/><p>After dinner May quickly excused herself to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and sat in the center of her bed clutching her childhood teddy bear. Athena knocked on the door, "May?"</p><p>"Yeah, Mom?" May looked up. She knew what her Mom was in there for. Suddenly she wished she just told Bobby she had girl problems. He'd have probably left it alone if it was girl issues.</p><p>"You hung out with Bobby for a bit today." Athena sat on the edge of May's bed.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess." May frowned, "I didn't mean to bother him."</p><p>"You didn't." Athena assured her, "Want to tell me what happened today?"</p><p>"Please don't get mad and be...you and freak out." May bit her lip, "I just don't want it to be a big deal."</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "I'll keep quiet till you're done."</p><p>May took a deep breath, "Tracy and her stupid group of friends started this rumor." May felt tears already start to burn, "She called me a really bad name and said I had...you know..with those two guys on the football team." May sniffled, "And I didn't. I didn't do anything and I don't even know those two boys!" Athena was already getting angry, "Today she showed me this gross nasty video that everyone in the school got." May wiped her tears from her cheeks, "It was basically me in like this tiny bikini and was super like gross. They had me on a fire pole and getting sprayed with water and it had all these noises and grunts and stuff. Like I was sliding up and down the pole." May took a shaky breath, "And then it was really nasty. The video...it made it seem like I did it with a bunch of boys from school and there were all these noises and stuff to go with it. It was sick." May started to cry, "And everyone laughed at me and they were pointing at me and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. And I saw Bobby there because someone pulled the fire alarm. And I didn't want to be at the school anymore and I was so embarrassed and I just hid in the truck because I thought if he saw me he was going to make me go back to school and I didn't want to." May shook as she cried.</p><p>Athena wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh baby girl. I'm sorry." She kissed her head, "Tell me about this video. Is it pictures of you? Inappropriate ones?"</p><p>May shook her head, "No. It's my face but like a cartoon body and stuff."</p><p>"Tracy is the one that made it?" Athena had heard May complain about Tracy but didn't know who she was.</p><p>"I don't know. She just showed it to me." May frowned, "But like everyone saw it. And I can't ever go back to school. Show my face there again. It's so so bad."</p><p>"Well, let's see about that. You have to go to school." Athena rubbed her back, "Where's this video? A text or something?"</p><p>"No. There's this like a school web group online." May picked up her phone, "See." She showed her Mom the app they used to talk to friends, "So it got sent to everyone from here but when stuff gets posted you can ghost it and you can't see who posted it."</p><p>"Is the video still there?" Athena asked. If she could get the video she might be able to have it traced back to the IP address that sent it.</p><p>"I haven't been on since Tracy showed me the video," May said quietly. She opened the app, "I'll check. But I don't want anyone to see it." She wiped away a tear, "It's so gross."</p><p>Athena knew how her daughter felt. Being the object of a group teasing you was horrible. HIgh school girls were the worst, "If we can find out who sent it they can be punished. It's illegal to post stuff like this with someone's face."</p><p>"Can't you just leave it alone?" May closed the app, "I don't want to do anything. It's fine. It will blow over. They stopped calling me a whore."</p><p>"They what?!" Athena blinked in shock.</p><p>"It's no big deal. They can say whatever and it's not true. It's fine." May hugged her bear tight.</p><p>"It's not fine." Athena said sternly, "No one gets to talk to you like that."</p><p>May looked up at her Mom, "Then why do you let Dad talk about you like that?"</p><p>Athena was stunned, "What, what are you talking about?" She had tried to shield her children from their father's verbal and sometimes physical abuse towards her. Michael was a master of being perfect on the outside and in front of others but behind closed doors, he could turn into a monster.</p><p>"Uh..." May sighed, "I uh heard Dad say you and Bobby were...that like Bobby's a good guy and everything but that you were...uh..." May struggled to tell her Mom what she'd overheard, "He said that you're only marrying Bobby because you don't want to be alone and that you found someone just as desperate to you know...do it with, but he used a really bad word for it. And whoever he was talking to said you were a whore and Dad agreed." May frowned, "He didn't know I was up when he said it and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be upset." May sniffled.</p><p>Athena had to take a deep breath, "I'm not upset with you. Your father shouldn't say things like that." Athena cleared her throat, "I'm not marrying Bobby because I'm desperate or don't want to be alone. I love him. Very much. He's kind and sweet. He's like the prince in all those fairytales you adored when you were little. Before we started dating we were very good friends. We knew each other from work and there was a good stable foundation before we started dating. I couldn't think of a man I would want to be my husband, to be your step-father than Bobby. He loves you and Harry with every fiber of his soul. And he loves me just as much as I love him." Athena closed her eyes for a long moment, "Your father has his way with words and sometimes it's not the kindest way to say things."</p><p>"I bet Bobby would never call you a whore or anything like that," May muttered.</p><p>Athena shook her head, "No. Never." She sighed, "But that's not for right now. Right now, I'd like to see the video and see if we can find out who posted it. At the very least they need to have the fear of God put into them for thinking it's okay to post something so vulgar and at best they need to be charged with harassment." Athena put her palm in her hand, "Phone."</p><p>May knew her Mom would just come into her room later and get her phone. She reluctantly handed it over, "Who's going to see it?"</p><p>"Only the people that have to." Athena kissed her head, "I know this is hard. But I promise you, baby. You'll get through this."</p><p>"Bobby kind-of said the same thing." May wiped her eyes, "Then he said I'm like you."</p><p>Athena smiled, "Yeah?" Ironically he'd told Athena that May was a lot like her. She wondered if he used the same words to describe them.</p><p>May nodded, "He told me I was smart and pretty and strong. He must think those things about you too."</p><p>"Well, he's right. You are all of those and so much more." Athena hugged her daughter.</p><p>"Is he still here?" May asked. Athena nodded her head, "I want to say goodnight before he goes home."</p><p>"I think he'd like that." Athena took May's hand as they walked out of her bedroom. She watched May hug Bobby tight telling him thank you for staying with her today. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as Bobby kissed her cheek and told her she was an amazing young woman and that he'd always be there for her no matter what. Athena looked down at the phone in her hand. She didn't want to want to watch this video but knew she had to see if she could find the sender and get the video taken down.</p><hr/><p>It took Sergeant Athena Grant less than twenty-four hours to track down the IP address of the video. No one was surprised when it came from the school's library. Unfortunately due to there not being cameras or a sign-in sheet, there was no way to find out who used the computer that uploaded the original video and sent it out. However, Athena was able to talk to the principal about Tracy and the rumors that were being spread about her daughter. Once confirmed by multiple students that Tracy was the antagonizer in all of her and May's interactions Tracy was suspended for three days for harassment.</p><p>It was Athena's day off and Bobby had just finished a long shift. The kids were in school and Michael was going to pick them up for the weekend. Bobby used his key to let himself into Athena's house. It was odd at first but he'd become so used to it that even though he hadn't officially moved in, it already felt like home. He saw Athena sitting on the couch staring off into space.</p><p>"Hey." Bobby smiled as he walked towards her.</p><p>Athena was fiddling with her engagement ring, "Hey you." She smiled at him. Bobby bent down capturing her lips with his, "How was your shift?"</p><p>"Usual." Bobby shrugged his shoulders. Her smile faltered, "What about you? How are you?" He took his seat beside her on the couch.</p><p>Athena sighed. It felt like a loaded question. Ever since May told her about overhearing her father say mean things about her it had been floating around in Athena's mind. It wasn't okay that he said things like that. She had thought she'd been able to keep her kids from knowing about the abuse and the way their father could be so mean behind closed doors but she obviously failed. Then there was Bobby. The most amazing man she'd ever met. He was so perfect that she thought it was too perfect and she began to search for things that could be wrong. When she continued to come up empty-handed she had to rethink everything. Bobby's arm wrapped around her waist and his lips dropped to her shoulder, "You ever think about your past relationships and wonder how you stayed in them for so long? How and why you put up with so much?" Bobby watched her facial expressions. He Wasnt sure what she was getting at. He stayed quiet letting her talk through whatever she was thinking, "You think back and, and you wonder why the Hell you let him do that to you for all those years. Why did you let him hurt you like that? You know, at the time you don't think it's bad. Because it doesn't happen all the time and everyone loses their temper and it was just that once. Until it's not. But he apologizes and says it won't happen again. And it's good again. Until he grabs you in anger and bruises your arm or until he...until he wraps a hand around your throat and orders you to your knees because he needs to be satisfied. But he's been drinking and it's been a while so you do it. And the next day you wake up to flowers and apologies. And he says these horrible things. But it doesn't sound horrible. It's 'you look big in that' or 'that's too small' or 'you'd look great if you dropped a few pounds'. Or it's things like 'no one wants someone whose too bold, too proud, too strong'. 'You aren't lovable'. And sometimes it's things like hearing your daughter tell you that she overheard him call you a whore. And you wonder how the Hell it got to this point. Because you're smarter than that. Or at least you thought you were. You tell women to leave all the time. You see the women who get hurt and yet you go home and you are that woman. Bobby, I don't know how that happened." Athena clasped her hands together, "And it's strange because if I tried to...t-to put you in place there and change the person, it's...I can't even imagine it. Because I just can't. That's so far from the person you are and I feel like I..." Athena paused, "I feel like I was shoved in the dark for so long and now I'm finally seeing the light and I'm realizing just how toxic the past was. And how grateful I am for the future."</p><p>Bobby didn't need more details. Though she never said his name Bobby knew exactly who she was talking about. He put a hand to her cheek turning her head to meet her eyes, "Never again." He promised, "You will never have to feel that again. I promise. You and May and Harry will always have the light surrounding you. That toxicity will never touch you again. I swear."</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "You make me happier than I've ever been."</p><p>Bobby pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss, "Athena, I love you." Bobby caressed her cheek, "You mean everything to me."</p><p>She slid her arms around his neck, "Bobby." She whispered against his lips, "I love you too." Their kisses were slow and soft as they held each other close. Athena knew from the moment she met Bobby Nash that there was something special. Some magical spark that came to life. She never imagined how that spark would start a fire that roared to life, pulling her from the darkness, burning so bright that it lit up her world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I thought that if I pretended it didn’t matter, it wouldn’t</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My take on the rumor for season 4 and OMG I'm praying they don't break up our Bathena. If they do, I'll boycott and then die.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena felt like she was in a hole. There was no way out and the bottom seemed to keep slipping out from under her, plunging her further into the depth of darkness. She sat on the edge of her bed staring at her badge. She'd only been back to work for a few months and it wasn't going how she hoped it would. She and Bobby hadn't been themselves. Something was missing between them and she was terrified she'd never find it again. It was the way Bobby looked at her. It felt like he didn't see her anymore. All he saw was his wife. The victim of a vicious attack. A woman who was assaulted. He didn't see her in the same light. Treated her as if she would break at any second. Even in bed. She'd wake up so far away from him. It felt like her marriage was falling away and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Athena wiped the sole tear that fell from the corner of her eye. She couldn't lose him. This wasn't like losing Michael. Where their marriage had fizzled out and things weren't so great in the end between them anyway. She didn't love Michael the same way she loved Bobby. Sure, she loved him. They'd been married for fifteen years. But it wasn't until Bobby that she felt truly loved and wanted. It wasn't until Bobby that she realized she had the capacity to love someone more than the air she breathed. It wasn't until Bobby that she realized she needed his love to survive. Then the attack happened. And the pandemic hit. And now here they were. Further apart than she could have ever imagined. She knew he wanted her to talk to him. That he would listen and hold her while she cried. That she'd be safe if she let herself be vulnerable with him. But how could she do that? How could she tell him that she cries in the middle of the night while he's asleep in their bed? That her tears are from the flashbacks to that night. To the man who grabbed her from behind. To her husband's terror-stricken face on the ride to the hospital. How was she supposed to tell him that she hates to be alone? Especially at night time. And that when he's working overnight she's parked in her car and slept in it, hidden away in the ally behind the firehouse because she feels safest when he's nearby. How would it make him feel if she told him that the only time she felt anything but fear was when they made love? And she couldn't even remember when they'd last been that intimate. She couldn't. She couldn't burden him with her anxieties, fears, depressive thoughts, and worry. He'd take it all on his shoulders. She knew him too well. How was she supposed to tell him that in the darkest moments of the night, the fleeting thought of 'I wish he killed me' passed through her mind. Bobby had so much sorrow and trauma in his life. He didn't need more from Athena. No. She had to just deal with it on her own. Athena took a deep breath praying that she'd make it through the day.</p><hr/><p>"Alright, everyone! Back up! Let LAFD do their job!" Athena pushed back the gawkers and amateur photographers who obsessed over taking the perfect video or photo of the carnage that lay before them. One woman was already gone and had been taken by the coroner. Two people from her vehicle had been extracted and now the 118 was on the scene working on extracting the man and woman in the other car. It had been a tragic accident scene to be called out to. The woman who died had been drinking and her two passengers were so drunk the car reeked of alcohol. They t-boned another vehicle after running a red light.</p><p>"Cap! Need the splitters!" Eddie called out.</p><p>"On it!" Buck replied jogging over to the engine.</p><p>Hen was putting a collar on the woman while Chim checked the stats on the man, "I don't like his pulse." Chim frowned.</p><p>"She's not doing so hot either." Hen shook her head. The couple was unconscious and had been since the 118 got there. It didn't bode well for either patient if they were still knocked out, "We need to get them out of here."</p><p>"And soon. There's a lot of blood back here." Chim noted. The back of the man's seat was soaked with dark red blood, "He's starting to come to!" Chim shifted a bit, "Sir! Sir!"</p><p>"A-April?" The man tried to move his head, "Ah!"</p><p>"Don't move. You've been in a car accident. I'm a paramedic with the LAFD. We're going to get you out of here." Chim said trying to keep the man calm.</p><p>"My wife?" The man groaned in pain, "Where is she?"</p><p>"We're working on getting her out of here too." Chim nodded, "We're going to get you out first and she'll be right behind you."</p><p>"No!" He tried to push Chim away, "She goes first!"</p><p>Chim understood the man's urge to make sure his wife was okay but he also knew the man was bleeding out. If he didn't get to an ambulance soon, he'd die before he could get to the hospital, "You're the more critical patient. We can get you both out here but we have to get you first."</p><p>"I won't leave her." The man looked Chim in the eyes, "She's everything I have. I won't do it."</p><p>"Then let me get you out of here first." Chim tried to reason with the man. Every second they argued was a second he was closer to death.</p><p>"Am I going to die?" The man yelped in pain as he turned his head to his wife, despite Chim's best efforts to get him to stop moving. Chim's heavy breath told him all he needed, "Then let me die here. Knowing she lived." He begged, "Please. At least I'll die and know I did everything I could for her. Please."</p><p>"Chim, what are we doing?" Eddie asked from where he'd watched the interaction.</p><p>Chim nodded his head, "You're coming out as soon as she's in the ambulance." The man closed his eyes and agreed, "Let's get her out!" </p><p>The 118 worked as quickly as possible to extract the woman first. The entire time the man recited his vows to her over and over again. Talked to her about how much he loved her and wished they had more time together. More time. It hit Athena that she wished the same for her and Bobby. Their marriage seemed to be fading and she wanted more time. Yet she knew she wasn't going to get it. The attack had nearly killed her and somehow it killed everything she had with her husband. As the man drew his very last breath Athena felt as if it was her own throat closing. She had to get out of here. She couldn't watch the tragedy in front of her any longer. She needed a minute. Just a minute to regroup and breathe. She slipped away from the active scene behind the fire engine. The gawking public wouldn't see her as she broke down and neither would her husband.</p><p>Athena put her hands on her knees, gasping for air. She felt like clawing her way outside of her body. The world spun wildly out of control as she tried to control her breathing. What was it that Kara had told her to do? Breathe. Breathe in. Count, hold. Breathe out. Count, hold. And back in. Over and over until her heart no longer thumped against her chest as if it was going to burst. She breathed slow and steadily until the hold around her throat started to let go. She bent over with her head down and her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't cry. Not here. Not home. Never. She had to be stronger than that.</p><p>"Woah! Athena?!" Buck's voice to her right made her snap her head up. Athena took a deep breath and straightened her posture, "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. Just needed a break." She cleared her throat.</p><p>"Want me to grab Bobby?" Buck hooked a thumb to where Bobby was with the two patients.</p><p>Athena shook her head, "No. I'm good. I just....needed a minute." She plastered a fake smile on her face, "Thanks, Buckaroo." She kissed his cheek and gave him a sweet motherly hug before walking past him.</p><p>Buck was no expert on women but Athena never hugged him or kissed his cheek on a scene like that. Sure she treated him like her pseudo kid just as Bobby did but she was usually so professional at work. Something must really have shaken her to make her act so warmly to him while working. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew Bobby could use a heads up.</p><hr/><p>"Mama I'm fine." Athena rolled her eyes. It had been two days since Buck caught her 'taking a break' behind the engine. Bobby hadn't said anything about it so Athena hoped that meant he didn't know. It was her day off. All she wanted to do was try and sleep a little. She didn't sleep well at night. She didn't sleep well without Bobby. But if she took the Ambien she was prescribed she could fall asleep for a little while at least. Yet here she was on the phone with her mother. Her mother never failed to remind her of all the things she did wrong in her life. </p><p>"Bobby and I are fine." Athena sighed in exasperation, "It's just stress from this whole pandemic. This whole year hasn't been the best." </p><p>"You should retire Athena. You're too old to be out on the streets. Didn't that attack prove it to you? What does Bobby say?" Her mother asked.</p><p>Athena frowned, "I love my job. I'm not going to let one mistake take me away from it." She said side-stepping the answer about her husband.</p><p>"That's what you call almost dying? A mistake? Athena, I thought I taught you better than that. A mistake is what you did when you decided to change careers in college to something that will get you killed one day." Her mother rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It's not going to get me killed. Besides, it's not like every day I get attacked." Athena sighed.</p><p>"So you'll keep risking your life? For what? To come home in a box one day?" Her mother said in frustration.</p><p>"Mama, I'm not going to come home in a box!" Athena crossed her arms, "Just because you have no faith in me doesn't mean no one else does."</p><p>"I have faith in you, Athena. But you have to understand. With your track record, it's not like you've done well through the years. I'm surprised you're still with Bobby. After all, he's....tall." She said falling back on the first backhanded compliment she gave her son-in-law.</p><p>"You mean because he's white." Athena felt anger course through her veins.</p><p>"Well of course I do!" Her mom threw her hands in the air, "You're going to push him away if you keep this job. No one wants to be a widower twice. Mark my words! That man is going to leave you just like Michael did because you don't know how to be a wife."</p><p>"He's not going to be." Athena sat on the couch with her head in her hand, "I won't let that happen."</p><p>"And what are you doing to prevent it?" Her mother asked bluntly.</p><p>Athena couldn't answer the question. Instead, she steered the conversation to the kids and quickly finished talking to her mom. When she placed her phone on the coffee table she thought about the words her mother said, What was she going to do to prevent Bobby from becoming a widower again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Fight. Fight. Fight. Her brain repeated. Don't let him pin you down. She screamed in pain as he broke her arm. He slammed her against the wall as she fought against him. She hit him with every ounce of strength he had. But it wasn't enough. Not this time. This time he pinned her to the ground. His fit connected to her jaw. She kicked out from under him, trying to flip them over but he was too strong. He balled up his hands, swinging at her chest and sides. The wind was knocked out of her as he punched her stomach. He grabbed for her gun. She knew this part. This was the part where he killed her. Athena wasn't going to let that happen. She was able to wrestle the gun from his hands only for him to knock it out of hers. She struggled against the man who spat in her face. He laughed at her. Laughed! She yelled and screamed for help but no one came. The monster decided instead of killing her she'd be better served to him if she was alive. So, like all the others, he shoved her pants to her knees. Athena felt like she was going to be sick. His belt buckle clattered to the cement floor. She could feel his hands on her body. Touching places he was never meant to touch. She screamed and thrashed trying to get out of his hold. It only made things worse. He slapped her across the face, punched her hard, giving her a black eye. Pain exploded behind her head as he bashed it into the ground. She felt him shimmy his pants down just enough that she knew the inevitable was about to happen. There was nothing she could do.</em>
</p><p>Athena gasped as she woke up from the nightmare. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't think. Her heart felt like it was in her throat and she felt like she was hyperventilating. Athena put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. She was in her and Bobby's bedroom. He was sound asleep beside her with his back to her. They were safe. She was safe. Everything was okay. So why was she still terrified? Athena rubbed her face with her hands and checked the time. Four twenty-seven in the morning. She didn't want to be up this early but she knew there was no way she'd fall back asleep and if she did it would be right back into the same nightmare. She let herself cry for a moment before putting on a fake mood and starting her day with a shower. At least in the shower, she could sob all she wanted to and no one would ever know. Not even her husband.</p><hr/><p>It happened one day when she was home alone. Bobby was at his meeting, May was at work, no one was expected to come over, so when there was a knock on the door it surprised Athena. She opened the door to see Henrietta standing there.</p><p>"Hen!" Athena stepped to the side so Hen could walk in, "What's going on?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you." Hen walked past her best friend and headed to the living room.</p><p>"Okay. Is this a bottle of wine talk or a pint of ice cream talk? Because I have both." Athena joked.</p><p>He paced back and forth, "It's a you-fucked-up talk."</p><p>"I did?!" Athena pointed to herself. She wasn't sure what Hen was getting at but the way she looked Athena knew she was in for it.</p><p>Hen sat on the couch next to Athena, "Okay. 'Thena. Girl you know I love you. And I would never meddle in your relationship with Bobby. I'm so happy the two of you have each other and you're both my friends. And you know that you are my ride and die. So I'm not trying to be nosy or put myself in a spot where I don't belong but someone has to slap you upside the damn head and get you to see what's going on."</p><p>"Where's Bobby?" Athena quickly prayed he hadn't found comfort in another woman's arms. Not that she'd blame him. It wasn't like she was very active in bed with him lately. After all, that's what Michael did. He cheated. Maybe that was just Athena's fate. Marry men that cheat.</p><p>"At a meeting. That's how I knew you were home alone. I texted asking if he was busy. He didn't tell you?" Hen asked. It seemed odd that Bobby wouldn't tell Athena where he was going especially if they had the same day off.</p><p>"He did. I-I wasn't sure. When you said I screwed up I thought maybe he..." Athena sighed, "I wouldn't even blame him. He deserves to be happy and I don't think I do that anymore."</p><p>He put a hand on Athena's shoulder, "I won't pretend I know everything that's going on but I know that Bobby's not sleeping, hardly ever if at all. Neither are you. I can tell you're both off your game. Buck found you having a panic attack behind the engine during a call, you tell me you're crying at night because you still have nightmares. And Bobby said you stopped seeing your therapist. If you're having panic attacks and nightmares like this you should be seeing your therapist still. And you sure as shit shouldn't be telling yourself that things are fine. They're not. Athena, you know that if you don't get this worked out it's never going to go away and I can't sit back and watch my best friend eat a bullet because she didn't have the guts to ask for help."</p><p>"I don't need help." Athena shrugged off her friend's hand, "I'm fine. I'm not going to kill myself."</p><p>"Yeah. That's what they all say." Hen glared at Athena.</p><p>"I'm fine. Everyone needs to stop worrying about me. I'm going to be fine. It's not a big deal. I'm not suicidal. I'm just in a shit mood." Athena stood. She paced in a circle, wrapping her arms around herself, "I don't need anyone to take care of me."</p><p>"Yeah. Because caring about you is treating you like a baby?" Hen replied. Athena's eyes went wide. She didn't tell Hen about that comment. Bobby must have said something, "Bobby was blowing off some steam and mentioned you said you don't need him to baby you. That you don't need someone to take care of you."</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that." Athena frowned. She had known when she said it to him that it hurt him. She never addressed it. She already felt guilty enough that when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes she pushed it away. Much like she did everything else in life these days.</p><p>Hen glared at Athena, "But that's what you said and how he took it. You know Bobby. You know he takes what you say at face value. Because he wants you to say what you mean. He can't read your mind and untangle the web of what you might mean inside his mind." Hen shook her head, "You need to come out and tell him what you need or he's going to worry because he doesn't know what's going on. You can't use his trust and his love when it's convenient for you."</p><p>Athena huffed, "I don't need him to take care of me like that. I'm capable of doing it on my own." Athena put her hands on her hips, "I don't need someone to take care of me or baby me."</p><p>"If you don't need or want someone to take care of you, why did you marry him?" Hen stared at her, "What was the reason you married Bobby?"</p><p>Athena stopped in her tracks, "What?"</p><p>"Why did you marry him if you don't need him?" Hen looked to her friend.</p><p>"Because I love him." Athena said without hesitation, "What kind of question is that? He doesn't think I love him? Is that it?" Hen shook her head. She honestly wasn't sure what Bobby thought, "I love him so much that it's killing me to stay away from him and keep this from him."</p><p>Hen knew Athena might get mad at her but this had gone on for too long and last night Bobby had yelled at everyone. His anger rolled stayed with him all shift long. Buck told Hen about finding Athena having a panic attack. Bobby was on edge the whole shift and when she asked Bobby what was wrong he blew up. Spewing every frustration about not being able to help his wife and how he was afraid this was the end of his marriage. Hen knew that wasn't what either of them wanted so against her wife's judgment she decided to be the one to rattle Athena's brain around and make her see what was happening right before her eyes, "Keep what?" Hen pushed harder. </p><p>"Keep him from me." Athena closed her eyes for a long moment, "I wake up and he's across the bed with his back turned. I go to work and see him on shift, I'm okay because I know, He's always there. But lately, it's like we're together but we're not. I feel like I've lost him. Lost us."</p><p>Hen nodded her head, "I don't think you see how this is affecting him."</p><p>"I know it is but what am I supposed to do?" Athena threw her hands in the air, "I can't tell him how I cry every night or can't sleep. I can't tell him how hard is to go to work and know that people at talking about me and the attack. I can't tell him that every time I feel his touch I have to remind myself that I'm safe because it's Bobby and not someone that's going to hurt me. I can't burden him with these things. I can't be..." Athena felt hot tears sting her eyes, "I can't put more pressure and stress on him. I don't know what that would do to him."</p><p>"What are you talking about Athena?" Hen hardly ever saw Athena cry. She was worried about her and Bobby.</p><p>"I can't be the reason his life is destroyed again." Athena sat in one of the chairs in the living room, "I can't tell him how much that night haunts me and how much I need him. If he's too busy taking care of me, how's he going to take care of himself? What if it gets to be too much for him? What if this...w-what if I am the reason he drinks? What if I'm the cause? If I push him over the edge? I'd never forgive myself."</p><p>Hen walked over to her friend to hug her, "Athena." She said quietly. She wrapped Athena in a tight hug, "You're not talking to him about how you feel because you're worried it will trigger him into relapsing and you'd rather be in pain and alone than be the reason he relapses. Do I have that right?"</p><p>"Yeah." Athena nodded her head.</p><p>"Damn, you and Bobby are stupid in love." Hen chuckled.</p><p>Athena looked up at her friend, "What?"</p><p>"Did you ever stop and think that maybe hiding and pretending that everything is okay when it's not is doing the same thing your afraid of? I'm not saying he's not sober. But if he thinks he's losing you then it's just as likely that he'll drink because he's upset that you're losing each other or that he's already lost you." Hen moved to sit on the coffee table across from Athena, "That man loves you. Anyone with eyes can see it. And you love him. Right?" She waited for Athena to nod, "Then tell him you're scared. That you don't want him to walk around on eggshells but you need to lean on him and let him help carry some of this. And tell him that you are afraid he'll see you as weak." Hen clapped her hands together, "Athena you are not weak or vulnerable or anything like that. You're a strong survivor. Imagine you're a soldier. You're in the jungle and you have no weapons, no one around to help you. There are animals and enemies trying to kill you. And every day you crawl closer and closer to your base. And you survive all that. And you know you can do it. You just need a stick. You can keep yourself alive and get home as long as you have a stick. But it's just out of reach. You can touch it but can't grab it. You need a little help to get that stick. That's all Bobby wants to do. He wants to hand you a stick and cheer you on." Hen took a deep breath, "Don't throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you because you're too prideful to take the hand and let him help you stand again."</p><p>Athena dropped her chin to her chest, "It's too late." She whispered, "I think I've already lost him."</p><p>"Then you fight like Hell to get him back. I have known you for way too long. I've seen you go through a loveless marriage and saw what that did to you. And then I saw you with Bobby and I saw this side to my best friend that I had never seen before. She was happy, glowing, celebrating every moment. I want my friend back. And if meddling in between you two will bring her back then I'll do it because that's what you do for the people you love." Hen smiled, "If this was Karen and I going through a tough spot you'd have already locked us in a closet and not let us out until we had wild makeup sex." Athena smirked. It was partially true. Karen and Hen loved each other and though Athena didn't get involved in other people's business if the roles were reversed she'd have come over to slap some sense into her best friend just like she was doing to Athena, "So listen to the words I'm telling you. Talk. To. Bobby."</p><p>"I'll try," Athena said honestly. She wasn't sure he'd even listen to her. Hen made a good point. Athena had been so concerned that she would put too much pressure and have so many problems that it would overwhelm her husband and push him over the edge. She never thought about how being distant and not telling him what she was thinking would do the exact same thing.</p><hr/><p>Athena was quiet when Bobby came home from his meeting. She thought long and hard about what Hen had said and how she had to talk to Bobby. She saw him in a different light. She saw the sad look in his eyes. Sad wasn't quite right. It more like a mix of defeat and fear. She was thankful May was staying at her father's house for the night. It left her and Bobby home alone. Bobby was sitting outside on the patio reading a book when Athena approached him.</p><p>"Hey." Bobby smiled at her. He lowerd his book to his lap, "You okay?" His brow furrowed seeing her nervousness.</p><p>Athena turned a chair to face him before sitting down. Their knees just brushing each others, "Got a minute?" She took a deep breath.</p><p>"Always." Bobby closed his book. He set it on the table, "What's going on?"</p><p>"I need to talk to you." Athena's voice cracked as she spoke. This was going to be so much harder than she thought, "I need to say what I need to say and then y-you can...you can respond but please. Let me get this all out first." She requested.</p><p>Bobby felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. He didn't know what Athena needed to talk about so seriously. Unless she wanted to end their marriage. And God he prayed that wasn't it. Athena waited until Bobby nodded for her to continue, "Something's broken. Between us. And I don't know how to fix it. I'm terrified that I can't fix it. And that's all I want to do." Athena bit her bottom lip, "Bobby, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything. And it hurts so much that I feel so disconnected from you." She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They swam in an ocean of unshed tears, "I thought if I acted like it wasn't a big deal, then it wouldn't be a big deal. A mind over matter thing. I thought that if I just pushed it away and didn't think about it, then it would go away. But it's not. It didn't. It made things so much worse." Athena's leg bounced nervously, "I still have nightmares. They jump from what actually happened and what could have happened. And when I wake up, I want nothing more than to curl up next to you. But you're always so far away. At least it feels like that. So I take a shower if it's close enough to whatever time the alarm clock is set for. And I let myself cry in the shower. You can't hear me and I can finally release some of that pressure I feel on my chest. All the time. I don't want to be babied, I don't want you to constantly worry about me but I never meant I didn't want you to care about me or love me." Athena felt a tear break loose from the corner of her eye, "I relive that night over and over. Every time he put his hands on me. When I saw you in the ambulance. You were horrified. You looked like you thought I was dying. And it scared the Hell out of me. How could I do that to you? How could I put you through that? How am I supposed to talk to you and tell you that I don't mean to flinch when you touch me from behind but that I can't help it? Because for that one half a millisecond I flashback to that night." Athena felt Bobby's hand on her knee soothing her leg as it bounced, "I can't be weak. Or a burden. I just can't be. I have worked so hard to prove that I'm not some silly woman who can't handle herself. And now all I want to do is hide in my husband's arms. Because that's the only place I can imagine I'd ever feel safe again. And that makes me weak and vulnerable, pathetic. Everything I've strived my whole life not to become." Athena fiddled with her wedding rings, "I love you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. And if that means I tuck myself away in a corner then I'll do it. Because you're more important to me." Athena reached for his hand, "Bobby, I'm ashamed. And I feel guilty. I can't put you through losing someone you love. I can't break you like that. And I don't want to push you over the edge and lose you. Because you're so strong and resilient but when the world is caving in, there are some things that you can't control and if I'm the reason you lose your sobriety, I'd never be able to live with that. But I also don't want to push you away and lose you because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm a burden, I'm scared that I'll never recover from this, I'm scared that you'll see a shell of the woman you fell in love with and you'll leave, I'm scared to be alone, I'm scared that I'm not good for you, I'm scared that if anyone finds out I'm a fraud and I'm really just a weak, needy, and useless person then who will want me? I'm scared that I'm not enough and that I'm too much." Athena's sniffle nearly broke Bobby's heart, "I've always been told I'm too bold, too independent, too proud. But I feel none of those things. I feel...I feel like I'm drowning. And I can't breathe. And you're there but I'm scared to grab hold because I don't want to pull you down too." She wiped the tears that started to fall.</p><p>Bobby couldn't hold back any longer. He wrapped his arms around his wife, "I love you." He said the three most important words he could say at the moment. He felt her body melt against his and finally, it felt like he could breathe again. Bobby took a few moments to process everything Athena had said as well as let the raw emotion of the moment wash over him, "First, I need you to know, I'm sober. And not because I haven't felt the pull of alcohol. Because God, believe me. I want a drink more than anything in the world, there's only one thing I want more than a drink and that's you. And if I'm not sober I'll lose you and I'll do everything in my power to keep you. Athena, I love you. You're the other half of my soul that I never thought I'd find." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "You are the strongest, smartest, bravest, most intelligent, woman, I've ever met. You are amazing at everything there is and I love you. Every second of every day. You're not a burden. This isn't a burden. Loving you and caring about you isn't a burden. It's a privilege that I'm thankful for every day I wake up next to you" Bobby cupped her cheek with his hand, "I'd never use the words weak or pathetic or vulnerable when talking about you. Because you might have a moment of vulnerability but you come out of that stronger than before. You're a fighter. A survivor. You lived, Athena." He searched her eyes as he spoke, "The smartest person I know once told me that no one bats a thousand. She's also reminded me that a relationship means we don't have to carry our pain alone." He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I understand that when that uniform goes on you need to be Sergeant Grant and you need to have that authority and strength. But at home, you don't need to pretend with me. I'll never judge you or look down on you for having real feelings. Feelings that aren't always good ones and sometimes are messy. If you keep putting everything in a dark corner or bottling it up and putting it to the side eventually that's going to shatter and you'll be so much worse than if you dealt with it at the time." Bobby pressed his lips to her cheek, "This marriage is a two-way thing. I vowed not to hide anything from you. Please don't hide from me."</p><p>"Being out in the field helps me step away from it. It helps me get my mind off the what could have happened." Athena told him.</p><p>Bobby nodded, "Okay. I get it. I feel the same way when I'm working." </p><p>"And I don't want you to fuss over me all the time." Athena told him, "But I wouldn't oppose you checking in with me when we get home or after a major scene. I just don't want people to think I'm not capable of my job."</p><p>"You're fully capable. I trust you to know where you stand and if it's safe for you to be at work." Bobby said supportively, "I don't want to control you. I'm here to love and support you," Bobby kissed her, "You're right. That night. I thought you were gone. We heard a gunshot and then nothing. When we got there you were barely conscious and you kept saying my name over and over again. And all I could think, was please God don't take her away from me. I need more time. And I think every day since then I've been worried I'm going to lose you." He admitted, "I know you have nightmares. I thought you didn't want me to know so I let it go. And when you'd cry yourself back to sleep I'd roll over and watch you until I could barely keep my eyes open. I didn't know you were going to the shower to cry." Bobby held her close, "I don't think we're broken, my love. Maybe a little bent but I promise you that I want this. I want you. I want us. And I'm not prepared to give that up." Bobby looked into her warm eyes, "I'll never let you go. You have me. Forever." He sealed his promise with a deep kiss. Tentatively he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. He moaned softly when he felt his wife's mouth open to him. It had been so long since they shared such passion and emotion. It was so much more than a kiss. It was a reconnection of a love that had started to fade only for the spark to reignite brighter and better than before. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. You deserves someone who will never give up on you, even if you're ready to give up on yourself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Mentions of suicide/self-harm. No one dies, not graphic but it's emotional and talked about.</p><p>Another season 4B thought I had.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry! Your Dad's here!" Athena called for her son. He'd been living with Michael most of the time over the last year. Athena missed him more than she could have ever imagined. She thought back on the heartbreaking decision to let him live with Michael and how hard she cried when he left. But she knew it was keeping him safer to do virtual learning and kept him from being bounced back and forth with her and Bobby's work schedules plus with May working in dispatch she wasn't even home to babysit. Athena hugged Harry tightly in the doorway, "I love you so much." She kissed the top of his head, "I'll talk to you in the morning."</p><p>"Okay, Mom." Harry nodded, "I love you too." He kissed his Mom's cheek before bouncing out the door to his Dad's car.</p><p>Athena wrapped her arms around herself watching him get into the back seat, "I guess we'll see each other in the morning." She said to her ex-husband.</p><p>"He looks forward to it every morning." Michael nodded. He waved bye to Athena before walking to his car.</p><p>She stood at the front door watching Michael's car disappear down the driveway. Athena closed the door behind her and locked it. She wished Bobby was home tonight. She could lose herself in him and push away the pain she felt in her heart. Athena sighed heavily. She hated that she was missing seeing her son growing up. She felt as if there was a rift in her family and she was sure that was the problem. Closing her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath she decided she needed to distract herself for a little while. A glass of wine and a bubble bath sounded divine. Athena poured herself a glass of red wine before heading to her and Bobby's bedroom. It had been a hard few days. Two days ago she and Bobby were on the scene of a major car accident that was caused by a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road. Too many people were killed that didn't need to be that night. She knew it was hard on Bobby. He went to a meeting as soon as he was off shift and another one before his shift today. Come to think of it, he'd been going to more meetings than he usually did for a while now. Athena didn't know why she hadn't noticed it. She made a mental note to check in with her husband when he came home. She turned the hot water on and poured a generous amount of lavender bath soap into the tub as she sipped her wine. With thoughts of missing Harry and worrying about her husband came thoughts about herself. She wondered why Bobby hadn't mentioned he was struggling. If he was going to more meetings then it would make sense that he was having problems. Right? She thought to herself. Athena set her glass on the side of the tub as she started to undress. She hated how weak she felt in these moments. She hated how the thoughts of the attack would come rushing at her all at once. It was as if she was able to set them aside only for so long. But they'd come back worse than before. She swallowed the lump in her throat when her fingers skimmed across the scar on her arm that was the one lasting mark from the attack. A reminder of the stupidest decision of her life. Why did she go into that building alone? </p><p>The water burned when she dipped her foot into the tub. Athena hissed at the hot water. She didn't care that it hurt. At least she was able to feel something instead of the hollow empty feeling she had festering inside her. She sunk into the water up to her neck. She grabbed the glass of wine, closed her eyes, and focused on the water stinging her skin. She didn't want to think about anything else. It was too much. The burning water was just enough to pull her attention and hold it to keep the thoughts that scared her back in the corner of her mind where they'd stay for a little while. When they were in their box, she was able to function without feeling like a failure. Without feeling like a woman who needed to depend on anyone else. Without feeling scared.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" May answered the incoming call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to be here anymore." A scared, tearful, woman's voice whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong?" May wasn't sure exactly what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to be here." The voice sniffled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you?" May wondered what the person was talking about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Earth." The voice sighed, "I just don't want to be here. I can't be here. It's too much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name?" May asked trying to establish a relationship with the caller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doesn't matter." The woman choked out a sob, "I'll be gone soon anyway. I just um...I don't know why I called."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay. Sometimes we just need to talk to somebody. My name's May." May quickly worked to locate where the caller was from using her cell phone signal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kate." The woman sniffled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the background, May thought she heard cars driving by, "Okay Kate. Can you tell me where you are?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A bridge." She took a deep breath, "I'm going to jump."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you tell me why you want to do that?" May asked gently. She didn't want to give the woman any more reason to jump. If she was on a bridge getting ready to jump then she was hanging on by a thread. May knew how that felt. She was determined to do anything she could to help save this woman's life.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Athena pulled up to the bridge. She'd been the first person to get to the scene where they had a woman who was suicidal and ready to jump. Underneath them, a team of firefighters would be working to set up the airbag and rescue efforts. The 118 was working up top to get the woman to climb back over the rail before she decided to jump. The LAPD was stopping traffic in all directions diverting them around the area to keep things clear. Athena was out of her car as soon as she parked. She knew she was supposed to wait for negotiations to get there but the woman was already over the rail and staring down. she'd hung up on dispatch only a moment or two before Athena arrived.</p><p>"Kate?!" Athena called out to her.</p><p>Kate's grip on the metal rail tightened for half a second, "Go away!" </p><p>"I can't do that." Athena shook her head, "Kate, my name is Sergeant Grant. Can you tell me what you're doing out here today?" Athena carefully took a few steps forward.</p><p>"Apple picking." Kate scoffed. She shook her head, "Look. I don't know why I called 9-1-1. I shouldn't have. Can you just leave me alone now?"</p><p>The area was quickly filling with red and blue lights. Athena walked a little closer, "A little odd to be apple picking out here." She rolled with Kate's joke, "I just want to talk for a few minutes. Can we do that?" Kate rolled her eyes but didn't verbally respond, "Is there anyone I can call that can help you right now?"</p><p>"Uh...Let's see. Do I have you call my husband who won't stop walking around on eggshells around me? Do I have you call my attorney who couldn't get the bastard that raped me behind bars because he has money and his team of lawyers was able to convince the judge that I was a cheating whore? Or do I have you call my mom who told me that I deserved what I got because I went out without my husband? Which one of those is helpful right now? I'll give you one guess. It's none of them." Kate shook her head, "Just, please. Go away."</p><p>"Dispatch can we get a call out to the husband? Find out more about this and get him here?" Athena said quietly into her walkie-talkie, "How long have you been married?"</p><p>"Almost three years." Kate sniffled, "So it's not like he'll miss me. He avoids me anyway. Ever since the rape. It's like I'm a leper or something."</p><p>"New marriage." Athena gave her a small smile, "I am about to celebrate two years with my husband." She stepped a bit closer.</p><p>Kate closed her eyes, "You'd think it being a new marriage he'd be all over me all the time right?" Tears slid down the sides of her face, "Nope. I was raped and he won't touch me. Keeps saying that he doesn't want to hurt me or push me. He won't stop looking at me like I'm this glass doll that will break if he touches it. I can't do it anymore. It's too hard to see the person I love, not love me anymore."</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "I know the feeling." She said honestly.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay." Kate laughed, "I'm sure your husband is falling all over you."</p><p>Athena stepped closer, "I was attacked last year. Went into a building without backup. I was trying to catch a rapist. He came up behind me and attacked me. Broke a lot of bones and it was really bad." Athena sighed heavily. She could see Kate hanging on her every word. She knew if she was going to save her life she had to keep the connection going, "My husband hasn't looked at me the same since."</p><hr/><p>Bobby and the 118 pulled up to the scene. Bobby instructed Eddie and Buck to get on the ropes for a vertical rescue while Chim and Hen stood by with the ambulance. He saw Athena standing close to the woman, talking to her. He felt a stab in his heart hearing the woman talk about her husband not loving her. He knew how it felt to be alone. He'd been alone for so long after Marcy and ever since the attack, it felt like Athena was pulling away from him. More and more he felt space between them. He'd even started going to more meetings lately as he'd been stuck in his own thoughts for too long and those often drifted to alcohol being what he needed to dull the ache he felt in the center of his chest. Still, he knew that wasn't the answer and more meetings meant he stayed sober. He had to be. For himself, his team, for May and Harry, for his wife, for their marriage. </p><p>"Buck, you go over but stay back far enough that the woman doesn't feel threatened. Eddie, you hang back on this end ready to grab her. Chim, Hen, I want you ready with that ambulance so when she's on this side, you can get her in the back so she doesn't have a chance to bolt." Bobby called out instructions.</p><p>Back across the bridge, Athena swore under her breath. Of course, the 118 was dispatched out. It had to be her husband here. Damn. She knew Bobby would have all kinds of questions and concerns when they were home. She shook her head. She couldn't worry about that right now. Right now she had to talk Kate down from jumping off the bridge and then she'd deal with the repercussions of her words. She was almost close enough to grab Kate's arm.</p><p>"You were attacked?" Kate glanced to Athena.</p><p>"Yeah. I was." Athena confirmed, "I know how it feels to have the person you care about most look at you like that. Like you're broken or weak." Athena had to take a breath. She felt this so deep within her soul, "It makes you feel so guilty. Like the attack was your fault."</p><p>Kate nodded, "I feel like I did something wrong. That I hurt him by letting that man rape me." Kate cried, "He acts like if he touches me I'm going to crumble. And I try to suck it up and be strong because that's what everyone expects. But it only works for a little while and then I'm in the bathroom with a razor on my legs because I can control that pain. I can't control the pain I feel when I feel alone or like he doesn't love me. He says he does but why would he? I let myself get raped and then the rapist got off. And I'm the one left standing here saying where's justice? When do I get to feel better? Because I feel nothing but pain and I just want it to end." Kate sobbed, "This would end it."</p><p>"You didn't let him rape you." Athena shook her head, "It's not your fault."</p><p>"You feel like your attack was your fault?" Kate challenged Athena's words. Athena's step faltered. She couldn't answer that because she always felt like the attack was her own fault, "Then you can't tell me I can't feel like it was my fault when you feel the same way about your situation."</p><p>"I don't feel much of anything anymore." Athena said honestly, "It's as if it was all taken from me and I can't feel anything. Except for guilt, shame, fear, things like that." Athena sighed, "You're not alone though. I'm with you. I know what you're going through."</p><p>"And it hasn't wanted to make you kill yourself yet?" Kate asked bluntly.</p><p>Athena thought hard for a moment. She wasn't sure how to answer Kate's question without outing herself. Deciding that saving a life was more important she held onto the rail of the bridge, "Yeah. It has." She said softly. She was close enough to Kate that she could grab her hand. Athena sighed, "I've thought about it more than I care to admit." She dropped her chin to her chest, "Sometimes I can be standing next to my husband and it feels like we are a million miles apart. And I know it's my fault. I shut everybody out. Kept pushing them away. You know how you say you're fine and you're everything but fine?" Athena asked Kate.</p><p>Kate nodded, "That's the go-to for when anyone asks how I'm doing. I'm fine. I'm good. Things are fine. I'm okay." She frowned, "It's all bullshit."</p><p>"Indeed it is." Athena nodded, "I stopped talking to my husband. To my family. I knew it hurt them when I talked about the attack so I just stopped. I stopped talking about everything because they could only focus on the attack anyway. I didn't want to cause them any more pain than they were already feeling. I push him away. I don't need to be babied or taken care of. I've always been able to do things myself. I don't need anyone else. I tell him not to take it personally because it's not him, it's just the way I am. I don't like having to depend on anyone because sooner or later everyone leaves. Parents, boyfriends, husbands, even kids."</p><p>"Putting up walls and keeping everyone out is easier." Kate nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Exactly." Athena agreed, "But then you have those moments when you're alone and you feel truly alone. Like there's no one in the world you can turn to and if you turn to the person you love the most will just hurt them so you keep it to yourself." </p><p>Kate clenched her eyes shut, "It's so hard." She cried, "I know he'd be better off without me. He doesn't need me. He doesn't need this baggage dragging him down. And he wouldn't be able to deal with it anyway. He doesn't talk to me about anything anymore. Except for stuff like dinner or casual stuff. We haven't had sex in months. He doesn't want me. He's there out of an obligation and I don't want that for him. He won't look at me like he used to. He keeps saying he's worried about me but I don't believe him. How could he be worried about me when he doesn't love me?"</p><p>"Maybe he does love you." Athena shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Not the same way." Kate sniffled, "It's like everything changed and I don't know how to get back to who we were before the rape."</p><p>"Almost like that moment was the end and beginning of something. And it's too hard to figure out what that something is or was." Athena took a deep breath, "It's hard when you feel so alone and unloved. Or guilty and ashamed of what happened to you. You want to spare your loved ones of feeling like they are obligated to put up with you, yet you just want it to stop. And the only way to stop the thoughts is to end your life."</p><p>"Yeah. So I'm just going to do it. I'm going to jump and then I'll be free and so will my husband. He won't have to worry so much or tiptoe around. He can live his own life again and be happy." Kate let go of the rail with one hand still holding on with the other.</p><p>Bobby felt his heart leap into his throat as he watched his wife. Athena jumped over the rail without thinking. She stood on  the thin ledge with a hand out to Kate, "Hey!" She said, "You don't have to do this. Take my hand. I know this feels like the right thing to do. I know how much it hurts and how much you want it to stop. But this isn't the answer. I promise you. The second you let go you'll regret it." Athena told her, "I did." She didn't have to look up to see the concern and fear flood her husband's eyes, "I had a bottle of pills from the doctor. Pain pills to help deal with the broken bones from the attack. I counted out the seventy-two I had had and started to take them by the handful. Chasing them with a glass of wine. By the third handful, I paused long enough for my fight or flight to kick in and ask me what the Hell was I doing. I made myself throw up, checked into an ER, and refused to give them my information. Drank the charcoal to absorb the pills and left before they could call anyone to keep me at the hospital. I didn't tell anyone. Not my husband or kids. Not my best friend. No one. Because I knew it would make things worse." Athena felt a tear slide down her cheek, "I'm telling you. You will regret it as soon as you let go. Trust me. I've been where you are. Felt the same way. That killing myself was the only way to deal with life. I don't have the answer for how to deal with so much pain. Right now I just keep pushing it aside and hope that it will go away. But I do know that suicide isn't the answer. Take my hand. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be with you."</p><p>Kate looked at Athena, "You really tried to kill yourself?" Athena nodded, "No bullshit?"</p><p>"It's the truth." Athena swallowed the lump in her throat, "Come on. Let's get back on solid ground."</p><p>"He's going to hate me even more now." Kate shook her head.</p><p>"I think he'll be relieved that you're okay and maybe with the right help the pain will start to lift." Athena kept her hand out to Kate, "I know it feels hopeless right now. Maybe he needs help to stop seeing you as a victim and see you as a survivor. But he can only do that if you're alive to help him see the difference." Athena bit her bottom lip, "Don't let that man who hurt you win. He already took so much from you. Don't let him take your life too."</p><p>Kate closed her eyes, "So what happens? I climb back over and get put in the nuthouse and still have the same issues?"</p><p>"No. You climb back over with me and let my friends take you to the hospital." Athena said.</p><p>"And I'm still alone." Kate cried.</p><p>"You're not alone. Your husband will be there. He's here now." Athena let her know that her husband had arrived on the scene.</p><p>"He is?" Kate's voice shook.</p><p>"Yeah. We called him and picked him up from work. Got him here as quick as we could." Athena told her, "He wants to talk to you. But we can only let that happen if you come back over with me." </p><p>Kate closed her eyes, "He's mad, isn't he? Because I'm standing here. Because yet again, I did something wrong and it hurt him. God. I should just do it. Let him go."</p><p>"No." Athena said sternly, "He's been beside himself with worry because he loves you and wants you to be okay." Athena took half a step closer. If she had to she was sure she could push Kate back over the rail. She wasn't sure if she'd end up falling as a result but it was a risk she was willing to take, "He loves you. He wants to talk to you. To see you. I can make that happen if we're on the other side of this rail."</p><p>"What about you?" Kate looked at Athena.</p><p>"What about me?" Athena asked.</p><p>"How do you expect me to do that when you said yourself, you've been where I am?" Kate looked down, "If that's all true then you should know how hard it is to believe you're lovable anymore. That you're not broken or dirty. That you're not guilty."</p><p>"You're right. I still feel all of those things and some days it's worse than others. But you won't get a chance to see if it gets better if you jump." Athena said honestly, "Please. Kate. Take my hand. The attack doesn't have to define you." Athena was so close she could wrap an arm around Kate's waist, "Things can't get much worse than this, right?"</p><p>"I guess." Kate sniffled. She licked her lips, "What if I still feel alone?"</p><p>"I promise you won't be. I'll be there. We can both feel alone together." Athena smiled softly.</p><p>Kate nodded her head, "Okay." She let Athena take her hand. Buck and Eddie were quick to help pull Kate and Athena back to the other side of the bridge where Kate was walked to the ambulance. Bobby didn't realize he'd been holding his breath this entire time until his wife was with Kate getting her into the ambulance. Kate's husband was at her side in an instant. Bobby had to restrain himself from grabbing Athena and crushing her to him. He knew they lied to people all the time to talk them down. Especially if it was as emotionally charged as this call was. There was something about the way Athena spoke. Bobby knew she wasn't lying about any of it. And if that was true. They needed to have a serious talk.</p><hr/><p>That night when Bobby got home he found his wife in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. Bobby wasn't sure where to start but he couldn't let things go with that jumper call from earlier in the day. He walked over to Athena and kissed her cheek, "Hey." He smiled at her.</p><p>"Hi." Athena hummed softly. She closed the dishwasher, "How was your day?"</p><p>Bobby shrugged, "Nothing exciting. A few medical calls, a parent who locked their kid in the car and was locked out, nothing major." Bobby leaned against the counter, "That jumper call was something today. You did really well at connecting with that woman."</p><p>"Yeah. It was. I checked on her before I came home. She's being held for a few days but I think with the right help she'll be okay." Athena smiled. She moved to walk past Bobby. She didn't want to do this now. She couldn't breathe. She needed to get out of this small kitchen.</p><p>Bobby followed her into the living room, "How are you feeling?" Bobby asked.</p><p>Athena turned around to face him, "It's fine. A little close to home but it's okay. Stop worrying about me." </p><p>Bobby frowned, "Athena. I didn't know you were feeling so..." Bobby paused thinking of the right way to ask his wife what was going on with her. It was a delicate situation. He didn't want to smother her and freak out but he didn't want to come home and find her lifeless body either. He had to be careful with his approach.</p><p>"Bobby, what?!" She was tired of talking. She didn't want to talk. talking did nothing, "It's fine. I went back to work, did my job, and came home. I'm fine. Stop."</p><p>She spun around to walk away from him when Bobby's arms circled her from behind, "You don't get to walk away right now." Bobby's voice was low and serious, "You tried to kill yourself?" He asked desperately, "When?"</p><p>Athena felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't lie to him, "Bobby please." Athena took a deep breath, "It's not a big deal."</p><p>"Not a big deal? You feeling suicidal isn't a big deal?" Bobby laid his head on her shoulder, "Talk to me. Please, Athena. I promise, no judgment. I just need you to talk to me."</p><p>Athena shook her head, "Talk to you? So that you can feel bad and I can push you over the edge? Bobby, you're already going to more meetings than you used to and I get it, that's fine. I'm glad you're doing what you need to stay sober. I'm proud of you. But I can't be the reason you fall off the wagon. You don't need to hear what I think. Or how I feel. All that's going to do is poison everything else. I'm fine. I'm handling it." Athena pushed against his arms, "Please. Just drop it."</p><p>"Athena." Bobby sighed.</p><p>"I don't need you to coddle me." Athena closed her eyes. she needed to keep the tears at bay, "I can handle it myself."</p><p>"I'm your husband." Bobby held her tighter, "I'm not coddling you. I'm loving you."</p><p>Athena didn't mean to shake her head but as soon as she did Bobby was concerned even more than he already was, "You love me so much you don't want to be near me. You only want to talk about the attack and how I feel. You don't care about anything else. You don't love me the same way, Bobby. You love me before the attack and because you're such a good person you stay because you feel like you have to." Athena broke out of his hold, "You don't see me anymore Bobby. You see me in that building. Beat up and broken."</p><p>Bobby wasn't going to let this go. He followed his wife through the living room to their bedroom, "You don't think I love you?" Bobby was afraid of the answer.</p><p>Athena stood in front of her dresser, "Not the same way anymore." She dropped her head down while standing with her back to him, "You used to touch me. All the time. Walk past me and kiss me. Or hold my hand. You don't do that anymore." Athena felt a rush of emotions, "We haven't been intimate in a long time. You keep saying you don't want to hurt me but I'm fine now. The doctor cleared me months ago for everything and you still don't touch me. Anytime we talk you bring up the attack and ask how I'm feeling or how I'm coping. It's like that's the only thing you care about. When the last time you brought me flowers or we planned a date night? I know we can't go out but we've done date nights where we've stayed in." She turned to her husband, "I know you love me and you care about me. but it's not the same. And I don't know if it will ever be the same again." Athena walked into the master bathroom, shutting the door behind her leaving Bobby wondering what he was going to do next.</p><hr/><p>Two weeks later nothing had changed between them. Athena continued to see Bobby moving away from her and Bobby watched her from afar worrying about her every second of the day. Things finally shifted between them one day when they were both off duty and May was at work. Athena had avoided her husband for most of the morning. When he made lunch for both of them she quietly ate still not talking to him. When he was putting dishes away, Athena stepped outside to take a phone call. Bobby overheard her talking.</p><p>"It's my fault." Athena sighed, "I knew better but I did it anyway." She listed to the person on the other end of the phone, "I don't know how anymore." She said, "Empty. And when I don't feel anything I feel everything all at once. It's too hard to feel. So I just block everyone and everything because nothing is better. I'd rather be alone and empty than be surrounded by pain that I caused." She put a hand to her head, "He only wants to talk about it and I'm sick of talking." Athena groaned, "It's frustrating...Because I need to move on and I can't. I told him how I feel a couple of weeks ago and nothing. He doesn't care like that. He's too afraid or something. I don't know." Athena swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't want to feel powerless again...It's at a breaking point and I don't know what to do." Athena frowned, "How do I do that and not make things worse?" She listened to the other person on the phone. Athena nodded her head, "I hate feeling like this. It's exhausting pretending to be something I'm not." Athena confessed, "I love him. More than anyone I've ever loved. I can't lose him. Not over this. But I also don't want him to think I can't handle anything." Athena 'hmmed' as the other person spoke, "I've never been very good at letting anyone in. Somehow he made it through and I made stronger walls to keep him out again. It hurts and I can't be weak...Because I need to be better than that. Because everyone leaves. My parents barely talk to me and when they do my mother has nothing good to say, Michael left, I had to send Harry away, and I can't lose Bobby. It will hurt too much so if I push him away now it will hurt less when he leaves." Athena closed her eyes holding her tears in, "Yeah...sure." She said not believing what the other person was saying, "Alright...I'll talk to you later." She ended the phone call. Athena placed the phone on the small table next to the lounge chairs before sitting down. She had no idea Bobby had overheard her side of the conversation.</p><p>Bobby felt devastated. She sounded like she truly believed he was going to leave her. He shook his head. They needed to talk about this whether she liked it or not. He didn't want to come up to her after the call. She needed to decompress and he knew it would look bad if he went to her right now. Instead, he thought about how he was going to get her to talk to him without her fighting against him.</p><hr/><p>After dinner, Athena was sitting on the couch thinking about everything. She was lost in thought drinking a cup of tea when Bobby walked into the living room.</p><p>Bobby smiled softly, "Athena, will you go somewhere with me?"</p><p>His question pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at him, "Where?"</p><p>"A surprise." Bobby held his hand out to his wife.</p><p>Unsure of what he was doing Athena nodded her head, "Okay." She let him help her up from the couch before gathering her things. They were in his truck moments later headed down the highway.</p><p>Bobby seemed nervous. Athena had no idea what he was doing or where they were going. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was focused on the road, not noticing his wife study his body language. She took a deep breath. Wherever they were going or whatever they were doing was something Bobby was anxious about. She was confused when he pulled into the church parking lot.</p><p>"Bobby?" She turned to him.</p><p>"Trust me?" He asked her softly. Athena nodded her head before they got out of the truck. She walked beside him as they entered the church. As usual, Bobby stopped to light three candles for his family before he and Athena sat in a pew. Athena sat quietly wondering why Bobby had brought them here. She didn't have to wait long. Bobby shifted a bit to look at her, "Athena." Bobby sighed, "I love you. You need to know that I love you. You are my whole world and the other part of my heart. I never thought I'd find love again and then you were there and it was more than I could have ever imagined or experienced. You make me a better man. You make me want to be a better man. You made me a husband again. You made me a father again. You made me feel alive again." He took her left hand in his, "Ever since that call. That jumper. And seeing you and hearing you talk to her. I've been trying to figure out the right way to say this to you. I don't think there is a right way. But I need to tell you this." Bobby squeezed her hand, "You said you feel alone. That you put up these walls to keep people out. That you feel guilty and ashamed. That you feel weak. And then you said you swallowed a bunch of pills and went into the ER as a Jane Doe to get treated." Bobby closed his eyes, "You're not alone, Athena. I'm here and I love you. What that asshole did wasn't your fault. You aren't guilty of doing anything wrong. You aren't a victim." Bobby shook his head, "You're a survivor. You're strong, capable, smart. You're so much more than that." Bobby brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, "I know you're scared of me leaving and that's why you're pushing me away. It won't work. Because I love you and I refuse to give you up that easily." He looked in her eyes, "You were right. When you said I haven't been as physical with you. At first, it was because you were injured and when you were cleared I could still see you flinch so I was careful about touching you. And now I guess I'm just afraid that it will hurt you in some way and I'd rather die than ever do anything to cause you pain." Bobby cupped her cheek, "You can put up as many walls as you want and I will knock every one of them down until you realize that you are my life and I'm not leaving you."</p><p>"Bobby." Athena felt overwhelmed by his confession.</p><p>"Do you know why we're here?" He asked her. Athena shook her head, "Because I need you to know that every word I say is the truth. You can't lie in a church." He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you. With all my heart and soul and I will do anything to make you see that. To make you feel my love. Starting now." Bobby slipped her wedding ring off her finger and got down on one knee, "Athena Grant-Nash. I am in awe of you." He said softly, "I am so incredibly lucky to love you and be with you. You make me whole and I can't imagine living a second without you by my side. Marry me again. Right here. Right now." Bobby gestured to the priest standing in the front of the church.</p><p>Athena was shocked by Bobby's question, "How do you want me when I'm so broken? Why?" She hated feeling her eyes tear up.</p><p>"Because you are the greatest thing in my life and I won't stand by and let a trauma tear us apart. I want you because you are the love of my life. Because you give me faith in myself and hope for the future." Bobby said echoing his proposal, "Marry me again."</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "Always." She felt a tear slip down her cheek as Bobby put her wedding ring back on her finger. Her arms circled his neck as he pulled her close. Kissing her softly and sweetly. When they parted Athena felt flush, "Are you serious about this wedding thing again?" She wondered if it was just Bobby being romantic.</p><p>Bobby smiled, "I told you. I can't lie in a church." He stood pulling her up next to him. He led her down the aisle to the priest who stood with a grin on his face. </p><p>Athena squeezed Bobby's hand as they stood facing each other. The priest cleared his throat, "Are we ready?" He asked.</p><p>"Just one more moment." Bobby looked towards the back of the church.</p><p>Athena gasped when she saw Kate and her husband walk in with May, Harry, and Hen behind them, "Bobby?"</p><p>"I wasn't about to let my mom and step-dad get married again without seeing it." May hugged her Mom, "I love you, Mom." She said before going to Bobby and hugging him, "You're the best step-dad and I'm so happy you married my Mom. I love you, Bobby." She said before taking a seat in the first pew.</p><p>"Bobby said he was marrying you again because he loves you so much he wants to be double married." Harry smiled as he hugged his Mom, "Plus he said you were a little sad because you miss me. I miss you too. I asked Dad if I can spend more time at your house and he said he'd work it out with you and Bobby. Tonight May and I are going back to Dad's but I'm coming home all weekend. Dad said he'd bring me home Friday after school and pick me up Sunday night." Harry held onto his Mom, "I love you." He went to Bobby next, "Love you. I'm glad you're my step-dad." He smiled. Harry sat next to his sister on the end of the pew, next to the aisle.</p><p>Hen hugged Athena tightly, "After that call I've been so worried about you. When Bobby told me his plan I was right with him. You need a reminder of how loved you are and how devoted that man is to you." She hugged Bobby next and took her seat next to May.</p><p>"Sergeant." Kate smiled, "Thank you. For saving my life." Kate sniffled. She moved to hug Athena, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You were there when I felt like there was no way out. When your husband asked if we could make it here we said absolutely. Because survivors like us, we need to lean on each other. We can be strong and independent and still have those moments where we need to talk to someone who knows what we are going through and we need to stick together." Kate smiled, "I was ready to jump that day. I don't know what made me call 9-1-1 but I'm glad I did. I'm working hard in therapy and learning that it's okay to not be okay. That it's not a sign of weakness. It's a healthy way to cope with trauma and move on."</p><p>Kate's husband put his arm around her waist, "Thank you for saving my wife's life. I'll never be able to show you how grateful I am to you." He shook Athena's hand. The two sat on the first pew on the other side of Hen.</p><p>Athena turned to her husband with tears in her eyes, "Bobby."</p><p>Bobby smiled at her, "You're not alone Athena. You're never alone. And I will remind you of that every day for the rest of our lives. If you'll have me."</p><p>"Yes." Athena nodded, "I always want you, Bobby. I love you."  She blushed when his lips met hers.</p><p>The priest cleared his throat, "Why don't we start?" He smiled. </p><hr/><p>The small ceremony was short and sweet with Bobby pouring his heart out to his wife. Athena was so emotional she did something she hardly ever did. She cried. In front of her best friend, the priest, her children, and the woman who was responsible for forcing Athena to talk about herself. Athena promised to keep in touch with Kate before she left the church. She hugged Hen tightly thanking her for being who she is. She held her children tightly. She knew May had heard everything she said and knew about the suicide attempt. May didn't bring it up other than to say she was glad her Mom went to a hospital to get treated. Harry didn't need to know too much. He promised he'd be over on the weekend and that he was going to spend some special time with his Mom. Just the two of them. Bobby drove Athena to their home with his hand in hers for the whole ride. The second they were home and the door was shut behind them Athena sighed heavily.</p><p>Bobby put his hand on her lower back, "I wasn't sure if you were going to want the kids home or not." </p><p>"I think it's good that it's just us tonight." Athena walked down to the living room.</p><p>"I wasn't sure how'd you feel or were going to do," Bobby said honestly. He sat on the arm of the couch watching Athena pace for a moment.</p><p>Athena paused for a moment, "I will always say yes to you."</p><p>Bobby walked over to her putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her close, "And I will always say yes to you." He kissed her slowly.</p><p>"Will you do something for me?" She put her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Anything." Bobby nodded his head.</p><p>"Make love to me." Athena searched his eyes.</p><p>Bobby smiled, "Always." His head dipped to hers again as he lifted her in his arms. Bobby carried his wife to their bedroom kicking the door shut behind them. The walls around her heart had fallen and Bobby was going to take that opportunity to fill them with all the love in the world so she'd never feel so alone or unloved again. Athena Grant-Nash would know that she was loved and cherished and the center of her husband's world. That no matter what happened he would always be there. He'd never leave her. That she could count on him to be strong with her and help ground her when her world was spinning out of control. That his vows of loving here were more than true. That his love for her would go on and on until the day after forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The sole purpose of a middle name is to let a man know when he's in trouble.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ROBERT WADE NASH!" Athena slammed the front door shut.</p>
<p>Bobby had been at the dining room table with May working on her calculus homework while Harry sat across from them doing his thirty-minute reading for homework. May looked to Bobby when she heard her Mom yell. </p>
<p>"Mom never yells at us with our middle name unless we're in really, really, really big trouble." Harry gasped.</p>
<p>"Run. Save yourselves." Bobby ushered the kids out of the room and past their Mom. Bobby turned to the love of his life who looked madder than a wet cat stuck to a newspaper, "Hi sweetheart."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare 'sweetheart' me." Athena shook her head. She stomped down the steps to the living room.</p>
<p>Bobby made a mental note of reminding Henrietta that the definition of ' a little pissed' was definitely not what Athena was right now. Bobby was the one that screwed up but it was an accident. Surely his loving wife couldn't be mad at him for long because he accidentally opened his mouth when he shouldn't have. Athena tossed her purse on the couch and put both hands on her hips.</p>
<p>She turned to Bobby, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"</p>
<p>Bobby took a step towards her wife, "It was an accident."</p>
<p>"An accident?! That's it?! That's what you are going to go with?" She crossed her arms in front of her.</p>
<p>"It-it was! I didn't mean to say it." Bobby defended himself, "Everyone was just talking and I didn't think before-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know you didn't think."Athena nodded her head at him, "I know damn well you didn't think." Athena huffed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to say it and it wasn't until I said it that I realized what I said and who I said it to." Bobby felt awful. The second the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. He also didn't account for Hen being such a blabbermouth.</p>
<p>"Sorry you got caught or sorry you said it?" She glared at him. Bobby reached for his wife. Athena took a step away from him, "Uh-uh. You do not get to touch this. And if you think I'm going to do that thing that you told them that we like that I do that you <em>really</em> like, you are severely mistaken." She pointed up and down her body, "Not right now. Not tonight anyway. Doubt it will happen for a few weeks." Athena pursed her lips, "You know what? I'm going to go take a long shower." She walked towards their bedroom. Bobby turned to follow, "Alone." She shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>Bobby sighed heavily, "I guess I deserved that." He ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>Harry and May poked their heads out of the hall, "What did you do?" May asked.</p>
<p>Bobby shook his head, "Not important."</p>
<p>"Did you say something mean? Mom always says if you something mean you should say you're sorry." Harry repeated his Mom's words.</p>
<p>"It wasn't mean. I just...accidentally said something I shouldn't have. You know you're not supposed to talk to your friends about some things because they are private?" Bobby tried to explain it to the kids. They looked worried and he didn't want them to be too concerned that he and Athena were arguing.</p>
<p>"You told someone something private that you weren't supposed to?" May asked. </p>
<p>"Kind-of." Bobby gave them a small smile, "You know what? I'm going to run out really quick. I think I'm going to order and pick up a nice dinner and...and get some flowers for Mom." Bobby told them. He walked up the steps giving them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>Harry looked up to Bobby, "I think you need more than flowers."</p>
<p>May vigorously nodded, "Mom likes chocolates."</p>
<p>"And jewelry!" Harry pipped up.</p>
<p>May gasped, "You should get her a new dress, and shoes, and take her on a date!"</p>
<p>Harry pumped a fist in the air, "Yeah! She likes that stuff!"</p>
<p>"When you buy her the shoes and she wears them you need to compliment her shoes. Girls like that too." May told him.</p>
<p>Harry ran into his room then to May's. He came back out with her sneakers in his hand and his on his feet, "We'll help! Let's go!" Harry was already out the door before Bobby could ask what he was doing.</p>
<p>Bobby looked at May with one eyebrow raised, "We're gonna help." She patted Bobby on the shoulder and followed her brother to Bobby's truck.</p>
<p>"Okay then." Bobby pulled out his phone and sent Athena a text to tell her he and the kids ran out for a bit. He might have been stupid and opened his mouth when he should have stay silent but he wasn't dumb enough to worry her to death by not telling her where the kids are. Bobby got in the driver's seat. He waited until Harry and May confirmed they were buckled in the back, "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"The mall!" May smiled, "I know Mom's dress size."</p>
<p>"How?" Harry looked at his sister as if she was crazy.</p>
<p>"Sometimes we go to the really fancy dress store and try on dresses when it's just her and I out," May explained. </p>
<p>"Girls are weird." Harry rolled his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Welcome to <span class="u">Majesty's</span>. I'm Kathleen, Is there anything I can help you with today?" A tall, slender, young woman smiled at Bobby and the kids as they walked into the store.</p>
<p>"My step-dad did something stupid and now he needs to say he's sorry to my Mom." Harry provided an answer.</p>
<p>"He's going to take her to dinner. We'll need shoes, a dress, and a necklace. Mom doesn't do a lot of rings except her wedding rings and she doesn't wear bracelets a lot. She's got a lot of earrings and necklaces though." May provided the rest of the answer.</p>
<p>"Do we know the sizes we'll be looking for?" Kathleen looked at the three of them.</p>
<p>"I do!" May smiled proudly.</p>
<p>Kathleen nodded, "Alright. Let's see what we can find. Do we have a color or type of dress she likes?"</p>
<p>"Red." Bobby pipped up. He followed Kathleen, May, and Harry into the store realizing this was going to be an adventure.</p>
<p>Kathleen smiled, "Red. Got it. Do we have a picture of Mom?" Bobby handed her his phone. The background was a family photo of him, Athena, May, and Harry, "She's beautiful. I think we have a few different dresses that will work. And are you purchasing anything next door at our men's store?" She turned to Bobby.</p>
<p>"You should!" May nodded her head.</p>
<p>Harry poked Bobby's side, "You should. That way you and Mom both look really nice."</p>
<p>Bobby shook his head, "Guys, no. I'm fine." </p>
<p>"She might appreciate the effort into something nice for the both of you." Kathleen gave her opinion, "If it's an apology and a nice dinner date, then you both should look nice together." </p>
<p>Bobby knew he wasn't going to win any arguments, "What about Mom's dress and stuff?" Bobby asked the kids.</p>
<p>"Take Harry with you and I can stay here." May offered. Bobby started to protest, "Bobby, I know what Mom likes to wear and I know her sizes. I can do it. And I'm okay by myself. You and Mom drop me at the mall by myself all the time."</p>
<p>"You're with a group of friends." Bobby reminded the teenager.</p>
<p>"I promise I won't leave her side." Kathleen put a hand on May's shoulder.</p>
<p>Bobby smiled, "Can I just talk to you for a quick second?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Kathleen nodded. The two of them stepped away from the kids who were all too excited about getting their parents dressed up for a date.</p>
<p>Bobby scratched the back of his neck, "I was...I was going to pick her up something...uh...You know just a little...something." Bobby waved his hands in the air not knowing how to politely say what he was thinking.</p>
<p>"Lingerie?" She held back a giggle.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Bobby's cheeks pinked up in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"That's a lot of things. What kind?" Kathleen asked.</p>
<p>"Uh...I don't know what they're called." Bobby was stumbling into uncharted waters. He knew what they looked like but not what it was called, "Something simple but pretty. She's got a few that look like little dresses, kind of. Like really short dress with those uh...what are they called the really thin straps?"</p>
<p>"So something like this?" Kathleen used her IPad to pull up the lingerie section of their website.</p>
<p>Bobby nodded, "Yeah. That would be the kind." He looked over to the kids who were looking at jewelry through the glass case, "Where do I...uh...how..."</p>
<p>"I can take care of that for you and put it in a separate box for you to give to her without an audience." Kathleen told him, "We get a lot of husbands in here that have no idea what they're doing. We do this kind of thing a lot. Pick the whole outfit and send you home with it wrapped and ready to go." She assured him, "It will get put in there discreetly."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Bobby smiled at her. They walked back to where the kids were looking at all sorts of jewelry, "Do you have your phone on you?" Bobby asked May. She nodded her head, "Alright. You stay with me." He pointed to Harry. He turned to May, "You...price manage...please. But make sure it's something she'll love." Bobby was already thinking about the credit card bill. He sighed, Athena was worth every penny and more, "Come on." He walked across the way to the men's store where they were greeted by a gentleman who was all too willing to help Bobby buy a new suit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While they were still shopping Athena texted Bobby asking if they'd be home for dinner. He told her they would and that he already had a meal in mind. He treated the kids to ice cream in the food court after they cashed out. They gift-wrapped two small boxes placing the smaller of the two in the bag when the kids weren't looking. Bobby had a new charcoal black suit with a crisp white shirt. His tie was the same color as Athena's dress. He drew the line at new shoes for himself. He promised the kids that he didn't wear his shoes nearly as much as their Mom wore her. On the way home, they stopped at three different stores to find the perfect card to add to the flowers Bobby was getting her. Harry talked him into a small box of chocolates to go with the flowers. While May kept insisting he needed a bigger bouquet. Bobby called in a favor from the owner of a nice Italian restaurant that the 118 had put out a major kitchen fire a few months prior. He was all too happy to host Captain Nash and his wife. He made the reservation for two. Then he called Michael and asked if he minded taking the kids for the night so he could take Athena out. When May got on the phone and said Bobby screwed up so he was apologizing Michael laughed and told his friend he'd be happy to take the kids and good luck getting back on Athena's good side.</p>
<p>When they got home they devised a plan to surprise Athena. Bobby kept the flowers, chocolates, and the card in his truck. May was going to ask her Mom a question and say she needed to talk to her in private for a minute. They all knew Athena would take May to her bedroom and shut the door. May said it would be easy. Harry was supposed to take the bag with Bobby's suit and shirt into his room and put it on the floor of his closet. Bobby was going to take Athena's dress and shoes and put them into their bedroom closet along with the necklace. He was going to leave it out so May could 'accidentally knock into it when she told her Mom she wanted to borrow her sweater. Bobby was going to change in Harry's room, slip out of the house and ring the doorbell. But not until after May and Harry got Athena to get dressed. If everything went the way they planned Bobby and Athena would be leaving right after Michael came by to grab the kids.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey, Mom!" May was the first one in the house. She bounced down the steps to the living room where her Mom was reading a book on the couch.</p>
<p>"Hi, sweetheart! How was your afternoon?" She kissed May's cheek.</p>
<p>"It was fun. Can I ask you a question?" May bit her bottom lip, "It's like...a period question."</p>
<p>Athena nodded, "Sure. We can talk in your room." They walked up the stairs to the kid's bedrooms, "Where's Bobby and Harry?"</p>
<p>"You know Harry, he has eight million questions about firetrucks." May laughed.</p>
<p>Harry and Bobby snuck the bags into the house without Athena knowing about them. Bobby helped Harry put the bag with his suit in Harry's closet along with anything else Bobby would need to change when it was time to leave. When the girls came out of May's bedroom Bobby and Harry were uncharacteristically sitting in the living room silently.</p>
<p>"Hi, Mom!" Harry smiled at her.</p>
<p>Athena looked between the two of them, "Hi." She hugged her son. Athena looked to Bobby, "What are you three hiding?" She sat next to Bobby on the couch, "What did you guys do today?"</p>
<p>"Just went out for a bit." Bobby kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>"Some shopping and stuff." May smiled.</p>
<p>Athena glared at Harry, "But you didn't bring any bags home." She said slowly, "So what were you really doing?"</p>
<p>Harry started to open his mouth. He was the worst at keeping a secret. May put her hand over his mouth, "Come on Harry." She kept her hand over his mouth, "Let's go get our stuff together so Dad can pick us up later." She tugged her little brother behind him before he could spill the beans.</p>
<p>"Since when is your Dad coming to get you?" Athena asked May.</p>
<p>May smiled, "He called when we were out and asked Harry and me if we wanted to go over." May tried to make up a cover story, "He said something about a movie and popcorn night or something." She laughed nervously, "Come on Harry." She yanked him up the stairs.</p>
<p>Athena turned her glare on her husband, "You have something to tell me?" She asked him.</p>
<p>Bobby kissed her cheek, "I love you." He got up from the couch to walk into their bedroom. If he sat there any longer she'd pull the surprise out of him just as fast as she'd get it from Harry.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't find my sweater!" May complained a half-hour later, "Mom can I borrow your zip-up one?!" She knocked on her mother's open bedroom door, "I can't find my sweater. And I don't want to wear a jacket. Can I borrow your zip-up hoodie?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Athena nodded, "You can grab it." May was always taking her jackets, sweaters, and coats. Ever since she realized they fit her just as well as her Mom they'd somehow become shared clothing.</p>
<p>May smiled seeing the box from the mall. She made some noise in the closet, 'dropping' the box on the floor, "Oh man!"</p>
<p>"What'd you knock over?" Athena walked to the closet door.</p>
<p>May was holding the black box with satin ribbon, "Sorry." She looked up at her Mom, "I was getting the hoodie and this fell."</p>
<p>"What's that?" Athena took the box from her. Her eyes widened seeing the name of the store in gold calligraphy. She gasped, "Where'd this come from?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." May shrugged her shoulders, "It was right here." She pointed to a low shelf on Bobby's side of the closet, "That's a pretty box."</p>
<p>"It should be pretty. It's from <span class="u">Majesty's</span>." Athena traced the letters with her fingertips.</p>
<p>May smiled, "Bobby got you something from there? What is it?!" She was genuinely excited to see her Mom's reaction.</p>
<p>"You need to put this back." Athena shook her head.</p>
<p>"You gotta look at it, Mom. Come on!" May begged her, "It's probably the most beautiful thing ever!" May took the box from her Mom and put it on the bed, "I wonder what it's for. Maybe your birthday?"</p>
<p>Athena didn't think so, "That's not for almost two months."</p>
<p>May gently tugged at the ribbon, "Maybe he got it early or something. Maybe he forgot the month."</p>
<p>"He did not forget the month." Athena laughed.</p>
<p>"You sure?" May pulled the ribbon, "Oh no. Now you have to open it because the ribbons not even on it." She giggled, pretending that she didn't just until the box.</p>
<p>Harry walked into the room, "What's that?" He leaned over their shoulders.</p>
<p>Athena jumped, "Where did you...Shut that door. Where's Bobby?"</p>
<p>Harry did as he was asked. He shrugged his shoulders, "What's in the box?"</p>
<p>"It's going to be the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen in your entire life!" May smiled.</p>
<p>"I should not open this." Athena shook her head. The pull was strong. She loved going into that store and window shopping. They had to most beautiful dresses. </p>
<p>"I'll do it!" Harry proclaimed. He pulled the top off the box.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Athena hissed at him. She averted her eyes so as not to spoil the surprise.</p>
<p>"It's so pretty!" May gasped.</p>
<p>Unable to hold back any longer Athena looked at the dress. She felt her heart melt. The dress was packaged with black wrapping paper. There was a long, slender, black case on the top. Next to the case was a black cloth bag with gold letters '<em>Shoes</em>'. Athena set the shoes to the side along with the black jewelry case. Thankfully the wrapping paper wasn't taped. She gasped when she saw the red dress, "Oh my God."</p>
<p>"That is not 'just a dress'." May's eyes went wide seeing her Mom fall in love with the dress as soon as she saw it, "You <em>have</em> to try it on!"</p>
<p>"No." Athena shook her head, "This needs to get put away. Right now."</p>
<p>May opened the bag with shoes pulling out a pair of nude heeled open-toed shoes, "Look at the shoes!" She squealed.</p>
<p>"What's in that box?" Harry reached for the jewelry case.</p>
<p>"One of these things has to be a surprise for whenever I'm supposed to get it." Athena tried to stop her son from opening it. She was too late. An elegant diamond necklace lay perfectly sparkling inside the black box, "Oh Bobby." Athena covered her mouth. She was speechless.</p>
<p>"Go try it on!" May tried to push her Mom to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"I can't do that." Athena shook her head.</p>
<p>"Really quick." May smiled, "At least see if it fits."</p>
<p>Athena held the dress up, "It better. I don't see a tag." She had no idea what the occasion was. She knew the prices of the clothes in that store. There is no way Bobby picked this up without something in mind. She looked at the door, "It really would be a shame to put it back and not know if it fits."</p>
<p>"Yes, it would." May nodded, "Go before Dad gets here. If Bobby starts to come in I'll just tell him we needed to talk to you privately. He'll respect that." </p>
<p>Athena sighed, "Okay fine. A quick try on..."</p>
<p>"With the shoes." Harry held them up.</p>
<p>"Right." Athena nodded.</p>
<p>"And the necklace. Just to make sure it all goes together." May hoped she sounded reasonable.</p>
<p>"Okay. Dress, shoes, necklace." Athena looked at the dress again, "Well then I need this too." She grabbed a different bra from her dresser. She quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door. May texted Bobby to let him know she was getting dressed. Not the harder part. Hair and makeup.</p>
<p>In the bathroom, Athena couldn't keep her eyes off herself. The dress was a floor-length gown with a thigh-high slit. Athena almost thought the slit would be too high but it hit her thigh a hair above halfway up. Sexy but still not flashing anything she didn't want to show off. The fabric gathered at the midriff off to one side, showcasing her hourglass figure. Along with the high slit, it had a plunging neckline. There was no way to wear a bra with this dress. The back of the dress was non-existent. It consisted of thin criss-cross straps that held the top of the dress in place with the bottom half of the dress perfectly shaping itself around her ass. Athena slipped on the heels and the necklace. It was perfect. The shoes were comfortable and gave her enough height she'd be able to kiss her husband without standing on her toes. The necklace was classy and laid perfectly along her breastbone. Simple enough to wear with multiple dresses. Just enough of a sparkle to add to the dress. She opened the door.</p>
<p>"Okay. It shows a little more than I usually wear around you two but I love it." Athena stepped out.</p>
<p>"You look gorgeous!" May's jaw dropped.</p>
<p>"It's pretty!" Harry smiled.</p>
<p>May went to her Mom's jewelry box, "You could wear these dangly earrings. They'd look great with it!" She held them up.</p>
<p>"You're right." Athena changed out her earings to get the full effect, "Something's not working." She frowned looking at the earrings again.</p>
<p>"It's not the right make-up or hair." May sighed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you gotta do the whole girly thing to make it look right." Harry nodded his head like he knew what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"You should! You have time. Bobby asked what we were doing and we said we were talking about some private stuff. He asked what but I told him Harry said he wanted to talk to you and me alone." May went with the story they planned in the truck, "He said okay and to tell you he was going to start dinner. And Dad won't be here for like an hour." </p>
<p>Athena looked at Harry who couldn't keep a secret to save his life, "If you don't tell Bobby about this I'll buy you your own tub of ice cream."</p>
<p>"Deal." Harry shook her hand.</p>
<p>"Okay May you need to help so we can get it on and off in time." Against her better judgment, Athena let herself get wrapped up in the excitement. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry waited for his cue while May and his Mom did hair and makeup. When Bobby texted May's phone with three dots, Harry knew it was time. He walked out of the bedroom, "Okay Bobby. I'll tell Mom!" The front door opened and closed. Harry walked back in, "Bobby said he is running to pick up something at the store. Some spice or something we're out of." Harry shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>Athena poked her head out of the bathroom. It was odd that Bobby didn't tell her but maybe he figured she was talking to May, "Good. Now we need to take this off."</p>
<p>"You look so nice!" Harry said to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Mom. You look beautiful!" May grinned, "Spin!" May twirled her finger around.</p>
<p>"Alright." Athena blushed thinking of her husband and how much thought he put into this gift. Whatever it was for she had to find out. She never could wait for a present. There was a loud knock on the door, "Don't tell me he forgot his keys." Athena tried to grab Harry before he ran off.</p>
<p>"It's probably Dad!" He went to his room to grab his backpack.</p>
<p>"I'll grab my stuff!" May ran after him.</p>
<p>"One of you needs to..." Athena tried to catch them to answer the door so she could take the dress off before Bobby got home, "Damn." Athena sighed when there was a second knock. She grumbled and went to the front door, "The kids are-" She was shocked to see Bobby standing on their porch with flowers, candy, and a card all tied together and standing in a stunning black suit, "Bobby." She gasped.</p>
<p>Bobby took her hand in his, "Mrs. Athena Nash, I was wondering if you'd do me the pleasure of having dinner with me tonight." He kissed the back of her left hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bobby." Athena sighed, "When did you..." She turned at the sound of her kids giggling behind her.</p>
<p>"I'll take those for you." May took the flowers and candy, "You should read the card. Bobby went to like three stores." She said letting the cat out of the bag.</p>
<p>"Today?" Athena looked at Bobby for an answer. Bobby nodded his head with a smile, "You...you did this today?"</p>
<p>"You're glowing." He felt all the love in his heart as he looked at his wife, "Beautiful."</p>
<p>Athena felt her face flush, "You look pretty handsome yourself." She smoothed her hands down the lapels of his suit jacket, "You planned this surprise with the two of them?"</p>
<p>"I had some assistance." Bobby nodded his head. He smiled at May and Harry who stood with their backpacks ready, "You two can head out. Your Dad's waiting in the car." Bobby pointed to the driveway.</p>
<p>"Have a good dinner!" Harry hugged and kissed his Mom then Bobby.</p>
<p>"Bye!" May hugged them both before jumping into her Dad's car with her brother. Michael waved out the window as he drove off with the kids.</p>
<p>"God, you're sexy." Bobby slipped an arm around her waist, "Amazing." Bobby kissed her lips.</p>
<p>Athena moaned softly, "Bobby."</p>
<p>"We should go or we'll never make it through dinner." Bobby nuzzled her neck.</p>
<p>"Such a shame not to go out now that we're both dressed and have no kids home." Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, "I need to grab my purse." She sighed. </p>
<p>Bobby stood in the doorway watching her go to their bedroom. Athena walked out with a clutch in her hands, "Ready?" Bobby smiled.</p>
<p>Athena took his hand as they strolled to his truck, "If this is your way of apologizing for slipping that tidbit of information to the team, it's working. I may even do that thing I said I wasn't going to do because you told the team how much you like when I do it." She let him open the door to the truck and used his hand to keep her stable as she slid into the passenger seat, "Oh, and sweetheart?" Bobby grinned, "When you wear a dress like this you can't wear any panties." Bobby's eyes went wide, "You can keep that on your mind while we're out to dinner." Athena crossed her legs causing the slit to hitch up higher. Bobby shut the passenger door with too many images of his wife running through his mind. He had no idea how he was going to keep himself from ravishing her throughout the whole meal and until they got home. Bobby shook his head with a large grin. He couldn't wait to get through dinner. After all, there was still one surprise left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobby knew how Athena could push all his buttons and get him worked up. What he didn't anticipate was her sliding off her heels in the middle of dinner and sliding her foot up the inside of his pants before curling her toes between his legs. All while innocently ordering and talking to their waiter. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Multiple times she grinned at him with a slight twinkle in her eyes. During the drive home, her hand rested on his inner thigh where her fingers ran up and down lightly. Just barely brushing his body. Bobby had to breathe calmly and focus on the road to drive them home safely. The second they got in the door, all bets were off. Bobby had barely closed the front door before he had Athena's back pressed against the wall. His lips were on hers in a hot, passionate kiss. Athena lifted one leg around his waist, pulling him closer. Her hands were pushing at his suit jacket, pulling it off. Bobby tossed the jacket to the floor.</p>
<p>Bobby lifted her into his arms. Her legs circling him. He pressed against her core. He was already so hard it was almost painful. He moaned when he felt how wet she was. Without anything underneath the dress, she was dripping down her thighs. Bobby flipped the lock on the front door before carrying Athena to their bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>"Bobby." Athena panted, "I want you." She muttered against his lips. She moaned with every thrust of his tongue. Bobby sat on their bed unwilling to let her go. Athena trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck where she lightly nipped his skin, "Untie this?" She slid off his lap and turned around letting Bobby pull the single knot that kept the front of her dress from falling down all night.</p>
<p>"You're fucking gorgeous." Bobby ran his hands up her back and over her shoulders. He guided the thin ties around her body, licking his lips when the top slipped down. Athena unzipped the back of the dress where the zipper sat over her ass. Bobby watched in awe as the fabric split down the middle and pooled on the floor. Bobby had tossed his dress shirt to the side and was pulling down his pants when Athena turned around. Her fingers slid up his chest, tracing around his muscles until she flattened her palms against his chest. Bobby cupped her ass with his hands before lifting her into his arms. He laid her on their bed, climbing over her. He licked her bottom lip before sweeping his tongue into her mouth. The warmth of the kiss touching him to the soul. Athena gripped his biceps as he licked down her jaw to her neck where he left a small mark on her body. Bobby kissed and licked his way to her chest where his mouth covered her breast and his hand slowly massaged the other.</p>
<p>"Bobby!" Athena arched her back. She couldn't handle too much more. He had her revved up from the moment she put on the dress. The things she wanted to do to him were too many to do in the one night they were home without kids. She whimpered when he bit her nipple, rolling it between his teeth. He swapped his mouth and hand giving the other breast the same treatment. Tugging at her nipples until they were stiff points.</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to the center of her chest over her heart, "Love you." He whispered against her skin. Bobby's hands palmed each breast, tweaking her nipples and squeezing them between his fingers. He didn't miss an inch of her body. Bobby's mouth made its own hot wet trail down her body to her thighs. His cock leaked in anticipation. Athena's legs parted for Bobby. Her body ready and waiting for her husband.</p>
<p>"Yes." She moaned as his mouth moved south. She gasped when he pressed a sweet kiss through her curls.</p>
<p>"Fuck." Bobby inhaled deeply. The delicious scent of his wife filling his nose, "Athena." He lazily pressed kisses to her legs. His tongue darted out licking through her folds. His cock straining at his first taste, "I love the way you taste." He pressed a kiss to her core. Bobby nuzzled his face between her legs before sliding two fingers inside her. He licked circles around her clit, flicking it, running over it, sucking it. He pumped his fingers inside of his wife, "So wet." He mumbled. She was so wet the room was filled with the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of her. Her breath caught in her throat as he sipped in a third finger and hooked them.</p>
<p>"God, yes, Bobby." Athena was already hanging on the edge. It wasn't going to take much for Bobby to push her over. Pulled her hips impossibly closer. His mouth covering her clit. Bobby stayed between her legs as if he was having his last meal. His tongue thrust deep inside her licking against her g-spot. He twisted her clit and rubbed it harder and faster. The harder he rubbed the wetter she became. Athena pulled his hair as her body clenched, "Fuck!" She pressed her hips to his face as she came hard and fast. Bobby lapped every drop of his wife, "Oh shit, Bobby." Athena panted.</p>
<p>Bobby lifted his head from her legs, licking his lips. He couldn't wait. He was incredibly hard. He was dripping down the side of his cock. It felt like he was going to explode. He knew he wouldn't last long. Bobby's mouth moved up her body in a series of frantic kisses. Athena waited for him to shift just enough for her to throw her weight and flip them over. She raked her nails down his chest following her wet kisses. She licked down the trail of hair below his belly button.</p>
<p>"Shit." Bobby's voice caught in his throat. Athena pressed one soft kiss to the tip of his cock before taking him all in at once. Bobby almost blew his load as soon as she touched him. She pushed him down her throat before bobbing her head up and down. Athena sucked hard, moaning as he dribbled into her mouth. She cupped his balls and rolled them between her hands. Bobby put a hand to her head moaning as she moved on his cock. The vibrations from his wife's moans were too much. Bobby came with a shout of her name, spilling down the back of her throat, "Athena!" Bobby had only one thought on his mind. His wife. Athena swirled her tongue up to the tip of his cock which was still hard and ready.</p>
<p>"Bobby." Athena whimpered, "More." Bobby wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. He rolled them over sliding between her legs. </p>
<p>Bobby crushed his lips to hers. He pressed her into the mattress. Athena locked her ankles around the small of his back. Bobby teased his wife's dripping wet pussy. He ran the head of his cock through the folds, circled her core, and barely put the tip in before pulling out. Her body leaked for him. Her juice running out of her. Bobby licked his lips as he looked at her, "You're so wet. So fucking beautiful." Bobby shifted his hips, gently pushing into her.</p>
<p>"Bobby. Please. I need you. Fuck me." Athena rambled every word she thought. Her voice full of desire and lust.</p>
<p>Bobby slowly pushed into her body. He dragged his cock in and out. Over and over until he wasn't sure who it was teasing more. Her or him. Athena lifted her hips to meet his only for him to stop moving every time she did. He took her lips with his. He slipped his hand between them in search of the tiny nub of nerves. Bobby flicked and rubbed her clit until she was panting his name over and over again. Her back arched pushing her breasts up, "More. More. Bobby. Bobby. Bobby. Fuck. Bobby." Athena moaned with every breath. Bobby pulled all the way out of his wife before ramming himself back in. Athena's body exploded. She screamed his name as her whole body seized. One orgasm rolled into a second one. Her pussy squirted so much cream around his cock Bobby swore he was going to slip out of her dripping wet body.</p>
<p>Bobby didn't let his pace stop. He hammered into his wife's body. He licked into her mouth as he emptied his seed inside her. Between Athena's powerful orgasm and Bobby's she was so wet it was dripping out of her and down her ass. Athena's walls clamped around Bobby, milking every white, creamy drop from him. Athena felt her whole body shaking. Bobby continued to spurt into her with each muscle spasm she had. Bobby's mouth was occupied with wet, open kisses up and down his wife's neck and chest. He searched for her lips before stealing her breath.</p>
<p>"I love you. I love you." Bobby repeated over and over as he tried to regulate his heartbeat again. Bobby collapsed on top of his wife using just enough strength to roll them to their side but keep them together. Her legs were wrapped around him as were her arms. He felt Athena shiver. He carefully grabbed the blanket they'd shoved out of the way and pulled it up over her. She was hot and sweaty but he was sure the cool air conditioning was the cause of her chills.</p>
<p>"Love you, Bobby." Athena curled into his arms.</p>
<p>"I had another surprise for you." He said still trying to regulate his breathing.</p>
<p>Athena nodded, "I found that one without help." She smiled, "The nightie in the box under the bed? That one didn't have a ribbon on it so I had peeked before you set up your little scheme to get me dressed for dinner." </p>
<p>Bobby smiled, "Should have known I can't hide anything from you."</p>
<p>She yawned, "After a nap and shower I'll even try that one on tonight too."</p>
<p>"That sounds like a good plan." Bobby dropped kisses atop her head.</p>
<p>The two laid connected for as long as possible before they shifted just enough for Bobby to slip out of her. Athena groaned. Bobby rubbed a hand up and down her back, "Bobby?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my love?" He closed his eyes.</p>
<p>"This was a great apology." She complimented him.</p>
<p>"Thanks." He nodded.</p>
<p>"Next time though. Do all of this without having to apologize. Okay?" She smirked.</p>
<p>Bobby laughed, "Got it." Bobby held his wife close, tucked into his side, half on top of him until they both dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I might not be your first anything but I want to be your last everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It would be helpful if you've read my other Bathena fic so you know who some of the OCs are and some of the events talked about but I don't think it's totally necessary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry for everything my love. I'm sorry for the drinking and drugs. I'm sorry for the fire. I'm sorry for hurting you. For taking our sweet children away. I'm a horrible person. I wish I was the one that died. I wish more than anything that I could have taken your place on their Earth. God, Marcy. I don't know how to live without you. I don't know how to do this. I can't do this. You're the mother of my children. Marcy, how do I live knowing I'm the reason you are dead?  How do I go on knowing Brooke and Bobby Jr. are dead because of me? I wish I was dead. Then I could be with you. If there was anything I could do over again, it would be that night. That horrible stupid night that you and I argued and I left to get high. My stupid addiction caused this. Maybe it will reunite us. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby</em>
</p><hr/><p>There were plenty of times in Bobby's life where he wished he'd made a different choice. But this time wasn't it. Bobby downed the bottle of pills before going to the bar where he drank himself unconscious. He saw them. He was with them. Finally, he had his family again. Until it flashed in front of him and he realized he lived. He was so angry at the EMTs who saved his life. He was finally with his family. He was where he was supposed to be and they took him away from them.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm trying to stay sober. I really am. It's hard. I see you when I'm drunk and high and I want that more than anything in the world. I want you and our children. But I guess God had a different plan in mind. All those people that died in that fire. Those innocent lives I took. I have to atone for my sins and make amends to those who I've hurt. God and I have a deal. I save a life for every life I took. And then I'll join you and our sweet children in Heaven. I'll see you again. I promise. I love you with all my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Always yours, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby</em>
</p><hr/><p>How quickly life can change. The day Bobby started dating Athena and decided life was worth living he threw the book away. The book that held so much pain and tragedy inside. He never imagined loving anyone again. Certainly not to the extent that he loved Athena Grant.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I met someone. Her name is Athena Grant. She's a sergeant with the LAPD. Go figure someone like a cop falling in love with someone like me. I've been sober. For a long time now. I know you've heard those words before. But I promise you Marce. I'm sober. I'm doing everything I can so I don't screw things up this time. Athena's great. You'd love her. She's sweet and smart and funny. She's beautiful Marcy. She sees me for all the faults that I have. She knows everything, Marcy. She knows about the fire and how it's my fault you and the kids are gone. Athena is divorced. Her first husband lied to her and cheated on her. It's broken her. Somehow God put her and me together. I guess two broken souls for one relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athena has two kids. May is the sweetest little girl. She's fiercely protective of her Mom and little brother. She's doing things like homecoming dances and school activities. She's so pretty. It's so hard to see her do all the things our little Brooke never got to do. I just hope that I'll be a good role model in her life. Harry is such a fun kid. He's a ball of energy and is always so excited about firefighting. He wants to know anything and climb all over the firetrucks. He's my little shadow when I'm around. Both of them love to help me cook. They think it's amazing that I buy their Mom flowers or even just a small candy car because I was thinking about her. I guess their father never did that stuff for her. I'm glad I'm here to do that. To show them how to treat the woman they love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah. I love her. She brightens my world. It's been dark for so long. I still love you, Marcy. But meeting Athena, the way she and I fell into our relationship, makes me think that maybe you had something to do with it. You always said I'd be useless on my own. I'll always love you, Marcy. And I love Athena. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I'm going to be a step-father. If she says yes. I want to be her husband. She gives me faith in myself again and hope in the future. I have to go with my heart. And Athena holds it. I pray that you understand. That you'll forgive me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Bobby</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Bobby Jr.,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi buddy! Gosh, I miss you so much! You'd be so big right now. Every day that passes I think about you. I know you're in Heaven with Mommy and Brooke. And every day I wish I could see you again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to let you know about someone special in my life. Her name is Athena. And I'm going to marry her. She has a little girl and a little boy from her first marriage. I talked to Mommy and told her all about Athena. She's a very good person. She works for the LAPD. It would be pretty cool to have a step-mom who is a police sergeant. I'm forever sorry you won't be able to meet her. Or her kids. May is older than you. She's sweet and caring. She's always playing with her little brother. I'm sure she'd love you and think you're the best step-brother in the universe. You and Harry would get into so much fun and trouble together. He loves Legos and coming to the firehouse. I can see both of you running around the house chasing each other and begging to get on the truck ladders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish more than anything you were here. Always remember how important you are to me. My sweet little boy. I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stronger than Hulk</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Smarter than Iron Man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Faster than Superman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Braver than Batman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll always be my favorite superhero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Brooke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi sweetie! I miss you! Sometimes when I think about how big you'd be right now I imagine how much you'd look like Mommy. So pretty just like her. You, Bobby, and Mommy are always on my mind. I wish I could see you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I met a lady. Her name is Athena. We fell in love and are going to get married. Just like the happy ending in the Little Mermaid. I found the princess and now we get to have a happy ending. I wish you could meet her. She's a police sergeant and she's very pretty. She's brave and strong. She'd love you and Bobby so much. She has two kids. A boy and a girl. May is a pretty little girl. She's so smart just like you! You two would get along so well. She's such a good big sister to her little brother. You and May would have so much fun growing up together. Harry would love you. He loves swimming and has a ton of energy. You and Harry would spend days here in LA swimming together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you and Bobby and Mommy were here. I would love to see you three again. You're my little girl. I love you more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a butterfly kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A ladybug hug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sleep tight baby girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a bug in a rug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Athena moved a few things in the closet and the box fell she didn't think twice about it. She started to clean things up and put them back when she spotted a photo of Bobby with Marcy, Brooke, and Bobby Jr. She hadn't meant to spy on her husband. She carefully collected the items that had fallen and put them back into the box. It was the letters addressed to his family that caught her eye. She glanced at the letter to Marcy wondering what it was but quickly put it back in its place. She didn't think much of it. Bobby had a lot of grief and guilt tied to his past. Maybe writing to his family was a way he coped with missing them. She did wonder why he'd never mentioned it. She'd seen some of the items in the box. These were copies of the original photos. The originals were kept in a sealed envelope in the safe. Bobby had felt so uncomfortable about it at first. When he moved in and they were unpacking his things, settling into their lives together she didn't think twice about asking if he wanted to put the pictures, the death certificates, and everything else had the box into the safe to keep it from being destroyed if something happened. He said he didn't want her to feel like he wasn't fully invested in their life. Athena argued with him that they were photos of his children and important things that were a part of him. She then proceeded to take the box and make a copy of everything that was in it. Putting the originals into the safe and the copies in the box. Bobby admitted to pulling the box down every so often. Athena didn't want to take that away from him. She couldn't imagine the struggle he went through. This was a way to keep the memories safe as well as keep them where Bobby wanted them. Some of the letters she'd picked up were old with the edges worn from being folded and unfolded so many times. But these letters were new. She'd never seen these before. She didn't recall seeing the old ones before either. She wanted to read them. It was so tempting and would be so easy. She could read through them and he'd never know. He was on a forty-eight-hour shift. He wouldn't be home until tomorrow night. But she knew she couldn't lie to him. She'd never be able to keep it from him that she read the letters. Athena put them back in the box and tucked the box on the shelf on his side of the closet before going back to cleaning and straightening their bedroom.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She almost died. I almost lost her and I don't know if I'd be able to make it through that. She was attacked. I worry about her every time she steps foot in the patrol car. I don't know how I'm going to do it when she's recovered. I wish she would retire. I know that sounds hypocritical seeing as how my job is just as dangerous. I heard the gun go off. With no idea if it was Athena or the asshole that hurt her that was shot. I heard the gun and then nothing. Nothing until I saw her again. God, I love her so much. I can't lose someone I love again. Please, Marcy. If you can do me anything. If you see her. Tell her it's not time. I need more time. Send her home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Bobby</em>
</p><hr/><p>More letters collected in the box over the years. Bobby slipped a few small notes in here and there. It was a long time from when Athena was hurt to when Bobby wrote another letter. He wondered if Athena knew. It wasn't that he was hiding anything from her. If she asked he'd readily agree to let her see them. She never asked, he never told. It wasn't until Michael died that another letter collected in the box.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Michael,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were a wrecking ball. Coming in blasting through Athena's life, smashing it apart. You hurt her for so long. So deeply. You were so two-faced. All the time. In one breath you wanted to be the nice ex-husband who got along with the current husband and wanted to be a co-parent. In the next breath, you were jealous that she was happy and moving on. You were Hell for Athena. Always were. From the time you started to abuse her until the day you died. The only thing you did was give her those two beautiful amazing children. And you couldn't even put them first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Excusing your behavior by saying it was the tumor that caused it was wrong. You were an abusive bastard before the tumor. I don't believe for a second that you loved her or cared for her. If you did you would have never laid a hand on her. And I thank God that you will never be able to touch her again. Never be able to look at her or scare her again. You won't be able to destroy her again. You're gone and she never has to be afraid again because there is nothing I won't do to protect her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry the children lost their father but I'm not sorry that my family doesn't have to live in fear of what you might do. You may have burnt our home to the ground but you will never burn this family to the ground. I love Athena. I love May and Harry. I will not leave them. I will not be another disappointment for those innocent kids. Your funeral is tomorrow and I don't know what to say. I'm never happy when someone dies. Even someone like you. But I'm not sad that you're not here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never appreciated Athena for the amazing person she is. The wonderful mother she is. The strong woman she is. I guess I should be thankful that you never did. If things were different between you two, she and I would have never fallen in love. You have no idea how much you hurt her. Shook her. Made her see the dishonesty and pain a man can bring. I am honored to be the man who will show her how to be loved. How she should be loved. How she should be treated like the amazing goddess that she is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is happy when someone dies. And I won't pretend to miss the person that caused my family so much pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby</em>
</p><hr/><p>When Wendy came into the family Bobby put two more letters in the box. He missed his children and hated the guilt he felt. As if he was replacing them. Bobby tucked the letters in the box where they'd gather and collect dust.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Brooke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have a little sister! Athena and I are going to adopt the cutest baby girl. We're going to name her Wendy. She's so small. And we love her so much. She laughs and smiles all the time. I remember when you were this small. I could tuck you in my arms and rock you to sleep. I remember those days with you. She loves hearing about you and Bobby. I talk about you two all the time. I think it's important for her to know she has older siblings in Heaven that would have loved her to pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you. One day we'll see each other again. I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a butterfly kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A ladybug hug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sleep tight baby girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a bug in a rug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Bobby Jr., </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess what?! You have a baby sister! Athena and I are adopting a baby girl named Wendy. She's so tiny. You've never seen a baby this small before. You'd be such a good big brother. I know you'd keep her safe and give her the best hugs. I remember when you were so small. It would take hours to get you to fall asleep unless Mommy and I put you in the car seat and drove around town. Wendy seems to be having the same issue. At least I know what to do this time. I tell her about you and Brooke. I want her to grow up knowing her two older siblings would have loved her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you more than I ever thought I could miss someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stronger than Hulk</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Smarter than Iron Man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Faster than Superman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Braver than Batman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll always be my favorite superhero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>Another letter made its way into the box after the twins were born. Bobby fell off the wagon and disappointed his family.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I did it again. I swore I wouldn't and it had been so long. Athena says she doesn't hate me but I don't know how she doesn't. Our twins are in the hospital right now fighting to survive. They were born so early that they aren't sure what's going to happen. They are in the intensive care unit. No one really knows if they are going to make it or not. Athena almost died during labor. I promised her I'd stay sober. I broke that promise. I know what that does. I saw what it did to us. What it did to you. And I'm so sorry Marcy. I'm so sorry I hurt you. That I hurt our children. I took so much away from you while you were here. I don't know what to do now. Athena has every right to be furious with me. To throw me out and kick me to the curb. Yet she says she still loves me. She still wants me. She still wants our family. I don't deserve her. How long until she figures out that she deserves so much better than an addict? She deserves better than the alcoholic who can't stay sober when his children are at risk for dying any second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You deserved better. You always did. You didn't deserve to die, suffering and in pain. I'll never forgive myself for that Marcy. I'll never forgive myself for taking your life and the lives of our children. The only peace I get from that is that you are with them in Heaven. None of you are hurt. None of you are being put through the horrible things I've done since the fire. None of you have to be disappointed by me ever again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one deserves someone like me coming into their lives and turning it upside down. I wish I knew how to fix this with Athena. God, I pray I can still fix this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Bobby.</em>
</p><hr/><p>When the twins finally came home Bobby wrote another letter to his children.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Bobby Jr.,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You have more siblings! A brother and a sister this time! Athena and I had twins! It's crazy how tiny they were when they were first born. They were premature. That means it was too early for Athena to have the babies so they had to stay in the hospital for a long time until they were strong and healthy enough to come home. I can picture you holding them close and giving them each lots of hugs and kisses. It makes me miss you so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stronger than Hulk</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Smarter than Iron Man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Faster than Superman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Braver than Batman</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You'll always be my favorite superhero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Brooke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess what? You have twin baby siblings. A boy and a girl. They just came home from the hospital. They were sick when they were born but are doing so well now! They are strong and healthy little ones. I thought about you the entire time Athena was pregnant and how much you wanted to be just like Mommy. I'm so sorry you never got a chance to be a Mommy. I'm so sorry for the fire. I pray that you hear me and when we see each other again, I hope you'll forgive me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a butterfly kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A ladybug hug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sleep tight baby girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a bug in a rug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>As they moved from home to home the box always stayed in the closet on Bobby's side. Athena never asked about it. Her thoughts about when he'd tell her turned into would he ever tell her. She wasn't sure how to feel. It was technically a secret he was keeping from her. But it didn't affect their marriage or their family. She'd never caught Bobby writing a letter or putting something in there. She only noticed the box weight shift over the years as she moved it around to clean or organize or when they packed and unpacked when moving.</p><p>She sat across from Hen at the sandwich shop they'd stopped for lunch at. Bobby was home with the kids while Athena slipped out for a few hours. Those twins were old enough now that Bobby could feed them while Athena was gone for a short period of time. And Athena was more than ready for a break. She looked to her best friend, "So do I say something about this?"</p><p>"Why didn't you ask him before about it?" Hen wasn't sure why Athena wanted to know about the box now.</p><p>"I knew the box existed when he moved in. But it was photos and things like their death certificates. No letters. I found the letters later on. Remember when I was home because I was hurt. May had just graduated high school." Athena took a bite of her sandwich waiting for Hen to nod, "Well I was reorganizing the closet because I had nothing else to do that day and the box fell. I started picking it up and realized there were letters in it. Bobby and I weren't in the best place at the time. Still learning how to have a marriage together and we were both working through a lot at the time. So I was worried he'd think I was snooping around. So I put it all back in the box and left it alone."</p><p>"Okay, so why bring it up now?" Hen sipped her soda, "Did he say something about it?"</p><p>"No. I saw him in the closet looking at the box. And I've seen him do it when he's had a bad day or on the kid's birthdays or something. But last night he looked sad and upset. I asked him what was wrong and he pushed it off as if it was nothing. He's been doing that a lot lately and I'm worried about him." Athena explained, "I thought if maybe I ask if it was something in the box that he was upset about that might give him an opening to tell me about the letters." </p><p>"Girl that is too complicated. Don't ask about things you don't want the answer to. It sounds like this is some way he's dealing with their deaths. Maybe it was a day you don't remember. An anniversary or something or maybe something during yesterday's shift reminded him of one of his kids." Hen suggested, "Was he okay today?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's been great today." Athena nodded.</p><p>"Then leave it alone." Hen gave her friend some advice, "Whatever is in that box or in those letters doesn't hold a candle to your relationship with him. People deal with grief and death in all kinds of ways. I'd let this go."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Marcy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this again. I almost lost Athena because some crazy woman obsessed with me tried to kill her. Well, she tried to kill the both of us. I hate that Athena was caught in the middle. I almost made our children orphans. Our kids are so small. God, I'm a horrible father. From our kids to Athena's kids to my kids with her. I guess my father was right. I'll never be anything. I'll never have a family and I sure as hell don't deserve anyone. Especially not after what I did to you and our kids. I don't deserve someone like Athena. I never did. I hope she can forgive me one day. Would you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Bobby</em>
</p><hr/><p>Two years later Bobby was devastated when he was just a few hours too late to save his wife. She was hurt and in pain because he couldn't find her in time. While she laid in a hospital bed recuperating from the assault, it took everything Bobby had to not find a drink somewhere or slip a pill from an unsuspecting nurse. Her perfect body was bruised and banged up. It was his fault. He didn't push her to stay away from someone who made her uncomfortable. He didn't find her fast enough. He wasn't quick enough. He prayed she'd make it through. Though her physical wounds would heal, he was more concerned about her mental ones. How would she be after this? How was she going to be able to move forward? Bobby sat by her side, holding her hand, gently rubbing circles on the back of it all while he prayed that his wife would be okay. </p><p>Once she was home and recovered the only thing on everyone's mind was May's wedding. She was engaged to a young man who loved her. He worshiped the ground she walked on and was everything Bobby could ever want in someone that would marry his daughter. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Brooke,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi sweetheart. I miss you. I miss you so much, Brooke. You went to Heaven too young. You were too little and it's my fault. I caused the accident that started the fire. I'm so sorry Brooke. I'm sorry you'll never meet someone and fall in love. You'll never be married. I'll never get to walk you down the aisle. Or see you in a beautiful white dress. I am the reason you're life was cut so short. I'm the reason you'll never have babies. That you'll never get to be a Mommy. It's all my fault. I pray that I could turn back time and stop the fire from happening. That I could have saved you and Bobby Jr. and Mommy. I wish I could. I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>May's getting married soon. James is good to her. And I know he'll do right by her. But it makes me think of you and all the things you never got to do because of me. And all the things you'll never see or experience because you were so little when you died. I'm sorry Brooke. I'm so incredibly sorry. I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you or your brother or Mommy. Never ever. I wish I could see you. Just one more time. To give you a kiss and a hug. To tell you I love you. To say goodbye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a butterfly kiss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A ladybug hug</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sleep tight baby girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a bug in a rug</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Daddy</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I think it's in the closet!" Athena shouted over her shoulder. She and May were wedding planning. She'd been given a few samples of fabrics from one of the local bridal stores to take home to help decide on what they were looking for when they went for their dress appointment. Athena had put the samples in the closet on the shelf to keep the pristine white samples out of the hands of Wendy, Posy, or Charley.</p><p>She was shuffling a few things around when May knocked on the door, "I found it!" She held the samples up, "I forgot I had Dad grab them for me so I could show James. He pretended to be excited for about ten minutes." May laughed.</p><p>Her daughter jumping behind her, startled Athena. She knocked a few things off the shelf, "Damn." Athena muttered.</p><p>"Sorry." May frowned, "Let me help." She put the samples on her parents' bed.</p><p>Athena noticed Bobby's box was one of the things that toppled over, "It's alright." </p><p>"What are these?" May held up a few letters along with pictures, "Why does Dad have these pictures in here?"</p><p>"Just stuff he's got put up. Give it here." Athena told her daughter.</p><p>"But what are the letters for? They're all for Marcy, Brooke, or Bobby Jr. Does he like write to them or something?" May was confused.</p><p>Athena took them from May, "Respect his privacy please and help clean up in here."</p><p>"Okay but this one has your name on it." May held up a sealed envelope.</p><p>Athena looked at her daughter. There was no way she had a letter. Why would she? Yet, there, in May's hand was a letter. Her name scrawled in the middle, clearly in Bobby's handwriting, "Let me see that." </p><p>"Are you going to read it?" May asked excitedly.</p><p>Athena thought about it, "No." She sighed.</p><p>"Why not?" May wondered. She wanted to see why her mom had a letter from her Dad in a box of stuff that was from his first family.</p><p>"Because it's not mine. He hasn't given it to me so it's not mine until he does." Athena put the letter in the box.</p><p>May watched her Mom put the box on the shelf, "Isn't possession nine-tenths of the law?" </p><p>Athena smirked, "It doesn't work like that."</p><p>May shrugged her shoulders and went back to the samples of fabric to talk about what type she thought would be the best. Though Athena found it hard to concentrate knowing she had something in the ever-mysterious box.</p><hr/><p>That night when Bobby got home the letter was still on Athena's mind. Bobby noticed something was bothering his wife. He handed her a cup of warm tea before sitting next to her on the couch.</p><p>"How was your day?" He put an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"It was alright." Athena sighed.</p><p>Bobby nodded, "You okay?" </p><p>"Yeah," Athena said only half paying attention to him. Her brain was screaming ask him about the box but she wasn't sure how to start that conversation.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Bobby frowned. Athena was answering him in very short clipped answers. He wondered how he could figure out what was wrong.</p><p>"I'm sure." Athena picked up her tea. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, "Bobby. Why is my name on a letter inside of the box you have of stuff for Marcy and the kids?... Why is there a <em>sealed</em> letter with my name on it?"</p><p>Bobby was stunned, "How do you know about that?"</p><p>Athena sighed, "I knocked over the box today and saw it. I know I've never asked about it or why you have it. I just...don't know why there's something with my name in there."</p><p>"Huh." Bobby was frozen for a moment. Unsure of what to do or what to say. He didn't want to lie to her but the truth sounded pretty morbid, "It's my death letter." He said opting for the morbid truth.</p><p>"Your what?" Athena turned to face him. She'd never heard of a death letter.</p><p>"It's for you, in case I die too early," Bobby said softly.</p><p>Athena took his hand in hers, "Baby, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Come on." He pulled her to her feet leading her to their bedroom. Bobby carefully brought down the box. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Every now and again I write to Marcy or the kids. I can't visit their graves so I write them a letter only there's nowhere to mail them too." Bobby put those letters aside pulling the one for Athena out of the box, "If I die too early, this one is for you."</p><p>"What do you mean too early? What's early?" Athena asked wondering if she needed to know something about his health.</p><p>"Before we're both retired and have great-grandkids." Bobby smiled at her.</p><p>Athena nodded her head, "Okay." She put her head on his shoulder, "So this is the letter that's for me in that situation?"</p><p>"Yeah. It is." Bobby sighed heavily. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of how to explain this letter to Athena.</p><p>Athena took the envelope from his hands, "Can I read it?"</p><p>Bobby thought for a moment, "No." He saw the question in her eyes, "Athena, I'm an addict and an alcoholic. It wouldn't be the first time I've royally screwed something up. Regarding my life or yours or ours or even someone else's. We made sure we are prepared for the worst. So our children won't have to bear the financial weight of losing us. And so that neither you nor I have to worry about what we are going to do if we lose each other. And every day I pray you and I will be alive until we have great-grandkids and die in each other's arms because I can't imagine living a second without you. And I'd never forgive myself for leaving you." Bobby squeezed her hand, "But this. This is just in case something happens to me. In case the worst happens and I don't come home to you. So no. I don't want you to read this. Not right now. You don't need to know what's in here. Just know that I love you more than anyone in the world and I will do everything I possibly can to come home to you. Every day, every shift. My goal is to come home to our family." He slipped the letter back into the box, taking a moment to look at a few pictures and talk about Marcy and the kids and how much he wished his children were here. The box found its way back onto the shelf of the closet only to be touched when another letter would make its way in.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dear Marcy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi. It's Athena. Bobby's wife. I hope he doesn't mind me doing this. I didn't want to ask him for permission and have him say no. Don't they say it's easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission? I don't know how that saying goes but I think that's the sentiment. Bobby's a great man. I hope you'd be proud of him. We have two biological children, one we adopted, I have two from my first marriage who Bobby legally adopted after their father died. The Nash family name will live through our kids. He tells the kids all about Bobby Jr. and Brooke. He never wants his kids, your kids, to be left out of our family. I don't want that either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted to write to you and tell you how proud I am of him and how he's clean and sober. He has been for a long time now. He's so sweet, loving, and caring. I can't imagine my life without it. And while I know that came at the price of your life and I'm terribly sorry for that. But I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, Bobby wouldn't be the man I love. He wouldn't be the person I fell in love with. You were his first love. His first wife. His first everything. I'm so sad we never got the chance to meet. I would have loved to meet the woman that knew him all those years ago. The woman that helped shape and mold him into the most amazing husband a woman could ever have asked for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's an amazing father. Not just to our children or our biological children. He's wonderful with my two kids. He's going to walk May down the aisle in her dream wedding that he spared no expense with. He is so full of love that I hope your kids can feel it all the way in Heaven. I hope you know that he's never stopped loving you. You will always live in his heart and I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with a man like Bobby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for loving him enough to show him how to love in return. For showing him how to be a father and a husband. For being his first. I promise to take good care of him, love him, cherish him, protect him, save him, be there for him. I promise to be his last.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Athena</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The best way to be a good father to your children is to be a good husband to their mother. Be the man who stands up when the world pushes them down. Be the person they call when they need to feel safe. No judgment. Just love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Athena's going to kill you." Buck sighed heavily.</p><p>Hen snickered, "She can't be mad at Bobby. She'd have thrown her own punch in. We all participated."</p><p>"Yeah but Bobby's the reason we're all here right now." Chim looked over from where he sat.</p><p>Bobby sat across from him with his head in his hands, "It's fine. She'll be fine. It's not like we started it. And what was I supposed to do? Let it happen?"</p><p>"She's going to be so mad." Hen shook her head, "I can hear her and Karen both. I should have kept my head down and quiet."</p><p>"If we explain to her what happened I'm sure she'd see that it was necessary and us being in here isn't our fault." Eddie paced back and forth. He didn't like being stuck here. Told to wait and not know what was going on.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean technically, Bobby didn't throw the first punch." Buck pointed out.</p><p>Chim groaned, "Maddie's going to be pissed."</p><p>Buck laughed, "It's okay. I've done enough stupid things this isn't even at the top of the list." He patted Chim's shoulder, "She'll get over it." Buck looked to Hen, "How do you think Karen's going to take it?"</p><p>"I can smooth that over with some jewelry and a lot of sex." Hen grinned, "I know Athena too well. That ain't gonna work for her. You got some serious graveling to do, Cap."</p><p>"Look it's on me. If anyone should be ticked off at someone they should be mad at me. I'm the one that should have stopped it before it got this blown up." Bobby rubbed his busted knuckles.</p><p>Eddie paused his walking around, "Yeah but if it wasn't for you we'd have all been in worse shape." </p><p>"That's true, Pops." Buck nodded his head.</p><p>The group fell silent as they thought about the events that brought them to where they were right now and wondered when Athena was going t show up and yell at all of them. They didn't have to wait too long. Her voice carried down the hall as she spoke to someone else. Bobby stood up to face his wife, getting himself ready to apologize to her.</p><p>Athena walked into the room with her arms across her shoulders. Still in uniform from her shift. The scowl on her face could burn a hole through a wall. She cleared her throat, "What. Did. You. Do?" She said slowly, "I have half a mind to leave you all to sit right here for the night." She glared at Bobby first, "Do any of you have something to say about this?" She angrily asked her friends and husband.</p><p>"Athena." Bobby said calmly, "We're sorry."</p><p>"Oh, you're going to be sorry. More than you are now. What did you think you were doing?!" Her body was rigid as she looked at them with disappointment in her eyes.</p><p>"Helping?" Buck offered an answer.</p><p>"Helping?! You were helping?!" Athena shook her head, "You must have a different definition than I do of 'helping' because when I help someone I don't land my ass in jail. Unlike all of you!" She pointed to Bobby, "You! I know you know better." </p><p>Bobby took a deep breath, "Honey just listen..."</p><p>"Don't you honey me. Now Officer Larken here has graciously offered to alter his account of tonight's events seeing as how you're all family. You all better thank him on your way out of here." She huffed. She couldn't remember a time she was as angry as she was right now. The 118 crew filed out of the holding cell quietly thanking the officer and coming to a stop in front of Athena, "Maddie is waiting outside for you two." She pointed to Buck and Chim, "I called Carla to come to pick you up." She said to Eddie, "I'll drop you off on the way home," She said to Hen, "And you have a Hell of a lot to explain." She stared at Bobby. She spun on her heel, "Follow me." Without looking over her shoulder she marched out of the police station, dispersing the crew to their respective rides home. </p><p>Bobby glanced at Hen as they got into the car with Athena talking to an officer for a few moments, "Now I know why Harry and May are such good kids. They know not to piss of Athena." Hen said quietly.</p><p>Bobby nodded his head, "We don't fight often but when we do she's hard to get through to when she's angry."</p><p>Athena slipped into the passenger seat. Without a word, she dropped Hen off at home and drove her and Bobby home for the night. Bobby had tried to talk to her only for her to shut him down. She was so mad and she needed to drive them home safely. They could talk when they got home.</p><hr/><p>Bobby followed Athena into their house, shutting the door behind him. In the living room, May and Harry were watching a video on her Ipad. It was a news clip of the fire Bobby's crew had been dispatched to earlier that night. Unfortunately, it also showed why Bobby and his team were sitting in a holding cell.</p><p>"Hey! Did you guys all really get arrested?!" Harry turned to look at his Mom and Bobby walk down the stairs.</p><p>"Yeah, those guys totally deserved it! They started the whole thing!" May nodded her head.</p><p>Athena's jaw was set tight, "Go to your rooms." She said to the kids, "We need to talk." Athena gestured to her and Bobby.</p><p>Harry looked at his sister, "She means they're going to argue." He followed her up the steps, "If they get divorced does that mean we get three Christmas'? Dad, Mom, and Bobby?" Harry stuck three fingers up.</p><p>"Get in your room!" Athena hollered at him. She stalked into the bedroom to put her badge and gun away. She still had no words for Bobby. How could he be so reckless?</p><p>Bobby wasn't sure what to say or do. He leaned against the corner of their bedroom wall, "Athena." He said softly.</p><p>Athena closed her eyes, "What were you thinking?" She shook her head, "How could you?" Athena turned around, walking out of their bedroom. it was too confined in there. She needed more space.</p><p>Bobby followed behind her, "Can you please listen? I want to tell you what happened."</p><p>Athena clenched her fists in frustration, "Looks like you all collectively lost your minds and went head to head with a crowd of civilians."</p><p>"That's not the whole story." Bobby sighed.</p><p>"Then what is it?" Athena stood in the living room. Her glare burned into Bobby as she stared at him, "What was so bad that you all ended up behind bars? You're lucky they aren't pressing charges, Bobby!"</p><p>"I know, I know, I know." He took a step towards her, "It's not my fault."</p><p>"Peer pressure get to you?" Athena quipped.</p><p>Bobby held back his sigh, "No."</p><p>"Then what was it, Bobby?" She sat in one of the chairs, "Enlighten me."</p><p>"We pulled up on the scene and everything was going normally. Chim and Hen checking on the patients while Eddie and Buck worked on the engine fire. Nothing abnormal. until this guy comes up to the patient with a knife. Hen saw it in time and was able to kick the guy before he could hurt anyone. We got the knife away from him and used rescue rope to tie his hands until an officer arrived on the scene." Bobby explained, "While we're doing that and working on the victim and still working on the fire someone threw a beer bottle our way screaming about how we'd let the victim die if he wasn't a white guy. Chim and Hen were doing their best. Chest compressions and he wasn't responding to anything. They tried shocking him back but still nothing. Hen called it saying he was gone and that there was nothing anyone was going to be able to do. He'd be DOA in the emergency room. As soon as someone else heard that it erupted. We had the crowd coming at us from all sides. They were swearing, cursing, yelling at Hen. One of them tried to grab her so I punched him. technically I threw the first punch but it was to keep someone from grabbing at Hen. What was I supposed to do? Let it go?"</p><p>"You could have kept your hands to yourself," Athena stressed.</p><p>"They surrounded us." Bobby shook his head, "Athena keeping our hands to ourselves wasn't exactly the things we could do at that moment."</p><p>Athena rolled her eyes, "So instead you busted up your knuckles?"</p><p>"It wasn't like they were just getting rowdy, Athena." Bobby shook his head, "They were specifically targeting Hen." Bobby sat across from her on the coffee table, "Look. I have no idea how the two of you deal with the insults and words thrown your way because you're black women. I do, however, know that there's no way I'll stand by and let it happen. So when they continued to use words I'll never repeat and called her a whore. Said the most racist things I've heard come from a crowd of people. Not one of us stood by and let it continue. So when one of them tried to grab for her and swung their fist, I made sure I hit him first." Bobby was still upset at the whole situation. It was unexpected but Bobby wasn't going to let anyone on his team get hurt by a crowd of people who had nothing better to do than start a fight, "So if I bruised my hands to took a few punches while the officers on the scene tried to control the crowd, then it was worth it. Because Hen went home tonight. We all came home. Bruised and beat up but we all made it home in one piece."</p><p>Athena felt like the air had been let out of her body. Her anger deflated quickly after hearing how Bobby stood up for Hen and how he protected her. How could she still be so angry with him? She sighed. That's why no one was pressing charges. It made sense. If the crowd was antagonizing then they'd be fools if they pressed charges against the 118. Bobby was sitting quietly in front of her, waiting for her to respond. Athena hated being wrong. She sighed, "You could have started with telling me you were protecting her." Athena looked at her husband, "You are an amazing man, Bobby Nash."</p><p>"I'm sorry we all caused you a headache." Bobby knew it didn't look good for his wife to pick up her husband and his team in a holding cell.</p><p>"You didn't." Athena shook her head, "I'm sorry I yelled and didn't hear you out at first."</p><p>Bobby reached for her hand, "I'd do it again."</p><p>"I know." Athena had no doubt in her mind that Bobby would do whatever it took to keep those he loved safe, "Next time, try not to get handcuffed. Okay?"</p><p>"Deal." Bobby smiled at her. Though he had all intentions of not getting arrested again he knew that if something happened he wouldn't hesitate to go toe to toe with whoever thought they were going to hurt someone he cared about.</p><hr/><p>It wasn't until a few years later when the kids were older, that Bobby saw just how cruel the world could be. The way women were looked at and leered at by men. The dangers they faced just by being women. May had swapped shifts with one of her coworkers so she could attend a party with some of her friends. She promised Bobby and Athena she knew better than to drink and drive or drink at all. She promised that she'd call if she needed a ride home or if something happened. Though she was twenty years old now, she was still Athena's little girl. Bobby slipped her some extra cash and told her she could always call an Uber if needed and if she didn't have the money for some reason she could charge his card. He'd rather pay for a safe ride home than know she let someone drive her just because she didn't want to call her parents.</p><p>"Wow!" May exclaimed as she stepped out of her friend's car, 'This house is huge! How many people are here?!"</p><p>"It's a college party. Everyone is here." Her friend, Kesha, smiled, "Tonight we find you a nice guy and make you a real woman." She teased.</p><p>"Tonight I party with my friends and don't worry that I'm twenty years old and still a virgin. I'm only twenty. It's not like I'm some old woman." May rolled her eyes.</p><p>May and Kesha wandered inside the house meeting up with some other friends of theirs. The music was loud and everyone seemed to be having a good time. May was careful about what she drank, sticking to things that were sealed. Bottles of water, cans of soda, staying away from the beers that seemed to be everywhere. An hour into the party and May had lost sight of Kesha. Not worrying too much about it she continued to mingle with friends. Dance and have fun.</p><p>She was walking down the stairs when she bumped into someone, "Sorry." She shook her head, "You alright?"</p><p>The boy she knocked into smiled, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." May looked down at her shirt where she'd splashed water out of her bottle, "No worries." </p><p>"You're May Grant right?" He tilted his head as he looked at her.</p><p>May nodded slowly, "Sorry, there's a million people here. Do I know you?"</p><p>"Sort-of. We were in Chem class together last year." He stuck his hand out to shake hers, "I'm Donny."</p><p>May recalled his name, "Right. You sat behind Patty Nerson."</p><p>"Yup. That's me." He grinned, "So what brings you to the party tonight?"</p><p>"A friend of mine was invited. I came as her plus one." May explained, "Though somehow she and I have lost each other." She smiled at him, "You?"</p><p>"It's my party." Donny sipped the beer he was holding.</p><p>May was surprised. She didn't recall Donny being popular in high school, "Wow. Okay. It's great." </p><p>"Yeah." He agreed, "Come on. I'll show you around the place." He took a step downstairs.</p><p>"Alright." May followed Donny down the stairs to the main floor where most of the party was. </p><p>Donny walked the two of them into the kitchen. He tossed his empty beer can into the trash and grabbed another, "Want one?" He tossed her a beer.</p><p>May shook her head, pacing the can on the counter, "No thanks."</p><p>"Really?!" Donny seemed shocked May said no to a drink, "What about a hit?" He picked up someone's still smoking joint, taking a puff.</p><p>"I'm good." May smiled politely, "My mom's a cop. She'd find out in three seconds."</p><p>"That must suck." Donny led her out to the back of the house where people were gathered in and out of the pool, "So you get to have no fun."</p><p>"I have fun." May protested, "Just not pot and alcohol." </p><p>Donny laughed, "No real fun. You're young. You should be out here doing young dumb things with the rest of us." Donny put a hand on her back, "At least you came out tonight. That's something."</p><p>May smirked, "I have lots of fun. Just without including drinking or drugs."</p><p>"It's just pot. not really a drug." Donny countered.</p><p>"Still a drug. Plus if I want to go to work tomorrow I can't go in smelling like weed." May explained, "I'm a dispatcher at the 9-1-1 call center. Drug tests are a pretty normal thing around there."</p><p>Donny nodded his head, "I'm surprised you didn't head off to college. You were always the smartest kid in class."</p><p>"My family was going through some stuff so I decided to stick around," May told him. Donny walked May around the pool area to the pool house, "You have such a huge house."</p><p>"My parents are hardly home so I'm usually home by myself here." Donny told her, "You can swing by anytime."</p><p>"Thanks. I'll remember that." She stepped into the pool house.</p><p>Donny ushered her over to the couch sitting beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, "So if you're here with a friend hopefully that means there's no boyfriend in the picture." </p><p>May blushed, "No. I'm focusing on work and family stuff."</p><p>"Any friends with benefits situation?" He asked.</p><p>May shifted away slightly away from him, "No."</p><p>Donny ran his fingers through her hair, "There could be."</p><p>May shook her head, "That's not something I want. Like I said, I'm focusing on work."</p><p>"You're young and beautiful. I'm surprised guys aren't on lining up for you." Donny looked her up and down.</p><p>May was getting more and more uncomfortable. She knew he had been drinking and smoking pot. She knew that everyone around them in and out of the pool house was also drinking. Almost everyone. She had seen a few people not drinking as well as herself but it wasn't many, "I really haven't paid much attention to that." </p><p>"You should." He toyed with her hair.</p><p>May looked around the room as she tried to think for a moment, "I think I'm going to go." She moved off the couch, "I'm gonna go find my friend." She smiled politely.</p><p>Donny grabbed her hand, "Don't go." He pouted.</p><p>May pulled her hand away from him, "Sorry. I'm just going to head out. The party was great." She made a quick exit on the hunt to find Kesha.</p><p>An hour later May was furious. Kesha wasn't ready to leave. She'd hooked up with some guy she saw and was having too much to drink with him. They argued since Kesha was May's ride to the party. May stomped out the front door and onto the lawn. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She didn't want to wake her Mom up. She had a shift early in the morning. Her Dad would be sleeping too and she knew he had Harry at home and would have to wake him up if David was working. Bobby was home, probably asleep just like her Mom was. May sighed and called the parent that she knew was most likely to wake up from their phone.</p><p>"Did I wake you?" She felt bad if she did, "No, no, no, I'm fine. I promise." She rushed to say, "Kesha wants to stay and I'm ready to go home. Can you come to pick me up?" She sighed, "I promise I'm okay. Yeah, I just wasn't sure if I should call an uber or something or..." She paused to listen, "Thanks. I'll be outside. Love you too." She ended the phone call.</p><p>"May!" Donny stumbled towards her, "Where you going?"</p><p>"I'm headed home." She held her phone close, "My friend's going to stay for a while so I'm just waiting on my ride."</p><p>"I can take you home." He offered.</p><p>May shook her head, "Thanks but I'm alright."</p><p>Donny stepped closer to her, "I can drive. I'm good." He pointed to his car, "Let's go."</p><p>"I'm really okay. Plus you've been drinking. You really shouldn't be driving anyway." May said firmly.</p><p>Donny rolled his eyes, "Why are girls so uptight about that shit. I'm good. I know how much I can have. I can handle it."</p><p>"It's not uptight. It's being safe." May scowled.</p><p>"Forgot. You're the cop's kid. Can't do anything fun with life." Donny crossed his arms, "Just do what I said. Get in the car."</p><p>May stood her ground, "No. I'm not going to. I have a ride coming."</p><p>"You know it's girls like you that give the rest of them a bad rep." Donny frowned, "You're one of those girls that thinks you're special just because you're a woman." Donny sighed, "You know my Mom would never disobey my Dad like this. If he said 'get in the car', she'd get in the car. Is that why you don't have a boyfriend, May? Because you don't know how to listen?" Donny swayed as he approached her, "If that's what's going on, I'd be happy to teach you some manners. Starting with listening."</p><p>May hoped her ride would show up soon. This was getting out of hand. Donny seemed drunker than he was before and wasn't making a lot of sense, "Thanks for the offer but I'm really okay."</p><p>Donny grabbed her arm, "Get in the car."</p><p>"Hey!" Someone shouted loudly. May didn't have time to register who it was until Donny was pulled away from her. Bobby pinned the boy against a nearby tree, "May. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm okay." She nodded her head, "Just ready to go home."</p><p>Bobby stared at the kid who reeked of beer and pot, "Next time you think about touching my daughter know that I have no problem breaking every bone in your body." Bobby tossed the kid to the ground. Bobby turned around to face May. He put his hands on her shoulder, "You're sure you're okay?" He had no idea what he walked up to but he saw the fear in May's eyes and reacted without thinking about any consequences.</p><p>May hugged her step-dad, "Can we go home?"</p><p>"Absolutely." Bobby kissed the top of her head. He held his truck door open for her making sure she was safely inside before making a quick phone call to report a party that was out of control and had plenty of underage kids drinking. </p><p>After they pulled out onto the main road May turned her head, "Thanks for coming." </p><p>"Of course." Bobby smiled, "Who was the kid giving you a hard time?"</p><p>May groaned, "His name's Donny. It's his party. He's harmless. Just drunk and stupid."</p><p>"Didn't look harmless when I pulled up," Bobby said.</p><p>May shrugged her shoulders, "He just grabbed my arm. It's fine." She stared out the window, "It's not like he really did anything. I mean, he said some crap but that's all it was. Guys do that stuff all the time." She said softly, "It's my fault I was out there alone anyway. I should have stayed inside while I waited or around some other people."</p><p>Bobby looked over to her then back to the road, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like you shouldn't wait alone somewhere. For a bus or a ride or something. You should stick with a group of people or in front of a security camera or while FaceTiming someone so you're not alone. I made the mistake of waiting alone." May explained.</p><p>"But it's not your fault that he took advantage of you being alone," Bobby said.</p><p>"No, but I could have prevented it." May said, "It's like when you go out on a date, always make sure someone knows where you are and what you are doing. Take pictures of the person if you don't know them and send them to a friend so if something happens they can show the police. Don't go running at night. Don't wear a ponytail while running because it can give an attacker something to hold onto if they grab you from behind. If you're walking alone in a parking lot or garage pretend you're on your phone with someone and give them a specific time frame. Like you'll be home in ten minutes or something. Always have your keys out and check the back seat before you get in your car. When you get in the first thing you do is lock your doors. All that is stuff you learn to do to keep yourself safe. There's a million more things women do to keep themselves safe from attackers or from creepy guys." May told him, "So I know better. I shouldn't have waited alone."</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "Some of those are good safety tips but you shouldn't blame yourself if a guy is a jerk." Bobby patted her knee, "Or God forbid someone attacks you. You're not at fault."</p><p>"Yeah." May laughed, "Tell that to the thousands of women each year who are assaulted and then told by the cops that there's nothing they can do. My friend Lindsey tried to tell a teacher that this boy took a picture up her skirt and the teacher told her that she can talk to the student but there wasn't anything she could do. Turns out he was taking pictures of a lot of girls like that and selling the pictures. But nothing happened to him. He got detention for like a few days but not for the pictures. Because he was using his phone inappropriately on school property." May sighed, "And that's like the most mild thing I can think of that's happened in school."</p><p>Bobby wished he had the right words to comfort May. But the more he thought about the more he realized she was right. He heard the stories. He'd been on medical calls where women were hurt and refused to blame their spouses even though it was clear that's what happened. He just never realized how close to home this problem was, "Well I can promise you that if you ever have an issue like that or just some guy who won't leave you alone, you have a whole family that will stand behind you. And anyone who messes with my family will have the entire LAFD to answer to. Just like the LAPD won't stop if Sergeant Grant's family is hurt." He said honestly, "I will always come to get you. I don't care where you are or what happened. I'll come. Never be afraid to call me. No questions asked. I'll come to get you."</p><p>May smiled, "Thanks, Bobby. I appreciate it."</p><p>They drove for a few more minutes before Bobby looked over to her, "What do you think about grabbing something to eat? You know the diner across from the firehouse? It's open twenty-four seven."</p><p>"Yeah, they've got those french toast pancakes." May loved going there for breakfast.</p><p>"Mom's got an early shift and was sleeping when I left the house. Want to stop for something to eat before heading home?" He asked.</p><p>May nodded, "That sounds good." She smiled as her step-dad turned down the street heading for the diner. The party may have been crappy but her favorite breakfast place and some quality time with Bobby more than made up for the way Donny had treated her.</p><hr/><p>Bobby spent years making sure his family was safe. He made sure his children and wife knew he wasn't going to stand for anyone taking advantage of them or bullying them. They all witnessed it at one point or another. Harry was excited to finally learn to drive. He passed his driving test with flying colors and was driving everywhere he could. It was a late Friday night he was driving home from the movies. He and his friends had gone to see the new Halloween movie that had been released. He was driving down the highway when he saw a car pull out behind him. Red and blue lights lit up his rearview mirror. Harry took a deep breath wondering what he did wrong. His Mom was going to kill him if he came home with a speeding ticket. Carefully and slowly Harry pulled the truck to the side of the road and turned the engine off. He unrolled his window and kept his hands on the wheel just as he'd been taught. Harry waited as the police officer walked up to the driver's side.</p><p>"Hi. My name's Officer Baker with the California Highway Patrol. Can I get your license, insurance, and registration please?" The officer shined his flashlight into the truck.</p><p>"Yes Sir." Harry said politely, "It's in the glove box and my wallet is in my back pocket." He pulled his wallet out and handed the officer his brand new license. The insurance card and registration quickly followed, "Can I ask why you pulled me over?"</p><p>"Just hold on a minute." Officer Baker looked over the information, "This your truck?"</p><p>"No Sir." Harry shook his head, "I mean, it's-it's my step-dads. But he said I can drive it."</p><p>"Sit tight." The officer told Harry. He walked back to his cruiser leaving Harry wondering what he did wrong. Man if he got in trouble Bobby was going to kill him too. After all, it was Bobby's truck he was driving.</p><p>Harry sighed, "Damn." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure how long he sat and waited. He was running through every scenario in his head. They were probably calling Bobby to make sure he didn't steal the truck. Or maybe they recognized his name and were calling his Mom. She'd be pissed. Harry saw two more police cars pull up behind the first car. His nerves tingled. Something wasn't right. He tried to stay calm but having three cop cars behind him made him worry that he did something seriously wrong. Unless one was his Mom. At this point, he was hoping it was his Mom. He watched as the first officer started to walk towards the truck with a hand on his hip. Two other officers walked along the passenger side and one more behind the first officer.</p><p>"Driver!" Officer Baker yelled to him, "I need you to put both hands out the window, palms up!"</p><p>Something was wrong. They had the wrong person. This couldn't be happening. Harry complied with the officer's request. His Mom's voice in the back of his head reminding him that he was to do what the officers said and if they were wrong it would be handled after the incident. His hands shook as he held them out.</p><p>"Open the door from the outside!" Officer Baker instructed Harry. Harry did exactly as he was told. No more, no less, "Now slowly step out of the vehicle with your back towards me!" Harry wasn't sure how slow was slowly so he carefully and deliberately took slow steps to slide out of the truck with his back turned, "Hands in the air!" Harry kept his hands up as he stood still, "Now walk backward to the sound of my voice!" Harry was shaking with nerves as he stepped backward. He followed Officer Baker's voice praying this would be cleared up as soon as he could talk to the officer, "Stop!" Officer Baker nodded to one of the other officers who cuffed Harry's right hand, then his left.</p><p>"What am I being arrested for?" Harry asked. He was brought to the hood of one of the police cruisers and told to spread his legs.</p><p>"You have anything that could poke me, stick me, or harm me?" An officer asked him.</p><p>"No Sir." Harry didn't have anything on him except his wallet and cell phone.</p><p>The officer did a thorough job of patting him down before declaring he was clean. They turned Harry around and kept him pressed up to the hood of the cruiser, "This truck was reported stolen. You have any idea how that happened?"</p><p>Harry's jaw dropped, "What?!" He shook his head, "It-it's my step-dads. Call him!" Harry shook his head, "I swear! I didn't steal anything!"</p><p>"What's with the ax and crowbar in the truck?!" An officer yelled out from where he and the fourth officer were searching the vehicle.</p><p>"He's a firefighter!" Harry yelled, "There's a hallagan and an uh...uh...fire extinguisher and blanket and and first aid stuff."</p><p>Officer Baker rolled his eyes, "Oh a firefighter? Really? You think he just reported the truck stolen for no reason?"</p><p>"No Officer. I just, I just swear, I didn't steal anything. Please! Call him!" Harry insisted, "He's the Captain at the 118. His name is Bobby Nash. Please! Call him! He can clear all this up!"</p><p>Officer Baker tilted his head to the side at the other officer that was standing near Harry. They stepped a few feet away from him to talk for a moment, "That name sounds familiar. Call over and see if this kid's story checks out." Baker told the officer.</p><p>"Got it." He nodded, "And I'll get a supervisor en route."</p><p>Officer Baker walked back over to where Harry stood with his chin to his chest, "We're calling your bluff kid." He stood in front of Harry, "You'll have a lot of explaining to do if you're screwing with us. The truck is stolen and you fit the description of the person who stole it. That's a lot of coincidence."</p><p>"My mom's a cop! Why would I steal my step-dad's truck?!" Harry had no idea how anyone could think he'd steal a vehicle.</p><p>Officer Baker was sure Harry was lying to him, "Really? Now you have a cop in the family?"</p><p>"Her name is Sergeant Athena Grant-Nash with the LAPD." Harry said, "If you look in my wallet you'll see her card in there."</p><p>Officer Baker ignored Harry as he waited for the other officers to search the truck and to see if his story checked out. Harry felt like hours had gone by. The four officers were standing with him not answering his questions and keeping their hands on their weapons. As if Harry was a danger to them. When more lights arrived Harry felt like nothing was going to go his way tonight. It wasn't until he heard the fire engine horn that he felt a tiny bit of relief. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see the fire engine with his step-dad in the Captain's seat pull up behind the three police cars. </p><p>Bobby jumped out and ran to where the police were standing, "What is going on?" He demanded to know, "Why is my son in cuffs?"</p><p>"You Captain Nash?" Officer Baker asked him.</p><p>"Yeah. Again, why is my kid handcuffed?" Bobby walked towards Harry, "You okay?" Harry wordlessly nodded his head. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.</p><p>"Captain Nash you're truck had been recovered. It seems this young man stole it." Officer Baker gestured to Harry.</p><p>Bobby shook his head, "He didn't steal my truck! He's my step-son!"</p><p>"Captain this vehicle came back reported stolen." Officer Baker's voice was cold and stern.</p><p>Before Bobby could say anymore someone else walked up, "That's because you were given the wrong information." Athena walked up behind Bobby. He'd called her the second he got the call saying the CHP had detained Harry, "Uncuff my son this second." She pointed to the officer closest to Harry.</p><p>"Ma'am." The officer said.</p><p>"Sergeant." Athena glared at him. She held her badge, "I said uncuff him. Now."</p><p>The officer looked to Baker before doing as he was told. He uncuffed Harry who finally felt like he could breathe. Bobby was beside Harry in an instant putting an arm around him, "You alright?"</p><p>"I'm okay." Harry hugged Bobby tightly. He was terrified and right now he was searching for as much comfort as he could find.</p><p>"You're dispatch gave you the wrong plate numbers." Athena handed them a written report, "You're two letters off and they inverted the numbers." She said, "The person that stole the car is already being held by the LAPD. He's a white male in his mid-twenties. Not a black teenager."</p><p>Officer Baker sighed, "Honest mistake."</p><p>"Honest mistake?" Bobby nearly lost it with those two words, "An honest mistake is pulling the truck over. An honest mistake is writing a name wrong on the ticket. An honest mistake isn't pulling my step-son out of a car at gunpoint on the highway because you failed to check your information." Bobby passed Harry off to Athena, "This wasn't an honest mistake. You're damn lucky that kid knows there are cops like you out there. That you assume the worst when you see a black man. Did you think he was armed? Is that why there's four of you and one of him?" Bobby was beyond mad at the officers, "Are you surprised to find out that he's a straight-A student, on the honor roll, and works with disadvantaged kids as part of an after-school program? Yeah. You are because you expect him to be doing drugs and stealing cars. Just because he's a black boy doesn't mean he isn't worthy of your respect." Bobby gritted his teeth, "If it was a white boy would you have acted the same way? Would you have acted as if he wasn't a threat to you?"</p><p>"Captain. Look, you know how these kids are today." Officer Baker frowned.</p><p>"All kids or black kids?" Bobby crossed his arms.</p><p>Officer Baker knew he was in the wrong. He cleared his throat, "Look. No harm, no foul." He stuck a hand out to harry, "Sorry kid." He shook Harry's hand before returning to his cruiser. the other three officers followed, slowly pulling away from where the Nash family stood. The 118 crew stood outside of the truck as if daring the officers in question to make a comment.</p><p>"Are you really okay?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry nodded, "Thanks for that Bobby." He took a deep breath, "I was freaking out."</p><p>"Oh Baby." Athena hugged him close.</p><p>Bobby wrapped his arms around the two of them, "I'm sorry that happened. I'm so sorry Harry."</p><p>"Not your fault." Harry's voice was muffled as he was hugged by both his Mom and Step-Dad.</p><p>"I wish there was more I could do for you," Bobby said softly.</p><p>"I don't think I can drive home." Harry closed his eyes, "I'm really nervous still."</p><p>"I'll drive. Mom can drop me back at the firehouse when we get home." Bobby looked to Athena for confirmation of his plan.</p><p>Athena kissed Harry's cheek, "That works." She smiled, "I love you. I'm proud of how brave you were tonight."</p><p>"I don't think I was brave." Harry shrugged, "I just did what they said and remembered how you kept saying to just do what they say."</p><p>"I think you were brave. You kept your cool. You knew what to do. You didn't argue and fight with them. You did everything right. even when the cops did everything wrong." Bobby put a hand to Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"And I'll make sure I speak with their supervisor. What they did wasn't called for. That Officer Baker needs more training on traffic stops and what is and isn't appropriate." Athena frowned, "Let's get you home." She smiled at Harry, "I'll follow you." She kissed Bobby before heading back to her cruiser. Bobby told the team to go back to the firehouse and he'd catch a ride with Athena when they dropped Harry off at home.</p><p>Bobby started the truck, carefully pulling back out into traffic, "You're a good kid." He said, "You don't deserve what happened tonight."</p><p>"Just another stop that could have gone wrong. I'm just glad it didn't." Harry leaned against the window, "Thanks for coming tonight."</p><p>Bobby nodded, "Of course I came. I'll always come when you need help." He promised.</p><p>"Is it hard?" Harry asked, "Having a black family?"</p><p>Bobby thought for a moment, "No." He looked to Harry, "I love our family. There are things you and your Mom and your sister go through that I'll never have to because I'm a white man. But every time something happens I am reminded how the world is so focused on pulling everyone apart and separating everyone into groups. Black people, white people, men, women. It's like everyone's forgotten that we were all made by God. In his image. I don't understand how people can claim to be Christians and hate someone based on their appearance. We're all equal in God's eyes. I think the sooner more people remember that the better the world will be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nobody plans a murder outloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried to get this up last night but fell asleep halfway through writing. So it's up today. :)</p>
<p>The prompt for this was "jealousy".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby Nash was a smart man. It was one of the things Athena adored about her husband. There were all sorts of reasons why she loved him. She could write a mile-long list and still not be done. However, sometimes, he missed the way someone spoke or their body language cues. It wasn't that he didn't see it. It was that his brain constantly had one major thought on its mind at all times. His heart beat to the sound of Athena's name and he saw her face every time he blinked his eyes. Any sense of warmth or comfort was because he felt so much love for her. This was one of the more endearing and adorable qualities of her husband. The fact that no matter what, even if they were in the middle of an argument, he laid every feeling on the table, circling back to, Bobby loved Athena more than anything in the world. </p>
<p>As much as Athena loved to get dressed up and go out with her husband going to an LAFD charity dinner where retired firefighters walked around in their dress blues talking about the 'good old days' was about as fun as going to the annual dinner for the LAPD. She wore a strapless red dress, with a knee-length slit. The slim-fitting sheath dress fit her figure perfectly. Bobby and Athena almost didn't make it out the door on time when he saw her walk out of their bedroom. At the moment Athena and Bobby were sitting at their dinner table with the rest of the 118 and their significant others. Bobby's arm was around the back of her chair. His thumb slowly rubbing the back of her shoulder.</p>
<p>"It was a crazy call." Chim laughed, "To this day, I have never seen Bobby so confused."</p>
<p>"We don't have palm trees in the midwest." Bobby defended himself, "Someone slips through the ice, I have no problem jumping in to get them. Palm trees eating people was new." He smiled, "And it was my first day. You have to give me some slack for my first day."</p>
<p>"How cold is that water?" Buck looked to Bobby, "If it has to freeze and then someone slips through. How thick is the ice?"</p>
<p>"The worst is always the first time. You usually forget to breathe when you hit the water because it's so cold." Eddie grinned. Buck looked at him questioningly, "Military training." Eddie answered the unsaid question.</p>
<p>"And the first time you hit it when not training it's not the same." Bobby nodded his head in understanding, "And the ice doesn't need to be that thick for someone to think they can walk on it."</p>
<p>Athena shook her head with a smile, "I can't even swim if the ocean is too cold. This is why we have a heated pool." She laughed.</p>
<p>Bobby looked over at his wife. He loved hearing her laugh. Her smile, her laugh. It was perfection, "I will take a heated pool over a frozen lake any day. I'll even take cold ocean water."</p>
<p>"Oh hey, that reminds me! Did you hear that the new Captain of the 122 is a transplant from Chicago?" Buck asked the table.</p>
<p>"Somethings wrong with that house. They've gone through three Captains this year." Hen sipped her glass of wine.</p>
<p>Karen shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe the Captains just aren't cut out for it. Didn't you say the 118 was cursed until Bobby showed up?"</p>
<p>"It was." Chim raised his glass to Bobby, "It's why he's not allowed to leave."</p>
<p>"Pops won't leave. You won't get Athena out of LA and they are joined at the hip." Buck teased.</p>
<p>Bobby smiled, "Not planning on going anywhere."</p>
<p>"Has anyone met their new Captain yet?" Maddie rubbed her pregnant belly.</p>
<p>"I did but only in passing. At that car wreck a few shifts ago. Her name's Veronica. But she said they call her Vee." Buck smiled, "She was nice. I mean for the five minutes I met her."</p>
<p>"What's she look like?" Eddie plucked a roll from his plate. He tore off small bites as they talked around the table.</p>
<p>"Same as anyone else in turnout gear." Buck chuckled, "But I talked to Rosenfield. He said she's got legs for days."</p>
<p>Chim rolled his eyes, "Rosenfield will say that about any woman. It's always the same two things with him, legs and asses." Maddie playfully hit his chest, "What?! I'm not looking. I'm just listening."</p>
<p>Athena turned her head to Bobby, "I'm not listening or looking." He quickly shook his head and put his hands up in mock surrender.</p>
<p>"I got enough legs and ass I don't need to go looking for more." Hen teased her wife.</p>
<p>The crew from the 118 continued to talk while they finished their dinners. Athena's hand rested on Bobby's thigh while he kept one arm around her. They hardly noticed how close they were to each other. She cut a piece off her steak and put it on his plate while he split his chicken in half sharing his meal with her. They worked in perfect sync. Bobby buttered her roll and placed it on the small plate as she put the dressing on his salad. It was the little things that neither one thought about anymore. Small things every day to make each other feel loved. Anyone watching them would wonder how they worked over each other without being in the way but it was so natural that neither Bobby nor Athena noticed. After dinner was served and cleared, people started to walk around and talk to each other. Karen and Maddie went to the lady's room together. Maddie's unborn child had realized she was going to use her Mommy's bladder as a squeeze toy. Being in the second trimester meant she peed every five minutes. Karen offered to go with her so she wouldn't be alone. Hen and Athena slipped off to the bar to get another glass of wine for each of them while the guys stayed at the table.</p>
<p>Athena politely thanked the bartender after taking her glass. She turned to Hen, "Where's Denny tonight?"</p>
<p>"My mom's watching him. Karen and I are slipping away to a hotel room before going home." Hen grinned, "Only way to get around not having my mother overhear us or our kid."</p>
<p>"At least we only have May home and she's often working opposite shifts." Athena shifted her weight. The slit on her dress falling open.</p>
<p>Hen smiled, "And you have Harry going between your place and Michaels."</p>
<p>"That does help. Though we have to be a little more careful when we think May won't be home. She came home early one night." Athena blushed remembering how May almost walked in on her and Bobby having sex on the patio in the backyard.</p>
<p>"What did she see?" Hen's eyes went wide.</p>
<p>"Nothing too bad. Bobby and I on the patio. A little more...exposed than we are around the kids." Athena grinned, "I was on Bobby's lap and his hands weren't visible. She walked out and immediately walked back into the house telling us that was more than she ever needed to see of Bobby and me together. She left the house and spent the night at Michael's. Lord only knows what she told him." </p>
<p>"Oh my God. Poor May." Hen drank some of her wine.</p>
<p>Karen slid up beside her wife, "Poor May? What happened?"</p>
<p>"She walked in on Bobby and Athena getting it on." Hen taunted her best friend, "Apparently they have an exhibitionist kink going on."</p>
<p>"That is not true!" Athena corrected Hen, "We were in our own backyard and she came home early."</p>
<p>"Sure blame it on the kid who came home to her step-dad and Mom trying to score a home run." Hen handed Karen a glass of wine she'd ordered while Karen was in the restroom with Maddie.</p>
<p>Maddie laughed, "I'm so glad I won't have to deal with that for a while. I think if I walked in on my parents I'd be scarred for life."</p>
<p>"Honey with your parents you should be," Athena muttered under her breath. it was no secret that none of the 118 liked the Buckley parents.</p>
<p>As the women chatted with each other at the bar, Eddie and Buck slipped off to talk to some of their fellow firefighters leaving Chim and Bobby talking to the Chief.</p>
<p>"Have you met the new LAFD class?" The Cheif asked Chim, "I heard you'll be doing training on rope rescues at the fire academy."</p>
<p>"I am. They were looking for someone who can do that and tag out as a paramedic to run a class that same afternoon. I offered to do them both." Chim nodded his head. </p>
<p>"That's good. Just the kind of thing we look for when Lieutenant positions come up or even a Captians position." The Cheif said encouragingly.</p>
<p>Chim shook his hand, "Thank you, Sir. I'm happy where I am but I'll keep that in mind." Chim saw someone over the Cheif's shoulder, "Actually if you two can excuse me, I'm going to have a quick word with Captain Jones about the classes." Chim slipped away from Bobby and the Cheif.</p>
<p>"Have you met the new Captain of the 122?" The Cheif asked Bobby.</p>
<p>"Not yet, Sir." Bobby smiled.</p>
<p>"Let me introduce you two. She came in from Chicago. I'm sure you two will get along well coming from the same area." He walked with Bobby across the room.</p>
<p>Bobby shook his head with a smile. He doubted the Cheif realized that Chicago was a long drive from St. Paul. He followed the Chief over to where a woman was standing and talking with a few others around, "Captain Halt. How are you this evening?" The Cheif extended his hand.</p>
<p>"I'm well. Thanks." She turned to him with a big smile. Buck was right. The woman had legs for days. She was just as tall as Bobby with her pinpoint heels on. She wore a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline. It left no room for a bra, but her breasts were full enough to fill out the top of her gown nicely. Her creamy white skin was complemented by her long golden hair. It was pulled back in a simple braid that circled her head like a halo.</p>
<p>"This is Captain Bobby Nash of the 118." The Cheif introduced Bobby.</p>
<p>"Pleasure to meet you, Captain Halt." Bobby shook her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh please. Call me Vee." She insisted, "I hear good things about your house."</p>
<p>Bobby smiled, "Thanks. We've got a good crew over there." </p>
<p>The Cheif grinned, "I was telling Bobby here that you're a transfer from Chicago. He's from around there too. Figured who better to get you acclimated to LA than someone who knows the area you came from."</p>
<p>"You're from Chicago?" She asked Bobby.</p>
<p>Bobby shook his head, "St. Paul. Minnesota."</p>
<p>"Oh okay." She flashed a big smile, "What brought you out here?"</p>
<p>"Needed a change." Bobby shrugged off the question, "You?"</p>
<p>"Same. Wanted a change and this was it." She put a hand on his forearm, "I'm glad to have another person who isn't native to LA. It's so different here." </p>
<p>"You get used to it after a while," Bobby remembered when he was first in LA and how different it was to St. Paul. He could empathize with the culture shock Vee was going through.</p>
<p>Vee took a good look at Bobby. He was in his dress uniform as were all the LAFD. Being so new Vee hadn't gotten her dress uniform shipped yet and opted to go with a blue gown instead. She studied Bobby Nash as he talked with the Cheif. He was tall, muscular, handsome. He had a soft, warm sense about him and spoke gently. His smile was sweet and his eyes kind. She wasn't looking for anything serious. Not after just getting out of a ten-year marriage. However, she wondered if the Captain was up for some fun. No strings attached. She'd have to feel it out and see if it was an option. j</p>
<p>"So Bobby, I'm still having trouble with the streets and where to go. I know we have the GPS systems but I'd like to be able to figure out the city. Think you could help me out? The Cheif had suggested I find another Captain to help me with some navigation around the city." She told him. She squeezed his forearm gently.</p>
<p>"Sure." Bobby nodded his head, "Do you have a shift tomorrow?" Bobby asked her.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm working a forty-eight-hour." Vee said.</p>
<p>"Perfect. I'll meet you at your house and we can do some driving around starting with your neighborhood. The best place to know is the place closest to home." Bobby agreed to help the new Captain figure out the confusing streets of LA.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much!" Vee grinned happily.</p>
<p>"Not a problem." Bobby nodded his head. After a few more minutes of finalizing plans to meet up and show Vee around town, Bobby made his way back to his table where Eddie and Buck were arguing over who got to eat Chim's slice of cake before Chim noticed. Bobby looked around for his wife. Seeing her at the bar surrounded by Karen, Hen, and Maddie he locked eyes with her and smiled. She was stunning in her dress. He couldn't wait to take her home and peel it off her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When the dinner was over Bobby and Athena were quick to leave. She'd been teasing him with her dress all night and now he was going to do something about it. He started to drive them towards home when he felt Athena's hand slide up his thigh. He was already started to grow harder by the second. Just the thought of slipping inside her made Bobby hard. He gasped when he felt her start to unbutton his pants.</p>
<p>"Athena." He panted keeping both hands on the wheel. Athena didn't answer him. Instead, she bent her head over his lap. She licked her lips seeing the precum gathering at the tip of his cock, "Baby." Bobby could feel her breath on him. He was grateful for the relief that came with being out of the cotton prison he was stuck in but having her head in his lap while he tried to drive them home had an edge of danger that heightened everything.</p>
<p>"Just drive." Athena pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>Bobby groaned, "I can't drive when you do that."</p>
<p>"I have faith in you, Captain Nash." Athena swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Her hand pumped up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, "I've been wanting this all night." Athena lazily licked the underside of his cock, "I thought about finding a dark corner somewhere and dropping to my knees. Let you pin me against a wall. I'm so wet it would be quick and hard." She sucked him into her mouth.</p>
<p>Bobby raked a hand through her hair, "Athena." He moaned, "Holy shit."</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to not pull you aside during dinner?" She asked, "You're sexy in your dress uniform. I could stare at you all night. Imagining all the things I want you to do to me." She licked long stripes up and down his growing cock.</p>
<p>Bobby's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, "Athena. Please." He moaned. He pulled the car to a stop, running his hands through her hair, before making a right turn onto their street.</p>
<p>By the grace of God, they made it home in one piece. Bobby had never moved so fast. He tucked himself back inside his pants while Athena got out of the truck. Once inside their house, he kicked the door shut behind them and flipped the lock. Athena had walked down the steps and was in the living room by the time Bobby got into the house. He marched down the steps.</p>
<p>"That dress needs to come off." Bobby took her hand in his spinning her around.</p>
<p>Athena tilted her head at him with a coy smile, "Dance with me first." She requested.</p>
<p>"Always." Bobby pulled her body flush to his. He dropped his lips to hers. Athena slipped her arms around his neck pulling him close. She moaned softly feeling his tongue slide between her lips. Their bodies swayed to no music. Long, slow kisses were shared. Athena moaned into his kiss as he deepened it. Bobby's hands cupped her ass, "You're beautiful." He slapped her ass with the flick of his wrist. Bobby nipped her neck. His tongue soothing where he bit her, "This dress...Sexy." He mumbled as he kissed down her collarbone. He left a trail of kisses to the top of her breasts. The dress pushing her breasts up and together giving her a ton of cleavage while remaining classy, "When you came out of the bedroom before we left, I was floored." Bobby told her, "You look so sexy. I want to rip it off and see what's underneath."</p>
<p>"I can tell you what's underneath." Athena toyed with him. Bobby's interest was piqued, "Nothing."</p>
<p>"As in..." Bobby needed her to clarify.</p>
<p>"As in, no bra, no panties, nothing." Athena looked up at him. She ground her hips against his.</p>
<p>"You've had no panties on all night?" Bobby asked her. His hands slid down to the swell of her ass.</p>
<p>Athena blushed, "And I've been so turned on my thighs are wet." She stuck a hand down his pants, "I've been so hot all night. I was almost afraid someone would notice the lack of underwear." Athena stroked her husband, "I wondered if you'd notice while we were at dinner." She kissed his lips, "I waited all night to have you." She dropped to her knees in front of him. </p>
<p>"Oh God, Athena." Bobby moaned, "I wanted to fuck you the second I saw that dress. Oh, God. All night that's the only thing I've been thinking about. Putting my hand up that dress. Slipping inside you. God, Baby." Bobby watched as his goddess ran her hands up his legs. He was so hard it was almost painful. He needed her.</p>
<p>Athena pulled Bobby's belt from his pants. She tossed it to the side near the couch before pulling his pants and boxers over his ass and to his ankles. Bobby stepped out of them. He kicked away the offending garments. His cock was long, thick, hard, and dripping for his wife. Athena cupped his balls with one hand and pumped him with the other. She kissed his inner thigh, "I want you."</p>
<p>"You have me." Bobby threaded his fingers through her hair. Athena started slow. Pumping him up and down. Her tongue licking him from base to tip. The scent of her husband surrounding her. Her body responded to the simplest touch. The scent, the sight, the feel of him insider her mouth. She slipped the head of his cock past her lips, sucking him in. Inch by inch. Bobby moaned loudly. Her mouth was hot and wet. Athena slowly bobbed her head up and down, pushing Bobby in further each time. Bobby felt the back of her throat. Athena paused for a moment before pushing past her gag reflex. She knew she could take all of him in her mouth. Bobby felt the tight constriction of her throat as she pressed him in deeper. Her nose touched the soft skin at the base of his cock. She moaned in pleasure. The vibration sending shockwaves down her husband's body, "Oh Yes! Yes, Athena!" Bobby thrust into her mouth. Athena took his thursts in perfect timing. Bobbing her head up and down to meet his thrust. Bobby could feel his body tingle. He was going to cum soon. Athena sucked harder and harder, "I want to be inside you." Her tongue swirled around him as she licked her way to the tip. Athena flicked her eyes up towards Bobby leaving soft kisses to the tip of his cock, "Fuck. Athena." Bobby moaned.</p>
<p>Athena slowly stood, unbuttoning Bobby's shirt as she ran her hands over his chest. Bobby couldn't wait any longer. He ripped off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He'd stand there forever to feel Athena slowly undress him but right now he needed more. Bobby spun Athena around on the hunt for the zipper to her dress. He pulled the zipper down to the small of her back. With a featherlight touch, the dress fell to the floor. He took in a moment to stare at the beauty of her body. Her perfect ass facing him. Her skin the picture of beautiful. Her head tilted back while she moaned his name. Bobby slid his hands up the sides of her body, around her chest to cup her breasts. He pulled her back to his front. His cock was hard and snug against her ass. Athena reached up around her shoulder for Bobby's neck. He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. He ran his thumbs over her nipples as he nuzzled her neck.</p>
<p>"Bobby," Athena whispered. She turned around in his arms. His lips crashed against hers as he pushed her back. Athena gasped when her back hit the wall. Bobby didn't wait. He lifted his wife into his arms, holding her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around her husband's waist, "Bobby. Ah!" Athena panted. With a quick, hard, thrust, Bobby slid inside Athena. Her pussy clamped around him, pulling him in deeper. He sucked her bottom lip before trailing kisses down to her neck. Bobby marked her neck. God how he loved seeing a mark on her body knowing it was because he was so wrapped up in loving her that he felt the need to claim her as his. Athena tossed her head back, clinging to Bobby as he hammered into her. He knew he was being rough with her. Her velvety walls taking every thrust. The head of his cock hit her g-spot as he pulled out and pushed back in. His pace quickened. Bobby slid a hand between the two of them. He rolled her clit between his fingers. Athena's body contracted, "Oh shit. Bobby. Oh!" Athena felt the familiar buzz zip through her body.</p>
<p>Bobby slammed a hand against the wall over Athena's shoulder holding her with one arm. He dropped his head to Athena's shoulder, "Yes! Athena!" Bobby shouted her name. He erupted inside of his wife. Thick, hot, white, ropes filled Athena. The second she felt him spill into her she gasped. Her pussy spasmed around her husband. Athena's cream washed over Bobby, dripping out between the two of them. Her nails dug into his shoulders. His name tumbled from her lips in a mumbled prayer. The heels of her shoes pressed into Bobby's ass, pushing him further and deeper inside her. Bobby's lips kissed up her neck to her cheek to her lips. Everywhere he could reach, "Damn, Athena." Bobby panted in her ear, "I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over again.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bobby. I love you. Take me to bed. I'm not done with you yet." Athena licked his neck, "I want more."</p>
<p>Bobby pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, "I'll give you everything." Bobby kissed her sweetly. He carried his wife to the bedroom, laying her on the center of their bed. He held himself over her as her chest rose and fell, trying to catch her breath, "You're incredible." Bobby caught her lips with his. Bobby spent the rest of the night with his wife wrapped around him. Spent hours buried inside her. Tasting her. Touching her. Bobby covered her body with his keeping them as close as possible. After two more hard rounds, Athena was ready to sleep for days. They cleaned up before curling around each other and dozing off. Bobby was the last to fall asleep. Making sure his wife was comfortable long before he fell asleep. Bobby's body instinctively curled around his wife. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling of Athena's body tucked against his after a night of making love.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The following day Bobby met up with Captain Halt to show her around LA. He pulled up to the firehouse where she was waiting for him, "Hey, how are you?" Bobby smiled as she got into the car.</p>
<p>"I'm good. How are you, Bobby?" Vee sat in the passenger seat, "So what's the area like? How are the locals? Back in Chicago, our house was a tight community."</p>
<p>"LA's a bigger community but people are usually happy to see us roll-up." Bobby grinned. The two of them spent a couple of hours riding around LA. Bobby showed Vee around and the quickest routes to get to and from the firehouse to the other side of town. Bobby invited her over to the 118 for lunch later that shift. He wanted to welcome the new Captain to the LAFD. The best way he knew how was to invite her to lunch with the 118. He promised her a great meal. She happily accepted and asked Bobby if she could bring anything. Bobby, ever the gentleman, told her all she needed to bring was herself.</p>
<p>Back at the 118 Athena walked up the stairs to the kitchen. She hadn't told Bobby she was coming by for lunch seeing as how it was her day off. But sitting at home with nothing to do, May at work, Harry at school, she thought she'd surprise her husband. She didn't expect to see him in the kitchen with another woman. She paused her movements for a moment as she watched the woman continue to put a hand on Bobby's arm as he cooked. She laughed while he talked. Her smile brightened when he looked her way. Athena glared at the woman. She folded her arms across her chest. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. Athena glanced over at Hen.</p>
<p>"When did you get here?" She asked.</p>
<p>"A few minutes ago." Athena answered, "Who's that?" She glared over at the woman.</p>
<p>Hen looked over at Bobby and Vee in the kitchen, "Captain of the 122."</p>
<p>Athena made a noise of irritation. She watched as the woman continued to flirt with her husband. She swore she was biting her tongue so hard she'd start to taste blood. Athena frowned seeing the woman brush up against her husband. Bobby simply moved out of the way and continued with the conversation. Athena couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but she trusted her husband. It was this woman she didn't trust. She had no idea who she was yet something about her set Athena off. Didn't she see Bobby had a wedding band on? It wasn't as if he hid it. After all, it was usually Bobby who was the one that showed more affection in public than Athena. Athena watched as the woman rubbed her husband's arm. Again, Bobby shifted and continued talking.</p>
<p>"You're awfully quiet 'Thena." Hen saw exactly what Athena did. She saw the narrow eyes her best friend set on the new Captain. If looks could kill, that's the one that would do it.</p>
<p>"Nobody plans a murder out loud." Athena said dangerously, "I might just have to take her out. Think I should give her a heads up first?"</p>
<p>"I think that's called a threat. But, I'm your ride or die. Tell me when and where." Hen grinned, "You're not armed are you?"</p>
<p>Athena smirked, "She might wish I was." She pursed her lips into a thin line when she saw the woman checking out her husband's ass, "Who does she think..." Athena mumbled. She walked past the table where Buck, Chim, and Eddie were involved in a heated debate over Buck's incessant need to get into trouble somehow. She waited for the perfect moment when Bobby turned towards her. Athena strutted over to her husband, "Bobby." She easily slid into his space, looping her arms around his neck. Her kiss was more than a short greeting. Athena pulled his lips to hers. She tilted her head just enough for Bobby to instinctively deepen the kiss. He held her around the waist, holding her tightly against his body. Athena felt a soft moan bubble up from her chest as Bobby's hands flattened against her back. He started to move towards her ass, stopping himself when he remembered where they were. The kiss only stopped when they separated to breathe, "Hello husband."</p>
<p>"Hello, wife." Bobby smiled, "What was that for?" He licked his lips still tasting her mouth on his. The grin on his face said everything. He was so in love with the woman in his arms, that he hardly noticed anyone else around.</p>
<p>Athena kissed his cheek, "Can't I come by for lunch and kiss my  husband hello?" </p>
<p>"You can always come by and kiss me like that." Bobby pecked her lips, "Thought you had plans with May today?" He recalled her saying she and May were going to have a girl's day while they both had time off.</p>
<p>"We have hair and nail appointments this afternoon. She wanted to sleep in and hang out at home for a bit." Athena placed her palm on his chest. Her wedding ring glinting in the light, "I didn't feel like making lunch," Athena said. It was mostly true. She did come by figuring she'd grab whatever Bobby was making. She didn't anticipate having to stake her claim on her man.</p>
<p>"Well, you're just in time then." Bobby reluctantly let her go to pay attention to the stove, "Athena, this is Captain Veronica Halt. She's the new Captain at the 122. Vee, this is my wife..." </p>
<p>Before Bobby could continue Athena smirked at Vee, "Sergeant Athena Grant-Nash." She introduced herself.</p>
<p>"Sergeant?" Vee asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"LAPD," Athena said. She turned back to her husband crowding into his space while he turned the stove off, "Smells good." She slid her hand across his ass.</p>
<p>Bobby grinned, "What has gotten into you today?" Bobby asked softly. He felt a slight blush creep up his cheeks.</p>
<p>Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I'll grab plates." She walked behind him to grab the plates for everyone. She walked to the table where Vee had taken a seat, "You're in my seat." She said cooly.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Vee looked over at Athena in offense. She was used to not being everyone's favorite person but Bobby's wife was short with her.</p>
<p>"That's my seat." Athena said, "I sit next to my husband."</p>
<p>Vee nodded her head, "Got it." She internally rolled her eyes. She'd been married to someone in the job too. She knew those marriages never lasted. Too many people around and in small spaces. A lot of her old house swapped partners more than a kid swapping favorite ice cream flavors.</p>
<p>"You can sit here." Chim offered the seat next to him.</p>
<p>Vee got up and changed her seat while Athena took hers. Bobby served up lunch for everyone and took a seat at the head of the table. Athena immediately reached over for his hand. Bobby briefly wondered if something was wrong. Not one to shy away from showing how much he loved Athena, Bobby took the opportunity to kiss the back of her hand before letting it got to eat. </p>
<p>"So I'm still pretty new to town. What do you all do when you're not working?" Vee asked the table.</p>
<p>"I have a son so most of my time off is spent home with him." Eddie smiled.</p>
<p>"I'm home with my girlfriend when I'm not here. She's a dispatcher over at central." Chim grinned, "Buck's over a lot. It's his sister."</p>
<p>Eddie snorted a laugh, "Buck's over at my place a lot too." He patted Buck's shoulder, "He's my best friend and my kid loves him."</p>
<p>Hen glanced at Athena. She saw the death stare on Athena's face, "I'm home with my family when I'm not here." She quietly ate lunch watching the interaction between the new Captain and her best friend. </p>
<p>"We're a pretty family-orientated group." Buck nodded his head, "We're all family here." Buck smiled down the table at Bobby and Athena. he was over their house just as much as Chim's or Eddie's.</p>
<p>"What about you Bobby?" Vee batted her eyelashes. She wondered how long the Captain had been married. With her experience, it wasn't long. No one was ever off-limits back in Chicago. They respected each other's space when with someone but when the split it was free game for all who wanted in."</p>
<p>"Same as everyone else. Home with my family." He looked over to his wife with a sweet look in his eyes, "Family is the most important thing here at the 118."</p>
<p>Vee took a few bites, "Do you cook often Bobby? This is delicious." She complimented him.</p>
<p>"Bobby's the best." Athena stared down at Vee, "He cooks all the time. Dinner at home is always fantastic. Every meal he cooks is fantastic." Athena amended her first sentence.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it is." Vee nodded her head.</p>
<p>During the rest of lunch, conversation flowed easily between the 118 and Vee. Hen kept waiting for Athena to blow up at Vee and was disappointed when it didn't happen. Vee's flirting wasn't subtle. She was out and out flirting with Bobby, though she also flirted with Chim, Buck, and Eddie. Hen couldn't help but notice the way Athena looked at Vee. After lunch was cleaned up Vee thanked Bobby for hosting her for lunch and showing her around the area. Athena stayed in the firehouse until Bobby was called out to an accident scene. On her way home she felt frustrated that Vee so blatantly flirted with Bobby with Athena right there.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That night Athena was on the phone with Hen venting out her frustrations. Bobby was at a meeting and May was working. Athena paced back and forth while on the phone, "Did you see her?! How could she try to touch him like that?!"</p>
<p>"She's very flirty. With everyone. We worked a scene with her today and after she was making eyes at a bunch of the guys." Hen tried to calm Athena down before she committed a murder.</p>
<p>"Better not be at my husband. She does not know who she is messing with." Athena grumbled.</p>
<p>"You have nothing to worry about though. Bobby wouldn't do anything." Hen reassured her best friend.</p>
<p>"I know that." Athena didn't worry about Bobby cheating on her. She knew he would never. she worried more about this woman shamelessly flirting with him and apparently the rest of the LAFD.</p>
<p>"Well, then why are you so worked up?" Hen smiled, "He's not falling for her flirting. He knows he can't compare prime rib with a McRib. And no one wants to know what mystery meat that's made out of. He's not going anywhere."</p>
<p>Athena couldn't help but smile at her friend's analogy, "I'm not worried about him. I know Bobby wouldn't cheat on me. It's not even a comparison between her and me."</p>
<p>"Bobby would die first before moving on from you." Hen said over the phone.</p>
<p>"It's cute how you think death will get him out of our relationship." Athena quipped, "It's not Bobby. I trust him. I just don't like some random woman touching and flirting with my man. Is that too much to ask? Can't she respect the wedding ring he wears?"</p>
<p>"Apparently not." Hen frowned, "I'm just reminding you that Bobby is stupid in love with you."</p>
<p>Athena sighed heavily, "I don't like her."</p>
<p>Hen chuckled, "Really? Huh. I'd never have noticed."</p>
<p>Athena shook her head, "If she keeps this up, she and I are going to have problems."</p>
<p>"I'm sure once she gets the memo that he's entirely off the table she'll go hunting for someone else to bother." Hen said gently, "Karen just got home so I'm going to spend some time with my wife. Don't kill anyone tonight. I am not bailing you out of jail just so you can finish the job later."</p>
<p>"If I do it right the first time no one will find out." Athena replied, "Tell Karen I said hi. Send her my love."</p>
<p>"Will do." Hen said before ending the phone call.</p>
<p>Athena flopped down in the chair in the living room looking at the time. Bobby should be home any minute now she thought as she waited anxiously for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two days passed and Bobby had no idea what the problem with Athena was. She slammed the front door shut when she got home from work. Stomped into their bedroom with barely a word to him. Bobby cautiously followed her.</p>
<p>"Babe?" He leaned against the door framed as Athena put her gun away, "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Athena's voice held a sharp edge.</p>
<p>Bobby slowly nodded his head. He knew his wife was anything but fine, "How was your day?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Athena slammed the safe shut before standing. She started to pull off her duty belt.</p>
<p>"Bad call?" Bobby walked further into the bedroom. something was clearly bothering Athena.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Athena answered. Bobby put his hands on her waist, "Everything was fine." Athena pulled out of his embrace.</p>
<p>Bobby watched her tug off her uniform. The sound of velcro was never sexy. It wasn't until it became a reoccurring noise that Bobby decided it was sexy. It meant his wife was home safe and sound. The velcro ripping apart on her vest as she took it off to place it in the closet. Athena pouted around their bedroom.</p>
<p>"Tell me about your day," Bobby said trying to reach out to his wife and see what could have happened that set her in such a sour mood.</p>
<p>"That woman just rubs me the wrong way." Athena shook her head, "Always has something to say. Can't just keep her mouth shut." She stripped out of her clothes and walked into the shower. Bobby watched her turn the hot water on before getting in. Athena let out a big breath, "She just can't leave things be."</p>
<p>"Who?" Bobby had no idea who Athena was talking about.</p>
<p>Athena scrubbed her body harshly, "That new Captain for the 122. What's her name? Veronica?" Bobby nodded his head, "She just doesn't quit or shut up."</p>
<p>"Want to talk about it?" Bobby asked her.</p>
<p>"What's there to talk about?!" Athena slammed the tap off before stepping out of the shower. Bobby handed her a soft, fluffy towel, "She likes you."</p>
<p>Bobby watched his wife walk back into their bedroom, "What do you mean, she likes me?"</p>
<p>Athena spun to face him, "Have you not noticed the way she flirts with you?"</p>
<p>"What?!" Bobby shook his head, "No!"</p>
<p>"She flirts with everyone! You included! And today I had to see her flirting with someone else! She's so bad even Rick commented on it." Athena shoved the dresser drawer closed, "And I promise if she comes up to me again and says something about you..." Athena didn't finish her sentence.</p>
<p>"She said something about me?" Bobby was confused. Why would Vee be talking about him?</p>
<p>"Something about how you've been really helpful and it's so nice of you to take time to spend with her." Athena waved a hand in the air. She only half-listened to Vee when she started talking about Bobby. It was the unsaid things Athena paid attention to. The way she said his name with a soft breath or the way Vee would smile at Athena when she commented that Bobby took time out of his day for her.</p>
<p>"Athena. Honey. I never...She...I...There's nothing...I would never..." Bobby started to stumble. Athena couldn't possibly think there was anything between him and Vee. Right? She had to know that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Right? He took her hand in his, "Sweetheart, I never...you have nothing to be worried about. She asked for help figuring out how to get around LA and had some questions about the job. I never gave her the impression that I was anything but devoted to you."</p>
<p>"I know that." Athena shook her head, "You flash your I love my wife sign every five minutes." Athena teased her husband, "But she doesn't seem  to understand that." Athena frowned, "I just don't see how she doesn't see it. Is it that she doesn't notice the wedding ring? Did she not grasp the concept of someone being off-limits?" Athena crossed her arms. </p>
<p>Bobby took a step towards his wife, "Are you...jealous?" He asked tentatively.</p>
<p>"I don't like the way she looks at you or says your name. That does not make me jealous." Athena denied it.</p>
<p>Bobby pulled her into his arms, "Baby.".</p>
<p>"I'm not jealous." Athena protested, "I just don't like her. There's a difference." </p>
<p>Bobby nodded, "But you know there's nothing to be jealous about right? You are the only woman I have eyes for." Athena started to argue with him that she wasn't jealous just because she didn't like the way someone acted towards him, only for her argument to die before she even spoke.</p>
<p>He kissed her long and sweet. Bobby wrapped his arms tight around his wife, holding her as close as possible. He licked her bottom lip before slipping past. She moaned into his mouth. Athena lost herself in his kiss. It had been such a bad day at work this was exactly what she needed. Athena ran her hands over his shoulders, to the back of his neck, into his hair. They only parted long enough to breathe before they were hot and heavy again. Athena pulled Bobby's shirt over his head. More. She thought to herself. She needed more. With one tug the towel Athena had wrapped around herself fell to the ground. Bobby's pants quickly followed. He gently pushed Athena onto their bed, holding his body above hers. Bobby's lips never left her skin. He licked and nipped his way down to her neck. Kissing her pulse point. Feeling her heart beating beneath his lips. He made his way down her collarbone. His hands reaching every part of her body. He worked down her chest to her breasts. Athena gasped when he covered her breast with his mouth sucking her nipple between his teeth. He massaged the other breast with his hand before swapping sides. Bobby was determined to make his wife see that no matter what someone else thought or how much they flirted with him, none of it mattered. To be honest, he hadn't even realized she was flirting with him. But he wasn't always the best at noticing cues from women that weren't Athena. She was the only one that mattered. Her nipples hardened under his touch. Her body getting wetter by the second. Bobby's tongue swirled around her nipple as he pinched the other one. With Bobby on top of her giving her so much love and attention, Athena's worries and irritation floated away. She ran her fingers through his hair, up and down his arm, clenched the sheet in her fist. Bobby continued his exploration of his wife's body. Moving further down. He pressed kisses to her belly, down to the top of her mound.  Athena's legs fell to the sides as Bobby gently parted them. His eyes hungrily working up her legs. Her pussy was wet with anticipation of what was to come. Bobby nuzzled the dark patch of curls, inhaling the scent of his wife. Nothing was as sweet as knowing he made her body react like this.</p>
<p>"You're so wet for me." Bobby parted her folds with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Bobby." Athena whimpered.</p>
<p>"I love the way you smell." His tongue darted out to taste her, "God, Athena." Bobby moaned. His lips covered her pussy, tongue sliding in and out of her. He slowly moved his mouth to her clit, pushing three fingers inside her. Bobby expertly curled his fingers to hit the spongy nub inside her body. Between rubbing her g-spot, licking her clit, and squeezing her ass he knew she'd lose it soon. Athena felt her body's hot response. </p>
<p>"Yes, oh yes." Athena watched the top of Bobby's head between her legs.</p>
<p>Bobby smiled against her skin. He sucked her clit between his teeth. His fingers pumped faster and faster in and out of his wife. Her body coating them in her cream. Bobby slid his fingers out of her only to replace them with his tongue. Athena felt her body respond to her husband's touch. He rubbed faster and harder. Her breathing coming in short bursts. She panted his name over and over. Bobby growled as he ate her pussy. The sounds she made, the movement from her body, the reaction he could taste. He wanted more. He wanted her to fall apart under his touch. He knew she was close when she pulled at his hair. Bobby worked harder. Sliding his tongue against her g-spot and pinching her clit between his fingers. Athena came with a shout of his name. Her juice pouring into his mouth. Bobby didn't let up. He pushed her over the edge again. Building her up through her orgasm into a second that had her gushing. He lapped up her cream as her legs threatened to lock around him. He licked through her folds. Finding every drop of her tangy-sweet juice. Licking her sensitive clit, sending mini electric shocks through her body. Bobby needed to be inside his wife. His cock was hard and leaking. It needed to feel his wife around him. He licked and kissed his way up her body. Stopping to lavish her breasts with his mouth. Athena's head was tipped back exposing the length of her neck. Bobby took the opportunity to suck a hickey over where her pulse beat steadily.</p>
<p>"Bobby, Bobby. Oh, God!" Athena begged.</p>
<p>Bobby gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, looking into hers with every ounce of love he had on him, "You are the only one I ever want." He sealed his promise with a passionate kiss. He slid his length between his wife's legs. Coating it in her sweet cream, "You're mine." Bobby leaned over his wife. The bulbous head of his thick cock waiting at the entrance of her core. Bobby pressed into his wife, "So fucking tight. Oh shit, Athena!"</p>
<p>Athena moaned feeling her husband stretching and filling her. He was so large. So thick and long. No one ever filled Athena the way Bobby did. She felt him through her whole body. They connected not just through sex but souls. His eyes grew wide the further he pressed into her. Athena's legs circled his waist shifting her angle just slightly but enough for Bobby to groan her name. She clung to his neck wanting him to use her body for pleasure. Bobby pulled out slowly before sliding back in. His hips moved back and forth pushing in and pulling out.</p>
<p>"Please." Athena kissed his lips, "Please Bobby."</p>
<p>Bobby cupped her cheek, "What is it, my love?"</p>
<p>"I need...Oh, God Bobby...I need..." Athena couldn't think straight, "Fuck me, Bobby."</p>
<p>Bobby smiled, "My pleasure." He lightly teased. Bobby covered her mouth with his thrusting his tongue inside. His hips soon followed the movements of his tongue. He stole his wife's breath as he moved faster and faster. He hammered into her, hard and fast. Bobby's balls were tight but he pushed back against his own pleasure. Wanting to draw out Athena's screams, "Fucking beautiful. Gorgeous." Bobby grunted. The sound of wet skin slapping against itself filled the room.</p>
<p>"Yes, Bobby. Yes." Athena breathed, "Harder. Please baby. I want to feel you there tomorrow." She begged.</p>
<p>Bobby searched her eyes for a moment. Athena didn't beg often so when she did, he usually responded with whatever answer she wanted. He kissed her hard on the lips before impaling her with his cock, "Shit, Athena." Bobby easily slid inside of his dripping wife.</p>
<p>Athena felt her body start to quake, "Bobby!" Her pussy walls slammed around his cock sucking him in deeper. Her back bowed, her body trembled. Athena clawed at Bobby's back. Racking down leaving red marks behind. </p>
<p>With her velvety soft walls surrounding him with her warm cream. She squirted around him as she continued to come. His seed spilled from his body filling his wife, "Oh fuck Athena." He moaned, "I'm yours, Baby. Only yours." Bobby promised. Their juices mixed inside Athena. So much so that it started to leak out around him. Bobby couldn't stop. Once he started to cum he kept going. He emptied his large load into his wife, stuffing her full. He landed his lips on hers.</p>
<p>"I love you." Athena mumbled, "Love you. Love you." She repeated over and over as her body tried to come down from its high.</p>
<p>Bobby sucked and licked her neck repeating his love for her. His movements slowed as he laid on top of her. His body pressing hers into the mattress. Bobby's lips kissed down her cheek to her lips, to the tip of her nose to her forehead. He looked into her eyes, "I love you, Athena. I love you more than anything in the world. And God, Baby. Nothing is as important as you are."</p>
<p>"Fuck Bobby. I love you." Athena kissed him slow and sweetly, "I never doubted you." She promised, "It wasn't you that made me feel like that." Athena promised.</p>
<p>Bobby nodded, "But I damn well sure can make sure my wife never feels that fear again." He pecked her lips. Bobby continued to stay inside his wife, leaving soft kisses and whisper tender words. It wasn't until Athena started to doze off in his embrace, worn out from their activities that Bobby started to move. Athena moaned in disappointment when he slipped out of her, "Don't you are move." Bobby made his way to their bathroom to get a warm cloth. He cleaned them both up and passed Athena his t-shirt and pair of panties while he tossed his boxers on for the night. He climbed into bed with Athena.</p>
<p>She rolled over to face him, laying her head on his chest, "Bobby." Athena said his name softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, honey?" Bobby wrapped her in his arms.</p>
<p>"I love you," Athena said softly.</p>
<p>"I love you." Bobby kissed the top of her head, "Always." He held his wife as close as possible. They were both spent from the heavy rounds of sex. Athena's eyes were already closing with just a few moments in curled up together in bed, "I love you so much." Bobby closed his eyes and whispered. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, down her back, through her hair. He gently caressed his wife's body while she easily fell asleep. He was quick to follow with a smile on his face. He had no idea why she would ever feel jealous but if this was the result of that feeling he was happy to be able to push it aside and prove her wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>